Bedroom Eyes
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Chat Noir witnesses something he really shouldn't have, but when Mari catches him, she'll never let him go. But once something much darker turns up... will they make it through? Warning: MariChat and Adrinette sin.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette ran a hand beneath the band of her grey pajama pants. She bit her bottom lip and let her fingers glide beneath her pastel pink lace panties. She arched her back and circled her swollen clit with her index finger.

Her thoughts filtered to Adrien and his recent photoshoot.

She moaned and rubbed her thighs together. Her finger made faster circles.

Marinette pulled her hand from her pants and hooked her fingers in her waistband to slide them down.

Chat watched from her bedroom window, transfixed. He knew he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't help it. Something about her was so mesmerizing. He watched the soft moonlight dance along her creamy thighs and how her hips raised to meet the air. He licked his lips and swallowed hard.

Marinette was about to slide her soaked panties off when she saw a familiar shadow.

She sprang up and went to her window.

"Chat?" She whispered into the night air.

He sprang up and awkwardly waved.

Marinette opened her window.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I just came by to talk, but I see you're busy. So…" Chat pointed behind him, blushing.

"Chat?" Marinette panted with bedroom eyes.

"Yes, Purrincess?" Chat looked at her shyly.

Marinette grabbed his bell and yanked him into a kiss through the window frame. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip before flicking his top one. "Come play, Kitty."

He swallowed hard and his mouth fell open at the invitation.

"Chat got your tongue, Minou?" Marinette sexily peered at him through her dark lashes.

She backed up so he could climb into her room.

Chat looked at her with hooded eyes. "Never, Mari."

Marinette licked her lips and pressed a palm to his chest. She slowly walked him into a wall. The way her hips swayed when she walked, mesmerized him. Chat's back hit the wall and marinette pressed her body against him. She ran her hands along his broad shoulders and down his muscular chest.

He sighed and gave into her petting. Her hands slid down to his belt and she yanked him closer, running her thigh lightly against his hardened cock through his tight leather suit.

He groaned and tilted his head back against the wall. "Mari…"

"Hmm…" Her eyelashes fluttered, as she peered up at him with big blue bell eyes.

"Can I lose the suit?" Chat begged.

Marinette's hand slid down to the front of his suit. She gripped his throbbing cock and moaned softly.

Chat sank against the wall. She pressed her breasts into his body and tightened her hold on his dick. She nibbled on his neck and he moaned louder. Begging her with his sounds.

She sucked on his neck and slid her hand up and down the length of him, the best she could with the suit in the way.

"Please… Mari…" Chat begged against her.

"Not yet, Minou." Marinette licked his earlobe and sucked on it.

Chat nearly sank to his knees. "Fuck…" He let out a quiet curse.

Marinette smiled against his ear. She loved having this new found power over him. He gripped the sides of her thin lace panties with his clawed hands and pulled her close to him.

He purred in her ear, "I don't think my kwami would appreciate the mess, Lovebug." Chat flicked her ear with his tongue.

It was Marinette's turn to whine against him. "But then I'll know who you are."

"I think we both know that you know who I am." Chat nuzzled her neck and her hand stilled.

"I don't." Marinette looked at him, confused.

Chat whined at the loss of her touch.

"I'll give you hints." Chat kissed her shoulder.

"Ok." Marinette sighed.

"I have blonde hair." Chat kissed her collar bone moving her shirt out of the way.

"That's obvious." Marinette commented.

"I'm in your class." Chat trailed soft kisses up to her neck.

"Mmm…" Marinette moaned and sank against him.

"I know you pretty well." Chat kisses her jawline.

Marinette bit her lip.

"You like to do this cute stutter whenever you talk to me." Chat smirked and trailed kisses to the side of her puffy pink lips.

She rubbed her thighs together and his hands found her swollen clit through her thin panties while his other hand ran up beneath her shirt. He ran his thumb along one of her nipples.

"Last one, ma cherie." Chat whispered against her lips. "I'm a model."

She yanked him to her and ravaged his mouth, running her tongue along his. Her fingers gripped his soft hair and their lips moved rapidly against each others.

He clung to her and picked her up, his fingers gripping her rounded ass.

She moaned loudly into a deep kiss. "Adrien..." She sighed.

"Claws in." Chat gasped before returning to kiss Marinette harder.

Marinette opened her eyes after the flash of neon green to see a familiar face. Her heart pounded. Adrien peered at her through his lashes.

"I'm sorry. It's just-" Marinette began to stutter.

"A lot to take in?" Adrien caught her chin with his thumb and finger and brushed his lips against hers.

"Yes…" She breathed and melted at his touch.

"Shall we?" He motioned to her bed.

Marinette smiled and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Adrien walked them over to her bed, kissing her soft lips and running his tongue along hers.

Marinette laid back on her bed and he fell between her legs.

She grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers and raised her hips to meet his.

Her hands ran up his chest and she slid his white overshirt off of his shoulders and down his arms.

He slipped it off and continued to kiss her.

He pulled his black shirt over his head with one hand, revealing a well toned body.

"Maybe, I do want to see you in a swimsuit." Marinette bit her lip.

Adrien chuckled, "You're about to see a lot more of me, Bugaboo."

"How'd you know?" Marinette looked up at him.

"Oh c'mon, clumsy girl. Blue bell eyes. Pony tails. Hair as dark as night? Ladybug is written all over you." Adrien intertwined his tongue with hers.

She moaned and undid his belt with trembling hands.

"I want you… All of you." A blush fell on her cheeks, as his belt buckle fell open.

"I'll give you my life, m'Lady." Adrien lifted her face up with his thumb under her chin and he planted kisses along her neck.

She undid the button and zipper, before sliding her hand inside of his jeans and running her hand along the length of him. Gripping him through his tight black boxers. He moaned and pressed himself against her hand, begging her. She removed her hand with a smile.

Adrien took the opportunity to slide them down off his hips and kick them off.

She rubbed her hand along his throbbing cock and he met her touch with his hips again. "I need you."

Marinette pulled his boxers down and he sprang free.

Adrien moaned and yanked her panties down before circling her swollen clit with his fingers. She moaned and brought her hips to meet his touch, begging for more.

Adrien complied and pressed a little harder onto her swollen nub.

He slid down her body and brought his lips to her slit. His fingers expretly parted her wet lips and he flicked her swollen clit with the tip of his warm tongue.

She let out a loud moan and gripping his hair. "Adrien! Oh my-"

He smirked and looked up at her with glowing green eyes before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking on it.

She let out a scream of ecstasy and flung her head back on the pillow. "I'm gonna-"

Adrien sped up his tongue while adding suction before sliding one finger into her wet core.

She tightened up and shivered around him and coated his finger.

He brought his wet finger to his mouth and tasted her. "You taste so sweet."

Marinette's mouth ran dry at the sight of him.

She grasped the back of his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. She wiggled the rest of the way out of her panties.

Marinette pushed his chest and he flopped onto his back. She straddled his hips and kissed him hard on the lips.

His hips met hers in a rhythm. He craved her touch. She arched her back and grinded her wet pussy against his warm, hard, dick.

"Mari…" He hissed in warning.

"Shh…" She pressed a finger to his lips and moved just right, his throbbing cock slid into her warm pussy.

Adrien moaned and gripped her hips as she began to move to a rhythm. He groaned and matched her movements.

Marinette bit her lip and sped up slightly.

"Mari… shit…" Adrien gripped her ass with his nails and raked them across.

Marinette let out a loud moan and supported herself with her hands on his chest. She arched her back and pushed herself down harder, causing him to slide deeper inside her. He let out a strangled groan at the sensation.

She moved her hands to either side of his head and bit her lip, tilting her head down.

"I'm gonna-" Adrien groaned and bit her arm.

"Cum for me, Minou." Marinette whispered and rode him harder and faster.

"Marinette… Ladybug…" Adrien moaned and met her with his hips, yanking her down to him by gripping her hips until he came into her.

She panted and whispered loving words, as she came shortly after.

She collapsed on top of him.

He wrapped an arm around her back and ran his unoccupied hand through his damp hair.

"Ready for round two?" Marinette smiled up at him and he stole her lips with his.

"Always, m'Lady." Adrien gave her bedroom eyes and a smirk.

 **I wrote this while listening to these Banks songs: Fuck With Myself, Weaker Girl, Goddess, and mostly Bedroom Wall. All by Banks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette ran into her design management course at PCA or Paris College of the Arts. She had woken up late from the night before and was running late. Marinette stopped in the doorway. She heard running footsteps behind her and before she knew it, she had found herself on the floor in a daze.

Adrien had slipped and fell on Marinette. His eyes went wide and his mouth gaped open.

"Sorry, m'lady." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand holding him up above her body.

Marinette could have pulled him in for a kiss, but she became acutely aware of their surroundings.

The other students in their class looked at them sprawled on the floor, before looking away awkwardly.

Adrien got up off of her and held out his hand to help her up. "You okay?"

"I see someone else was running late." Marinette smiled and wiped her black pleated skirt off with shaking hands.

"Guess I stayed up a little too late." He blushed at her.

"We should sit down." Marinette giggled.

"Right." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Marinette sat across the room from him. She bit her lip and stole glances at him and he returned them. The thoughts of the night before burned into her mind and she found herself pressing her thighs together. Adrien looked over at her with a smirk. In that moment, she saw Chat Noir written on his face and she about melted into her chair.

"Stop." She mouthed towards him with a blush.

He quietly chuckled and bit the side of his thumb and looked at her like he was undressing her with his eyes.

Marinette looked away quickly and rested her hands in her lap in shock.

She then swiftly looked at him with an irritated expression. "You're too much." She mouthed at him.

The instructor droned on and neither of them paid attention to him. They were too lost in each other.

The clock hit the time for the course to be over and Marinette began to pack up her bag. Adrien slid over to her in a smooth move. He stopped himself with one hand on her desk.

"So? Do you have a lunch break now?" He looked at her with a smirk.

"Yes?" Marinette looked at him skeptically.

"Great. Follow me." Adrien grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the classroom and down the hall.

She had quickly grabbed her bag and ran behind him.

"Where are we running to?" Marinette held her bag on her shoulder.

"It's a secret." He smiled back at her and pulled her out of the building to the street.

They wound around a corner and landed in front of a fancy cafe.

Her mouth fell open at the sight. It was beautiful and looked way out of her price range.

"Adrien- I-" Marinette was in shock.

"Don't say anything." He pressed a finger to her pink lips. "I thought after last night… We should go on a nice date. My treat."

"It's- it's too much." Marinette was at a loss for words, as his finger dropped from her lips.

"Nonsense." Adrien smiled and put her arm over his. "Shall we?" He led her inside of the huge set of double gold doors.

She felt severely underdressed in her black pleated skirt and red off the shoulder top. He always appeared to be ready to go to a fancy place. With his black button down shirt with the sleeve rolled to his elbows and expensive looking skinny dark denim pants. His hair was always perfectly styled and his shoes were always nice looking. She felt so out of place and like she wasn't worthy of someone so perfect. She was clumsy and awkward and he was so poised and articulate. Except this morning when he had tripped into her. She giggled at the thought.

"What?" Adrien looked at her.

"Nothing." Marinette smiled at him and leaned her head on his upper arm.

"How many?" The man working at the front asked them.

"Two, s'il vous plait." Adrien shined his model smile at the man.

"Right this way." The man grabbed two menus and walked off to a table.

He took them to a table inside, but Adrien stopped him.

"Can we sit outside on the terrace, please?" Adrien smiled at him again and worked his magic.

"Of course, Monsieur." The man bowed and took them out a set of doors to an open area.

It looked over Paris and was beautiful. Tables covered with red umbrellas filled the space and a gold filigree short fence surrounded the building. Vines and flowers adorned the banister of the fence and Marinette's eyes lit up.

"C'est magnifique." Marinette sighed at the decore.

He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed in shock. "Only the best for M'Lady."

She shied away with a blush. "Merci, Adrien."

"Here we are." The man gestured towards a table against the fence that was a bit more secluded than the others.

"Merci." Adrien smiled and pulled the gold chair out for Marinette. The seat was in a deep red, while the frame of the chair was a gold metal.

She sat in the seat and he pushed her in before taking his own seat.

"Would you like to see the wine list?" The waiter held out a fancy looking menu.

"Yes, please." Adrien smiled and took it from him.

He looked it over and tapped his finger to his lips in thought.

Adrien seemed to light up when he spotted one that sounded good. "We'll take a bottle of Domaine Leroy Richebourg Grand Cru Pinot Noir, S'il vous plait." He handed the menu back to the waiter with a smile.

Marinette's eyes flew open wide. She knew how much those cost and her mouth ran dry.

"I said my treat. I want to make this as special as I can, Mari." Adrien smiled at her and took her hands from across the table into his and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

Her expression relaxed. "I would have been okay with just going to a sandwicherie."

"That wouldn't have been as special." Adrien shook his head with a chuckle.

"I feel severely underdressed." Marinette looked around nervously biting her lower lip.

"As am I, but frankly I don't care." Adrien laughed.

"You-" She looked away shyly. "You always look good."

He blushed and kissed the back of her hand. "As do you, m'Lady." He looked at her with glowing green eyes through his blonde hair.

Her eyes sparkled and a blush appeared onto her cheeks.

The waiter came back holding two stemmed glasses in one hand and the bottle of Pinot Noir in the other. He set a glass in front of both of them and uncorked the bottle. The waiter slowly poured the red wine into each glass, before setting the bottle down.

"Here is the menu. I'll give you a moment to look it over." The waiter set a menu in front of each of them.

Marinette picked it up and about fell out of her chair at the prices. "Are you sure?" She peered up at him from the menu.

He laughed quietly and smiled at her with heavy lidded eyes. "Yes. Order whatever you like."

"O-okay." Marinette stuttered and looked it over. She chose the cheapest thing, which was a salad.

The waiter came back and they ordered their food. He swiftly took their menus and briskly walked off.

"So, about last night." Adrien grabbed the back of his neck.

Marinette about spit out her wine, as she took a sip of it. "What about it?"

"I was wondering…" He looked away awkwardly from her. "If it was just a one time moment or… if…"

She looked at him with parted lips. She waited for him to finish his sentence, holding the stem of her glass.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He looked at her with honest eyes and she would have fainted.

Had he really just asked her that question?

"It's just-" Adrien bit his lip and looked away. "I really like you, Mari. I really… love- you."

Marinette looked at him in shock.

He waved his hands in front of his face. "Sorry, it was stupid. I shouldn't have-"

"No! I mean no, no. It's fine." Marinette smiled with her eyes shut and opened them slowly. She grabbed his hands in hers. "I love you too, Adrien. And… yes. Yes I will."

He smiled, pulled his hands from hers, and brought her face to his before locking lips with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I fixed some silly mistakes. lol**

They walked into the college with their hands locked together and looked into each other's eyes. Marinette smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

He walked her to her next course and held both of her hands in his. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "See you tonight? La tour Eiffel?" He whispered to her.

"Yes." Marinette was breathless and in love. The date had felt like a dream. She was waiting to wake up and have it be some illusion.

"I'll see you then, m'Lady." Adrien let his hands slip from hers and he walked away from her with a hand in his pocket and the other waving good-bye.

She waved back with a wide smile before touching her cheeks and blushing. Her knees buckled and she fell against the wall. She had to be dreaming. There was no way this was happening to her.

Adrien smirked and walked off to his photoshoot that was scheduled that day. He had already informed his next professor that he would have to miss it and because of his father's well known name,especially at that school, his professor hadn't cared. He sighed at the fact that something so small,such as his name, could create such big waves. It was exhausting for him and a heavy burden to bear.

He walked out and waited for his driver to pull up. Within moments a silver car pulled up in front of the college and he opened the door and got into the back seat. His life hadn't changed much. He felt stuck. Time never felt like it was moving, except when he would look in the mirror. His body was more muscular and his shoulders more broad. His face, more chiseled and his eyes seemed older somehow. He looked more exhausted, but he could blame that on the lack of sleep and the duel lives as Adrien and Chat Noir.

He sat quietly in the car and watched the world pass by the window. He rested his cheek on his hand and sighed. His driver pulled the car into the location. It was the Jardin des Tuileries. One of his father's favorite places to take photos of his newest fall styles. Adrien sighed and stepped out of the car.

His driver followed him through the garden to the area where a tent stood for what he assumed was for wardrobe changes.

Vincent stood messing with his camera lense and makeup artists and wardrobe personnel ran around, setting up.

He felt like a puppet, as he was rushed to makeup. He felt like everyone was pulling him from one way to another. Once he had to get dressed a woman threw clothes into his arms and pushed him into the small white tent to get changed. He sighed and let himself be thrown into the changing area.

He threw on the high waisted tan slacks, the black belt, the white v-neck tee, the open long crushed velvet plum trench coat, and the brown dress shoes.

Adrien stepped out of the tent and threw his arms out. A stylist ran over to him and began to mess with his outfit. Letting the tail of the belt loose and dangle slightly to the side. She tucked his shirt in and he looked past her with an unamused look. He hated being fussed over. He hated everything about modeling. He only did it to make his father happy.

The hairstylist came over and fixed his hair into a messy yet perfectly placed style with some of the strands hanging into his eyes. A woman from wardrobe handed him a pair of silver aviators, which he placed over his eyes.

"Ready?!" Vincent clapped his hands to call for them to stop.

Adrien sighed and walked over to where he would be taking photos beneath some trees. They were a beautiful fall color that would play well with the purples in his coat and the greens in his eyes. Not too exciting for Adrien to think about, but he knew Vincent and his father had thought it through extensively.

He shifted one foot out with a hand resting in his pocket. He used his other hand to drop the sunglasses down his nose and peered into the camera with stunning emerald eyes.

"Perfect!" Vincent clicked the camera several times from different angles.

Adrien dropped the glasses from his face to the side of his hip and ran a hand through his hair with his face angled up.

"Yesss… yes…" Vincent dropped to the ground and began taking photos from different angles before standing up. "Alright, wardrobe change!"

Adrien sighed and walked off after a stylist. She threw new clothes into his arms and he let her shove him back into the tent.

Marinette sat in her design class and bit the end of her pencil. She was looking over her design concept, but all she could think of was Adrien.

Her design professor walked around all of the tables and surveyed design after design. She came to Marinette and looked it over.

"Interesting choice of colors." Madame Bellamy touched her chin with her fingers, while her other arm was across her chest.

Marinette looked up at her. "I thought that the plum tones would bring out the brighter shades in the emeralds, Madame."

"It's a beautiful pairing, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Madame Bellamy rounded her table with a smile and moved on to the next student.

Marinette smiled at her picture. The generic male model had hair like Adrien's and the body shape was similar to his too. She hoped her instructor hadn't noticed. He was widely well known, especially in Paris.

Class ended and Marinette packed up her bags and walked out into the hallway. She looked at the ground and ran into something or rather someone.

She looked up to meet emerald eyes that matched her recent design.

"Hi." Adrien caught her by her upper arms with a smile.

"Hi." Marinette blushed and dropped her sketch, she had been working on in class.

He bent down to grab it. He held it in his hand and looked at it with a smile. "Plum really does bring out the green in my eyes."

He handed it to her and her lips parted. "I was just-" She couldn't form words.

"I just came back from a photoshoot. I was hoping I could walk you home." He pointed behind him and then smiled at her.

"I thought we were meeting tonight." Marinette finally got words to form on her lips.

"We are. I just wanted to take you home first." He smiled at her.

Adrien took her hand and they walked out of the school and towards her place. She lived in a small apartment that was a few streets away. It wasn't a far walk. Adrien admired the fact that she lived by herself because he was still stuck at his father's house in the same room that held him captive for years.

They stopped in front of her building and he kissed her hand. "Until tonight, m'Lady." He bowed and smiled at her before she parted with him and went through the glass double doors. They were framed in elegant white wood and the handles were gold.

Adrien smirked and put his hands in his pockets before walking back to the stark monochromatic mansion. Plagg stayed close inside his shirt and hid so that no passersby would notice him.

He walked through the streets before he landed in front of the giant filigreed gates. He punched in a code and it opened slowly to let him into its depths. Adrien hated the house because it felt like a giant bird cage. One that he couldn't get away from no matter how hard he tried.

Adrien opened the giant double doors to see his father on the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Gabriel glared down at his son with his hands behind his back.

"I was out hanging with a friend, father." Adrien looked at the ground. He couldn't meet his father's eyes.

"From what I've heard… she's not just some friend." Gabriel brought a paper from behind his back. "$4,000 charge on your card at Cafe Noir?"

"Father… I just wanted to thank her for-" He couldn't say the real reason for his lunch date. "helping me with homework."

"With a four thousand dollar meal?" Gabriel looked at him skeptically.

"She helped me a lot?" His voice curled up a note and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't lie to me, Adrien." Gabriel frowned at his son. "Stop seeing this girl. If you even so talk to her and I find out… I'll cut your meal portions in half and you know I can do that. Winter will be here soon and you need to lean out more. And if you so think of escaping? I had new cameras installed outside of your room."

Adrien sighed and put his hands in his pockets with his head down. "Yes, father."

"Now, go practice your piano!" Gabriel pointed towards his room and Adrien slinked past him.

Plagg hugged his chest and Adrien placed a hand over him, as he walked through his bedroom doors.

He threw his phone into the dock and let it play the song he was supposed to be playing. Adrien walked over to his bed and fell onto it with his face in his pillow.

Adrien forgot that he had never gotten Marinette's number, so he couldn't even warn her.

"Why don't you just meet her at la tour eiffel?" Plagg zipped over to him from his camembert stash.

"My father's getting smarter. You know that. He installed cameras all over this place. Especially around my room." Adrien sighed into his pillow. "I can't even transform here anymore."

"So, escape." Plagg chewed on his cheese.

"Easier said than done, my friend." Adrien groaned and flung a pillow over his head.

Plagg shrugged and sat on the pillow beside him.

"I might as well give up." Adrien whined and rolled over holding his pillow to his chest.

Ladybug sat at la tour eiffel and waited. She watched the sunset and rested her head on her hand. She played with her yo-yo and sighed.

Stars took over the golden sky and a tear fell down her cheek. She drew her knees to her chest and opened her yo-yo to the tracker. There was no neon green paw print to be found on the map.

She slammed it shut and looked at the stars. She thought about how perfect they were and how much she wanted to be a part of them.

Every sound she heard around her made her sit up straight. Every small crack or pop made her look around for Chat, but he was nowhere to be found.

After several hours, she gave up and swung her way home.

She leaped into her bedroom window and fell to her bed. She let the tears overwhelm her.

She covered her mouth with her hand and barely got the words out. "Tiki. Spots off."

Tikki fell from her earrings and Marinette pulled her knees to her chest, lying on her side. Her chest burned and ached and she bit her lip, while she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Awww… Marinette… Just because he didn't show up doesn't mean that he's gone." Tikki tried to comfort her holder.

"Tikki…" Marinette shivered and could barely talk. "He stood me up."

"Maybe something came up?" Tikki tried to look at the bright side.

"He's never not shown up." Marinette sobbed into her knees.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Tikki touched her shoulder and let her cry it out.

 **Song I wrote most of this to: Wicked by Boy Epic**


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette walked into design management class and immediately spotted Adrien in his seat. He wore a white button down shirt with a black v-neck tee beneath it with skinny jeans.

Marinette knew she didn't look good. She knew there were bags under her eyes and a shadow to them. She had tried to hide it with makeup, but it hadn't covered it well. Her pink A-Line dress was cute at least and she wore white ballet flats to match. Her hair was up in a bun with side swept bangs. But she still looked like she had been crying for centuries.

Adrien looked up at her and his face fell at the sight of her.

She sat down in her seat and paid attention the whole class. She could feel him glance at her throughout the class, but she chose to ignore it. Marinette was barely keeping it together and she knew if she looked at him that she would fall apart.

Adrien wanted to say something, anything to her. To tell her why he hadn't shown up last night. To tell her about his father. About his stupid blackmailing. About everything, but he couldn't. There were eyes all over the school and he knew his father would find out. He scowled at the thought and slammed his fist on his desk.

"Adrien!" The professor called him out.

"Sorry." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Marinette looked over at him at that moment. She noticed how his eyes also looked shadowed and hollow. Like he hadn't slept at all, but she chose to ignore it. She looked away and focused back on what they were learning.

"Maybe Chat will be on patrol with you tonight." Tikki whispered from her bag.

Marinette looked at her with a sad expression. "Please stop talking about it, Tikki."

Tikki got sad and went deeper into the pink bag to sulk.

 _Chat had to come back, didn't he?_ _She couldn't fight villains alone._ Tears threatened to pour from her eyes. She sniffed and tried to hold them at bay. That's when she caught green eyes from across the room.

His smile turned into a frown at the sight of her and she quickly looked away and rubbed her eyes. His heart sank and he looked down at his arms that were crossed on the table in front of him.

Marinette watched the clock and when it was finally time to go. She packed her bag slowly. She secretly hoped that he would stop by her desk and talk to her. Explain why he hadn't shown up. But as she was packing the last items on her desk, he walked out of the room without saying a word to her.

She grabbed her bangs and flung her palms down onto the desktop. Tears fell onto her bag and she quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to her place.

She had decided to skip out on her classes for the day. She couldn't handle seeing him anymore.

Adrien sat in his next course and tapped his pen on the table. His heart sank as, he remembered how she had appeared. Broken and sad. He wished that he could tell her. It had taken all of his restraint to not stop by her desk and get her number and explain to her what had happened.

Plagg watched from his bag with saddened eyes. He didn't like to see his kid broken as much as he was. Adrien was always broken, but this was a new level of not functioning.

"Kid." Plagg whispered from his bag.

"What?" Adrien looked at him and mouthed the word with a glare.

"It's gonna be okay. You'll get a chance to explain yourself." Plagg quietly spoke.

Adrien shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know."

"You will. A villain has to show up eventually." Plagg looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Ladybug needs you."

Adrien smiled a little. "Thanks, Plagg." He reached down into his bag and scratched behind Plagg's ears and Plagg closed his eyes in bliss.

Marinette leaned over her newest creation at her sewing machine. Tears still flooded her eyes, but she pushed herself to keep working. This had gone on for two days. Two very long days.

Every day at the end of class, she hoped that he would stop by her desk, but he never did. And every time they were in class together he'd sneak glances at her.

Her heart was giving out and she didn't know how much more of it she could take.

Adrien clutched his head in his hands and sat on his white couch in front of his television. Plagg sat beside him eating a piece of camembert. Adrien sighed and tapped his fingers on the arm of his couch, impatient.

A news report rang out on both of their televisions. Adrien sat up straight and Marinette stopped sewing to listen.

"There seems to be an akuma attack at the Louvre!" Nadia spoke over the tv, holding a piece of paper in front of her.

"I am Despair and I will bring sadness to everyone that has ever loved someone!" A masked man in a deep dark navy outfit the color of a cloudy night spoke.

"You heard it here first!" The news cut to commercial and Marinette and Adrien stood up.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette called out.

"Let's go." Adrien yanked Plagg from the couch and ran out of his room. He snuck outside the front doors and out the gate to a random alleyway nearby. "Plagg! Claws Out!" He punched the air and a neon glow took him over.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo out to catch hold of buildings and made her way to the Louvre. Chat used his staff to propel himself along the buildings before he spotted the familiar blur of red. He nearly fell when he saw her, but he caught himself.

She landed in front of the Louvre and he dropped beside her and his staff snapped back into itself.

She looked at him with wide eyes and said nothing. His expression wasn't any better. They stood in silence. It felt like forever before he opened his mouth. His body slumped and he held his short staff in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He sighed and looked down at the ground.

Anger bubbled up inside of her and she burst. "YOU'RE SORRY?!"

Chat flinched. He deserved that. He knew he did. "You don't- won't understand." He looked away from her.

"LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR!" The akumatized victim looked between the two of them. "Give me your Miraculouses!"

Chat jumped in front of Ladybug in time to knock a projectile away from her.

"Thank you." Ladybug jumped from behind him and swung her yo-yo to fly up onto a building. Chat followed her.

"What's the plan?" Chat became more concerned about the akuma and less on their situation.

Ladybug's eyes teared up at the sight of him. Chat's shoulders sank. "Look, the faster we deal with this akuma… the faster we can get to talking. I promise." He held out his gloved hand for her to take.

Her frown faded into a smile and she took his hand. They watched as Despair threw more projectiles at people.

"I think the akuma is in the rose in his hand." Ladybug pointed to it. "If I could just grab it…"

Chat looked around them, as a projectile flew towards them. He knocked it out of the way with his staff. "You have two minutes before I lose one of my nine lives, m'Lady."

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo above her head. A red and black spotted net fell into her hands.

"Are we going fishing? You know I love me some fish." Chat flashed her a cheesy grin and she rolled her eyes.

Ladybug looked around as random items lit up in spots, including his staff. "I need your staff, your belt, and this net."

She watched him undo his belt and hand it out to her. Her mind flashed to the night in her bedroom and she quickly shook off the pain from it. It was too late because he caught where her mind had gone and his eyes became sad as well.

"Distract him." Ladybug finally came to and instructed Chat to leave her.

He jumped off the roof and rolled along the ground before he stood up straight. "Hey! Mr. Friendzoned!"

Despair turned around and glared at him. "Oh, shit." He took off running and Despair followed close behind on his tail.

Ladybug laid the net down and tied the belt to the net's string and the staff. She waited for Chat to run through the net before she yanked up and caught the victim in the net.

"Now, Chat!" Ladybug yelled from above.

"Cataclysm!" Chat yelled and raised his right hand in the air, letting the darkness overwhelm it.

He grabbed the rose from the villains hand and it crumbled into ashes. Something about it felt very relatable to them. Both their faces fell. Ladybug shook it off and jumped down.

She swung her yo-yo and caught the akuma before releasing it. The beautiful opal butterfly flew away from them.

A purple mist took over the villain leaving the man behind in its wake. "Everything is okay now." Ladybug touched the man's shoulder and he got up and walked away.

"Let's find somewhere to talk." Chat took his staff from Ladybug and propelled himself towards the Eiffel Tower.

"La Tour Eiffel?" Ladybug swung her yo-yo after him.

 **Note: Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chat landed in the middle of the structure and held his hand out, as Ladybug flew in. She took his hand and let him pull her to his chest.

Suddenly her heart opened up and she remembered everything. The way he had held her, touched her, that night. The beautiful lunch. The pain of him not showing up at the tower to the ignoring her for two days. She walked away from him along the metal bars.

Ladybug turned around on the ball of her foot to look at him. "Why?"

Chat's cat ears fell at the shaking in her voice and the tears spilling from her beautiful sapphire eyes. "I-" He reached out to her, but she turned away holding her arms into herself.

"Why did you not show up? Why are you ignoring me?" Ladybug shrank into herself.

"My-" Chat swallowed hard and plopped onto the metal bars. "My father saw the charge on my card. He told me if I kept seeing you. That if anyone saw me with you…" He looked away and touched his lips.

Ladybug looked over her shoulder at him. Tears tumbled from her eyes and she walked over to sit beside him.

"He said he'd cut my meals in half. Being a model… I have to stay on a strict diet. I already don't-" Chat scratched his head. "You know, that doesn't matter." Tears threatened the corners of his eyes.

Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't what?" She looked at him concerned.

"I don't get to eat much as it is. So, if he cut them in half then I'd be basically consuming nothing. Till winter." Chat sighed and gripped the steel with his hands. "My father- he likes thin builds for winter."

"That's ridiculous. Shouldn't your health come first?" Ladybug looked at him in shock.

Chat shook his head. "His fashion comes first. I'm just there as something to drape it on. I know this. I try to deny it, but-" He sighed. "I accept it now. The point is… I stopped talking to you because he threatened me. I should have just told him matter the consequences."

"We can still make it work as Chat and Ladybug." Ladybug tried to reason with him.

"My father. He installed cameras outside my room. I literally have to sneak through the front doors in order to help you with-" He flung his hand around them. "This. And even that will only work for so long before he or Nathalie catch on."

She sighed and the concept of his father being this amazing designer began to fizzle out and become dull. She began to see him for what he was. An obsessed man that had no care for his son.

"You could live with me." Ladybug hugged onto his upper arm and rubbed her cheek on it.

"He would know." Chat wanted to cry. He wanted to fall apart with her, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not in front of her.

"So what?" Ladybug stood up. "Do what YOU want to do! You're an adult now. LEAVE! RUN away!" She spoke with her hands.

"I can't just leave. It's not that simple for me, Mari!" Chat growled at her.

She looked at him shocked and he relaxed his expression. "I'm sorry." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "My father is strict. He banned Nino once for being a bad influence, all for wanting to give me a great birthday. He's not reasonable. Never has been. Never will be."

"Maybe if I talk to him. Prove I'm worthy of you." Ladybug sat next to him again.

"I don't know how you'd be able to do that with a man that despises you." Chat looked at her with sad eyes.

Their miraculouses rang out and they stayed and waited for them to time out in silence. Plagg and Tikki zipped out and Marinette and Adrien passed their kwamis cheese and cookies. They flew away to give them space with sad expressions.

Adrien sighed and held a knee to his chest and looked out over Paris. "All I wanna do is hold you. Kiss you. Love you. Be with you. Yet here I am, unable to do that."

Marinette dropped her knees from her chest and scooted close to him. She held his face in her hands on her knees. "What's stopping you right now? At this very moment?" She searched his neon green eyes.

Realization hit him and he placed his hands over hers and yanked her closer, pressing his soft lips to hers. She straddled his hips. He slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip and flicked her top one. She moaned and moved her hips against the bulge in his jeans. He moaned and wrapped his tongue with hers. Her hand fell down to where he needed her most and she began to rub his hard cock through his jeans. He groaned against her lips and pulled her closer with a hand on her lower back.

Adrien wanted to lose his pants, desperately, but he knew where they were. There were probably onlookers beneath them now. Watching two twenty something year olds making out on a steel beam. But he didn't care. His fingers fell into her hair and he yanked her red ribbons out of her pigtails and pocketed them. She moaned against his lips and he gently held the back of her neck and bent her back, tracing kisses along her neck.

"You know, people can see us, right now." Adrien whispered along her neck and his eyes glowed in the dark past her.

"I don't care. Prends-moi." Marinette whispered in a moan.

Adrien groaned at her words and he licked and sucked on a spot on her neck. She clutched his back, making his shirt wrinkle beneath her fingertips and grinded harder into him. He moaned at the sensation of her pressing against him, as her black skirt hitched up to mid thigh.

He ran his hands up her skirt, along her thighs, and slowly moved his hands along her inner thighs till he reached her soaking wet panties. He circled her swollen clit, through her satin panties, with his fingertip and caught her mouth with his. Their tongues intertwined and she moaned against him. He slid the hand, that had been circling her sensitive clit, up and pulled the front of her panties down to gain better access to her. His slender finger expertly circled her swollen clit. She pressed her breasts into his chest and let out a loud moan.

Adrien covered her mouth with his to get her to be quiet. "Shh…"

She leaned into his shoulder and took his t-shirt into her mouth to muffle her moans, as she moved her hips harder and faster against him.

He let out a moan and clutched her to him with a hand on her back. She pulled away from him and let his shirt drop from her lips.

Her hands fell to his belt and he leaned back a bit for her to pop the buckle open. She undid the button and unzipped them. He gave her room to do as she pleased.

At this point he knew they had gathered an audience. He just hoped the night had shielded them enough.

She rose up slightly onto her knees and she ran her hand beneath the band of his black boxers and grasped him. He gasped at the touch and moved his finger in faster circles. Her hips pressed closer to him and he slid his finger down into her warm core. She moved her hips and began to ride against his finger, while rubbing her hand up and down his hardened length. Starting from the head of his swollen cock to the base and back up, slowly. She added and released pressure while doing so.

Adrien moaned against her lips and his body tensed up. "Mari. I need you."

She smirked against his mouth and scooted her body closer, as he removed his finger. He slid his hands up her thighs and moved her soaked panties to the side, before taking his hard cock out of his jeans. She picked up her skirt slightly, moved her hips, and he slid into her with ease.

Adrien let out a loud moan and sank his teeth into her neck to keep from being too loud. Marinette moaned and he slid a hand over her mouth. She bit his fingers to keep quiet, as he rocked with her in rythm. He dropped his hands to her waist.

"Adrien." Marinette moaned quietly against his shoulder and he rested his forehead against her shoulder, panting.

He gripped her lower back and held himself up with the other hand on the metal bar. He pumped into her faster and harder, using his foot as leverage on the lower bar. Marinette moaned and shuttered as the built up energy ran through her like fireworks in the night sky.

Her wet pussy tightened around his throbbing cock and caused him to let out a moan before biting his bottom lip.

He lifted them and pushed them back onto more stable ground, by using his foot on the lower bar, and he flipped her onto her back. She peered up at him and watched how the night sky brought out his bright green eyes. How they glowed neon green in the moonlight.

He smirked and pulled his jeans slightly down more, holding himself above her with his other hand. Adrien put both of his hands on either side of her and began to pump into her tightening pussy.

He groaned and she gripped onto his muscular upper arms and wrapped her legs around his hips. Adrien looked into her eyes with a lustful expression and panted as he rocked his hips into her.

"Adrien…" Marinette whispered his name into his ear and ran her hands up his chest and gripped his shirt.

"Mari…" He groaned and rocked harder into her wet core.

Adrien kissed along her neck and flicked her earlobe with the tip of his tongue. She moaned and her body shook with pleasure.

He reached between them and began to circle her clit with his index finger. She let out a loud moan and he covered her panting mouth with his.

She clutched at his back and dug her nails in.

He groaned and pumped harder. He slid a hand up the hem of her top and underneath her bra. Adrien lifted her shirt and bra up to gain access to one of her peaked nipples. He brought his mouth to her peak and began to roll it between his lips. He then flicked her nipple with his tongue and sucked. She arched her back off of the platform and he supported her lower back with a hand.

"Let me ride you." Marinette could feel his cock get harder, as he got closer.

He moaned and, in one swift movement, he flipped them back over and she put her hands on his chest. She rocked her hips against him, rising and falling down onto his hard pulsing cock. He sat up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hips to meet his.

Adrien's moans grew louder and Marinette tried to quiet them with her lips, but it didn't do much good.

Adrien clung to her, as his orgasm took him over. He kissed her hard on the lips, as she rode it out. Letting him relax back onto the floor and just focus on her. He ran his hands along the curves of her breasts and took them into each palm. He then slid his hands down her sides and gripped at her hips, at her skirt. Marinette bit her lower lip and rode him faster until he had fully released with a groan.

He panted and tried to catch his breath. He softly touched her face and kissed her soft lips with each whispered word. "Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

Marinette smiled into the kiss, gripped the front of his shirt, and slowly opened her eyes to look into his. "I can't live without you either, mon cherie."

She sat up more and let him adjust himself, before she sat beside him again. Marinette looked down to see a few people.

"Did we put on a good show?" Adrien was busy zipping his pants and redoing the belt buckle.

"There's a few people." Marinette blushed at the sight of the people filtering off to their homes.

Adrien looked down and laughed with flushed cheeks. He stood up and held his hand out to her. "I think our kwami's are ready. As for my father, you can try to reason with him. It doesn't hurt to try. Just be ready to be let down."

"I'm used to it." Marinette put her hair back in red ribbons and shrugged. "Besides, if you've had to deal with that man for your whole life, I think I can handle a few moments." She smiled at him out of breath.

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien punched the air and was taken over by neon green.

"Tikki! Spots On!" Marinette let the red light take over her.

Chat looked at Ladybug and he pulled her in for a kiss. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and his hand fell to her lower back.

Ladybug broke the kiss first. "Bonne Nuit, Chaton." She smiled at him.

"Bonne Nuit, Ladybug." Chat smiled back and propelled off of the tower towards the alleyway by his house.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo towards her place to go plan out an idea to get his father to see her differently.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **Skin by Rihanna**

Freak **by Lana Del Rey**


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette sat on her couch and tapped a pen to her lips with a notebook rested on her knee. She had to think of some sort of option to do. Something to say. What would move him? Make something so solid and firm, crumble and let loose his leash.

"Why don't you just be honest? Tell him who you are… What your intentions are." Tikki flew up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the page she had scribbled aimlessly on. "How much you admire his work. His son."

"I don't know if it's that simple. Adrien made it seem like he was unmovable." Marinette sighed.

"It doesn't hurt to try, Marinette." Tikki smiled sweetly at her and nudged against her cheek.

Marinette smiled. "Okay, Tikki. Tomorrow after class, during lunch."

"Mm." Tikki nodded in agreement.

Marinette turned her light out and walked into her bedroom to go to bed.

Adrien laid on his bed and looked up at his ceiling with his hands behind his head and one knee drawn up. He couldn't get the night out of his head. The way the moonlight had made her skin glow. How her hips had moved. How her breathing had come out in short soft pants.

He bit his lip and gripped himself through his green pajama pants. Adrien found himself wanting her more. Needing her more. The very thought of her intoxicated him. Adrien found himself wanting to escape his house to go see her again, but he knew he should let her sleep. They had school tomorrow. He slid his hand up to the waistband of his soft pants and slowly moved his hand beneath the band. He ran his hand up his throbbing dick from the base to the head and bit back a moan. The thought of her wet pussy taking him in made him grip the sheets next to his hips with his free hand.

He removed his hand and slid his pants down his hips and he sprang free. Adrien wrapped his fingers around his hard cock again and began to run his hand up and down the length.

He raised a finger to his mouth and gently bit the side of it, as he sped his hand up, tightening his grip. His hips raised to meet his hand in a thrust. Moonlight filtered through the wall of windows and cascaded down onto him. His breathing came out in short pants and gentle moans sprang from his lips.

Plagg stirred on the white couch and shook his head before drifting back to sleep.

Adrien sped his hand faster and faster, losing control of his hips, as they met his hand in a rhythm. His breath came out faster with each thrust. He grabbed a tissue from next to his bed and released into it with a quiet groan and he bit his lip. His breathing slowed and he threw it into the small waste basket next to him, before sliding his pants back up, low on his hips.

Adrien ran a hand through his messy hair and stared at his ceiling again, before getting up to clean up. He washed his hands at the sink in his bathroom and splashed water onto his face.

He turned the light out and got under the grey covers of his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of a clumsy girl in spots.

Marinette walked into the classroom and saw Adrien's seat was empty. Her shoulders sank and she threw her pink bag onto her desk before sitting down. She began to take out pens and a notebook when she heard someone running through the door. Adrien slid into the room and caught his breath with his hands on his thighs, bent over. He panted and looked up at her and she saw something flash in his eyes. She watched him lick his lips and slowly stand up straight and she watched him run a hand through his hair. It all felt like it was in slow motion. The memory of the night before flashed in her mind and she felt herself set aflame.

He smirked and winked at her and walked over to his seat across the room. Her lips parted at the sight of him. Adrien shook his head to try and focus on the class and Marinette brought her fingers to her mouth.

Adrien's eyes grew wide at the sight of her touching her lips with her fingers. She felt his eyes on her and looked over. A blush rose to his cheeks and she smiled with a devious expression. Marinette softly ran her index finger along her lower lip and lightly bit her nail with slighly parted lips. She looked at him like she was gonna lick him and she saw his mouth drop open. His hand rested under his chin, holding his pen, and she saw his pen fall and hit his desk. Marinette dropped her hand and quietly laughed at his reaction.

"You're evil." Adrien mouthed across the room.

"You're worse." Marinette mouthed back. "Now, shh…" She put her index finger to her lips to shush him and he suddenly turned to face the front.

The whole class time was spent with subtle gestures that didn't appear off to anyone but them. Adrien's breathing hitched at the way her lips went around the end of her pen as, she stopped to think before she would write. She licked her lips at how he would caress the desk and look over at her with a dangerous Chat smile. It was two hours of pure torture.

Marinette was supposed to stop by his place to speak with his father, but at this rate, all she wanted to do was sneak into his room and have her way with him.

She looked over at the clock and began to pack up her stuff. Adrien looked at her from the corner of his eye with a smirk, as he walked out of class. Marinette breathed out and threw her bag over her shoulder, before making her way to the Agreste Mansion.

Marinette watched Adrien get into the back of a silver car and she walked down the street to get to his house.

She stopped before the tall filigree gate. Her heart pounded and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and get her bearings. She pushed the button to call for the gate to open.

"Yes?" Nathalie appeared on the screen.

"Hi. I was wondering if I could have a word with Monsieur Agreste?" Marinette fiddled with her hands in front of her.

The screen went black and she came back. "Come on in."

The gate swung open slowly to swallow her up. She walked up the stairs and Nathalie opened the door to let her inside.

Marinette walked into the grand foyer and peered up the stairs to see a man in a suit. She could tell that he had gotten older, his hair a little grayer at the edges.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette looked up at him with a smile.

"If this had to do with dating my son. I want no part in it." Gabriel held his hands behind his back and frowned.

"Not-at-all. I just wanted to…" Marinette wrung her hands together.

"Yes?" Gabriel looked at her with little patience.

She breathed out, closed her eyes, and looked from the ground up. "I wanted to tell you that you've always been an inspiration to me. See, I want to make my own fashion line. Your designs inspire me. I just wanted to meet my favorite designer."

"Hm." Gabriel seemed to think for a moment. "What kind of work do you do?"

"I can show you. I always carry my sketch book." Marinette dropped her bag to pull out her sketch book.

Adrien stood at his door with it cracked, listening to their conversation. He desperately hoped that she would break through his walls, but he had his doubts.

"Come to my office." Gabriel walked to the left of the stairs and Marinette ran up the stairs to follow.

She followed him through a set of large black and white geometric doors and into his spacious office.

"Please, sit." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Adrien could no longer hear them talking and it worried him.

Marinette sat in the white chair at his desk and set her sketch book on the desk in front of her.

"So, what is your name?" Gabriel sat in his office chair across from her.

"Marinette. Marinette Dupain Cheng." She shook, as she clutched her book.

"Ah… the design student at PCA? You're pretty known there for your creative designs and color choices." Gabriel sat back in his chair. "May I?" He held out his hand for her sketch book.

Marinette smiled at him and pushed them across the table.

Gabriel flipped through it and stopped on the page with the plums and emeralds. "Interesting. I just did a line with a plum crushed velvet trench coat. The photos haven't even been released yet to the general public. You have good taste."

Marinette's eyes lit up. "I thought the plums would bring out the brighter green tones in the emeralds."

"Indeed, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel agreed with her. "It looked stunning on my son." He gave her a knowing expression.

She blushed at his comment on the colors going well with his son and tried to hide her expression.

"About my son…" Gabriel sighed and shut her sketch book and slid it across the table to her.

Marinette bit her lip and waited for him to speak.

"I saw that he took you out to quite the lavish lunch, a few days back." Gabriel looked her over to judge her reaction. "He claims you helped him with homework and he wanted to thank you. That you are a friend."

Marinette twitched in her seat and licked her lips, nervously. "Y-yes. I helped him with an assignment he had missed due to a photoshoot. I told him I was fine going to a less expensive place, but he insisted on it. But about that…" She bit her lip and twitched before a bout of confidence overtook her.

Gabriel watched her expression change into one of determination.

"Monsieur Agreste. I love your son. I don't care about money or fame. I don't care that he is a top model of Paris. He's kind, funny, loving, caring, determined, stubborn." She laughed at the last quality. "He truly cares for people and he really cares about your happiness. He strives to make you happy, every day. I want to be with him. I want to support his modelling career by his side. I'm confident, determined, strong willed, creative, caring, loving, clumsy, but I take life with all of its problems and make something charming out of it. Even in the bad times. I WANT to be able to support your work and your son. Please, Monsieur." She stood up and crouched forward slightly, looking through her bangs.

Gabriel seemed to be thinking over her words. "Let me think about your statements and have Nathalie get back to you. Leave your number with her when you leave." Gabriel walked her to the door and out into the grand foyer before turning to go back to his office.

Adrien ran out of his room when he heard his father's door shut and touched her face with both hands, frantically looking her over.

When he met her stunned blue eyes, he spoke. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?"

"I- I'm okay." Marinette sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Adrien pulled her into an embrace and her hands hung limply at her sides before she woke up and wrapped her arms around him. "I told you he was stubborn."

"Actually, he's thinking over what I said. Nathalie is supposed to contact me with his response." Marinette looked past him at the wall.

Adrien held her out at arms length. "What?"

Marinette shrugged. "There's hope."

Adrien suddenly grabbed her hand and drug her into his room and shut the giant door behind him.

Songs I wrote to:

For You by Liam Payne and Rita Ora

Angel by Rihanna Feat. Zayn


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien yanked her against him and hugged her tight. "How did? What did?" He was at a loss of words.

"I was honest. I told him my name. I guess he's heard of me. I told him about my designs and he wanted to see them. I showed him and it led to talking about you." Marinette shrugged. "I didn't hold back and talked highly of you and I told him my intentions."

Adrien's eyes went wide, he released her, and fell onto his bed. He raked his fingers through his hair and she sat next to him. "My father never breaks. No matter how much I've tried. He never does."

"Maybe he needed to hear it from someone outside of this place." She waved around at his massive bedroom. "You really spent years locked up in here?"

"Yep." Adrien sighed and laid back across his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Ever since mother disappeared."

Marinette looked at him with sad eyes and laid down beside him. She wrapped one leg around him and placed her head and hand on his chest. Adrien slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

"I wish we could lay like this for hours." Marinette whispered and cuddled against him.

"Me too, m'Lady. Me too." Adrien sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"You really tortured me in class today." Marinette broke the silence. "Seriously? What was that?" She sat up and looked down at him.

"You're asking ME?" He pointed at himself. "What about you, Miss. I'm gonna press my lips against the end of my pen?"

Marinette covered her mouth and quietly giggled and he yanked her on top of him. He gave her a warm smile and brushed loose strands of her hair behind her ear. His green eyes sparked and her lips parted. She smiled and bent down to kiss him softly on the lips. He intensified the kiss with his hand still on her cheek. Their lips moved against each other in a fervor. She drove her hips down onto him and rolled them. He purred against her lips and ran his tongue along hers. She tasted of sugar and all of his favorite things.

They got lost in each other until a knock sounded on his door.

"Adrien! Your next course starts soon!" Nathalie's voice rang through the door and Marinette's head suddenly popped up and looked towards the door.

"We gotta go." Adrien adjusted himself and she got off of him. "I'll walk out first."

Marinette nodded and adjusted her outfit and waited for him to take a deep breath and stand up to leave. Adrien grabbed his book bag and walked out of his room with Marinette shortly behind him.

"What were you even doing in there?" Nathalie looked at him with a questioning expression.

"I had some unfinished homework and she was helping me." Adrien smiled at Nathalie and Marinette blushed behind him.

"Okay. Well, you're going to be late." Nathalie closed her eyes and gave up on pressing the subject.

Adrien walked out of the house with Marinette behind him.

"That was awkward." Adrien groaned and ran a hand down his face.

Marinette started giggling with her hand in front of her lips. "What were you even doing?" She impersonated Nathalie.

Adrien smiled at her and smirked at her before suddenly pushing her into the fence in the park. He pinned her with his hips and ran the back of his hand down her cheek before pressing his soft lips to hers. She gripped his button down shirt and pulled him closer to her. He broke the kiss off and looked at her through his lashes.

"You're gonna kill me, ya know that?" Adrien smirked at her like Chat would do and Marinette sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

He ran his thumb along her bottom lip and pulled it from her teeth before crashing his lips down to hers with his thumb on her chin. His other hand gripped onto the bars behind her, as their tongues ran along each other in a passionate kiss.

"We're gonna be late." Marinette sighed.

"We're already late." Adrien chuckled and bit his lower lip and pressed his hardened cock against her.

She moaned and slipped her hand between them and ran her hand along the bulge in his jeans and he bit back a moan. "We should stop. It's not the most private place to be, chaton."

He groaned and backed off of her, breathed out to try and calm himself and held his hand out to her. "Later?"

"Maybe." She smiled and swirled around to walk off towards school, swaying her hips.

Adrien slumped with puppy dog eyes. "I love that girl." He ran after her to catch up and took her bag from her before slinging it over his shoulder.

He walked her to her class and took her bag off his shoulder and held it out to her. She smirked and kissed his cheek, before taking it from him. "Thank you, Minou."

"You're more than welcome, m'Lady." Adrien waved and walked away to his next class.

Marinette sighed and went into the classroom and sat in her spot. She wasn't sure how long it would last. If it would last. If his father would trust her enough to let them be together. If his father would even let someone like her be with him. She wanted to cry at the thought of losing him more than she already had. She touched her lips and the memory of his lips on hers ran through her mind. If she focused hard enough, she could still feel them on hers. She bit her bottom lip and got lost in the memory.

Adrien sat at his table and felt his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and stared at the incoming text.

 **You're father hasn't made a decision yet. He says to not get too comfortable with her yet. He can still cut your meals.**

He groaned at the text and slammed his head onto his crossed arms.

 **Tell him if he wants to say that, he can say it to my face, not through you.**

He typed it agrily and sent it out without much thought. It suddenly occurred to him that it might bite him back later, but it was too late now. It was already sent. He groaned again at the thought of what later could bring.

 **He wants to see you when your done with you classes today.**

Adrien cringed at the text and pocketed his phone. Bile rose in his throat and his face became pale. He excused himself for class and ran to the bathroom to unload what little was in his stomach.

He wiped his mouth and sat on the cold tile with his hands over his eyes and knees to his chest. Adrien knew what was in store for him and he didn't want to go home, but he knew he had to.

After classes, Adrien made his way to the car. He didn't wait up for Marinette. He didn't want to see her reaction to how he looked.

He got into the car with saddened eyes and tried to keep calm. His stomach turned and he held his arms around himself in a self reassuring hug.

The car pulled into the front of the house and he got out. He walked up the huge staircase and opened the door to see his father standing at the top of the stairs. "Come to my room."

Four simple words that would sound normal to any child, but to him set fear in his eyes.

He peered down at the ground and didn't say a word, as he followed him up the stairs to his father's bedroom. He'd never dare soil his office, where his prototype designs were held.

Gabriel closed the door behind them and opened a drawer. "You know you disobeyed me. You brought her into my home…" He took out a slender black belt. "You had her try and convince me to let her love you." He ran it through his hand and Adrien flinched at the sight.

He knew not to talk. He knew to stay quiet and silent like nothing was wrong. He knew to turn around and let it happen. The sooner he gave up, the faster it would be over.

"You thought you were free and you let her into your room!" Gabriel's voice got louder and he pulled the belt back, over his shoulder before he hit him with it.

Adrien flinched as the searing pain slammed against his spine and his mouth opened in a silent cry as the flames took him under with each lashing.

"You should have listened to my warning. No one deserves you!" Gabriel growled and flung him around to face him. "Your portions are cut in half till winter. You will not see that girl or I will pull her credits and ruin her reputation. So help me."

Adrien tried to keep his stomach from emptying at the pain and he tried to keep his legs from shaking.

Gabriel spun an unresponsive Adrien around and continued to take his anger out on him. It was fall and then it would be winter. There was no need for him to show his back for photoshoots. There was no need for his father to worry about it being seen.

Nathalie sat at the front desk and tried to ignore the iconic sounds of the snapping leather and sounds of yelling. The way that she never heard Adrien react made her want to cry. No one deserved what he did.

"Go to your room and practice your piano!" Gabriel shoved him out of his room, after putting the belt away.

Adrien limped out of his father's room and went to his. Dark spots appeared on the back of his shirt, as blood began to seep into the soft fibers. He shut the door behind him and instantly fell to the waste basket to empty his stomach and he curled up on the floor and let heavy sobs take over his body. Plagg tried to reassure him, but nothing could.

Ladybug looked into his bathroom window and swung into it, hearing soft cries. Her eyes grew wide and she ran into Adrien's room.


	8. Chapter 8

She found him on the floor curled up next to a waste basket. Ladybug fell to the floor behind him and she rubbed his back. He flinched and sucked in a breath and she raised her hand to see that there was a liquid substance left behind on her palm.

Ladybug bit her lip and went to raise the back of his shirt, but he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Don't." His back was still to her and he didn't look back at her.

"What happened to you?" Ladybug had tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter." He cringed at the pain, as he sat up.

"Just let me see." She looked at him with worried eyes. "Please."

Adrien peered at her with swollen red eyes. "You don't want to see it. I don't even want to see it and I know I have to."

"Let me help you." Ladybug whispered and reached for the hem of his shirt. "Please."

"Just leave me. I'll be fine." Adrien curled into himself and held his shirt close, so that she couldn't pull it up.

"I just want to help you. I'm scared and I'm worried. Please, just let me, help you." Tears fell from her eyes, as she begged. She tugged at the hem once again.

He cringed and scooted away from her, further towards his desk, out of reach, and was filled with shame."You can't save me." He bit back the sting of his shirt seperating from the wounds, as she tugged on the hem. She noticed how the fibers stuck to his back and felt like she was separating velcro and watched as the dark spots grew wider. Trails of red patterns followed behind him, as he moved away from her.

Ladybug became frustrated and kept hold of the hem of his shirt. "Why?"

He yanked his shirt back from her grasp and the dark spots only grew wider with each movement. "I told you! It's doesn't fucking matter! Nothing matters! Just get the fuck away from me!"

"It does matter! You're bleeding out onto the floor, Adrien! You fucking got sick? This isn't nothing." Ladybug grabbed his hand from the floor, but he yanked it from her.

"I don't WANT help!" Adrien shivered and curled up more causing more dark stains to appear and at this point it had begun to run onto the floor beneath him.

It was then that Ladybug began to see all of the spots on his floor that had been treated. Spots that held dark stories behind them. Each spot had been cleaned where blood had sat before.

"I just want you to leave." Adrien sighed.

"I'm not leaving without you." Ladybug frantically spoke and took his hand and yanked him up to his feet.

He winced at the burn of the movements and stood up. "Even if I go with you… it's only a matter of time before he finds me. Finds us. You need to go before he finds out you're here."

"I don't care." Ladybug wrapped her arm around him, making sure to be careful with his back, before swinging them out of his bathroom window with her yo-yo.

He held onto her and closed his eyes, as they dropped into her apartment. Adrien winced and hissed, as he straightened up. His knees gave out and he fell to her bedroom floor.

"Spots off." Ladybug dropped transformation.

Marinette bent down to him and touched his upper arm. "You have to get up."

"Just leave me here." Adrien curled into himself and scrunched up his face in pain at the way the cuts stretched and pulled.

"C'mon." Marinette grabbed onto his arm and began to pull him to his feet.

Adrien fought her. He tried to ground himself so that he couldn't be moved. He tried to swat away her hands. He glared and grit his teeth.

"Look! I've had enough of this! Get up!" Ladybug let her anger show through her frustration. "I get it, okay?! I get it! Just let me fucking- let me fix you."

He gave in and helped her. He stood up and walked over to her bed. Adrien sat on the edge and she stood in front of him and lifted the hem of his shirt.

He quickly yanked his shirt back down and didn't meet her eyes. "I said, I'm fine. Leave it be."

"You've bled too much at this point. You need help. Let me. I'm begging you. You can't stay like this.

You'll die at this rate." Marinette sobbed and tried to pull his face to look at her, but he fought her.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Adrien gripped the comforter and looked down. "I don't want you to worry about me."

"I want to. I can't help you if you don't let me in. If you don't show me what I see from the outside. If you don't-" Marinette began to cry hysterically. "Is this my fault? Was it because I talked to him? I thought I was helping."

Adrien grabbed her face and finally looked into her eyes with lifeless green ones. "Mari. Nothing that he did had to do with you. None of it." He looked deep into her blue eyes. "Never think it's you."

He sighed, took a deep breath, lifted his arms above his head and hissed at the pain, as he lifted his shirt over his head.

"You don't have to do this. I can handle it." He looked down, gripped the edge of her bed, and scrunched the pink covers in his fists. "I'm used to it."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Used to it? This whole time… as… as Adrien… Perfect Adrien... as Chat. This- this has been happening?" Tears overwhelmed her once again. "I had no idea. I could have- I should have…"

"Perfect." Something about that line tasted sour in his mouth and he wanted to throw up. "My father calls me perfect. I'm always seen as perfect."

"I didn't mean-" Marinette peered at him with a worried expression.

Perfect wasn't something he wanted to hear right now. He could handle any other word, but perfect. He was anything but perfect, but try telling the media and his father that.

"There's nothing you or anyone could have done or can do." Adrien kept his eyes down. His stomach turned and he felt sick. He wanted to run away. He wanted to hide what his father had done. Adrien didn't want to be seen. He wanted to be somewhere where he could be perfect and enticing, make jokes, and throw puns. Fight akumas and move freely. But he was stuck in Marinette's room, stuck to his father's name. Stuck in this Hell that he called home. Stuck in front of a woman he loved and hadn't wanted for her to see him like this. Hadn't wanted for her to know about it.

Marinette raised his face up with a hand under his chin. She looked into his pained eyes and smiled through the tears. She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips before she slowly walked away into her bathroom and came back with a first aid kit. She set the white box onto her bed and crawled up behind him. Marinette looked over his back and her heart dropped into the ocean. The marks were red and covered in blood that had smeared around them. They were raised into giant welts and blue and purple bruises surrounded each one. A hand fell to her lips and she sucked in a breath, as tears overwhelmed her.

"Let me do it." Adrien peered over his shoulder at her and reached for the first aid kit.

Marinette shook her head and quickly stopped his hand. "I can do it."

She pulled the first aid box towards herself and the clicking sounds of the box opening rang out through the room.

Adrien knocked her hand out of the way of grabbing cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol. He picked the items up himself and cringed, as he moved to open the bottle. New blood spilled from the cuts on his back and Marinette sucked in a breath, as the metal scent filled the room. Adrien reached behind himself and began to try and clean the top cut. Adrien breathed out and regripped at the comforter with his free hand.

"You can't reach." Marinette looked at him and bit back her irritation.

"I can reach far enough. Believe me." Adrien glared at her.

She continued to watch him try to stretch his arms to reach each gash, but it wasn't really working out.

"Adrien." Marinette sighed and held out her hand for the cotton swab and alcohol.

Adrien set them both in her hand and gave in.

"I'm sorry." Marinette took out a cotton swab and doused it in alcohol.

She began to run it over one of the cuts and Adrien bit back a sound of agony. Marinette was shocked at how he could stay silent.

"Are you always... " Marinette could barely bring herself to speak. "Do you act this way when-"

Adrien slumped more, ashamed. "Yes is the answer to your question before you even finish it."

Marinette's blue eyes shook back and forth, holding back more tears. "Never?"

"Never." Adrien sighed and then cringed, as she cleaned another one across his shoulder blades.

"How?" Marinette would have cried out, screamed even, if someone had done this to her.

"If I make a sound. It only makes it worse and makes it last longer." Adrien ground his teeth as, she ran alcohol along another set of slashed raised lines. "If I speak up and react. People find out. People find out… you get the point."

"Nathalie has to know. She's in the same house." Marinette finished the last of the red swollen lines and pulled big sheets of gauze out of the kit. "Why didn't you tell me? You could have always told me."

"You always said you wanted to keep our identities secret. If I had told you… you would have known who I was. I didn't want to break your wish." Adrien tried to not focus on what she was doing.

"A couple of these are gonna need stitches." Marinette cringed at the deeper gashes along his sides.

"Bring me a needle and thread." Adrien didn't even seem phased by what she had said.

"Any needle and thread?" Marinette looked at him in shock.

"If you have to ask… dental floss works best." Adrien ran a hand through his hair.

Marinette left and brought back a needle and some unflavored floss. He took them from her and sat up on her bed. More red lines dripped from his wounds and she swallowed back tears. He took out some floss and thread it through the needle with a shaky hand. Marinette watched him pick up his shirt and place it between his teeth. He squeezed the wound on his side between his fingers and began to sew himself up. She watched his face wrinkle up and his body flinch and his hand shake. She watched how his skin seemed to try to get away from the work he was doing.

Adrien finished the last stitch. "Scissors?" He held out his hand.

Marinette grabbed some off of her desk and handed them over to him. He cut the floss and set the needle aside. Adrien laid back down and let Marinette help him.

She put antibiotic cream on the wounds, before she put the gauze over them, securing them with medical tape and Ace bandages. She got up from the bed. "I'll be back. Lay down."

Adrien nodded, emptied his pockets onto the floor, and laid on his stomach with his face on her pillow. He raised his arms with a wince and hugged her pillow. His back muscles stood out and the swollen lines were tugged at the edges, causing him to bite the pillow at the pain and red stains took over the bandages.

Marinette came back in with a few ice packs, ibuprofen, and a glass of water. "This should help the swelling go down."

Adrien lifted himself up onto his elbows and scrunched up his face, before taking the pills and setting them on the back of his tongue. He grabbed the glass of water and tossed the pills back. Adrien laid back down and let her set the ice packs onto his sore back. "You didn't have to do this. Thank you. You really are amazing."

Marinette smiled at him and laid beside him and he turned his head to peer into her eyes. She brushed a strand of hair from his face and left her hand on his cheek. "YOU'RE amazing, Adrien. Not me." She pressed her lips to his and ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner until he blissfully fell asleep.

His phone incessantly rang and kept her awake. He kept stirring and whimpering in his sleep and calling out to someone she couldn't quite place because she had never heard of her or knew of her.

Marinette ran her hand through his hair and his eyes slowly crept open. "Mari?"

"Your phone keeps ringing." Marinette sighed.

Adrien jumped up off of her bed and hissed at the shock of pain.

"I'll get it for you." Marinette got up off the bed and went to grab it from the pile of stuff from his pockets.

She sat back on the bed and handed his phone over to him. Adrien unlocked the screen and saw he had missed about twenty calls from his father and fifty texts from various other people. "Told you, I can't just escape."

Marinette's face fell and she pulled at the loose threads on her comforter. "Should we answer it?"

"No, ignore it." Adrien didn't look at her from the bed.

Most of the texts were from Nathalie and none of them were non-threatening. Each one was laced with a punishment from his father. Adrien threw his phone down onto the bed next to him and gripped the front of his hair between his fingers.

Marinette scooted up next to him. "We can get help. Tell someone. Put him in jail."

Adrien looked at her and wiggled his fingers in front of him. "My father has his hands in everything. There is no law that can ensnare him."

Marinette bit her bottom lip. "There has to be a loophole somewhere."

"Chat was my loophole." Adrien sighed. "My freedom."

"You still have Chat." Marinette smiled at him. "And you have a Bug." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

He turned his head to look at her, turned his whole body towards her, and took her face in his hands. "I have a Ladybug."

"A Ladybug." Marinette sighed and melted into his hands and he pressed his lips to hers.

She broke the kiss and looked into his emerald eyes with a smile. "If you could eat anything right now… what would it be?"

Adrien smiled at her. "Pain au chocolat."

Marinette nodded and got up from the bed letting her hand skirt along his thigh.

He watched her leave the bedroom and he laid back onto his stomach and let the tears escape into her pillow. It smelt of her, strawberries and sugar. He drank it in and let it wash away his tears.

 **Note: I randomly heard this song and it fit well. So, I thought I'd share. Also, to whoever did that analysis of my story... You're awesome! It made my day. And it made my inner English Major heart happy. LOL So, thank you! Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story! They always make my day brighter! :) You're all amazing!**

 **Song: Antidote by Faith Marie**


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette busied herself around her kitchen. She took out flour, butter, salt, sugar, and the rest of the ingredients. She sat a mixing bowl on the table. Her hands shook and she could barely keep it together. Her stomach turned and flipped, as she thought of the marks on his back. As she imagined what could have done so much damage. He had never told her, but why would he. He didn't even want her to see him like that in the first place. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed her. She tried to think back to any moment where she could have noticed a slight change in his demeaner, a change in anything, but she couldn't come up with one moment.

That was when it hit her that he was Chat Noir and Chat Noir was Adrien. Air escaped her lungs and she clung to the island. Tears fell down her cheeks. Her chest tightened and she found herself unable to breath steady. Chat Noir was always so cheerful and carefree and flirty. How could he be so happy with all of that going on? It hit her that he has mastered the art of hiding his pain. Had mastered putting on a show for the world.

She grabbed her bangs and brought her knees to her chest with her back against the kitchen cabinets. She shook and her stomach flipped and bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed it back down. She got stuck in a loop of feeling like it was all her fault, that she had somehow failed him as not only Adrien, but as Chat. She could save the world, but she couldn't save Chat. Hadn't saved Chat. She didn't even know if there was a lucky charm for that. Her heart sank further and her chest tightened up and her breathing quickened.

Adrien walked weakly out of her bedroom to see what she was doing.

"You're making them from scratch?" His eyes went wide, as he froze in the open concept kitchen and his eyes fell to her crumpled on the floor. "Mari?!"

He ran and fell to his knees in front of her. "What's wrong?" He pried her hands from her eyes and searched her face.

Marinette cried hysterically and tried to pry her hands from his grasp, but he held strong.

"Mari?" Adrien frantically searched her eyes.

"I-" She sucked in a breath, yanked her hands from him, and scrambled to the trash can on her hands and knees and relieved her stomach into it.

Adrien fell back against the island on the floor and scrunched up his face at the pain, as his back hit the hardwood and some of the silver hardware.

Marinette clung to the trash can and blushed with embarrassment. "I know I shouldn't be the one to be like this. I know I should be the supportive one. I know I should have noticed something was off about you as Chat, as Adrien." Marinette sobbed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I feel so stupid!" She hit the edge of the trash can with her fist.

Adrien held his knees to his chest and felt the cuts open up again and a wet feeling took over his back and he bit back the pain. He gasped out the words that she needed to hear. "Don't feel stupid. I hid it. I never showed you when it would hurt. I never-" He sighed and grabbed his messy blonde hair. "I hid it behind the puns and the jokes and the lies and behind the injuries from fighting an akuma. I'm- I'm not proud of what happens to me. I don't want people to know. I can't. Especially, you. Especially, Ladybug. " He chuckled a little. "What kind of partner would I be, if I fell apart and crumpled to the floor in front of an akuma?"

A memory hit her and she sank back onto her heels and slowly looked back at him. It was a memory that wouldn't be that important if he hadn't told her what he had. She went back to the moment and it flashed in her mind.

" _Chat! Distract him!" Ladybug yelled on top of the building._

 _Chat stood across the way on a seperate building and he gave a nod. He took off in a run and leaped to the building that the akumatized victim was on. The victim swung at him with her baton and he countered it with a swing of his staff._

 _Ladybug was busy trying to decide what to do with her lucky charm when she noticed his face scrunch up, as he swung his staff at the akumatized victim._

" _Chat? Are you okay?!" She yelled over at him._

 _The sound of metal meeting metal echoed back. "I'm okay!" He gave her an award winning smile and Ladybug went back to working on her lucky charm._

 _She had never thought anything of it. She had just thought he had been hit by the akumatized victim. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she had never seen him hit by the victim._

"That time- with the-" Marinette took a shaky breath in. "That time with LadyLuna. When I asked if you were alright and you were-" She could barely get the words out and his eyes went wide at her.

Adrien gulped in air and his face fell. He didn't want to answer this question. He didn't want to talk about it more. He wanted to forget like he usually tried to. Press it to the back of his mind. He quickly looked away from her and shook in a panic.

"You weren't alright, were you? I should have noticed. I shouldn't have assumed it was from fighting." Marinette let her stomach roll over and she clutched the trash can again, as the realization hit her. "You were hurt, badly."

Adrien shook his head and words finally tumbled out from his lips. "It wasn't as bad then."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Anger filled her and she went over and grabbed his upper arms. "All you had to say was that you weren't okay!"

Adrien didn't look her in the eye. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"All you had to do was tell me! Say something! Anything! Why-" Her voice broke off and she slumped in front of him.

Adrien looked away like a guilty child. Like an ashamed child that had done something he shouldn't have. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't know what she wanted to hear. What she needed to hear.

Marinette threw him back by his shoulders and he hissed at the pain of his back meeting the cabinet. "I was there! I was always there! I am still there! Here! You should have told me! Fuck the rules of knowing our identities! I wouldn't have minded if you told me about it!"

Adrien suddenly glared at her and grit his teeth. "Don't you get it?!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "I didn't WANT you or ANYONE to know! I DON't want you to know, even now! I'd rather be in my room, hiding! Pretending!"

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes in shock. Adrien realised how hard he was gripping her and he let her go. "I'm sorry." His voice lowered and quieted.

She scrambled away from him against the adjacent cabinets and put her fingers in her mouth and held her knees to her chest.

Adrien sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and reached out to her. "I won't keep you out anymore. I promise. Just-"

Marinette shook and she felt sick again, but she held back the feeling.

"Don't leave me, please." Adrien sighed and looked to the side on the floor. She imagined him with cat ears that fell back on his head and her lips parted.

Marinette flung at him and enveloped him in a hug and he welcomed it. She let him go and pulled herself up off of the floor and she backed up and watched him slowly rise from where he was sitting.

She noticed how he winced as he stood and her heart sank. "I hurt you. Let me rebandage you."

She left the room to her bathroom and washed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. She splashed her face with cold water to try and calm down. She retrieved the first aid kit once again.

Marinette appeared back into the kitchen and cleared her throat. "Sit, please." She gestured to a chair near him.

He walked over and sat with the back of the chair between his legs. She unwrapped the bandages from around his torso and saw how the blood had soaked through the gauze. Tears fell from her eyes at the sight.

"I did this. I'm so sorry." Marinette sobbed and lost herself into the flashes of memory of him hitting the cabinets.

"Mari." Adrien peered at her over his shoulder with his arms rested over one another on the back of the wooden chair.

"It's my fault that you're bleeding like this." She ran rubbing alcohol over the freshly opened cuts and began to rebandage them. "I shoved you into the cabinet."

"Do you bake a lot?" Adrien tried to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want her to feel guilty.

"Please, Adrien." Marinette set new sheets of gauze over the wounds.

"Do you bake a lot?" Adrien pressed the subject.

Marinette sighed and added medical tape to the gauze. "Yes. Mostly when I'm stressed." She began to wrap Ace bandages around him again.

Adrien stood up from the chair, once she had backed up from him. She threw the old bandages away and washed her hands.

"So, you're making them from scratch?" Adrien weakly smiled at her.

Marinette sighed and went back to work on the pain au chocolat. She threw all of the ingredients into the mixing bowl with shaking hands.

"Yeah." Marinette smiled with closed eyes and held the bowl to her with one hand and mixed it with the other.

Adrien stood across the island that she was working at. "I haven't seen someone make these since my... mother made them." His head fell as, he spoke of a beautiful blonde haired woman with matching vibrant green eyes.

"You're mother made them for you?" Marinette smiled at him and set the bowl down.

"When I was little." Adrien remembered the fresh sweet chocolate smell after she would first remove them from the oven. How the house always got warmer. He let his mind wander back to the memory.

 _A woman with long side swept blonde hair stood at a huge island, carefully measuring out ingredients. She dumped one in at a time and began to mix them with a smile. Gabriel came in and stood behind her and enveloped her in his arms. He rested his chin on her right shoulder, kissed her neck, and sighed._

" _You know we have a chef that can do this for you?" Gabriel softly spoke near her ear._

" _I know I just love to bake." She smiled at him and continued to mix the pastry dough._

 _He let go of her, walked to the opposite side of the island and watched her drop the dough onto flour and roll it out._

 _Gabriel stole some of the dough and plopped it into his mouth with a smile, as he leaned an elbow onto the island top, across from her._

" _Hey. Wait till it's done, Monsieur Agreste." Her laugh came out as wind chimes._

" _It's delicious, mon rossignol." Gabriel gave her a sheepish grin and looked at her through heavy lidded eyes._

 _She blushed and giggled at him. She cut them into rectangles and rolled chocolate in each one before letting them rise and throwing them into the oven._

 _Adrien was up playing in his room when he smelt the pastries baking. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen._

" _Hi, Adrien." His mother gave him a warm smile and Gabriel chuckled at how fast he had run in there at the smell of the pastries baking._

" _Are you baking?" Adrien smiled a big smile with flushed cheeks._

" _Yep, one of your favorites too." She smiled with her eyes closed and picked him up, before tapping his nose with her pointer finger. "Pain au chocolat."_

 _His smile got even bigger and he jumped in her arms, excited. "I LOVE… pain au chocolat!" His eyes closed and he sighed at the thought._

 _Gabriel and his mother laughed at their son's reaction._

Adrien came back to reality and his hands shook. He balled them into fists to stop them from quivering.

"I hope they live up to how she made them. I'm sure you have a fondness for hers." Marinette warmly spoke before rolling the dough out onto some flour. She folded and rolled and folded and rolled several times, creating layers.

"I'm sure they will." Adrien smiled up at her and watched her cut the flattened dough into rectangles and place strips of dark chocolate on one of the edges before rolling them up, causing the chocolate to be in the middle.

She laid each one on the cookie sheet and let them rise. "How's your back?"

"Healing. I told you, I'm used to it." Adrien shrugged and felt the sting from the movement.

"You shouldn't be used to it. It sounds terrible when you say that." Marinette's eyes grew sad.

"It's true though. I won't lie to you anymore." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "When my… mother, was around he was much nicer and put together. Ever since she left… he's been less lenient."

She wanted to distract him. To make it all disappear. To make it go back to how it used to be. Marinette slid the pan of chocolate filled pastry dough into the oven to bake. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" She pointed the couch out in front of a flat screen television. "I have a variety of films." She knew it wouldn't fix it. Wouldn't make the past go away, but it would be a good distraction for the time being.

"I would love that, ma cherie." Adrien smiled at her and walked over to her movie selection.

He flipped through a variety of films until he stumbled upon one. It was some type of anime. One that was set in a city where it appeared that they were fighting something bigger than they were. "How about this one?" He held it up in the air and she looked over at it.

"Okay. Have you seen it?" Marinette smiled and walked over.

"No, surprisingly not." Adrien smiled and put it into the Blue Ray player.

He sat on the couch and gently laid his back against the back of the couch. He was irritated, sad, embarrassed, and confused all at once.

Marinette looked at him and how he looked without his shirt on, despite the bandages that wrapped around his torso, he still looked amazing. Even with the bruises and marred skin. He was beautiful. He looked up at her with confusion written on his face. She just wanted to do something to forget what had happened for a moment. Something to distract them from the war. Something better than a movie. Her mind filtered to how his father had treated him. What his father had threatened him with. Anger filled her and she took advantage of it.

Marinette suddenly climbed onto his lap and straddled his thighs. She held his face and kissed him hard on the lips. His mind went blank and all he could think of was her. Her tongue sought entrance and he suddenly held her by her lower back and let her in. His tongue ran along hers and she moaned and moved her hips.

Adrien pulled her closer and touched the side of her face with one hand, as he kept passionately kissing her. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Mari."

"I love you too, Adrien. Let me take you away." Marinette slid off his lap and ran her hands up his thighs.

His eyes grew wide, as realization hit and he carefully shifted lower on the couch. He winced a bit at the pain of his bruises and his freshly reopened wounds, but it quickly faded to the back of his mind.

She looked up at him with big eyes and undid his belt and jeans. She tugged at his boxers and jeans and he moved to help her ease them down his hips a bit. He sprang free from the confines of his pants and she smirked before slowly licking from the base to the head of his hard cock.

Adrien leaned his head back on the couch and let out a soft moan, biting his lower lip.

She licked around the tip with her tongue before bringing her mouth around him and taking all of him into her mouth. He moaned and rolled his hips, gripping her hair between his slender fingers. "Marinette…"

She smiled and brought her lips back up to his head while sucking. She released him with a pop and wrapped her fingers around him and began to move her hand up and down him. She brought her lips down to his swollen head and began to suck on him, while running her hand in tandem. He bit his bottom lip and peered down at her and watched her skillfully work on him. She peered up at him with big blue bell eyes and he was a goner.

"Ah…" He let out a loud moan, as she brought her lips back up to the tip and circled it with her tongue, while he was still inside her mouth. "oh fuck." He gripped the couch at his thighs and parted his legs, as much as, his pants would let him. His hips pumped and she gripped his thighs with her fingertips and moaned. It sent vibrations down his hard dick and he let out another soft groan.

His back pain was lost in the waves of ecstasy and he was lost in the ocean of Marinette. He looked at her with heavy lidded glowing green eyes with parted lips. Adrien panted and ran a hand along her cheek. She smirked and sped up her hand and mouth and he flung his head back against the back of the couch, as the pressure released and he came into her mouth.

Marinette slowed down her hand and mouth and slowly came to a stop. She removed her lips with a final flick of her tongue under his head and smirked at him, as she slowly stilled her hand and let him go.

She wiped her mouth and stood up, while he fixed his pants and tried to catch his breath. "That was amazing." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The oven timer went off and Marinette walked towards the kitchen with trembling legs and washed her hands at the sink before opening the oven door to retrieve the pain au chocolat. Marinette turned the oven off, set out a cooling rack, and set each one on it to cool.

She sat back on the couch next to him and put her hands between her legs and rubbed her thighs together. Adrien smirked at her and swung her legs up towards him. Her eyes went wide. "What are you doing?"

"Shh…" Adrien put a finger to her lips and held himself up above her. He kissed her on the lips and brought her bottom lip between his teeth and slowly trailed kisses down her neck. If she wanted him to be distracted… if she wanted to be distracted… he'd give her that.

Her hips went up into the air and she let out a breath from her parted lips. He slid his hand down her chest, to her toned stomach, to where she needed him most. Her hips rose to meet his hand and his breath feathered along her neck.

"You want me?" He lowered his voice with a dangerous expression and whispered along her skin and planted soft kisses along her neck and up to her ear. He took her earlobe between his teeth and licked and nibbled on it. "You want a distraction, bugaboo?"

She gasped and rolled her hips, begging for more. "Yes…" Her voice shook with anticipation.

Adrien gripped the top of her pants and panties and yanked them down off of her hips, and threw them to the floor. He sat up on his heels and grabbed her thighs and pulled her down to him. She gasped and bit her lower lip. He peered up at her with glowing forest colored eyes and brought his lips to her glistening pussy with a smirk. She moaned at the feel of his velvet lips on her. He let his tongue glide from the bottom to the top in a slow tantalizing motion. She moaned and threw her head back and tangled her fingers into his hair, as he circled her swollen clit with his tongue. He reached a hand up to caress one of her perfectly rounded breasts and she gripped the couch suddenly and let her legs part further.

He smirked and tugged on her clit with his tongue and sucked on it. Adrien sped up his tongue and she rolled her hips into him and retangled her fingers into his hair. "Adrien…" His name played on her parted lips and Adrien groaned.

Adrien parted her soaked lips to gain better access and he moved his fingers back and forth, while he licked her and sucked on her. Her toes curled and her hands balled into fists at her side, while her back arched and she came loudly. "ADRIEN!"

Adrien groaned again at hearing his name and let her moans ring out through the apartment for once. No one was around and it didn't matter if anyone heard. It was only the two of them. Her hips slowed and he laid on top of her, kissing her mouth with tender kisses and she slowly caught her breath. She gripped at his belt.

He chuckled and let her pop the buckle. "Need more?" He smirked down at her with fire fueled neon eyes and a lowered sex filled voice.

Marinette looked up at him with sultry eyes and nodded. Adrien quickly caught her lips and their lips rapidly moved along each other. She gave in and undid the rest of his jeans. He yanked them down with one hand and entered her.

She moaned and gripped his forearms, as he pumped into her with the movie blasting in the back round, abandoned.

Marinette untangled from him on the couch, slipped her pants back on and walked over to the kitchen. Adrien straightened up on the couch and combed his fingers through his hair and redid his jeans. It had been a welcome reprieve from the pain and the negative thoughts that swam through his mind.

She took out a vintage silver tray and set two small pink with white polka dot plates on it. She set a chocolate filled pastry on each plate and filled two white cups with black tea. Adrien watched her carry it over and set it on the coffee table in front of him.

Tears threatened the edges of his eyes, as he looked down at the tray. He sighed and looked at it as the pain and ghosts returned to him like chains that held him prisoner. Something broke in him and he spiraled into the abyss.

Marinette looked at him with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong? Is it your back? Is it something I did?"

Adrien shook his head and resorted to holding himself in a self reassuring hug like he was used to doing when he was alone. Marinette noticed the way he cowered into himself and the way he held his arms. Tears fell from her eyes and she quickly enveloped him in her arms. He stiffened up and melted against her and shattered into a million tiny pieces. She had never heard him break before. Had never heard him cry like he was. He sobbed until he couldn't breath. His body shook against her and tears fell from her eyes in rivers.

Marinette ran her hand through his soft hair and he curled into himself against her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He gasped the words out of his trembling lips and repeated the words over and over again like his life depended on it, gripping her shirt between his shaking fingers. "I'm so sorry."

Marinette's world came crashing down around her, as she realised what he was doing. That he was resorting to what he would do in his room alone after his father would abuse him. That he was self reassuring himself. Her heart broke and bile rose in her throat again. Anger rose out of the ashes of her tears and she gripped her hands into fists. Gabriel had to pay for this. Something had to happen. Someone had to stop it.

"I'm gonna fix this. I'm gonna stop this." Marinette whispered against his ear.

 **Song I wrote to: Lost Boy by Ruth B.**

 **Drowning by BANKS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: I don't know why, but this chapter went missing suddenly, so here it is again. :/**

Marinette threw on one of her newest creations. It was a white off the shoulder dress. It hugged her torso and flowed out at her hips with a high-low hem. She threw on some ballet flats.

She walked over to her bed where Adrien was curled up sleeping under the blankets and ran a hand through his hair, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out of her apartment.

The walk felt like it took forever. Her heart pounded loudly and she gripped her pink clutch at her hip. Her anger was channeled into clutching the thing. She stood in front of the big metal gate and took a deep breath before pushing the call button.

"Hello?" Nathalie appeared on the screen and her face fell. "Adrien isn't here."

"Actually, I came to see Monsieur Agreste." Marinette smiled at her, putting on a show.

"He is very busy at the moment." Nathalie tried to talk her into going away.

"It'll only take a moment." Marinette closed her eyes with a smile and brought her clutch behind her back in a sweet manner.

"Hold please." The screen went black for a few moments. "Come in." She popped back on the screen and opened the gate for her.

"Merci." Marinette smiled, dropped her hands at her sides, and walked politely through the open gate.

She walked up the stairs and the front doors opened to show Gabriel at the top of the stairs as usual. _Does he always stand there like it's some amazing show for him to be the first damn thing you see?_ Marinette internally scowled at the thought.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. What brings you to my home? I thought I said Nathalie would get back to you?" Gabriel's face was stern yet friendly towards her.

It felt fake and she knew it was hiding something darker.

"I just wanted to hear it from you. I was wondering if you had reached a decision?" Marinette swung her dress back and forth acting innocent.

"Come to my office." Gabriel began to walk towards his office when he looked back. "Wonderful dress, where did you buy it?"

"Oh, this old thing?" She pulled one side of the skirt away from her and acted like it was no big deal. "I designed it, actually."

"Well, it's a stunning design, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel looked forward again and opened the door to his office.

Marinette rolled her eyes behind him and mocked him with a talking hand.

She flung her hand down and smiled when he turned to her again. "Excuse the mess, I was in the middle of designing something."

Fabric pieces and mannequins with pattern pieces tacked onto them were strewn about. But if she looked hard enough she could point out bits of broken ceramic and marble mixed in along the mess on the floor. She bit her lip and her lip quivered.

"Are you okay, Mademoiselle Dupain- Cheng?" Gabriel stood at his desk and waited for her to sit down.

"Yeah… I was just admiring your work. You're very talented, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette smiled with closed eyes.

"I see. I'm working on my winter line at the moment. However, I have a key piece missing." She noticed how he clenched his fist with an eerie smile plastered on his face.

"You are? That's terrible." Marinette flung her hands to her cheeks in shock.

He faced away from her. "Yes. A very key part. Something very important to me is missing. Something absolutely perfect. You wouldn't happen to know where that went do you?" Gabriel turned to look at her with a knowing expression.

Perfect the word sat bad in her brain and it came back to her. How she had called him perfect. How his father thought of him as perfect. For a moment, she got lost in thought, as she realised she was no better than him in that sense. Adrien wasn't perfect. She knew that now. It was his father that created this fake persona that made him appear to be perfect. It made her sick and it made her breathing hitch.

Marinette snapped back to reality and put on a show. She smiled up at him, the best she could. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You didn't know my son was missing?" Gabriel looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He's missing?!" Marinette feigned panic at the thought.

"Yes. He went missing recently. I've tried calling him, but he hasn't answered. Do you know anything about that?" Gabriel looked at her with a questioning expression.

"I had no idea. This is the first time I'm hearing of it." Marinette threw on a surprised expression.

"Well, if you see my son. Tell him to come home, as soon as, possible." Gabriel spoke and looked at the painting of his wife. "I can't lose anyone else."

Marinette followed his gaze and looked at the painting of Adrien's mother. "Yes, monsieur."

"As, for the answer you came here to discuss…" Gabriel turned his gaze to Marinette. "I will reach a decision once my son comes home."

Marinette nodded. "I hope you find him, Monsieur." She excused herself and walked out of the house. She stopped at the gate and looked up at the place, fully seeing it as a facade and a prison that held a broken family and a broken man.

Marinette walked into her apartment and kicked off her shoes. She went to where Adrien was sleeping and sat beside him. She laid down behind him and wrapped her arm around him. He stirred and let out a soft affectionate sound.

"Adrien?" Marinette whispered in his ear and cuddled him.

"Hm?" Adrien hummed with his eyes closed.

"Don't panic, but…" She prepared for him to run. "I went and talked to your father."

His eyes flew open wide and he yanked away from her. She tightened her grasp around his torso and he fought against her.

"Stop. Stop. Stop." Marinette held on tight.

He curled up with his knees to his chest and his wounds pulled.

"It's okay." Marinette didn't let him go. "He's- he's upset. I noticed some broken ceramic pieces mixed in with his recent projects…"

Adrien threw her off of him and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He fell against the door and brought his knees to his chest and gripped his hair. Marinette sighed and walked over to the door. She got on her knees and pressed her forehead to the door.

"He told me he wanted you home. He asked if I knew you were missing and I told him I had no idea." Marinette kept her voice quiet. "He said he wouldn't have an answer for me until you came back home." She pressed a hand to the door. "You told me you wouldn't hide, Minou." Her hand slowly slid down the white wooden door.

Adrien growled and punched the door with his fist. "BECAUSE HE ALREADY MADE HIS DAMN DECISION, MARI! HE THREATENED YOUR COLLEGE CREDITS! HE'S JUST KEEPING YOU ON A DAMN LEASH TO GET BACK AT ME! HE'S NEVER GOING TO HAVE AN ANSWER. HE'S GONNA KEEP STRINGING YOU ALONG!" Adrien yelled in anger. "He's making you into a pawn. Like he always does." His voice became soft.

Marinette's face fell and she slammed her palms against the door and Adrien flinched. "WHAT?!"

Adrien sighed and opened the door and she fell into him. He caught her by the wrists and looked her in the eye. "Before he… you know already." He looked away and back into her eyes. "He told me he would ruin your reputation if he found out I was with you. By taking away your credits and by not speaking highly of you."

Marinette's eyes shook and tears threatened the edges. "What? Why? What did I do?"

Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Stole me."

"I don't get it." Marinette looked at him confused.

"My father would love to have me be his and his only. You came in and threatened him." Adrien looked at her with an expression of 'get it?'.

She was still confused. "Look, you're a woman. I took you to an expensive lunch to thank you for… homework help." Adrien rolled his eyes. "My father looks at you and sees a woman who is going to take away his son. He doesn't like that. He'd rather have me locked up in that room till I wither and die. I know I'm an adult. I know I can make my own decisions legally. But I'm too-" Adrien didn't want to admit it. It made him look bad. Made him look unmasculine and made him feel like a small child. But this was Marinette, Ladybug.

"I'm too afraid to disobey him and disappear for good. I'll go back. For you, for him. I'm make up some story." Adrien shook at the thought, but gripped his arms to keep steady.

Marinette met his eyes after looking away, holding her arm in her hand. "No. We'll run. As Ladybug and Chat Noir. We'll run somewhere safe."

Adrien shot a look at her in disbelief. "Run? Safe?"

"I don't know where, but we'll figure that out as we go." Marinette gained an expression of determination. "You can disappear too."

Adrien looked at her confused and then shook his head. "I'm tired of running. Tired of letting him win. I have to go back."

Marinette's eyes filled with fear. She clutched onto him. "No! You're not going back! Stay! Please!"

He pried her hands off of him. "I have to handle it. It's my problem. Not yours. Thank you for everything, Mari."

Adrien got up and began to put all of his stuff in his pockets, slipped his shirt back on, and slipped his shoes on. He walked to her door and touched the handle. Marinette ran and grabbed him around the waist from behind and he bit back the pain of her hitting his bruises. "Please don't go." She sobbed into his back.

"I'll come back to you. I promise." He turned around and grabbed her forearms and lightly pushed her away and looked into her tear filled eyes. "I'm Chat Noir, remember?"

Marinette fell to her knees. "What if you don't come back?"

Adrien shook his head. "Not possible. He may beat me, but he'd never kill me."

"I don't want to let you go." Marinette sobbed and clutched his legs.

"Mari, you have to let me go. I'll be back. Promise." Adrien sighed.

"I'll watch after him." Plagg zipped out of where he had been hiding all this time.

"We'll watch him." Tikki chimed in and smiled at Marinette.

Marinette looked at them and nodded. She slowly let her arms fall from him and let him walk out the door, leaving her alone.

She crumpled to the floor and laid on her side with her knees drawn to her chest.

Adrien stopped in the hallway. "Tikki." Adrien called out.

She zipped from the back of his shirt and got in his face. "Hm?"

"Stay with Mari. She needs someone to help her deal with this choice I've made." Adrien slumped, feeling guilty.

"Right." Tikki hesitated before zipping back to her miraculous holder.

"Let's go." Plagg poked out from his front pocket.

Adrien kept walking out of the apartment building and down the road to his house.

Tikki zipped up to Marinette and cuddled her cheek.

"Tikki?" Marinette's eyes shot open. "No, no, no! Go protect Adrien!" She began to panic and flail on the floor.

"Sh, sh, sh. Mari. He sent me to you because he didn't think you should be alone right now." Tikki ran her hand through her hair.

"He's needs more than one person protecting him, Tikki." Marinette sobbed hysterically. "He's not safe. He won't be safe."

"He'll be fine." Tikki tried to console her, even if she didn't know if he'd really be okay herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I have the rest of it written out. So, I thought I'd post another part. I apologize in advance. I wrote it this way because I felt it was important to do so. Not only for the characters, but for the story to progress forward. I am not a medical professional. Everything medical from here on out is strictly researched online or from stories I've heard from various people.**

Adrien punched the code in with a heavy stomach and watched the gate open. Bile rose in his throat, but he quickly swallowed it down. He could do this. He had to do this.

Plagg peaked out from his shirt. "Just remember, kid. If it gets bad, run and transform."

"Got it." Adrien nodded and kept walking forward.

He stomped up the stairs and flung the heavy front doors open. His father stood at the stairs with his hands behind his back and a stern expression on his face. The door fell behind Adrien and he swallowed hard.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Gabriel's voice echoed through the house. Nathalie sat at the front desk and didn't dare look over at them.

Adrien didn't say a word. He just stared at the ground and his body shook.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" Gabriel rung his fingers together in anger.

Adrien shot his father a look that could kill. Gabriel growled at his son's expression. "YOUR GONNA FIGHT NOW?" He laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Adrien balled his hands into fists and his nails cut into his palms. Blood dripped onto the white tile below them. He grit his teeth and stomped up to his father. "I'M DONE! I'M NOT DEALING WITH YOUR BULLSHIT ANYMORE! I'M NOT DEALING WITH YOU ANYMORE! I'M LEAVING! I HAVE A PLACE TO STAY. I HAVE SOMEONE I CAN RELY ON. I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE. I NEVER DID NEED YOU. GOD KNOWS YOU HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND SINCE MOTHER DISAPPEARED. WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU? NO WONDER MOTHER LEFT. I'D LEAVE TO IF I HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU AS A HUSBAND!"

Within seconds, Gabriel had towered over him and grabbed his arm. He yanked him towards him and got in his face. "You will do as I say. Or I'll do worse than what I planned to do to you." He spoke in a quiet menacing voice, before dragging him into his bedroom.

Adrien yanked and fought against his father's hold to no avail. Gabriel slammed his door shut and threw him against the wall across the room. Adrien hit his head on the desk and touched the back of his head and brought his hand in front of his face to see fresh blood. "Shit." He whispered under his breath, as his vision blurred.

"YOU DISOBEYED ME! AGAIN! AND YOU RAN AWAY?!" Gabriel grabbed the belt from his drawer. The one reserved for him and flicked it through the air. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MODEL MY PROTOTYPES FOR ME, ADRIEN! YET, you were nowhere to be found."

Gabriel came at him and began to pull the belt back before swinging it. The loud sound of leather hitting skin rang out. Adrien stiffened as it hit and sliced into his forearms, since he had covered his face to protect it. He wanted to run like Plagg had planned, but there was no way he could with the shape he was in.

"Then your little girlfriend came by. You don't think I didn't know you were with her?" Gabriel threw the belt and began to kick him to the ground.

Adrien curled up in a fetal position and lost his breath, as his father began to kick him in the stomach, the chest. He tried to use his arms as protection, but it didn't work. He felt his ribs crack and knew he was bleeding out from the wound on his head. His father yanked him up by the collar of his shirt and brought his face to his. "You're worthless. You're not perfect. I was wrong before. You're nothing! No one loves you! And no one will love you! Your mother left because she couldn't handle the pressure of living with a well known designer. She couldn't handle the media constantly watching us! And she couldn't handle you and your stubborn nature!" He threw him into the wall again and Adrien slumped over his thighs and blacked out. Plagg panicked in Adrien's pocket. Everything happened too fast. If he transformed Adrien now, his father would know who he was. Gabriel held his fist in the air, ready to punch his son.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A red yo-yo wrapped around his fist and yanked it back. "I SAID! Leave him alone!"

Gabriel scowled and turned to face the intruder. "Who asked you to come here?"

"A little cat told me. Don't you love your son? Why are you doing this? Why are you being so mean?" Ladybug looked at Adrien and tried to hide her panic. He was losing a lot of blood and at this rate he wouldn't make it. "He's gonna die." She couldn't contain herself anymore. She sobbed hysterically. "Your son is going to die. Don't you see? Don't you know what you've done?"

Something cracked inside of Gabriel. Something changed. It was like he woke up from a nightmare. "Oh God." He finally turned to really look at the damage he had made. "Adrien!" Ladybug retracted her yo-yo and he ran to him and fell to his knees. He took Adrien's lifeless face in his hands. "What have I done?"

Ladybug watched from far back and fought the urge to wrap her arms around Adrien and take him away.

Gabriel sat and pulled Adrien into his lap and rocked him. "Call an ambulance. NOW!"

Ladybug quickly walked up to them and slid Adrien's ring off of his finger, while his father was distracted.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo and called an ambulance and Sabrina's father and tried to stay calm. It took everything out of her to leave them alone and swing her yo-yo back to her apartment. She swung into her bedroom and fell onto her bed and sobbed. "Spots off."

Tikki zipped out and nuzzled her face. "Go see him. Go as Mari."

Marinette tried to bring herself to get up off the bed, but she couldn't. Everything was weak and wouldn't work. "He said he'd be fine. That he was Chat. Plagg said…"

"We can't do everything." Tikki whispered and touched her face.

"Lucky charm?" Marinette whined out.

Tikki shook her head. "Nothing could have prevented it. It happened too fast."

"I should have done something years ago! I should have noticed that Chat was hurt. I always knew when something went wrong. How could I not notice that he was being beaten by his father? How could I not notice when Adrien was in pain in class?" She tried to think of an instance when he hadn't fully sat in class. Had kept his back from the back of the seat. Maybe had even shifted uncomfortably, but she couldn't really come up with a specific memory. She had been too lost in his eyes or his clothing due to her designer lovesick brain.

Marinette fell apart longer until she passed out with his silver ring in her hand.

Adrien was put into the back of an ambulance with Nathalie, while Sabrina's father, Roger, took a statement from his father. His father turned himself in and took full responsibility, much to Nathalie's surprise.

"Take care of my son." His words haunted Nathalie's mind, as she held Adrien's lifeless hand.

They cut his shirt open and put a syringe into his upper chest and he started to breath. Nathalie sighed in relief. They hooked him up to an I.V. and immediately hooked him up to a blood bag to replace what he had lost. He screamed out suddenly, as all of the pain hit him at once. Nathalie's eyes went wide in shock. Adrien never made sounds when he would have fights with his father.

"Is he okay?" Nathalie looked at them frantically.

"It's the pain. Chances are he wasn't aware of it while being passed out. Kind of like being in a dream." The nurse explained and added a pain killer to the I.V drip. "We usually try to avoid using I.V drip pain killers with chest injuries, but in this case, I'm willing to do it. This should stop it for a bit."

Adrien ground his teeth and writhed on the gurney, screaming. The nurse held his arms down and he kicked his legs and pressed his feet to the bed, fighting.

"When will it work?" Nathalie was in shock. She just wanted it to stop.

"Any moment now." The nurse calmly spoke.

Within a few moments, he had stopped screaming and stopped fighting. He laid limply on the gurney with his eyes shut. They pulled into the emergency bay of the hospital and wheeled him out and into the hospital. They left Nathalie in a waiting room. She opened her phone and pulled up Marinette's number and she held her breath, as she dialed it.

 **Note: I felt it was important to have Gabriel be the one to change, to be the one to stop it himself with the help of Ladybug and Sabrina's father. But in the end it was important for Gabriel to wake up and see what he was doing. I didn't want for others to solve the problem because in the end you have to solve your own. I wanted someone to guide him in the right direction. I have close friends that have been in abusive relationships and I've been there myself and I and they had to get themselves out of it. No one can really help you. They can give you the tools, but in the end it has to be you to use them. So, I wanted Ladybug to be the one to push him there. This is how it turned out. Sorry for the disappointment and the sad ending to this scene for those who saw hope. There still is hope though. I promise. :) I'm still okay with reviews. :) I wasn't trying to come off rude or anything. :) Feel free to voice your thoughts. :) lol I'm sorry if I came off that way. I wasn't trying to. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: The only medical things I know about any of this is stuff I researched. Some of it is winged. I DO NOT know if they do any of this for certain. I'm sorry in advance. :) Thank you for reading, favorting, reviewing, and following this story. You're all amazing and a huge help! :)**

They rushed Adrien to get a chest x-ray and they rushed him to get a cat scan. He was fading in and out of consciousness, as they cut the rest of his clothes from his body and prepared him for surgery. He remembered the bright lights and the tiles on the ceiling. He faded out as they put him under, telling him to relax and count backwards.

His heart raced and he wanted to run. Wanted to become Chat Noir, but he couldn't. He became worried about Marinette and about his ring. What had they done with his ring? He blacked out before he could get up to ask.

Marinette woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at the unknown number and answered it. "Hello?" Her voice came out hoarse.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?" Nathalie spoke into the phone and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Yes?" Marinette tried to stay calm. "Nathalie? What's wrong?"

"It's Adrien. He's- he's not doing too well. I have a feeling he's gonna ask for you once he wakes up." Nathalie tried to hold back tears. She had loved him like a son. Hell, he had basically been her son since his mother disappeared.

"Where's he at?" Marinette cried into the phone.

"Hopital Saint Joseph." Nathalie spoke quietly into the phone, as a doctor walked out to her. "I have to go. I'll text you when he's been put in a room.."

"Are you his mother?" The doctor looked at her concerned.

"No, I'm just his guardian." Nathalie spoke with a shaky voice.

"He has a collapsed lung, three shattered ribs, lacerations on his forearms, a concussion… He cracked his head open, we suspect on a furniture item by the shape of the wound. He also seems to have pre-existing wounds across his spine and homemade stitches along his sides. Did you know about this?" The doctor spoke with saddened eyes.

"No, Monsieur. I knew nothing of the stitches or wounds from before." Nathalie spoke with sad eyes.

"We went in and repaired his ribs with plates and wire. We gave him an intercostal nerve block, which should alleviate the pain. We placed a tube in his chest to empty out the blood and fluids from his lung wall. He's stable now, but he needs to be monitored for several days." Nathalie nodded in agreement. "He's in the ICU for the time being, but in a couple days, if he makes it, we'll have a room for him."

"Merci." Nathalie sighed and relaxed in the chair.

"Someone will come for you in a bit. Just hang tight."

Marinette ran into the hospital and to the front desk.

"How can I help you?" The nurses at the front desk spoke.

"I'm looking for Adrien Agreste." Marinette panicked.

"Are you family?" The nurses looked at her.

She paused and didn't know how to answer. She hadn't thought that through.

"She's his wife." Nathalie spoke and walked up in a poised manner.

"I didn't know Adrien Agreste had married. So young too." A nurse commented. "We apologize Madame Agreste. He's in room 302 in the ICU."

"I'll let you guys in." One of the nurses walked with them to the elevator.

As they walked through the halls, the nurse unlocked doorways and lead them through them.

"Merci." Marinette whispered to Nathalie.

She leaned into her and held her arm in hers and patted it with her free hand. "Anything for a boy that deserved none of this."

Marinette's eyes welled up with tears.

"I know you've seen him in a bad state, but…" Nathalie bit her lip and stopped in front of the door. "He's-" She breathed out. "Just don't be alarmed."

Marinette nodded and took a deep breath. She had to be strong for him.

The nurse left them at his door and went back to the front desk.

Nathalie nodded and let her go. "I'll wait out here and leave you two alone."

Marinette nodded and opened the door to his room. The heavy door shut behind her, the room was dark, and she saw his silhouette in the bed. He had tubes and bags hanging from an I.V stand for various reasons. One being replacement blood.

She ran to his side and pulled up a chair. She grabbed his limp hand in hers and kissed the back of it. She noticed how pale he appeared. How he had dark purple rings beneath each almond shaped eyes.

Adrien's eyes fluttered open and went wide. "Mari?"

"You said you'd be fine." Marinette sobbed and cuddled his hand to her face.

"Mari." He sighed and weakly removed his hand from hers to run it through her hair before leaving it on her cheek.

"What happened?" Marinette cried leaving streaks of mascara on her cheeks.

"I. went. to. fight." He took shallow breaths between each word. "He." It was hard for him to get enough air to talk.

"Was it the same thing again?" Marinette tried to help him. "You never told me what it was in the first place that did that to you." Her voice went on in a fast blur of words.

Adrien nodded weakly. "Belt. Fists. Feet. Desk. Head." He could only get one word out. Each one symbolising a moment. "Black. Out. Lost. Ladybug? Save?"

"I stopped him before he could kill you. I made something in him change. It was like he woke up. He ordered the ambulance and turned himself in." Marinette spoke a mile a minute once again. She rested her head on him and he cried out from the pain. She quickly got off of him. "I'm sorry."

"It. Ok. Mari." Adrien coughed lightly and cringed at the pain in his ribs.

Marinette looked him over and took note of everything that was hooked up to him. From his breathing tube in his nose to the tubes that were attached everywhere below that.

He looked at her with tired eyes. "Come here." He weakly did a come hither motion with his pointer finger and she leaned into him.

He touched her cheek with his hand that had the I.V in it and brought her lips to his. She sighed and touched his cheek with her hand. He deepened the kiss and she kissed him back passionately. His heart monitor beeped loudly and the sound grew faster. She broke away and rested her forehead on his. "You almost died. There was so much blood." His heart rate monitor slowed back down.

"I'm. here." Adrien sucked in a strangled breath. "Promise. Told. You. I'd."

"Shh…" Marinette pressed her finger to his swollen lips. "I know. You'd be back. Because you're-"

"Chat. Noir." He smirked at her and caught her lips with his again. The heart monitor beeped quickly again.

"Chat Noir. My kitty." Marinette kissed him again repetitively with his head in her hands.

"Your. kitty." He sighed and fell asleep against the pillows. The incessant beeping slowed down again.

Marinette sat back in the chair and held his hand, rubbing the back of it, and ran a hand through his hair. She noticed the back of his head was shaved in a spot. Tears streamed from her eyes at the sight.

Nathalie opened the door and walked into the room.

"What did they say?" Marinette looked up at her with swollen eyes.

Nathalie sighed. "He has a collapsed lung, lacerations on his forearms, a concussion, three shattered ribs… a cracked skull."

Marinette's mouth fell open and she covered her mouth and let sobs ring out.

"He screamed in the ambulance. I've never, in all of these years, heard him scream or seen him fight like he did." Nathalie shook and sat down in the other chair.

Marinette's body shivered at the thought and she hugged her arms to her body. "He screamed?"

"They said it was because all of the pain hit him at once." Nathalie explained and looked over at Adrien sleeping peacefully. "He's been given a intercostal nerve block for the pain, but it's not necessarily a permanent fix.." She pointed out with a sigh.

Marinette nodded. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"They say he should be alright. He just has to stay here for a while." Nathalie rubbed her temples. "I didn't sign up for this."

"I know." Marinette sighed and watched over Adrien. "He didn't either." She whispered and ran her hand through his hair again. He sighed and snuggled his face into her palm.

"I'll leave you to him. Remember your his wife." Nathalie smiled and she walked toward the door. "I have to file and deal with paperwork now that Monsieur Agreste is in his position."

"Nathalie?" Marinette turned to her and smiled. "Merci beaucoup."

Nathalie nodded and walked out of the room.

A nurse knocked on the door and walked in. She walked up to the bed and checked all of his fluids. She switched out the almost empty I.V bag and replaced it. She also switched out the bag at the end of the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Water, s'il vous plait." Marinette shakily spoke.

"Be right back." She smiled at her and left the room.

Marinette touched his cheek and brushed a loose strand of hair from his lips. "You'll be okay." She whispered and kissed his lips lightly.

The nurse came back in with a water. "Anything else?"

"That's all for now. Thank you. Can you tell me if he's going to be alright?" Marinette bit her lip.

"He's looking good so far. He's doing a lot better than we were expecting." The nurse smiled at her. "He has a lot of fight in him. He'll be okay. I'll bring you a pillow and a blanket."

"Merci." Marinette smiled up at her from her chair.

The nurse left and brought back a white pillow and blue knit blanket a moment later. "If you need anything, push the call button and one of us will be here."

"Merci." Marinette thanked her again. She felt like she couldn't thank people enough for saving the love of her life.

"It's what I do." The nurse smiled and left them alone again.

Marinette got up and set up the couch in the room to lay down. She peered over at Adrien from the couch and saw his face furrow and him worry his lip. His hand reached out and he slowly opened his eyes and dropped his hand, once he saw Marinette was still there.

"I'm still here, minou." Marinette called out in the dark to him.

Adrien nodded and closed his eyes again and blacked out.

Marinette sighed and tossed and turned on the couch, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. Finally sleep took her under. She woke up to Adrien screaming and she jumped up in the dark to try and calm him. He writhed in the bed and kicked with his face scrunched up. "You're okay. You're safe. I'm here." She ran a hand through his hair.

"Pain. Burning." Adrien ground out and Marinette slammed her fist onto the call button.

She ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm him, as he flailed about. A nurse ran in and assessed the situation.

Marinette watched her with frantic eyes, as she looked him over. "Let me get a doctor in here and we'll give him another intercostal nerve block."

Adrien tensed up and ground his teeth hard against each other and Marinette held him still.

The nurse went into overdrive and left the room again to grab the doctor and a anesthesiologist.

Marinette tried to hold it together. She tried to calm him by running a hand through his hair, as he writhed on the bed.

"Adrien?" Marinette tried to get through to him, but he was lost in the flames.

The doctor, anesthesiologist, and nurse ran in with a bunch of equipment. The nurse led Marinette out of the room and the last thing she saw was his curtain be pulled around him. A hand went to her mouth and she sunk to the floor in the hallway, as the door shut behind her, leaving her alone.

After thirty minutes the doctors came out of his room, pushing the equipment with them. The nurse opened the door and looked over at Marinette on the floor. "You can come back in now."

Marinette stood up on shaky legs and walked into his room. He was laying back in his bed with his eyes closed in a peaceful manner. It was like night and day to her.

"I'll let you two be alone. Remember, push the button if you need anything." The nurse smiled after changing out the I.V bag again and left out of the room.

Marinette fell apart next to him with her face in her arms and a hand on his.

He slipped his hand out from under hers and ran it through her hair. "I'm okay. Just. hurts. Like. hell." He sucked in air.

Marinette looked into his blood shot eyes. "It's hard to see you this way." She cried and bit her lower lip. "I was so scared."

He touched her chin and pulled her lip from her teeth. "I know. I'm. sorry."

Marinette looked at him with an angry expression. "Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault. It's never your fault. You thought you could fix it. You-" She sobbed and collapsed onto the bed. "You did what you thought was right. And it was right because your father truly saw how much of a monster he had become."

Adrien cleared his throat and licked his dry lips. "Merci. For. Saving. Me."

Marinette kissed him again. "I only stopped it. Your father is the one who ordered the ambulance to be called."

Adrien searched her eyes with his sollen green ones.

He spent weeks in the hospital. Slowly day by day he had tubes removed until he was discharged and sent home.

 **Song: Angel by the Wings by Sia**


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien slowly moved about his room, while Marinette watched with her arms crossed across her chest. He packed his things into a grey gym bag and a rolling suitcase.

"Do you have everything?" Plagg zipped around him. "Like my precious Camembert stash?"

"Plagg! Is that all you think about?" He glared at his kwami.

Plagg shrugged. "It's the only love I need."

Tikki nudged him. "HEY! What am I?"

"A nagging friend." Plagg rolled his eyes.

"Hm!" She turned her back and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Plagg!" Marinette scolded him. "Be nice."

He zipped over to Tikki and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright. I'm sorry."

Tikki brightened up and hugged him.

"Get a room." Adrien joked and zipped up his bag.

Plagg and Tikki zipped off to who knows where. Marinette giggled and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Does it feel weird to leave this home behind?" She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No, not really. It feels liberating, really." Adrien took a deep breath and swung the bag over his shoulder and gripped the other one. "Ready?"

"Ready." Marinette smiled and kissed his cheek.

They walked out of the mansion and into the cool night air towards Marinette's apartment.

They walked into her apartment and she ran into her bedroom and came back. He dropped his bag onto the ground and let go of his rolling suitcase.

Marinette stood in front of him and rocked on her heels with her hands behind her back. "So, you've been asking about something for a while now, and… I know you've been worried about it."

Adrien gave her a confused expression, but let her finish.

"I took it while your father held you in his arms and was distracted." She held out an ornate black box with red scrollwork on the top.

Adrien gasped and his eyes shook back and forth, as he took the box and opened it to reveal his silver ring. "I thought it was lost forever."

Marinette shook her head. "I didn't want it to get lost. Or in the wrong hands. So..."

She watched him slide it back onto his right hand and he shut the box and embraced her. "Thank you, Mari. Bugaboo."

"You're welcome, Adrien." Marinette hummed into the hug.

Adrien suddenly picked her up and brought her thighs around his waist. She giggled. "You need to be careful, you're still not a hundred percent. You should take it easy, Minou."

"I'm well enough, M'lady. I'll be okay." He captured her lips with his and carried her off to THEIR bedroom.

Adrien laid her onto their bed and crawled up the length of her. He rested his weight on his forearms and kissed her cheeks to her lips to her neck and she giggled.

"I missed you." Adrien sighed and rubbed his nose along her pulse line.

She wrapped her arms around his back and clutched him to her. He fell onto her and she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"I missed you too, silly kitty." Marinette held him close and his soft hair tickled her face. He smelt of shampoo and a dark deep rich cologne.

He lifted himself off of her slightly to look into her eyes. "You're beautiful."

Marinette blushed and ran a hand along his jawline. "Don't ever do what you did again to me. Please. I can't stand to lose you." A tear fell down her cheek and he quickly caught it with his finger.

"I won't. I promise." Adrien bent down and kissed her lips.

She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair and intensified the kiss. Her tongue sought entrance and her fingers slid down his chest, his abs, and played with the hem of his shirt. He smirked into the kiss and ran a hand up the hem of her shirt and felt her soft skin beneath his fingertips.

She moaned against his lips and shifted her hips at his soft lingering touch. She raised his shirt up his back, revealing raised scars across his spine and the spot they have gone into to fix his ribs. He ducked his head and let her pull his shirt down his arms and he slipped his arms out one by one. Adrien smirked at her and captured her lips again. She broke the kiss off and ran her fingers gently along his back. A long incision ran across half the middle of his back, next to his spine, and she ran her fingers along the side of it. He looked at her with saddened eyes and took her hand off of his back. "It's over."

"I still don't like it." Marinette let more tears fall and he rolled off of her and laid beside her, holding her to him. "Why? I still feel like it's my fault. Like I'm the reason it got so bad." Her breath caught in her chest and caused her to panic.

"Mari." Adrien sighed and hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go out on the balcony. Come on." He released her, threw his shirt back on, and held out his hand to her.

She tentatively took it in hers and let him lead her out through the white wooden double glass doors and out onto the balcony.

He leaned on the banister and she stood next to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's gonna take time to heal. It's gonna take time for us-" He sighed in defeat. "Me. To heal. We'll have good days and bad days. Which..."

Adrien felt so low about admitting this. He didn't like to appear weak in front of her, even if she had seen him at his worse. "Which is why I have therapy twice a week."

Marinette looked over at him with swollen eyes and nodded. She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at the stars in the sky.

Marinette turned to her side to see that he was gone. That he had left her alone on the balcony. She began to panic when she heard the double doors open and shut. She turned around to see Adrien dropped down on one knee.

Her hands went to her lips in shock and she had to try really hard to keep her knees from letting her fall to the ground.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien smiled up at her with a warm smile.

She gasped and tears streamed down her face. They were tears of joy this time.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at her. "You've been by my side for years. Saving me from not only akumas, but from my father and myself. I would love if we could continue to push each other's limits. Save each other from the war. I want to eat with you. Sleep with you. Wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life. I want to stay by your side as not only Chat Noir, but as Adrien Agreste. Marinette, Mari, Bugaboo, M'Lady, Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

She peered at him, not being able to say a word, as the the words disappeared from her. She dropped her hands and gave a frantic nod. He got up from the ground and grabbed her into a hug and pulled her in for a kiss. He backed up and she held out her shaky left hand and he slid the ring onto her finger. She held her hand up in the moonlight and looked the ring over. It was beautiful. It was a thin decorative band made of platinum and covered in small diamonds. The side of the ring was scalloped in certain places and had decorative beading and swirled lace details. The middle diamond itself was a pink 2 karat diamond that was surrounded by small diamonds. Her eyes sparkled at it and she looked up at him. She quickly embraced him and kissed him on the lips. He pressed her against the balcony fence and held onto the banister behind her with his hands, trapping her.

 **Ring Inspiration: Verragio Pave Diamond Engagement Ring**


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette moaned against his lips and he ran a hand up the hem of her shirt. He trailed kisses along her neck. Adrien ran his hands down her creamy thighs and hoisted her up to sit on the banister. He pressed his hips into her and licked along her bottom lip. Marinette clutched at his black shirt, her nails dug into his shoulder blades, and she moaned. He smirked and her tongue ran along his.

He groaned as she nibbled on his bottom lip. Her hands slid down his chest to the loops of his tight jeans and she yanked him closer to her.

"You want me, Purrincess?" Adrien moaned, peering at her through his lashes.

She bit her lip and skirted her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and jeans.

"Not yet, love bug." Adrien smirked and lifted one of her feet before he brought his soft lips to her ankle.

He began to softly and teasingly kiss up her calf to her inner thigh. He peered up at her with burning neon green eyes before he hooked a finger into her lace pink panties, pulling them aside.

He brought his tongue between her wet folds and she gripped his hair. Adrien slowly licked up to her swollen clit and he flicked it.

She gasped and panted his name, "Adrien…"

He smirked and slid a slender finger into her tight, warm core and sped up his tongue, dancing circles on her sensitive spot.

Marinette began to buck her hips and he sped his finger up. Pressure built up at the base of her spine, her toes curled,her thighs quivered, and her grip tightened on the black metal banister. Her ring caught the moonlight and sparked.

"Ah… Adrien. Don't stop." Marinette let the words play on her lips and he popped the belt buckle on his jeans with his free hand and yanked it from the loops in a quick motion, discarding it on the ground. The metal buckle echoed, as it bounced along the ground.

Her lips parted in an 'o' and she came hard around his finger and mouth.

He removed his finger and tasted her. She was sweet like honey and his eyes flamed brighter with a greater need.

Adrien stood up and captured her lips with a thumb on her chin, tilting her head up. He turned her head to the side and trailed urgent kisses down her neck.

Adrien undid his jeans and kicked them off, leaving him in his black fitted boxers and deep V-neck tee. Marinette brought his face back up to hers and she kissed him. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he parted his lips. She ran her fingers along the bottom hem of his black shirt and slowly inched it up, feeling every defined muscle with her fingertips, while her tongue melted against his in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head with one hand, grasping the back of it.

He picked her up and carried her to their bed. She laid back and he trailed teasing kisses up her leg until he reached the side of her soaked panties. He smirked and grabbed the side with his teeth.

She lifted her hips off of the bed and he slid them down and off of her. He slid up her body, held himself up, peered into her wide eyes, took her panties from his mouth, and threw them across the room.

His hand slid up her thigh, beneath her black miniskirt and gripped her hip. She peered at him through her lashes and he ran his hand up her side and cupped her breast.

She moaned and arched against him, as he slid his hand beneath her shirt and easily unclasped her bra and pushed it up and off of her rounded breasts.

He slid her shirt up, exposing her soft breasts to the moonlight. Her pink nipples were rosey and hard from his teasing. She slipped her shirt over her head and slipped her bra down her arms and dropped them on the ground.

She moaned begging him for more. He kissed her swollen lips and rubbed his hard cock against her wet pussy. She cried out and clutched herself to him again. Grasping at anything and everything. Her thighs shook and he smirked and flicked his tongue from her bottom lip to her top one.

"Adrien, please." Marinette whined and pressed her hips up to his.

"Soon." Adrien gasped and teased her clit with the head of his cock.

She moaned louder and shivered, as he made small circles around her clit.

"Please, Minou." She begged and he quickly slammed his throbbing length into her wet core.

He felt her tighten around him, hard, and he groaned, "Mari, fuck."

She moaned and her fingers gripped his hair and pulled his lips down to hers in a fiery kiss. Her tongue tangled with his and he grasped her hip and fucked her harder and faster.

Her toes curled and she gasped for air. He ground her into the bed and his fingers tangled in the sheets around her. He panted and his warm breath teased her ear. His hand slipped between them and he rolled her clit beneath his index finger and pumped into her faster.

She came loud and he followed shortly after, holding her to him. Never letting her go. Afraid she'd disappear if he did. She reached up and held his face, planting kisses along his jaw and lip. "That was incredible."

He smirked and bent down to kiss her neck to her collar bone, "I'm not done with you yet, Future Madame Agreste." He got close to her ear and whispered, flicking her ear with his tongue. "Say Spots on."

Marinette bit her lip. "Spots on." Tikki zipped into her earrings and a red glow took her over.

Adrien got off of her and punched the air. "Claws out!"

"What are we doing?" Ladybug looked at Chat with rose colored cheeks and noticed how wet and sensitive she was. Her whole body felt intensified. The slightest breeze would send goosebumps along her skin.

"Somewhere new, m'Lady." He held out his hand to her and she took it.

He lead her onto the balcony and pulled his staff from the holster at his back. He extended it and took her past building after building, before landing in a lavish garden. Flowers surrounded them and the stars cascaded down. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. "It's beautiful." She looked around, amazed.

Chat smiled at her and replaced his staff back in its place. He reached behind a statue that was near them and pulled a stereo out. He hit play and bowed to her. "May I have this dance?"

Ladybug looked at him and Tikki took the moment to change her costume into a floor length gown. It was red with black spots and was longer in the back than the front. It had a sweetheart neckline with a corset bodice and see through off the shoulder sleeves, that were dainty. Her hair had been styled into a bun with side swept bangs and a gold and red ladybug hair clip sat off to the side of her bun. "Tikki?" Ladybug was confused by her new transformation.

Chat smiled at her and she watched as Plagg transformed him into a black suit with a bright green vest.

"What is happening?" Ladybug looked around confused.

"I kind of proposed on impulse. This was my real plan." Chat sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Tikki kind of helped."

"I- I don't know what to say." Ladybug was at a loss for words.

"Don't say anything. You already gave me your answer." Chat raised her hand into the air and put his other hand on her waist and began to dance her in a circle.

He spun her out and brought her back into him and danced her around some more. He looked down at her with all of the love in the world and she looked into his eyes with just as much love.

The moonlight danced on them and along the luscious grass beneath their feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close with her face on his chest. She breathed him in. He smelt of leather and something dark.

She looked into his eyes and held his at arms length away, but kept her hips touching his. "Remind me to thank Tikki when we get home."

"You'll have plenty of time to thank her." Chat chuckled, yanked her closer, and pressed his lips along her shoulder. "But right now I'd rather make love to you under the stars."

He picked her up, stole her lips with his, and pressed her to a tall sculpted bush. "Claws in." He moaned against her lips and his costume dissolved, leaving nothing on him.

"What if someone sees?" Ladybug licked her lips.

Adrien looked around them and saw they were surrounded by sculpted green bushes and there was no one for miles. "I think we're safe."

He licked up her neck and gave a spot certain attention with his lips and tongue. She moaned and clenched her thighs around his hips and clawed at his back.

She sighed. "Spots o-"

He brought his index finger to her lips. "Not yet, Bugaboo."

Her expression became determined and she lifted her chin and took his finger into her mouth. She grabbed his wrist and looked at him with big blue eyes before she took his whole finger past her lips and back out slowly. She swirled her tongue around his finger tip and let his hand go with a smile. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide.

"Bug got your tongue?" Ladybug smirked at him.

Adrien suddenly had his mouth on hers and his hands ran all over her. "Say it."

"Spots off." Ladybug sighed as his lips crashed down onto her chest and she tangled her fingers in his messy blond hair.

Her outfit dissolved and left her in nothing. The moonlight danced on her skin and he felt himself grow harder, as he took her in.

He gripped her ass and kissed her collarbone. "I need you."

"Prendez-moi." Marinette whispered into his ear.

He groaned and slammed his hard cock into her, after he lined it up to her warm opening.

She gripped onto his back, careful to miss the incision, and bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cries.

Adrien pumped into her faster and harder before she tensed up and came, with her whole body shaking in pleasure. He let his nails drag along her ass and gripped her tighter to him before he released into her with her name dancing on his lips.

They laid in the grass afterwards and looked up at the stars, cuddling. He laid behind her with an arm around her and his whole body was pressed to hers.

"As much as, I'd love to stay here all night. We should go before someone finds us." Marinette giggled and tried to catch her breath.

Adrien complained, but then agreed before they both transformed and made their way back home before daylight.

 **Songs: Dirty Mind- Boy Epic**

 **Heaven- Julia Michaels**

 **They danced to Helium by Sia**


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien fumbled with the buttons on his baby blue button down shirt. Marinette walked into their bedroom in a white sundress, putting a white crystal drop cut necklace around her neck. She looked up to see his shaking fingers trying to do the third button on his shirt. His sleeves were still at his wrists too.

Marinette giggled with a hand over her lips, as she watched him try to get dressed. "Let me help you." She waltzed up to him and he dropped his hands and let her button his shirt. "Hold out a hand."

He did as she asked and she rolled his sleeve up his arm to where he liked. "Now the other." He complied and she rolled that sleeve to match the other one. "Nervous, Chaton?"

"Nervous would be an understatement, Mari." Adrien cleared his throat and tried to calm his nerves.

"They're going to love you." Marinette smiled and brushed the shoulders of his shirt. "There." She was going to say perfect, but thought better of it. She knew that word sat wrong with him and frankly, it sat wrong with her too now.

"Thank you." Adrien cleared his throat and tucked his shirt into his khaki slacks, before he ran his black belt through the loops and clicked the belt closed.

Marinette looked at the ring on her left hand and admired it. "I can't wait to show everyone."

Adrien wrapped his arm around him and kissed her on the head, holding her left hand in his. "I'm glad you love it."

"Are you ready?" Marinette smiled up at him.

"No, but yes." Adrien closed his eyes. "If that even makes any sense."

"It does." Marinette reached up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

She grabbed her small pink purse and he hooked his arm around her waist and they walked down the street to her parent's boulangerie.

They stood in front of the big glass door and his body began to shake. She placed a hand on his chest. "You're shaking, Minou."

"I'm sorry." Adrien tried to still his body.

"Everything is gonna be fine. They'll love you." Marinette smiled up at him and played with the hair at the base of his neck.

He calmed down at her touch and he opened the door for her. She walked in and her mother ran to her.

"Salut, mon amour." Sabine smiled and enveloped her in a hug.

Adrien awkwardly stood in the bakery and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Salut!" Tom picked her up in a big bear hug. He set her down and held her upper arms.

"Salut, Papa… Maman." Marinette smiled at both of them. She shook her head, as she remembered that Adrien was with her. "Oh!" She backed up and grabbed his hand to pull him into the bakery more.

The florescent lights caught her ring. Sabine ran over and grabbed her left hand. Her eyes darted from her daughter to the well dressed young man next to her. "And who is this?" She smiled up at him with shaking eyes.

"This is Adrien Agreste." Marinette smiled, as her mother looked over the ring.

"It's beautiful." She looked at Adrien and smiled at him. She dropped her daughters hand and held her own out. "Salut, Adrien. Je m'appelle Sabine."

He kissed the back of her hand with a smile and a shaky hand. "Nice to meet you, Sabine."

Tom walked up to him and stuck his hand out and Adrien gave him a firm business hand shake. Tom laughed and grabbed him into a big hug. "We give hugs around here, kid. I'm Tom."

Adrien blushed and he was put down to the ground. He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Would you like a croissant or some cookies? Freshly baked." Tom held up platters of each.

Adrien's eyes lit up at the baked goods and he grabbed one of each. He took a bite of the croissant with closed eyes and his face lit up. "These are delicious!"

Tom and Sabine chuckled. "Well, come on in." Tom gestured for them to follow them.

They closed the bakery down for a lunch break and lead them up into their apartment.

"Are you two hungry? We just made a quiche and we have plenty to share." Sabine smiled, holding the filled pie dish out to show them.

"Sounds good, maman." Marinette smiled with her eyes shut and Adrien smiled nervously and finished the cookie in his other hand.

They sat down at the tall black table. Sabine sliced and served the quiche to everyone. She set glasses of water in front of each plate and then sat down to join them.

"So, tell me about yourself." Sabine knew who he was. She had seen his pictures all over the city. Not to mention her daughter's fashion magazines.

"I'm sure you've heard of me." Adrien took a bite of the quiche.

"I've seen your photos around Paris, yes. But, I'd like to know about YOU." Sabine smiled at him and cut a piece of her quiche with her silver fork.

Adrien blushed with embarrassment. "Well… I-" He couldn't think of what to say. Who was he? He had been defined by his father for so long… Been told who he was for so long. He tried to rely on answers he would give to press, but it hit him fast. This was Marinette's parents. Not some hoity toity interview where he had to look perfect. Who was he?

Marinette smiled up at him and rested a hand on his thigh, before she opened her mouth to speak. "He's caring, nice, smart, fun, ambitious… Doesn't let anything stop him." She laughed and looked at him with flushed cheeks. "He models for the Gabriel Brand, but he really wants to teach physics. It's his secret dream." Marinette laughed and gripped his hand in hers. "Right, Minou?"

Adrien's mouth had fallen open at how easily she could answer her mother's question. He shook his head and looked at her parents. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I would really love to teach physics. It's been a secret passion of mine since high school. I have also been going to school to become the next owner of the Gabriel Brand that my father has established." He looked at her amazed and she just patted his hand with a smile. He hadn't remembered telling her about physics.

"I got you." She mouthed to him and dropped his hand to start eating her quiche again.

"Sounds like a great plan." Tom smiled and kept eating his food.

"Marinette plans on being a fashion designer. She's been working on her brand since grade school, isn't that right?" Sabine smiled at her fondly.

"Maman… he knows that already." Marinette shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Adrien smiled wholeheartedly at her family. "Actually, I didn't know you had an interest in fashion that long."

"Oh, since she was small. I'm sure she told you about her days of trying on my shoes and clothing." Sabine giggled behind her hand. "We have photos somewhere, I'm sure."

"Maman…" Marinette blushed with embarrassment.

"After lunch, I could find them and we can look at them together. I'm sure Tom can run the bakery for a bit." Sabine patted her husband's shoulder and he nodded in agreement.

"I'd love that." Adrien smiled and finished his food.

"So… lame." Marinette spoke under her breath and hid her face.

Adrien looked at her with a smile and pulled her hands from her face. "I'm sure you were cute."

She blushed at his comment and went back to eating her food with a pout.

Sabine giggled at her daughter. "I'll take your dishes if you're finished." She held out her hand to grab their plates to take them.

"I can do it, maman. You've already done so much." Marinette took her mother's plate instead and stacked everyone else's on top of it.

"I'll help you." Adrien stood up from the table.

"Well, I'll go back to the boulangerie. Take your time." He kissed Sabine on the head and gave her a side hug, before disappearing out the front door.

Marinette washed the dishes and Adrien dried them off and set them in a drying rack.

Sabine busied herself in a bookshelf, trying to find the photographs of Marinette in her shoes and clothing.

"Your parents seem nice." Adrien smiled at her and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, they can be annoying sometimes though." Marinette rolled her eyes and handed him another wet plate.

"At least you have two, Bugaboo." Adrien kissed her head with a smile. She could tell it wasn't a full smile, but his fake model one. The one he put on to appear okay with the world.

She set the wet dish down and grabbed his cheeks to look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Please smile."

"I am smiling." Adrien looked at her confused.

She shook her head. "Real smile. Not your model one."

A tear fell down from one of his eyes and she brushed it away with her thumb. "Want to get some air?"

He nodded his head. "We'll be right back, maman." she ducked him out of the room and up onto the balcony, before anyone would notice him falling apart.

He sat on the lounge chair and held his head in his hands. She let him sit in silence for a bit with her arms rested on the black swirled fence, facing away from him.

Once she heard his breathing shift and seem calm, she turned to face him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Adrien cleared his throat and stood up. He walked next to her and stood there.

"It's okay. It was my fault. I should have thought before I opened my mouth." Marinette sighed and looked out over the city.

"No, you shouldn't have to censor yourself for me." Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "It's okay."

Marinette looked up into his forest eyes and he looked deeply into hers. He kissed her softly on the lips and she smiled. He held his hand out to her. "Are you ready, m'Lady?"

"If you mean, am I ready to be embarrassed? No. But am I ready to show you off some more to my parents? Yes." Marinette grabbed onto his arm and cuddled her cheek against it.

He chuckled at her statement and led her back inside the apartment. "Whatever you say, Madame Agreste."

Sabine was sitting on the couch with photo albums strewn about around her. "I found them."

Marinette giggled and sat with him on the other couch. Sabine picked up an album and opened it to a photo of a three year old little girl with two buns on the top of her head that resembled bear ears. She wore a pink dress that was too big for her and enormous white heels. "This was her favorite dress and pair of shoes from my closet. Isn't she cute?" Sabine beamed at the photo.

Adrien looked at it with a giant smile on his face. "She is cute."

Marinette blushed redder than before and he looked at her with a cheesy grin.

"And this was at the park on Easter." Sabine showed a photo of a one year old Marinette in a puffy light blue dress that had lace along the hem with little white dress shoes. She was in the middle of trying to drag a big wooden easter basket along the grass to grab more eggs.

Adrien chuckled at the photo with a fondness that he had never felt before. "Very purrsistant. Even at a young age, I see."

Marinette pouted her lips at him, not missing the way he said it one bit. He shrugged and laughed harder at her expression.

"She really was." Sabine laughed and flipped the page to a new photo.

Tom appeared through the front door. "Sabine, it's getting busy. I could use a hand."

"Oh, I'll be right there." Sabine handed Adrien the photo album and stood up. "Make yourselves at home. I'll be back in a moment."

"Thanks, maman." Marinette smiled up at her and watched her walk out the front door.

"You were a really cute child, Mari." Adrien smiled at the photos and Tikki and Plagg rushed out to look at them too.

"Aww...Look at her." Tikki gushed at the photo of her in a big sun hat and a pink two piece tankini.

"That's what small humans like to do?" Plagg stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I'll stick to cheese."

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded him.

"It's alright." Marinette laughed at him. "We can't all be as amazing at knowing about cheeses as Plagg is."

"Don't stroke his ego…" Adrien groaned with an unamused look on his face.

"Did you hear that?!" Plagg put his hands on his hips and rubbed it into Adrien's face.

"Now, I'll never hear the end of it." Adrien whined and ran a hand down his face.

"Damn right!" Plagg looked to the sky all full of himself.

"Oh stop it!" Tikki playfully knocked him with her hand.

Plagg spiralled backwards through the air. "Hey."

Tikki giggled and chased after him, playfully.

Marinette shook her head and got up to sit in Adrien's lap. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She bent her head back and kissed his jaw. He bent his head down to kiss her on the lips. "I love you, Mari."

"I love you too, Adrien." Marinette smiled and poked his nose.

He wiggled his nose back and forth and she giggled. "Too… cute…"

He blushed and hid in her hair. "Stop it."

"Nope. Do it again!" She turned to face him and held his face in her hands with a giggle. "Do it again."

"Nope." He pulled his face away from her and looked up and to the side with his eyes closed like a child.

"Pwease…" Marinette begged with a cute expression.

"Don't even try with those cute eyes of yours." Adrien tried to look unamused, but a smile was slipping through.

"For me… pussycat." She rested her arms loosely on his shoulders with a smile.

Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes and wiggled his nose again before hiding his face again with warm red cheeks.

"Eeee!" Marinette bounced with glee on his lap and he shook his head.

"You're ridiculous." He chuckled and looked into her eyes.

"And you're the most adorable thing to ever exist in this world." Marinette gushed and kissed his cheeks and lips.

"Whatever you say, m'lady." Adrien rolled his eyes and rested his forehead on hers.

She giggled and hugged him close to her.

"Did you find the photo of her during her first christma-" Sabine looked at them cuddling on the couch and covered her mouth with a smile, before slipping back out of the apartment.

She went back down to the bakery to her husband. "Did you ask them if they found the photo?" Tom handed change back to a customer.

"They looked so happy, I didn't want to disturb them." She smiled from ear to ear with her eyes closed.

"She really is growing up, isn't she?" Tom sighed and smiled at the next customer.

"She is. He's amazing though. She's found a good one." Sabine packaged up an order and handed it to the next customer.

"She really did." Tom smiled and hugged his wife to his side. "Just like I did." He kissed the top of her head.


	16. chapter 16

Her lips found his and she kissed him. His hand slid into her dark hair and she sighed into the kiss.

"We should go see if my parents need any help." Marinette sighed and pressed her lips together.

"Alright, m'Lady." He slapped her thighs lightly and she got up off of him. He pulled at the fabric at his thighs to situate his pants, as he stood up from the couch. "After you." He bowed and held a hand out.

She giggled and walked out the front door, holding it open for him behind her. They walked down the spiral staircase to the Boulangerie below. Marinette opened the door to a throng of customers. Her father hadn't been kidding. It was packed with people.

Marinette grabbed an apron off a hook and threw one at Adrien. "Put it on."

Adrien wrapped the strings of the white half apron around his waist and tied it in a bow.

Marinette put on her pink one that had frills along the hem and had a sweetheart neckline. It puffed out around her hips like a dress. It had two heart pockets on the front at her thighs. "Ready Minou?" She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile.

Adrien nodded. "Can't say I'll be much help, baking, but I can help serve the customers what you turn out." He gave her a genuine smile.

"Anything helps, dear." Sabine smiled brightly at him from setting fresh chouquettes out.

Adrien smiled with a new purpose and he finally felt like he had a family. A real honest family.

Marinette mixed up a batch of dough to resupply some of the baked goods that were walking out the door in a swift motion. She folded the pastries and rolled them out and folded them some more. Marinette twisted them into a design and set them on a baking sheet to bake in the oven for a bit.

She watched Adrien in between measuring and mixing a new pastry recipe. She watched his face light up, as he handed out fresh baked creations and saw how the customers loved him. He looked back at her and smiled with a wave.

She blushed and looked away quickly. She went back to mixing and rolling out more dough. The timer rang and she grabbed oven mitts to pull the tray out.

Marinette pulled the pastries off of the baking sheet and burnt her finger by accident. She shook her hand and Adrien looked behind him at her and his smile faded. He jumped over the counter to her, using one hand and was suddenly at her side. He grabbed her hand with the burnt finger and brought it to his lips. "You okay?" He peered up at her through his blonde hair with bright green eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just a burn. It happens all the time. Perks of the job." Marinette smiled and Adrien walked her over to the sink to run it under cool water.

"I'll be over there. Just be more careful, please." Adrien kissed her on the top of her head and walked to the front again.

Sabine and Tom had been watching the whole scene happen. How he had leaped over the table in a moments notice. How he had helped her to cool her finger down and they couldn't help, but melt at the sight.

"Yep, definatly a good one." Sabine patted Tom on the back and went back to handling customers.

Adrien quickly adapted back into serving pastries to customers with a smile and Marinette went back to stocking the items on the shelves.

After a few hours, it finally slowed down. Sabine walked over and grabbed the mixing spoon from her daughter's hand. Tom took the last order from Adrien.

"Take a break. You've been a big help." Sabine smiled and continued to mix the dough that was in the bowl.

Flour dusted Marinette's hair and apron and a stray hair fell in her eyes. "Okay." She nodded and untied her apron before hanging it back up.

Adrien walked over to her after being dismissed by her father and hung up his apron. He looked at her and chuckled with a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Marinette's eyes went wide.

Adrien finally calmed down and smiled with lowered eyelids. He reached a finger out and wiped something off of her cheek before bring his finger to his mouth. "You had some frosting on your cheek. And from the taste of it. It was delicious."

Marinette blushed and hid in her hair. Adrien smiled at her and licked the sugar from his lips. "Care to sit with me?"

She nodded and opened the door to go back upstairs to the apartment.

They fell onto the couch and sighed in tandom. "That was fun." Adrien laughed and relaxed back with his legs spread wide.

"That was fun? That was exhausting." Marinette gave him a weirded out expression.

He put his arms above his head to stretch. "Hey, it beats posing for a camera for five hours or so." He rested his arms behind his head and crossed one leg over his thigh.

"I think I'll take posing over running around baking dozens of items for picky customers." Marinette sighed and blew the stray hair away from her eyes.

"You say that now, but wait till you try it." Adrien smiled at her. "Sometimes, I have to hold a pose for an hour."

Marinette cringed. "Okay, maybe you're right."

He chuckled at her and brushed the stubborn loose hair from her eyes. "Am I ever wrong, m'Lady?"

"Seriously?!" She nudged him playfully.

"Ow.." Adrien laughed and rubbed his upper arm.

"Sorry." Marinette giggled.

"No need to apologize, Bugaboo." Adrien leaned his head back and closed his eyes and Marinette leaned her head on his arm.

"Alright! Who wants tea?" Sabine smiled and went to go to the kitchen to make some when she saw them passed out on the couch.

Sabine warmly smiled and grabbed a blanket. She walked over and laid the blanket on top of them. "Awww…" She crept away and began to make tea.

"Alright, I closed up shop." Tom burst into the apartment and Sabine looked over at him.

"Shh…" She put a finger to her lips and then pointed at the couple on the couch.

Marinette rubbed her face on Adrien's arm and he wrapped an arm around her in his sleep, pulling her closer.

"Aww…" Tom and Sabine sighed together.

"I guess working in the bakery took a lot out of them." Tom put his hands on his hips with a laugh.

"It was busy today. I wouldn't mind taking a nap too." Sabine giggled.

"Go ahead. I can finish the tea." Tom kissed her on the cheek and she left to their bedroom.

Adrien stirred awake and looked over at the weight that rested against him. He took notice of the blanket that lay across them too.

"Sabine thought you may enjoy a blanket. Here, have some tea." Tom passed Adrien a cup, after Adrien had slid out from Marinette's grasp.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep in your home. That wasn't very polite of me." Adrien looked away and held the warm cup in his hands.

"No, no. Don't be silly. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to sleep in my home. You're family now." Tom smiled and took a sip from his cup. "She's absolutely smitten with you."

"You think so?" Adrien's eyes lit up and his posture straightened.

"I know so. She's lucky to have found a man like you." Tom smiled at him and set his cup down.

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm the one who is lucky to have been found by her. She means the world to me."

"Well, we're glad you found each other." Tom smiled at him. "So, when's the wedding?"

Adrien cleared his throat at the question. They hadn't talked about it. Afterall, it was all new to him and her for that matter.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette stirred on the couch right at the perfect moment.

"You're up. Feel better?" Tom smiled and grabbed another cup to pour tea into.

Marinette yawned and stretched before walking over to join them. "Where's maman?"

"She went to take a nap for a bit. I think looking at you two made her realize how tired she was." Tom handed her a cup of tea. Marinette blushed bright red and her face fell into a frown.

"Thank you, papa." Marinette smiled and warmed her hands around the cup.

"So." He put his hands on his hips. "I was just asking Adrien over here… about when you two are thinking about get married?"

Marinette's face morphed into shock and she nearly spit out her tea. She looked over at Adrien for help and he just shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. She thought for a moment and then spoke. "We just got engaged. We haven't really had a moment to talk about it. We promise to let you two know as soon as we do." She smiled sweetly at her father.

"I see. We're just excited is all." Tom chuckled at their reaction. "You're our favorite daughter, after all."

"Papa, I'm your only daughter." Marinette giggled.

"Still our favorite." Tom laughed and hugged her.

Adrien's shoulders relaxed and he took a sip of his tea with a heartwarming smile.

After a few more hours of being there, Marinette and Adrien headed to the front door of the bakery. "Thank you, maman, papa." Marinette smiled and kissed them each on the cheeks.

Adrien held a box of baked goods that they had sent them home with, along with the leftover quiche. "Thank you, Sabine and Tom."

"Please call us, Maman and Papa." Sabine smiled with an arm around her husband.

"Thank you, maman, and papa." Adrien smiled, as the words warmed his tongue and heart.

Marinette smiled with her eyes closed and lead him out of the boulangerie and towards their home.

"School is tomorrow. Are you ready to go back?" Marinette sighed and fiddled with the strap of her purse.

The school had given them time to sort through all of the excitement and really it was quite generous of them. They had spent time doing the work from home and turning it all in online. But it couldn't last forever.

"Yeah… as ready as I'll ever be." Adrien sighed and walked up to their apartment room.

"You'll do fine." Marinette smiled up at him and unlocked their door.

He followed close behind her and set the box of goods down on the dining room table right away.

His heart raced at the thought of returning to the school. How everyone will know what had happened. How they would know why he had been gone for so long. Adrien bit his lip and gripped the table. He flung around on the ball of his foot and set his eyes on Marinette at the kitchen sink.

Within moments he had her spun around and pinned to the kitchen sink counter. She peered up at him, gripping the counter behind her with the water running. Her lips parted, as she got lost in his heavy gaze.

"Claws out." He whispered.

He undid the buckled of his belt tail and yanked it from his loops. He spun her around and brought her hands behind her back and wrapped his belt around her dainty wrists, fed it through the buckle, and pulled tight. She gasped, as his lips brushed along her neck.

"What are you doing?" Marinette felt her throat run dry.

Chat smirked and whispered in her ear, "Trying something new."

He just wanted to forget. To make the thought of tomorrow go away.

Chat held the belt tight and tilted her head to the side and slowly licked up her neck and spread her thighs with his knee.

"You gonna give it to me." he gripped her cheeks and made her lips purse and turned her face to look at him.

He rolled his hips against her rounded ass.

She gasped and gripped her hands into fists and sighed aat his tongue grazing her lower lip.

"Are you wet for me, bugaboo?" He ran a hand between her thighs and her body quivered, as she whimpered.

"Kitty…" Marinette wined at his touch.

He smirked, "You want me? Inside you…" He flicked her ear with his tongue and slowly slid his hand down her pants. "Filling you. Loving you." He rolled her clit underneath his index finger.

She sighed a moan and slumped against the sink.

"I want you to moan more for me." Chat nibbled on her neck and sunk his finger between her folds.

Marinette moaned louder and spread her legs. Chat smirked and removed his hand.

She cried out at the loss of touch. He yanked her pants and wet panties down to her ankles. He spun her around and yanked the belt, so she arched back.

Chat smirked and hooked the belt to the faucet. "Don't cum till I tell you."

He dropped to his knees and his bell jingled. She bit her lip and he parted her thighs. He smirked up art her and spread her glistening lips, before slowly running his tongue through her folds to her swollen clit. She moved her hips to press closer, but his hand gripped her hip. "Don't move, Purrincess."

She bit her lip and nodded. He dipped a finger into her warm tight pussy and flicked her clit with his tongue.

She wanted to cry out, wanted to buck her hips against his tongue, but he wouldn't let her.

He kept her on the edge of ecstasy, but he'd pull her from the edge every time.

"Please." She begged.

"Not yet." Chat rolled her hardened nub against his tongue and she bit down on her lower lip.

"You're so close. I can feel you tightening around my finger. Feel you getting wetter." he kissed her clit and sucked it into his mouth.

She bucked and he stopped her. "Uh-uh. No moving those sexy hips." Chat looked up at her with dangerous eyes.

He took his finger out and stood up. He untied her from the faucet and turned her around, put a hand on her spine, and bent her over.

"Claws in." Adrien quickly got rid of his pants and boxers.

He lined himself up and slammed his throbbing cock into her. "Now, you can move." He whispered in her ear.

It was like something broke in her when the belt dissolved and she moved against him hard and fast, her fingers tangled in his hair and nails gripping his back. He matched her and groaned. He felt her tighten around him and felt her stiffen up. "Cum for me."

He circled her swollen clit with a finger and felt her crash down around him.

Adrien let her name play on his lips, as he came with her.

 **Song: Touch It by Monifah**

 **Dip it Slow by Christina Milian**


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth in green pajama pants and a black deep v-neck tee.

Plagg zipped up next to him and put his hands on his hips, frustrated. "Next time you want to work out some issue with something… don't involve me. I'm not used for stuff like that. I want no part in it."

Adrien let his toothbrush go slack in his mouth and he looked over at his kwami.

"No more. If there is an akuma? Alright, let's go. But if you're gonna keep using me for some crazy sexual fantasy, so help me… I'll leave." Plagg argued and poked him in the cheek.

Adrien took his toothbrush out of his mouth and rested his hands on the sink. "Alright, I'm done. Speaking of akumas… We haven't seen one in a while."

He rinsed his mouth and toothbrush out and put it away.

"We haven't." Plagg thought for a moment. "I'll have to ask Tikki about this." He zipped out of the bathroom to find her and Adrien opened the door and shut the light off.

He walked to the bed to see a sleeping Marinette. Her back was to him and her pink camisole rode up, as she moved in her sleep with a sigh. Adrien smiled and opened the covers to slide in next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed.

Marinette hummed with a smile and cuddled into him. "Adrien…"

"Have you noticed that the akumas are scarce?" Adrien whispered into her ear.

Marinette opened her eyes and turned around in his arms to face him. "You're right."

Adrien looked at her with a hand rested on her waist. "I don't know why Hawkmoth would have suddenly stopped producing them. He didn't get what he wanted." Adrien spun his silver ring around his right ring finger in the moonlight.

"He didn't. So...why would they just stop?" Marinette tapped her lower lip in thought.

The memory of Ladybug telling him her theory of Hawkmoth being his father hit him. His mouth fell open and his eyes shook back and forth. "You don't think-"

Marinette looked at him confused and touched his cheek, before running her fingers through his hair.

"Do you remember when you told me your theory that Hawkmoth was Gabriel Agreste?" Adrien spoke a mile a minute.

"Yes?" It took a moment, but it clicked in her brain. "You think Hawkmoth is your father?"

"I mean…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't tell you… but when you showed me the brand logo on my shoes… I also put the pieces of the house together. My father hid butterflies in his designs. Even in the house's aesthetic. When you told me that Hawkmoth was my father… I was shocked and when I thought hard enough about it… it ate at me. I didn't want my father to be someone like that. I knew he wasn't the best person, but I didn't think he could be so evil."

"I thought of how your father stays at home and never leaves the house. How he was smart, yet cold… Even towards you. If you weren't Hawkmoth, then I had to think of who else could be since that book was in your house." Marinette covered her mouth and yawned. "I didn't want to believe it was you."

Adrien jumped back at the information. "You knew he was cold towards me?"

"Well, yeah. I noticed how you would be sad in class sometimes, especially the day that all of our parents came in to talk about their jobs and your father didn't show…" Marinette's face fell. "That was when I should have noticed that everything at home wasn't per-" She shook her head. "good for you…."

Adrien's face fell with hers and his breathing sped up.

"That's a moment that I should have noticed you weren't okay." Marinette watched his face look down and hide in his hair.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. "Why was I so.. dumb? Nino saw it and I didn't?" Tears burned her eyes and he looked up at her with red eyes.

"How could you see it?" Adrien cleared his throat and his voice came out in a rasp.

"I should have seen it. I should have asked if you were okay instead… I just turned my back and pretended like I didn't know." Marinette covered her face. "I'm so sorry…"

"Marinette… it's not your fault." Adrien grabbed her shoulder.

"I should have stopped passing out croissants and saw if you were okay. If you needed help. But I heard you tell Nino you were okay. So, I believed you." Marinette sighed and the tears finally fell past the dam that was holding them back. "But your back never touched the chair…"

Adrien cringed at the memory and rolled away from her and curled his knees to his chest. His body shook and sent shivers through the bed. Marinette reached out and grabbed his shoulder to turn him back to face her.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I'm sorry I didn't do something about it then." Marinette looked into his eyes.

"You didn't know. How could you know?" Adrien paniced at the thought. "No one knew. Not even Nino. He just knew my father was a jerk."

"Anyways… I don't know who Hawkmoth is or where he is, but I say we enjoy the freedom, while it lasts." She touched his cheek and he cuddled his face into her chest. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and he purred against her. "You really do purr."

Adrien shot away from her with blushing cheeks. "I… don't know what you mean."

"C'mon… I heard you on the metro and now you did it again…" Marinette smiled at him.

"I-" Adrien stumbled on his words and was flustered.

"It's cute." Marinette smiled and hugged him close to her. "Do it again…"

"No." Adrien whined, embarrassed.

"C'mon Minou." She flicked under his chin with her finger and looked at him through her dark lashes.

She pushed him by his chest and he laid onto his back. She climbed on top of him and sat on his hips. She bent down with her lips barely touching his. "Please… it's pawsssssitively cute."

He bit his lip and gripped her hips.

"You know… I always wanted to sink my claws into you and make you purrrr again." She rolled her tongue on the 'r's in the word.

He yanked her down to him and kissed her on the lips. He spoke mere inches from her soft pouted lips. "If you keep making puns… I'll do more than purr, m'Lady."

Marinette let a moan escape her lips and she bit her lower lip. "What meow?" She winked with her fists up by her chin in a cute cat pose.

He growled and rolled her over so that she was underneath him, with him between her thighs.

Marinette looked over at her phone, as it beeped in class. A name she hadn't seen in ages popped up.

 **Hey girl! Long time no talk! How have you been?**

Marinette smiled and typed a message back to her quickly.

 **Alya! I miss you! I'm good… I'm engaged now. How have you been?**

Marinette got a reply within seconds.

 **Who cares how I've been! Who's the lucky guy?**

Marinette bit her lip and peered over at Adrien across the room and he raised an eyebrow at her.

 **Give you one guess.**

 **It wouldn't be who I think it is.**

 **Idk. Who do you think it is?**

 **It's not Adrien Agreste is it? The guy from high school that you couldn't talk straight to? There's no way you finally got words out to him.**

 **Well, Alya, I'm about to blow your mind. I am engaged to Adrien.**

She almost dropped her cellphone when it went off in her hands. She looked around quickly and silenced her phone. Adrien looked over at her concerned and she waved him away with a smile.

Marinette slinked out of class to call her old best friend back.

"Girl! I need all the details!" Alya screamed into the phone.

Marinette held it away from her ear. "Why don't we meet for lunch? I'm free today if you are."

"I just have one article to rack out and then I'll be free. Where do you want to meet up at?" Alya was excited. She hadn't had a free moment in forever to catch up with her friend. She'd been out of town working on a news article for an online paper.

"How about the small cafe near the movie theatre?" Marinette smiled and held her elbow with her hand. "Around noon?"

"Sounds amazing! I'll see you then." Alya hung up her phone and Marinette went back into her class.

Adrien pulled his phone out and went to text Marinette when a familiar name popped up in his texts. He cringed at the name and rolled his eyes.

 **Adrikins!**

 _Yay… she's back in town._ He sighed and texted her back reluctantly.

 **Hey, Chlo. Back already?**

 **Yep, daddy cut it short, so I could get back to see you, silly.**

Adrien cringed and slowly tapped out a message to her. But before he could even hit send, she sent another text his way.

 **You're going to meet me for lunch at Cafe Noir. I want to catch up with you. I missed you Adrikins.**

He rolled his eyes and looked over at Marinette. She seemed happy and giddy in her seat. He sighed and responded to Chloe.

 **Alright, Chlo. See you there.**

Marinette looked up, as she packed her things to find Adrien standing by her desk.

"So… Chloe texted me. She's back in town and she asked me…" He rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his eyes. "More of ordered me to go to lunch with her. So… I'm gonna meet her."

"That's funny because Alya is in town and she's meeting me for lunch today too." Marinette smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm shocked you're taking this so well." Adrien looked at her confused. "You hated Chloe in high school."

Her expression changed to a fake smile. "Oh don't get me wrong. I'm livid. But I'm not gonna keep you from your childhood friend." She chuckled at his expression.

Adrien cringed at how she was acting. "I can just give an excuse and join you with Alya…"

"No, no. You go. It's fine." Marinette brushed him off. "I just hope she can keep her greedy hands off of you." She said the last sentence under her breath with a scowl.

"What was that?" Adrien looked at her curiously.

"Nothing. Have fun." Marinette swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out the door. "I'll call you later."

Adrien dropped his bag off his shoulder stunned. Part of him worried if it would blow up in his face later.

Marinette walked into the small cafe. The place was filled with small round tables, covered in white tablecloths with black swirly metal chairs. They had white cushions. She admired all of the art on the walls. It was the only color in the whole place.

"Over here!" Alya called her over to a table off in a corner and Marinette smiled and made her way over to her.

"Hey!" Marinette sat down at the table with a smile.

"So… tell me about your life." Alya smiled and took a sip of her water.

"Well… I'm going to PCA. I'm in Business Management with Adrien. We went through-" She paused and decided she shouldn't talk about his father. "We hit it off really easily and before I knew it… he was on one knee."

Alya beamed at the information. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. What about you? Anyone in your life?" Marinette leaned on her hands.

"Well… remember Nino?" Alya blushed at her friend.

"Yeah. He was always listening to his music and he made amazing songs..." Marinette still remembered the slow song that was her favorite.

"Well… we're still together." Alya smiled at her with a full heart.

"That's amazing. We should totally do a double date sometime. They could talk again. I'm sure it's been ages since they spoke last." Marinette was excited to bring the two guys together again.

"That's a great idea!" Alya jumped for joy.

"It's a date then." Marinette smiled, when the waiter brought them the menus.

"So… what's Adrien up to today?" Alya looked over her menu at the many choices.

"I guess Chloe is back in town and he is meeting her for lunch, as we speak." Marinette rolled her eyes and clenched her menu.

"Igh! She's… still around? Don't let her get to you." Alya rolled her eyes. "If he's engaged to you than I'm sure he won't let her touch him. Plus… I seem to remember how he would always pry her away from him in high school." Alya giggled at all of the memories of Adrien pushing her away or ripping her hands off of him.

Marinette looked down at the table with sad eyes.

"You have the ring, not her." Alya smiled at her.

Marinette looked up at her and smiled. She felt better after Alya spoke to her about it.

"Speaking of rings… Let me see it!" Alya smiled at her and grabbed her outstretched left hand.

The florescent lights of the cafe bounced off of the pink diamond and made it shine beautifully. "Man, he didn't hold back."

"I don't even know when he found the time to buy it." Marinette beamed at the thought of a nervous Adrien in a jewelry shop.

"I don't know, but it's beautiful, Mari. Really." Alya dropped her hand and went back to the menu. "You really are with Adrien…"

"Really? All that from a ring?" Marinette giggled at her.

"Girl. Only Adrien Agreste would know your favorite color is pink and that you like that filigree stuff." Alya laughed at her.

Marinette blushed and hid behind her menu with a giggle. "I really am with Adrien, aren't I?"

Alya laughed at her and the waiter came to their table to take their order.


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien put his hands in his pockets and walked into Cafe Noir. It wasn't as magical when it wasn't with Marinette. He easily spotted Chloe against the decor in a white dress with her signature yellow jacket over it. Her blonde hair was brought up in a high ponytail.

"Adrikins!" Chloe yelled and leaped into his arms.

He grunted at the added force and pulled her from him. "Hi, Chlo." He gave her the best smile he could.

"I missed you. Come let's go sit. I have a table ready for us." Chloe grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a secluded table in the far corner of the restaurant. She held onto his arm and cuddled it.

"Chlo." Adrien began to try and tell her that she needed to let go of him.

"Sit. Sit. Sit." Chloe pointed out the chair and he sat down. Happy to have a reprieve from her clinging to him.

"Chlo." Adrien watched a menu drop in front of him. "Merci."

He went back to looking at Chloe. She was sitting across from him with her legs crossed and she curled a strands of hair around her finger, while she looked over the menu. "Hm?"

"I need to tell you something before we keep catching up." Adrien carefully tread along his words.

She grabbed his hand from across the table. "I need to tell you something too."

"I'm engaged."

"I'm in love with you."

Chloe and Adrien spoke in unison. Their mouths fell open.

"Who?"

"When?"

Both questions came out at once.

"Ladies first." Adrien gestured for her to speak.

She shifted in her chair and fiddled with her fingers. "I've loved you since we were tots. Since the day you made me happy when mommy left." Chloe looked down and back up at him. "I thought my actions throughout our lives would have shown you that, but I guess I was wrong."

Adrien recalled all of the times she had hugged, kissed, jumped on him, straddled him, cuddled him… How she was always mad at Marinette. It hit him all at once, he pressed a finger and thumb to his closed eyes, and his shoulder shook with laughter.

Chloe's face fell and she slumped. "It's not that funny, Adrikins…" She pouted her pink lips.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I just realised how dumb I've been and how blind." Adrien took a deep breath and let it out, looking at her with flushed cheeks.

"So…" Glasses of water were set in front of them and she ran a finger down the side of her chilled glass, causing droplets of water to fall down the smooth surface. "You're engaged?"

"Yeah, recently." Adrien sat back in his chair.

"May I ask, to who?" Chloe bit her lip. She didn't know if she wanted to know and this whole situation made her heart hurt and her chest tighten.

"I don't know if I should tell you. Now, that I understand why you were the way you were around her in high school." Adrien sighed and crossed his arms across his chest.

Chloe's teeth grinded together and she clenched her fingers. "Her?!" She stood up from the table.

"Chlo. Calm down. People are staring." Adrien held his hands up, trying to calm her down.

"I don't care! You think I care if people are staring right now?!" She leaned over the table. "I've liked you since we were little kids!" She pointed to her chest. "I expressed my feelings towards you all these years! And this girl, who never once, NEVER ONCE, told you how she felt through all of high school… magically gets YOU! She didn't even try! Why? WHY when I tried So DAMN hard to get you? WHY HER?!"

Adrien sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Chloe, sit, please."

Chloe gripped the table and reluctantly sat back down.

"Now, what I'm about to say is gonna hurt. I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you." Adrien sighed. "I'm sorry."

Chloe sat there with words escaping her. Her mind went blank and she became confused. Tears burned her eyes and she tried to not let them fall.

"Chlo. You're like a sister to me. You were and are my first friend. You were there when no one else was. When I was locked in a house. When my mother walked away." The last one stung, but he breathed out and got past it. "I- I guess I always liked Mari. I just didn't want to see it because I loved someone else. Someone so unreachable for me. Intimidating to me." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So, I pushed Mari away. I kept her at arms distance, sometimes further… Then I found out-" He shook his head to clear the sentence. "I realised that she had liked me. I realised that her stuttering wasn't just out of her being scared of me. I realised that she had liked me all those years. It just took me till college to figure it out. I'm so dumb."

Chloe sat and stared at him blankly. She took his hand in hers. "I heard about your father. Are you okay?"

His green eyes shook back and forth and he stiffened up. He cleared his throat to answer her. "Yeah. I'm fine." He looked away and off to the side.

She smiled and touched his chin to bring his gaze to hers. "I know you enough to know you're lying to me. What happened?"

His face fell and she looked at him concerned.

"Not here." Adrien whispered to her. "Somewhere more private."

She could tell he was barely keeping it together. "Check!" She raised a hand in the air and a waiter briskly walked over to them.

Chloe grabbed his upper arm and drug him up from the chair. "C'mon we can go to my place and discuss this."

Adrien let her drag him out of the restaurant and out the doors. She walked him to her yellow car and unlocked it. She opened the passenger door and pushed him inside. He sat in the seat, not saying a word. She walked around and got into the driver's seat. "So… what happened?"

Adrien sighed and his shoulders slumped. He clasped his hands in his lap. "You didn't hear about it?"

"No, I was out of the country and my father didn't hear anything about it." Chloe shrugged.

"Nothing? It was a big deal." Adrien looked at her with wide eyes. "It was all over the news!"

"Maybe he didn't want me to know?" Chloe shrugged and looked over at him.

"I'll give you the short story." Adrien rubbed his eyes with a hand, as they pulled into Le Grand Paris Hotel.

Chloe got out and took Adrien up to her suite at the top of the building. "Make yourself at home. I'm gonna go make you coffee."

Adrien sat on her couch and held his face in his hands. It was times like these that he wished Marinette was there. She always knew how to keep him together.

"Here you go." Chloe brought him a cup of coffee and set it on the coffee table in front of him. She sat on the couch across from him. "So… tell me what happened."

"I don't like talking about it. I'm not good at it, either." Adrien's hands shook.

"I don't need to know it all. I just want to know what happened to your father. I don't need to know what he's done to you this time. You think I never noticed? I grew up with you. I saw how your father acted during and after your mother left. I don't need the gory details. Too messy for my taste, really." Chloe waved him off with her hand.

Adrien's eyes shook and went wide and his mouth fell open.

"Adrien… I saw it all. I stopped it once. Walked in right at the perfect moment, but you didn't see me. You were curled up on the floor with your arms covering your face. You just knew he stopped to talk to someone." Chloe sighed and her face fell at the memory. "There was so much blood." Bile rose in her throat, but she quickly swallowed it down. "You got up like it didn't matter. Like it was nothing. It's was… disturbing. Yeah, that's the word I want." She sighed.

"Chlo." Adrien let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"So, I'm going to assume it was worse than before. So, I don't want to hear those parts. I don't want to hear about all of the pain and suffering. I don't want to hear about what he did to you." Chloe shrugged and gained her composure back, easily.

"My father went too far that ended up with me being in the hospital for a while and my father turned himself into Sabrina's father. He admitted to every crime and they arrested him. He's in jail right now, as we speak." Adrien sighed. "I'm alive because Ladybug came in to save me."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak with a horrified expression.

"No. Don't talk. It was my fault. I thought I could reason with him." Adrien looked down at his thighs. "I was wrong. I should have listened to Marinette."

"Well, it seems to me that you did what you thought was right. Even if it wasn't the best decision. You had to try, right?" Chloe shrugged and sat her cup down.

The sun was going down and Adrien's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket to see a text.

 **I made chouquettes. Are you okay? It's getting late.**

Adrien looked up at Chloe and bit his lip.

She smiled at him with a knowing smile and touched his hand. "If you want to go. Go. I won't stop you." Chloe smiled at him. "At least let me give you a ride home, though."

"That would be nice, Chlo. Thank you." Adrien gave her a real smile.

Chloe looked at him and held back tears. "You really love, Marinette, don't you?"

"I owe her my life." Adrien shrugged with a blush.

"Alright, casanova. Let's go." Chloe stood up and grabbed her keys.

Adrien shook his head and walked out of the hotel with her. She drove him to Marinette's place and parked out front of it.

"Do you want to come in?" Adrien gestured with his thumb.

"I probably shouldn't." Chloe smiled and rested an arm on the headrest of his seat.

"Well, we should all do lunch sometime." Adrien smiled at her and opened the car door to get out.

"Adrien!" Chloe reached out and grabbed his forearm. He sat back down to look at her.

"I hope she makes you happy. I hope your life finally turns around for the better." Chloe smiled through the pain of watching him go.

Adrien nodded with a smile and got out of the car and she watched him walk through the doors to the apartment building and disappear. She gripped the wheel and fell apart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: Your question has been answered. haha Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story.**

Marinette sat in the kitchen with Tikki and chewed on a carrot. She suddenly dropped the carrot from her hand and clutched the counter. Her stomach rolled and she heaved. Marinette's hand fell to her lips and she ran to the bathroom. She barely made it before she began to empty the contents from her stomach into the toilet. She held her hair back and took deep breaths. Tikki handed her a tissue and looked at her concerned.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki floated around her.

"It must have been what I ate. I don't know why I would suddenly get sick." Marinette heaved again.

Tikki cringed and looked away. Marinette got up from the floor, flushed the toilet, washed her hands, and rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

Her eyes fell to the calendar on the fridge when the days started to blur together and something hit her.

"Tikki?" Marinette spoke and her face went pale. "How long has it been since my last period?"

"How would I know?" Tikki did a flip.

"Because I may have just noticed it's been two months." Marinette felt like she was going to faint. "I usually keep really good track of it, but it's been so crazy and emotional. I haven't really been paying attention." She gripped her bangs and ran to her bathroom to check her supplies.

It all looked in order from two months ago. Nothing had been touched or opened. She looked in the mirror and lifted her shirt and ran a hand along her stomach. She noticed how her stomach stood out a little bit at her pelvis and dropped her shirt.

"Tikki. We gotta go-" The front door opened and she began to panic.

She quickly wrote a note in shaky handwriting. "Spots on!" A red light rushed over her and she swung her yo-yo out the window and took off.

"Mari?!" Adrien walked around the apartment and when he reached their room, he found the note.

 ** _Went to the store. Be back in a moment._**

 ** _(Heart),_**

 ** _Mari_**

Adrien shrugged and went into the kitchen. He picked up a carrot and started to nibble on it. His eyes fell to the dropped carrot on the counter and the food on the stove. Everything was left like she had gone in a hurry. "Store?" Adrien's eyebrow rose.

Plagg flew out from his shirt and zipped into the fridge to get cheese.

Adrien sat on the couch and flipped through channels, mindlessly. He heard footsteps and got up from the couch and rushed to their bedroom, only to hear the bathroom door shut suddenly.

He knocked on the door and leaned into it. "Mari? Are you okay?"

Marinette hyperventilated and her hands shook, as she held the pregnancy test box. "Y-yeah… I-I'm fine."

"You're stuttering." Adrien pointed out. "Can I come in? Why'd you need to go to the store? I could have picked whatever it was up on the way home."

"It's nothing. I just needed…" She looked around her for something. "Shampoo... I'm… good now. I'll meet you... out there. Did you eat?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you." Adrien sighed and touched a hand to the door.

"I'll be out in a minute to heat it up again." Marinette tried to breathe.

"Okay. I'll just go wait out there." Adrien stepped away from the door and heard her gasp, as he walked away.

Marinette ripped open the box and took a test out.

"It's better to know, Mari." Tikki tried to console her holder, but it didn't seem to help.

"I don't know if I want to know. I don't know if Adrien wants this. I don't know what he'll do if it is positive. I don't know how to tell him. I don't know what will happen with school. My future. Ladybug?" She brought her fingers to her lips and chewed on them.

"Marinette. You've dealt with akumas. You saved Adrien from his father. You can handle this." Tikki put her hands on her hips. "Now find out, before I do."

"You can do that?" Marinette looked at her in shock.

"One of my many talents. Now hurry up." Tikki poked her in the cheek.

Marinette sighed and took the test with shaking hands. She capped it and set it on the bathroom counter. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands, as she pulled her phone out to watch the time tick by. It took only moments for the results to slowly appear on the white background, but it felt like ages.

She fell to her knees, as two red lines burned into her vision. Two meaningful red lines. Lines that would change not only her life, but Adrien's life forever. If he chose to stay.

"How am I going to tell him?" Marinette sobbed and held her knees to her chest.

"I don't know, but figure it out. He's coming back." Tikki spoke and hid in her hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Adrien spoke into the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." Marinette sniffed.

"Mari. You're crying. Let me in." Adrien begged.

Marinette ditched the test in the trash can and covered it in tissues to try and hide it. She opened the door with puffy eyes.

His eyes went wide and he enveloped her into a hug. She pushed him away with her palms on his chest. "How was Chloe?"

"She was… good. We talked about the past. I told her how I was engaged to you… We talked about my father." Adrien shrugged. "How was Alya?"

"She's good. She's still with Nino. I thought we should all get together again, sometime." Her hands fell on her stomach subconsciously and she felt her stomach turn again. She ran over to the toilet and emptied what little was left in her. She sobbed and sank onto her heels, embarrassed.

Adrien fell behind her and held her hair back for her. "So… store?"

Tikki zipped out from Marinette's shirt. "Tell him. Or I will."

"Tikki…" Marinette whined and fell back into him. Adrien caught her.

"What's going on, Bugaboo?" Adrien looked at her concerned.

"I-" Marinette sobbed when Adrien's phone rang.

"Hang on." Adrien pulled his phone out and saw Nathalie's name go across the screen. "I have to take this. Sorry."

He got up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Marinette a nervous wreck.

Adrien faced the window to the balcony. "Bonsoir, Nathalie."

"Bonsoir, Adrien." Nathalie spoke in her usual monotone voice.

"What do you need?" Adrien sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"Now that your father's out. I need you to come sign the paperwork for the Gabriel fashion brand. I need you to take it over. I've been holding press back, but they're only going to last so long." Nathalie rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Alright, I'll come by the office in the morning." Adrien sighed and held his arm close to his side.

"Be here at six." Nathalie hung up.

Adrien sighed and rubbed his eyes, letting his phone drop to his side.

Marinette splashed water onto her face, rinsed her mouth again, brushed her teeth, and peered into the mirror. Could she really handle having a baby? Could she even handle telling him?

"Mari?" Adrien walked back into the bathroom to find her gripping the sink and peering down into it. "What is going on?"

She sighed and let tears fall onto the marble. She couldn't speak. The words stuck in the back of her throat and she felt like she was gasping for air.

"To Hell with it. Look in the trash." Tikki spoke, sitting on the edge of the sink.

Adrien looked at her weird and went over to the small black wire trash bin next to the toilet. He dug past the tissues to see a plastic stick. He was confused to say the least. He had no idea what it was. No anime or movie had prepared him for it. Adrien pulled it out and flipped it over to see two dark pink lines and he fell back onto the tile. His legs spread out in front of him. "You're pregnant." He whispered.

Marinette nodded and shook, as she fell to the tile floor, clutching the sink.

"You're pregnant?" A smile fell to his lips and he covered his mouth with the test still clenched in his other hand. Tears fell from his eyes and he began to laugh. "We're pregnant."

Marinette shot him a weirded out look.

"Mari?!" He got up and ran over to her, picking her up off of the ground and swung her around in a big circle. "I'm gonna be a father?!"

"Yes?" Marinette didn't know how to handle his reaction. She had thought it would have been negative with everything that had been going on. She had gone through every outcome, but THIS, this was not what she had expected.

He set her down, gently, and touched her flushed cheeks. He began to kiss her forehead, her cheeks, and her lips.

"You're not upset?" Marinette looked at him with a surprised expression.

"No! Not at all. This is great news! I've always wanted kids." Adrien gave her a real smile. The most real smile she had ever seen.

Marinette relaxed. "I'm so glad." She laughed and rubbed her teary eyes. "I was so scared. So, scared you'd be mad or run." Tears began to fall and her body shaked.

Adrien sighed with a smirk. He scooped her up off of the floor and carried her into their bedroom. He set her gently on the bed and laid beside her. He held her to him. "Why would I be mad about having a baby? Yeah the timing is not perfect, but we can make it work."

"There's just so much on your plate. How am I going to finish school? How are we going to be Chat Noir and Ladybug when I have this?" She gestured to her stomach.

"We're almost done with school. And if it gets to be too much… you can always take a semester off. There aren't any akumas right now… and if there were… I'm pretty sure, Chat can handle it." Adrien nuzzled his nose into her soft hair. "After all, cats are excellent butterfly hunters."

Marinette giggled at his comment.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll even drop them at your feet as presents and you can purify them."

Marinette laughed and gripped his forearm with her hands. She sighed. "We should eat… before it goes to waste."

"Let's go then, m'Lady." Adrien untangled from her and held his hand out for her to take. She took it and got up off of the bed. He touched her stomach with his hands and got down on his knees in front of her. He brought his face close to her stomach. "I promise to protect you with my life, kitten."

Marinette smiled warmly at Adrien's actions and melted. Adrien stood up and walked with her out to the kitchen.

She set the food in the oven to heat up and get warm again. Adrien sat at the kitchen table and rested his chin on his hands and watched her dreamily. His eyes kept falling to her stomach. He began to notice she had rounded a bit but it wasn't enough for the normal person to notice.

"What?" She bent up from the oven, pulling the food out and setting it on the counter.

"I just noticed that you're showing a little." Adrien shrugged.

"I was hoping it wasn't that obvious yet." Marinette pouted and took her oven mitts off.

"To someone that doesn't see you everyday all day? Sure. But I see you all the time, Bugaboo." Adrien smiled at her and sat back in his chair.

"I need to make a doctors appointment tomorrow." Marinette sighed and slumped against the counter.

"Make sure it's later in the day. I want to go with and I have to meet Nathalie about the Gabriel brand at six." Adrien sighed and looked down at the table.

"Gabriel brand?" Marinette perked up with worry.

"The press is getting out of hand and if I don't claim the company soon… we'll have a problem." Adrien shrugged his shoulders with a frown. "That's who called earlier."

Marinette sighed and walked over to him and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll do great. Do you want me to join you?"

" If you'd like. It might keep my thoughts straight." He groaned at the thought of filling out paperwork and handling press.

"I'll go." Marinette smiled and walked over to dish out the food.


	21. Chapter 21

Marinette threw Adrien's arm off of her and flew out of bed with her hand over her mouth. Adrien woke up suddenly and threw the blankets off and dashed after her. He leaned on the doorframe to see her kneeling over the toilet. Adrien cringed and walked up behind her and held her hair back.

She gasped for air and cried hysterically. "I hate this. I just want it to stop."

He rubbed her back. "I know, bugaboo and it will. Just think of what amazing thing will come from this. Our very own catbug." Adrien smiled fondly at the thought.

She sighed and flushed the toilet, before getting up off of the floor and rinsing out her mouth. She rubbed her stomach. "I just wish they would stop making me so sick." She whined and Adrien chuckled at her.

She pouted at him and slapped him in the chest. "Ow, m'Lady." He rubbed his bare chest with his hand with a wince.

"You deserved it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Adrien laughed and began to tickle her sides. She began to laugh and he picked her up into the air. "Put me down. Put me down." Marinette giggled.

"As you wish, m'Lady." Adrien set her down and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

She shook her head and began to brush her teeth. "I'm gonna go call the doctor."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go shower. We have to be out in an hour anyway." Adrien pointed to their somewhat small shower with his thumb. "I'll leave the door unlocked. Just in case." He winked at her.

"I don't think I'll be throwing up ag-" Marinette began to talk when another wave of nausea hit her and Adrien raised an eyebrow. She held a finger up in the air and covered her mouth, before running over to the toilet again.

Adrien ran behind her and pulled her hair back in time. He looked away with a grimace.

"I'm sorry…" Marinette whined and hid her face behind her hands.

"It's not your fault. When you feel up to it, make the appointment." Adrien smiled at her, kissed the side of her neck, and dropped her hair.

Marinette stood up on shaky legs and he helped her. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands and brushed her teeth again. It was getting old pretty quick to her.

Marinette sat on their couch, sipped on a glass of water, and tapped through her contact list till she found her OBGYN. She took a deep breath and dialed. "Yes, I'd like to make an appointment. I recently found out I was pregnant. My last period was 2 months ago. Marinette Dupain Cheng." She took a sip and looked towards the bedroom where she heard the shower going. "Can we make the appointment a little later?" She swirled her water. "Yes, four o'clock should be fine. Merci." She hung up her phone and rubbed her eyes with her hand.

She set her glass down and walked into their bedroom. She slipped out of her pink pajama pants and white tank top. She dropped her pink lace panties on the floor and walked into the bathroom. The mirrors were steamed up, as was, the glass of the silver framed shower. She could see Adrien's silhouette through the steam.

Marinette opened the glass door and looked him up and down. He had his back to her and he was in the middle of lathering shampoo through his golden hair. She marveled at how his muscles moved and how his back tightened and shifted. The scars drew her from the view and she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed each one. He turned to look over his shoulder at her. His shoulders slumped and his hands fell to his sides.

He turned to face her and held her by her wrists. "You okay?"

"Yeah. My appointment is at four." Marinette smiled up into his neon green eyes. "Lean back." She giggled after wiping soap bubbles that had begun to fall down his forehead.

He bent his knees some and she reached up on her tiptoes and ran her hands through his hair beneath the rain can showerhead. He closed his eyes and sighed at the feeling of her fingers running along his scalp and how the warm water felt running down his back and chest, soothing his aching muscles.

"You don't have to do this, ya know." Adrien opened one eye to look at her.

"I know… but soap was about to fall into your eyes." Marinette smiled warmly at him. She removed her hands. "There."

He shook his hair, sending water droplets everywhere. Marinette covered her face with her hands and leaned back. "Hey!" She giggled.

Adrien laughed and she looked up at him. His hair had fallen slightly into his eyes, causing him to look dangerous and more like Chat than Adrien. Her mouth fell open.

"What is it?" Adrien ran a hand through his hair to slick it back.

"I just-" She cleared her throat and looked down and off to the side with pursed lips. "I never realised how much you look like Chat Noir like this."

"Wet and naked?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

Marinette shook her head and blushed. She shoved him back and he nearly slipped.

"You're gonna kill me, m'Lady." Adrien caught himself on the shower wall.

"Sorry." She brought her fists to her lips. "Not-t-t that. Um." She tried to get her thoughts straight. "With your hair messy and in your eyes."

"Oh." Adrien suddenly smirked and ruffled his fingers through his hair, causing it to fall chaotically in his eyes. He leaned into her with a very Chat-like expression. "Am I clawesomely purrrfect, meow, m'Lady?"

Marinette looked at him with wide eyes and a frown. Adrien backed up, slicked his hair back, and laughed hysterically at his fiance.

"Not funny." Marinette sighed and reached around him for her shampoo, before washing herself up. "We're gonna be late."

"Oh, shit. You're right." He quickly finished showering.

They got out and Adrien threw on a black button down shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He threw on black slacks and black dress shoes. He accented it all with a black belt with a silver buckle.

Marinette looked at him, as she slipped on black leggings and a thigh length scarlet t-shirt dress with black knee high boots. "Are you trying to look like Chat?"

Adrien looked down at his outfit and then back at her. "I could ask the same of you, Bugaboo." He pointed at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go." She laughed and walked out of the bedroom with him following behind her.

Adrien and Marinette stepped out of their apartment to find a familiar silver car parked out front with a very broad shouldered man in the driver's seat.

Adrien sighed and opened the back door for Marinette. "After you."

"Merci, Adrien." Marinette got into the back seat and he followed after she slid in across the seat.

Gorilla drove down the road and to the Gabriel business office. Adrien sighed, looking out the window with a knee drawn up. He tapped his fingers on his knee, absentmindedly.

Marinette looked over at him with concerned eyes. She picked up his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and gave his hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay." She whispered for only him to hear.

Adrien looked at her with a warm smile and touched her stomach. "I know."

She blushed at him and gave him a wide smile. He chuckled at her expression and blushed himself.

"Are you ready to enter my crazy existence, m'lady?" Adrien leaned into her and whispered into her ear with a smirk.

"I think I can handle it. I've done good this far, Monsieur Agreste." Marinette winked at him.

Adrien chuckled at her. "I guess you have."

The car came to a stop and Adrien got out of the car and held the door open to Marinette. He held his hand out and she took it. Marinette smiled up at him with a blush and climbed out of the car.

"Let's go see what fun I get to have." Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes.

Marinette cuddled his upper arm and smiled at him. "You'll do fine."

Adrien sighed again and his shoulders slumped. "I hope you're right."

Marinette smirked up at him. "I know I'm right, Minou."

There was a mass amount of paparazzi and reporters around the building. Cameras flashed and Adrien covered his face with a hand and Marinette did the same.

"Monsieur Agreste! Adrien!" Reporters and paparazzi voices buzzed and hummed like a swarm of bees.

"What is the future of the Gabriel brand?!" A reporter put a mic in his face.

Adrien sighed, Gorilla stepped out and blocked them from the view of the camera flashes with a scowl on his lips, and Adrien kept walking forward with Marinette tucked close to his side. "C'mon. Ignore them."

Adrien led her inside of the tall white building. The window frames were set in black and the glass of the doors and windows were tinted the darkest hue possible. The name Gabriel was elegantly scripted in silver along the glass of the door and a black sign hung down with it scripted in white.

"You made it." Nathalie came walking out of a long hallway with a tablet in her arms. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Dupain Cheng."

"Bonjour." Marinette nodded with a faint smile.

"I have everything set up in the first conference room. Shall we?" Nathalie gestured towards the long hallway with her hand.

Adrien nodded and they walked down the long hallway to a set of double geometric black doors. It occured to Marinette that the style of the office closely resembled Adrien's childhood home.

"Your father really favors this modern style." Marinette whispered to Adrien.

"The man likes his geometric shapes and clean lines." Adrien shrugged with his eyes closed. "My mother was more of a free spirit when it came to design. She enjoyed color and rounded edges. Much like my old bedroom. She actually helped me convince my father to let me have color in my room, instead of the monochromatic theme throughout the rest of the house. Except my bathroom. That had to stay in the same fashion as the rest of the house." Adrien laughed for the first time since they'd been there. "But it makes sense in a way. I didn't really care about what the bathroom looked like."

"Yes, he is quite fond of the black and white color scheme." Nathalie chimed in and pulled out a chair to sit down at the head of the black rectangular table.

Adrien sat next to Marinette on the side of the table near Nathalie.

She dropped a stack of paperwork onto the table top. "Your father has agreed to sign the brand over to you while he is in- his predicament." Nathalie sighed. She set a pen in front of him. "I supposed I need to explain what all of this is to you, as we go along."

Adrien looked over the first page of papers that were passed to him. Nathalie poked at it with her black pen. "This is just stating that you agree to take the company over. Sign there."

Adrien elegantly scrawled his name along the dotted line.

"Okay. Now we get down to the business aspect. Where you get to see where the brand stands and what our budgets are. All of the big and small parts of your father's business." Nathalie took the papers from him that he had signed and replaced it with a new one.

Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair and Marinette clenched his hand in hers in her lap and smiled at him. She kissed him reassuringly on the cheek.

"These are the tax returns and bank statements. As you can see we are very lucrative right now and are in a good place. Try to keep it that way. Your father ran this place rather efficiently and he expects the same from you." Nathalie ran a hand through her hair, as Adrien clenched his jaw and initialed on the small line.

"Alright." Nathalie took those from him and replaced them again. "This is the current budget, the current business plan, and all of the other business type inquiries."

Adrien flipped through them and initialed each one with a shaky hand. Marinette looked over at him. "You okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah." His fake smile didn't pass for her.

"Do you want to take a break, Adrien?" Nathalie looked at him with a concerned expression.

"No, no. I'm fine." Adrien ran a hand through his hair and picked up the corner of the next paper to look it over.

"This is the less fun part. This is all of the debt, loans, lines of credit, and mortgages. Also, a list of the venues that Gabriel is allowed to use for photoshoots. While they can be adjusted if called ahead or planned out… These are the ones that we always have our hands on." Nathalie passed him another stack of papers.

Adrien rubbed his face and initialed every page and signed his full name on the last page with a flourish.

Nathalie collected the giant stack of papers and held out a key to him. "With that, Adrien, Monsieur Agreste. You are the new owner of Gabriel. The highest and most respected fashion brand in all of Paris."

Adrien held out his hand and it shook. Marinette rubbed the back of his other hand with her thumb. The keys dropped into his palm and he fiddled with them.

"Congratulations, Adrien. Now, it's time to meet the rest of the staff here." Nathalie smiled at him and stood from the table. "C'mon. I'm sure Marinette will thoroughly enjoy this part."

"First." Marinette held up a finger. "May I use the restroom?"

"Sure, it's down the hall and to the left." Nathalie smiled.

Marinette squeezed his hand with a smile and left him with Nathalie.

Adrien swallowed hard and looked around with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Nathalie looked at him with concern written on her face.

"Do I have a choice?" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

Nathalie just nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

"I didn't think so." Adrien sighed louder and clenched his fists at his sides.

Marinette joined them shortly after with a smile and a bounce in her step.

His fists loosened at the sight of her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he relaxed against her.

She sent him a smile and he smiled back at her.

"If you two follow me. I'll show you to the design room. Where everyone is sewing the latest season's creations." Nathalie walked down the hallways and Adrien and Marinette followed.

Marinette never left Adrien's side and kept her hand on his waist. They walked past room after room. Each one just as monochromatic as the next.

Employees worked diligently on the fabric pieces. Marinette's eyes lit up at each garment that passed through a seamstresses hands.

"They're beautiful!" Marinette smiled at each brand new design on each mannequin.

"Would you like to try on the latest finished design, Marinette?" Nathalie smiled at her with her hands clasped behind her back. "That is… if Adrien would let you." Nathalie looked up to Adrien with a smile.

He smiled down at a hopeful Marinette and nodded. "That would be fine."

Marinette jumped with excitement. "Thank you!"

Nathalie took her to a room that had a lavish black curtain covering it. She passed her the finished design. It was a beautiful gown. The fabric was a maroon silk. Marinette felt it between her fingertips and her lips parted. "It's beautiful fabric."

"Only the best." Nathalie closed her eyes and smiled. "Now, try it on. Oh and you'll need these too." She reached over and grabbed her a pair of strappy silver heels. "Size…"

"7 ½." Marinette smiled.

"Perfect." Nathalie handed her the shoes.

Marinette smiled and took them. Adrien set his hand in his pocket, rubbed the back of his neck with the other, and looked around at the design team.

Marinette came out from behind the black curtain, Adrien looked over at her, and his mouth dropped open. She stood there awkwardly biting her the tip of her pointer finger in the silk gown. It reached to her ankles with a long slit up to mid thigh. The back draped down to the middle of her back and a thin gold chain adorned with Swarovski crystals ran along her shoulder blades from each strap of the dress. The straps were two finger widths wide. The front was high up on her chest and barely grazed her neck. Nathalie snapped her fingers and someone ran over to put her hair up in an elegant updo. They secured it with a Swarovski crystal hair pin. She did a spin and Adrien closed his mouth once he realised he was doing it.

"You look absolutely stunning, Mari." Adrien sighed. He walked up to her and touched the fabric.

"Thank you." Marinette smiled up at him with a blush.

"This is set to launch this winter." Nathalie spoke matter of factly.

"It's a beautiful design." Marinette smiled down at it and ran her fingers down the soft fabric. "It feels nice on too."

Nathalie smiled at her. "Shall we move on?"

Marinette smiled and Adrien took out his phone to snap a quick photo of Marinette in the dress with a smile.

She went back behind the counter and got dressed back in the clothes she had came in.

Adrien put his phone back in his pocket and Marinette walked out and was back at his side.

"You seem to be doing good." Marinette whispered up at him, as they followed Nathalie through the halls of the office.

"On the outside." Adrien tried to smile the best he could at her. His brain was moving a mile a minute and in a tangle of thoughts. His heart was pounding like he was racing a marathon. He really didn't know if he could own this company. If he could fill even a portion of his father's shoes.

"Here is where we have you select the models for the shows. We usually bring in refreshments and cater to them." Nathalie held open a door to a giant room that had nothing in it, but a rectangular table and chairs. It was mostly just a big empty space.

Adrien nodded through the rest of the tour. It all felt like a blur by the end of it.

"That's it." Nathalie smiled at the end of it all.

Adrien slumped and ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. He was not only physically exhausted, but mentally, as well.

"Thank you, Nathalie." Marinette smiled at her and touched his well toned stomach with her hand. "I think we'll head out now."

Nathalie nodded. "You'll need to rest for tomorrow. There is a photoshoot scheduled and the clothes are still tailored to your measurements this time around. Next time, you can pick a male model for the job."

Adrien nodded and swallowed hard. "I'll be there. What time?"

"It's a yacht photoshoot at sunset. It'll be made up to look like a party. So… I'll have your driver at your apartment around three in the afternoon to get makeup and hair done." Nathalie looked over the schedule in her hands.

"Alright." Adrien nodded. He felt like he was being held by chains and couldn't break free from their hold on his wrists. Each one pulling him in either direction. He longed to break them, but they were indestructible. Always had been and always will be.

"Let's go rest before we go off to do the other plans we have today." Marinette lead him out of the building and through the throng of people.

Gorilla sat in the car, waiting, and Adrien opened the car door to let Marinette in first. He got in behind her and slammed the door shut, as a rush of people came at the car.

"Drive." Adrien spoke softly and Gorilla took off, speeding down the street towards their home.

They got out and made their way to their apartment. "So… you okay?" Marinette bit her lower lip, as he opened the door with a key.

"I'm exhausted." Adrien rubbed his eyes. "Emotionally and physically. I'm doubting myself."

Marinette smiled and hummed sweetly. She grabbed him by his upper arms and spun him to face her. He looked down at her feet. She touched his chin and raised his beautiful green eyes to look into her ocean ones. "You can do this. You've fought Akumas, Adrien. You've risked your life for me on countless occasions. You confronted your father. You survived!" She smiled at him with sparkling eyes.

"I survived because you were there. Not because of my own actions." Marinette shook her head. "I may have stopped it, but you kept yourself alive. You didn't let your light fade out. You made it to the hospital. You made it through the surgery. You made it when they thought you wouldn't. I didn't do that. You're strong! You got this! It's just a fashion brand, Kitty. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Adrien snorted and rolled his eyes. "It's only the most prestigious and well known fashion brand of Paris, Bugaboo."

"And you are the most resourceful, strong willed, outgoing, kitty cat in Paris. You got this, Minou." Marinette kissed him on the lips with her hands on his cheeks. She pulled his forehead to hers. "I believe in you."

Adrien hummed and let a smile fall on his lips. "Okay. As long as you're by my side… I'll be okay. I'll try my hardest."

"That's all you have to do." Marinette smiled and pushed him onto the couch.

He fell backwards and caught himself with his hands and she straddled his hips. "Now, we have four hours to kill." She walked her fingers up his chest with a sultry expression. "How do you want to spend them?" She yanked the collar of his shirt and he looked up at her with wide eyes and parted lips.

He smirked and wrapped his slender fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her gently towards him. He brushed his soft lips against hers and she intensified the kiss by licking his lower lip. He let her in and their tongues moved against each others. His hand held the small of her back and her grip on his shirt's collar loosened.


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office and fiddled with her hands in her lap. Adrien stood at the front desk and she watched him hand over a black card with a had been a battle for him to pay for the visit. She had insisted on paying, but he had won the argument by claiming it was his child too and he would be happy to pay for it. She had huffed about it, but had given up.

At the moment her irritation had cleared and now her nerves were all over the place and she felt sick to her stomach. That could have been due to the baby though. Marinette wasn't sure anymore. She chewed on her bottom lip and watched her fiance walk towards her.

Adrien sat down and put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "You feel okay? I know it's been a long day." He sighed and looked at her concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little nervous is all." Marinette rubbed her arm and looked up at him with a half smile.

"Me too." Adrien whispered with a warm smile and kissed her on the head.

"Marinette? Marinette Dupain Cheng?" A woman in scrubs stood in a doorway holding a chart.

"Right here." Marinette got up and Adrien followed her towards the nurse.

"How are you today?" The nurse smiled at her with warm brown eyes.

"I'm good." Marinette smiled and followed her through the doorway.

They ran through the routine stuff first before they were shown to a room.

"When was your last period?" The nurse looked at her laptop and typed away.

"Um…" Marinette thought a moment, tapping her finger to her lower lip. Adrien watched her intently. "Around September 14th?" She checked her phone. "Yep, September 14th."

Adrien's eyes grew big. It was November already.

"Great! If you could go do this, please, and bring it back in here." The nurse handed Marinette a cup and she looked over at Adrien in embarrassment.

He sat in one of the chairs in the room with his arms crossed across his chest and shrugged.

Marinette got up and left the room to the restroom.

Adrien looked around at all of the posters of anatomy and children.

"Is this your first?" The nurse tried to make small talk, while she opened drawers and pulled out different medical tools for the doctor.

"Yeah." Adrien smiled up at her.

"Well, they're a joy to have around. You'll love watching them grow and learn. But they are a lot of work too." The nurse smiled fondly at a memory of what Adrien assumed to be her child, she had at home.

"I'm pretty excited." Adrien smiled warmly at the thought of their future.

Marinette walked back in with the cup and set it on the counter, not meeting Adrien's eyes.

The nurse put gloves on, opened the cup, and dipped a white strip into it. Adrien watched intently next to Marinette. The strip gained two lines. "Congratulations. You're pregnant."

"Do you know how far?" Marinette looked at her with her hand in Adrien's.

"I'll leave that to the doctor." She smiled. "She'll be here in a few minutes. Change into this. Everything off." She handed Marinette a hospital gown and a white paper sheet.

Marinette took them and blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The nurse smiled and left.

Marinette undressed and threw the gown on, sat on the examining table, and spread the white paper sheet over her lap. She sighed and chewed on one of her nails.

"You'll be okay. This is exciting." Adrien smiled at her with a sincere smile.

Marinette looked at him and smiled back. She let his expression calm her nerves. There was a knock at the door and a doctor with a slim frame walked into the room.

"Hello, Marinette. Long time no see." She shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, it's b-been a while." Marinette stuttered and giggled rubbing the back of her neck.

"It has." She flipped through her chart and walked over to the laptop. "So, I hear you are having a baby." She washed her hands at the sink.

"Guess so." Marinette smiled with her eyes closed.

"That's exciting! We're gonna see how far you are and do a normal exam today." Her doctor smiled brightly at her.

"Sounds good." Marinette spoke and looked over to Adrien, who was beaming from ear to ear.

The doctor examined her, removed her gloves, washed her hands, and asked her a series of questions. She went over her concerns and they went over what she needed to eat and what she needed to avoid.

"So, your last period was September 14th, correct?" She smiled and flipped through her profile.

"Yes." Marinette rested her hands in her lap. Adrien looked up suddenly in excitement.

"With that being said… I'd say you got pregnant around the week of September 26th. So, you'd be about 8 weeks pregnant. You should be far enough along for us to do the first ultrasound." She smiled widely at them. "We'll go ahead and schedule that at the front desk for you. And with that small information… your estimated due date is mid June."

Adrien's eyes lit up and shook, his lips parted and he looked over at Marinette in excitement.

"It may change once we take a peek at the little sweetpea." The doctor smiled. "The baby will probably not look much like a baby, but it is one. I assure you. Just don't expect to see a fully formed baby on the ultrasound."

Marinette smiled and Adrien stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"We're done. Any questions for me?" The doctor closed the laptop and picked it up.

"I'm assuming I can't rock climb or… jump out of planes?" Marinette was trying to think of other normal things people did that were somewhat close to what it was Ladybug did.

"You'd be correct. Nothing dangerous or reckless until baby is born. Also, take a prenatal vitamin every day." The doctor smiled.

"Will do." Marinette answered.

"I'll see you in a few weeks." She smiled and waved.

"It's not every week?" marinette was confused.

"Nope, we start with appointments spread far out and as you get closer to your due date… so do your appointments." The doctor smiled and left.

Marinette got dressed in her clothes and Adrien held her close to him. "It's official. We have a baby." He pressed a hand to her stomach.

"Wait till the ultrasound, but yes, Minou." Marinette reached up and kissed him on the lips. "We have a kitten."

Adrien sighed and rested his nose into her hair, breathing her in.

"Let's go make that appointment." Marinette broke away, grabbed his hand, and lead him to the front desk.

Adrien held the new appointment card in his hand and his heart raced. Marinette was just as excited. They couldn't wait to see their baby.

Adrien put a hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the doctor's office. "Feel up to going to the store to get you those vitamins?" Adrien looked down at her.

"Sure, why not." Marinette smiled.

Adrien led them down the street to the Metro. They got on and Marinette listened for the stops. The one for the store popped on over the intercom, but Adrien held her back.

"I thought we were going to the store?" She looked at him confused.

"First we're gonna go somewhere else." Adrien smiled at her and hugged her closer to his side.

Marinette couldn't think of where that would be. After a couple more stops, Adrien led her off of the metro.

They walked up and onto the street. She looked around and found herself at Bugatti.

"You can't be serious." Marinette's mouth fell open.

Adrien laughed. "C'mon. I called ahead while you were getting ready for the doctor's office. Surprise!"

Marinette could have fell to the floor. "These are expensive."

Adrien laughed at her comment and tucked her arm into his side. "I think we'll be okay, Bugaboo."

Marinette was dumbfounded. She walked into the high class modern building.

Within moments, Adrien had a set of keys in his hand and they had a brand new SUV. Top of it's class and it was a brand new concept.

It was black with rounded edges, a giant swoop curved around the side and a silver stripe followed the curve on the very edge.

Adrien opened the passenger door and Marinette got in. The seats were black leather and had piping that was silver. The interior was high tech and black with accents of silver, as well. It screamed of Chat Noir. Marinette looked over at him, after running her hand along the dashboard.

"I thought we would need a car with the new baby coming and all. Don't want you going to labor on the metro." Adrien smiled over at her and started the vehicle.

Marinette laughed at his comment. "Maybe I wanted to. It could have been a dream of mine." She crossed her arms and looked away, pretending to be angry.

Adrien chuckled. "Right… sounds like a great dream to aspire to."

The car roared to life and Marinette squealed at the sound. Adrien's eyes lit up and he smirked, gripping the wheel.

"Boys and their toys." Marinette shook her head. "Somehow, I feel like this was an excuse to get your hands on one of these."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'll let you figure that out." Adrien shifted and hit the gas.

They sped off towards the store in their new car.


	24. Chapter 24

"Don't you have to go get it custom made after meeting with the company to get your hands on one of these?" Marinette looked over at him, while he shifted gears again.

"My father may have a deal with their company." He grinned at her. It was the first time he had smiled during a sentence about his father, but she figured it was the fancy car talking.

Marinette's eyes went big and her mouth went into a flat line.

"He likes his cars too, Bugaboo." Adrien smirked at her. "As do I." He popped the clutch, punched the gas and they sped off.

"Can we not die today? Thanks." Marinette held onto the side of the door, as he made a fast turn. Her body felt like it was being held back in the seat and her stomach flipped.

He slowed down and pulled into a parking spot in front of the store.

"Seriously?" Marinette tried to stop her head from spinning, as Adrien held her door open for her.

"It's meant to go fast, M'Lady." Adrien winked at her and took her hand.

"I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die." Marinette rubbed her temples and walked into the store with him behind her chuckling.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "I think you'll live."

"Says the crazy adrenaline junky driving a multi million euro car." Marinette rested her hands on her hips. "You have precious cargo." She poked him in the chest, accusingly.

"And I'm driving safe. I knew what I was doing." Adrien smirked at her and walked towards the vitamin section.

Marinette rolled her eyes and walked after him. He pocketed his keys and smiled. Marinette ran her fingers through each bottle of prenatals, trying to find the differences between them.

Adrien stood next to her scanning through some, as well. "This one sounds good." He passed it to her.

She put the ones she was holding back on the shelf and looked it over. "It's good."

Somehow, they ended up in the baby isle. Marinette looked through all of the small outfits and marveled at them.

"They're all so… cute!" She closed her eyes and touched a few of them, looking over the details.

Adrien randomly went off and brought back a particular outfit. "Look at it." His eyes lit up and he held it out in front of him. "We should get it."

Marinette looked it over and smiled. It was an all black long sleeved and long legged onesie. Neon green snaps went down the front and down the inseam of the legs. It had a hood and two cat ears that sat on top of it. The inside of the ears were a neon green fabric.

"They also have this one." Adrien held out one that looked similar, but it was all red with black polka dots. Two black swirled antenas sat on top of the hood.

Marinette looked at him in awe and took them from his hands and hugged them. "We need them. I could have made them myself, but this saves so much time." She giggled and held them tightly to her chest.

Adrien smiled warmly at her and melted at her reaction.

"What?" Marinette finally looked up at him.

He ran a hand along her jawline and held her face. "You're too cute, m'lady."

Marinette blushed. Adrien smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and yanked her close to him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. "Ready to check out?"

She nodded and he lead her to the registers. He paid for their purchases and held the car door open for her. She climbed in and he drove to their apartment.

"Do you think we should buy a new place?" Adrien looked over at her from the road.

Marinette was busy messing with the little ears on the cat outfit. "Hm?" She looked over at him with a smile.

"Should we get a new place?" Adrien smiled and focused back on the road.

Marinette jumped in reaction to his question. "What's wrong with where we live now?"

"It's a one bedroom apartment." Adrien shifted gears.

"What's… oh." It hit Marinette that it would be too small for all of them. "I see."

"My father's house isn't an option to me. I don't want to raise a child in a cold house like that. I want a home. Someplace warm and loving." Adrien's hand shook on the stick shift.

Marinette looked down at his shaking fingers and she lightly touched them. "We don't have to live there. I wasn't even thinking of that place to be honest."

Adrien looked over at her and smiled. "Where would you like to live?"

Marinette thought for a moment. "Somewhere warm and inviting. Not too big."

He nodded in agreement. "So… like near the ocean?"

Marinette looked at him shocked. "What about school?"

Adrien shrugged. "I own Gabriel now. I think I could manage to find you a way in." As much as, the brand put a bad taste in his mouth. It was an opportunity he could give her. A way for her to do what she wanted to do. Even if it was just to get her foot in the door.

"Are you sure?" Marinette peered up at him with shaking blue bell eyes.

"Yes. You can finish your school after the baby comes if you still want to." Adrien smiled warmly at her.

"That would be amazing…" Marinette smiled and looked out the window. "But what about you?"

"I can drive out there." Adrien shrugged. "I don't mind a little traveling. I still have Plagg too."

"Keep me out of this." Plagg ate a piece of camembert in Adrien's shirt.

"What else are you gonna do?" Adrien looked down at Plagg with a smirk and a dark expression.

"Eat cheese… sleep… lay in the sun and let it warm my beautiful black fur…" Plagg smiled, leaned back with his small arms behind his head.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Better enjoy your vacation now." He smirked and Plagg's eyes grew wide, as he thought of how loud human babies can be. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and growled. Adrien burst out laughing and so did Marinette. "Good to know you get what I'm saying now."

"It's gonna be beautiful. I can't wait to meet them." Tikki spun in the air with her hands clasped near her cheek.

Plagg rolled his eyes at her and huffed.

Adrien pulled into the parking garage of the apartment complex and they went to the main office. Adrien and Marinette signed the paperwork to get a parking spot. After it was said and done, Marinette went up to their house, while he parked the car in their new designated spot.

He twirled the keys on his finger and pocketed them, before walking up the stairs to their apartment.

Adrien found Marinette sitting on the couch playing with the antennas and cat ears on the little outfits with her knees drawn up. Tears fell down her cheeks and her hair had fallen in her face. His smile fell and he sat beside her. Adrien took the outfits from her hands and held her to his chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Marinette's voice shook and she wiped away the tears. "I'm just so happy. I didn't know I could be this happy." She laughed at how silly it was that she was crying over something so ridiculous. Must be the hormones.

Adrien smiled, kissed her on the head and got up from the couch. He went over to the bags and took the vitamins out of one of them. Adrien grabbed her a glass of water and popped the container open. He brought them over to her. "Here, you need to take this."

Marinette looked up at him with a smile and took the pill and water from him. She tossed them back and handed him the empty glass. "Merci, Chaton."

Adrien set the cup on the coffee table and fell onto the couch next to her with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and rested his other arm on the back of the couch.

Marinette looked at him. "Still thinking about what happened at the office today?" She was concerned about him.

"Yeah." Adrien reluctantly spoke. "I don't know what I'm doing. The whole idea. The whole brand… just makes me think of my father. I hate him. I hate that I have to have this brand that I never wanted." He clenched his hand into a fist and it shook. Slowly the shaking traveled through his body and a sob began to escape his lips.

Marinette quickly jumped to her knees and she held his face in her hands. "Adrien."

He was lost in a spiraling hole. A spiraling dark place that he hated to visit. Marinette tried to bring him back to reality. Tried to pull him out of the dark hole, but nothing was working. She tried kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his lips… She tried running her fingers through his hair. Tried to shake him, lightly. He was too far gone.

" _I can't do this anymore, Gabriel!" His mother's loud voice shaking with tears ricocheted like bullets in his brain. Like atomic bombs ruining his life._

" _Wait!" Gabriel reached out for her, but she walked backwards, away from them._

 _Adrien stood next to his father and tried to run after her. He ran and gripped around her slender calves._

 _His mother pried his arms from her and looked down at her son with tear filled eyes. She held him away by his forearms. "I'm sorry, mon cheri. I can't. I can't handle…" His mother never finished the sentence. Causing Adrien to think it was his fault. That he was the reason she left._

 _That he was the reason for everything going wrong. If only he'd loved her more. If only he'd spent more time with her and less doing what his father wanted. If only…_

Adrien gripped the front of his hair and gasped for air. He needed air. He needed out. He needed something. Needed to see her green eyes again. To feel her warm embrace again. Hear her reassuring words. He needed to hear her tell him that it wasn't his fault. But she was gone and her green eyes were fading. Her perfume took over his senses like a distant childhood memory. She was fading from his memory and it hurt even more. He let sobs rack through his body and Marinette was in a panic. She couldn't make it stop. Couldn't fix him.

"Let's go outside." She tried to coax him from the couch, but he was a statue. Curled up in a small ball and she couldn't move him.

Marinette sighed and let tears take her over, as she just held him in silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Adrien stood in front of la Tour Eiffel. He had one hand in his pocket with his foot turned out. His other hand rested on his thigh. He waited patiently for Vincent to set up his lenses.

The theme for the shoot was back to being normal Gabriel attire. Blacks, whites, and mid tones. Sometimes, there was a color thrown in there. Today, the color was an emerald tone.

He wore fitted black dress pants that had white rose embroidery along the waist. A black belt with a silver belt buckle sat around his hips in the loops of his pants. His top was a black button down that was tucked in and had a row of black buttons down the right side of his chest. They stopped just below his pectoral muscles. His hair was styled back in a formal fashion. His makeup was subtle and accented his green eyes, making them stand out.

"Alright, ready, Monsieur Agreste?" Vincent smiled and held his camera up to his right eye.

Adrien slumped with an unamused expression. "Just call me Adrien, like you always do."

"Ok, Adrien, give me sexy. Like a man looking across a dark bedroom at a beautiful waiting woman." Vincent spoke with enthusiasm.

Adrien shifted his thoughts to Marinette laying on their bed in a red see through teddy with black spots. He imagined her wearing a satin ruched garter around her left thigh. Thought of her midnight hair down and around her shoulders.

He licked his lips and lowered his eyes into a dark and sultry expression, his lip upturned only slightly at one corner. He touched his chin lightly with his thumb and index finger and left a hand in his pocket.

"Perfect!" Vincent rushed around him, snapping photos. "Give me more… MORE!"

Adrien shifted to running a hand through his hair, to biting the side of his thumb, to reaching out with an outstretched hand and a strand of hair fell into one eye.

"Yes! Yes! These are good, Adrien!" Vincent changed out the lens. "Wardrobe change!"

Adrien let his hands fall slack at his sides and let himself get whisked away by the wardrobe personnel. She threw him into the makeshift tent and handed him an armload of clothing.

He slipped on the pair of dark grey fitted pants, the plain white deep v-neck tee, the long sleeved olive jacket, and slung the plum patterned scarf around his neck and under the collar of the jacket.

After, he threw on the mahogany colored dress shoes, he walked out of the tent. The stylist ran around him. She popped his collar up and adjusted his jacket to be more open.

"You're all set." She pushed him towards Vincent.

Adrien sighed and stood in more poses, from casual to sensual.

After several hours, he was done and on his way back to the apartment.

He parked the car and pocketed his keys. Anger rose up in him and he ran off to a nearby alley way. He checked around to see if anyone was around. When it was clear, he punched the air. "Plagg?! Claws Out!" Green enveloped him, he smirked, and he extended his metal staff and took off.

He stood in their bedroom a while later and slipped his olive green v-neck sweater up and over his head and threw it on the bed. He ran a hand through his gelled hair and walked to the shower in only his low sitting denim pants. His black boxers peeked from the waistband.

"Hey. How was it?" Marinette stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Same as it always it. Striking poses for hours on end. Imagining different scenarios fantasized by Vincent." He sighed and posed in lots of different ways to express what he was talking about.

Marinette covered her lips with a hand and giggled at the sight of him. She watched him pop his belt buckle and undo and drop his pants to his ankles. He stepped out of them and his tight boxers. "I was thinking… we should go see my parents and tell them that we're expecting."

Adrien nearly tripped and fell, but he caught himself on the glass of the shower. "This soon? Don't you want to wait until we see the ultrasound?"

Marinette looked at him and thought for a moment. "That's probably a good idea."

"How about we look for a house near the beach?" Adrien smiled at her. "Make it a day trip. Just you and I. No interruptions. I'll even turn off my phone."

"That sounds… wonderful." Marinette smiled and leaned on the door frame.

"Why don't you look up places around Brest and on the water?" Adrien smiled at her, before getting into the shower.

"Okay." Marinette smiled and left to her desktop computer that sat in their bedroom on a desk.

She tapped the keyboard to wake it up. She typed in the location and a few houses popped up.

There was one that caught her eye and it was right on the canal. It was beautiful. The outside was all white with a dark grey-blue roof. With matching blue-grey shutters framing each window. The area around it was like a meadow and surrounded by trees. A pier sat down from the front of the house and a row boat sat at the dock.

She looked at the photos of the inside and fell in love.

Adrien came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "Did you find one?"

Marinette turned to look at him. "Yeah, I-" Her voice failed her, as she focused on him. He stood in the bedroom with a white towel wrapped around low on his hips. His hair hung slightly in his eyes and was messy from drying it. His muscles stood out and appeared to be swollen like he had just worked out.

"What were you saying?" Adrien dropped the towel that he was using to dry his hair into the dark wood woven hamper.

"I was just saying… did you workout?" Marinette's mouth ran dry.

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I may have gone for a run."

Marinette knew it wasn't just a run. "I hope you gave Plagg lots of cheese for that 'run'." Marinette quoted the word with a smile.

"He's sitting in a pile of camembert, as we speak, m'Lady." Adrien walked over to the armoire and pulled out a black shirt, red boxers, and jeans. "What did you find?" He slipped on his boxers and dropped the towel to the ground.

"I found this beautiful house on the canal." Marinette beamed with excitement. "Come!" She used her hand to becken him over to her computer. "Look at it. Isn't it beautiful, Minou?"

Adrien stood behind her and touched his chin with his thumb and his other hand rested on his hip. "Yeah, it is. Let's call and see if we can take a look at it later today. I'll book a flight, if it's possible to go see it today." He kissed the top of her head and picked up his cellphone to make the call.

Marinette didn't know what she did to deserve this life, but she wasn't complaining.

Before she knew it, she was on a plane in first class sitting beside the love of her life. She sipped on her water and he sipped on some red wine. The flight didn't take too long and they were touching down on the tarmac soon after boarding.

Marinette followed Adrien through the airport and out to a car rental place. He handed his heavy metal black card over to the staff at the car rental shop and they handed him keys.

"Let's go check out your dream house." Adrien smiled and put a hand on the small of her back.

They made their way to the house and parked in the front. A red car was already there, waiting for them. Adrien opened her door and she stepped out of the car and her mouth fell open. It was even more beautiful than the photos had shown. It was fall so the flowers weren't blooming, but she could see the potential for when they would.

Adrien knocked on the front door and a woman in nice business attire opened the door. "Monsieur and Madame Agreste?"

"Yes?" They spoke in unison with a smile.

"Welcome to Chateau Noir." She smiled and used her hand to gesture them inside in a lavish fashion.

They eyes went wide, as they walked into the house.

Marinette spun around and took in the white walls and the blue accents within the decor.

"You have five bedrooms and three baths." The woman smiled and lead them inside.

A white staircase sat off to the side from the entrance. The whole house was open concept. The family room lead into the kitchen and dining room. It was in a white and navy theme.

"We would have to paint." Adrien whispered in her ear. "Too much white for my taste."

Marinette smiled up at him and nodded in agreement.

The white took him back to his father's house and he wanted to stay as far from that feeling as possible.

"Here is your kitchen. All stainless steel appliances and black granite counter tops." The woman ran her hand along the sparkling surface. "And double ovens."

Marinette followed suit and touched the smooth surface with a smile. She looked at the stacked ovens and became excited. She could make so many things with two of those.

"Purrfect for you." Adrien hummed close to her ear.

She blushed and bit her finger nail nervously.

"And.. here is the master suite." She opened the door and they walked inside.

It was spacious and had a bay window in the middle of the right wall. Marinette walked over to it and peered outside at the view of the water. She could watch the boats coming in from their long journeys. "C'est tres joli."

Adrien smiled warmly at her and crossed his arms across his chest. The bathroom was anything, but small. It was like two smaller bedrooms put together with a giant walk in shower. There was a big soaking tub off to the side with jets and a double vanity. The rest of the house tour went just as smoothly and before Marinette knew it… she was already calling it home.

She turned on her heel with her arms out in the backyard, which was surrounded by trees and grass and flowers. Birds chirped and she could hear the waves crash. "This is perfect, Minou." She opened her eyes and peered over at him.

"So, should I put in an offer?" The realtor smiled, holding paperwork in her hands.

"Yes." Adrien answered without much thought. "Cash offer."

Her eyes went wide. "As you wish, Monsieur Agreste."

She began to write out the numbers on the paperwork and Adrien and Marinette signed on the dotted lines. Now it was only a matter of waiting to see it their offer got accepted.

Clothing inspiration: .


	26. Chapter 26

**Note: Because I knew this would probably be brought up. When I was 8 weeks pregnant and had the first ultrasound done... it wasn't done on the outside of my stomach. It is done as a transvaginal ultrasound. The baby is too hard to see with a normal outside ultrasound in most cases. They do that later when you're farther along. :) Thought I'd explain. haha**

Marinette laid on the examining table at the ultrasound appointment. Adrien stood at the head of the bed and held Marinette's hand in his. He watched the ultrasound tech set everything up.

"You're eight weeks?" The tech smiled over at them.

"I guess so." Marinette smiled and rested her hands on her stomach.

"Are you ready?" She smiled at them and pressed some buttons on the machine.

"Yes." Adrien and Marinette spoke in unison.

The ultrasound tech inserted the camera into her and Marinette looked at the ceiling, awkwardly. Adrien gripped her hand and peered at the screen.

She went over several key parts of what was helping the baby to survive, before she focused on the baby. "And… here is your baby."

Marinette pushed herself up onto her elbows to see the screen better. It didn't look like a fully formed baby, but it was formed enough to know that it was one. It was curved and had a big head and little arms. It was a fuzzy image, but it still made their hearts warm. Her heart melted and Adrien's eyes shook. She looked up at him to see tears forming on the edges of his eyes and his lips were parted in a smile. Pure joy. That's what it was on his face. Complete utter happiness.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" She loved looking at newly expecting couples. Their reactions were priceless and made her job worth while.

"Yes." They both spoke in unison.

She smiled and pushed something. A fast paced heartbeat came through the speakers and Adrien took his phone out to record it with a smile. Tears streamed from both of their eyes and smiles took over their lips.

"Everything looks and sounds good. I'll just get you two a copy of the photo. We won't be able to tell if it is a boy or girl until around 18 weeks." The ultrasound tech smiled and took measurements, before printing out a photo for them.

She slipped it into a folded piece of paper and handed it over to Adrien. "We'll see you in a few weeks."

"Merci." Marinette smiled at her and once the tech was gone, she got up to get dressed.

Adrien kissed her on the lips and looked at their baby's picture again. "I can't believe we made this."

"We did. Our very own little kitten." Marinette smiled up at him.

"Je t'aime." Adrien rested his forehead on hers.

"Je t'aime, Chaton." Marinette sighed and lead him out of the room and to their car.

"Are you hungry?" Adrien looked over at her with his hand on the wheel and the other on the stick shift.

"Starving." Marinette smiled over at him.

"Would you like to join me at a cafe?" Adrien smirked at her.

"If it's a small local family owned one that doesn't cost us a house… yes." Marinette laughed.

"A local cafe, it is, m'Lady." Adrien sped off towards the little cafe by their apartment.

The cafe was quaint. It was a white building with red overhangs over the black framed windows. The door was painted red and solid wood aside from the little window in the middle of it.

Marinette smiled at her fiance, as he held the door for her. "Merci."

The inside was black and white with red accents. Marinette smiled and waited to be sat down at a table. The man at the front grabbed two menus and took them to a table in the back.

The tables were covered in white linens and the chairs were black metal with red cushions. On each table sat a single red rose in a small crystal vase. A single candle burned on each table.

"Merci." Marinette spoke, as Adrien pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in. The waiter set the menus in front of them and Marinette looked it over, while Adrien sat down across from her.

They got lost in conversation and the food was perfectly made. The check came around and Marinette reached out and grabbed the receipt before Adrien could pull out his wallet.

"Let me pay." She smiled at him with bright blue bell eyes. She pulled the black tray towards herself and put her card onto the bill. "You have to be faster than that, Agreste."

Adrien smirked at her and replaced his wallet back into his pocket with a shrug.

The waiter whisked off with her payment and came back. Marinette returned her card and receipt to her wallet after signing. "Where to now?"

"Home. I want to ravish you for paying for my meal." Adrien purred, leaning across the table with his chin resting on his clasped hands.

Her lips parted and her eyelids lowered. Adrien stood up and held out his hand to her. She grabbed it and let him take her away from the cafe and back into the car.

The drive felt like forever and her thighs rubbed together. Heat was pooling between them and she could barely control herself. She had her fingers in her mouth and her cheeks were flushed. Adrien smirked and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He slowly moved his hand onto her thigh and slid it towards where she needed him most. He leaned into her ear and whispered. "Take the stick shift a moment. I'll tell you when to shift."

Marinette sighed and nodded. She placed her hand on it. Adrien's fingers slid underneath her dress and he slipped them beneath her soaked panties. She licked her lips and moaned, as his fingers expertly teased her swollen clit.

"Shift." Adrien whispered hitting the clutch.

Marinette shifted and went back to being lost in his touch.

He slowly circled her clit in enticing circles. She moaned and sat lower in the seat with her legs spread further.

"Shift." Adrien smirked and she did as he said.

She'd do anything he wanted her to at the moment.

"Good girl." Adrien moved his fingers in faster circles and she let out a moan.

They came to a light and Adrien captured her lips in an intoxicating kiss. Her tongue slid across his and their kisses became more light turned green and Adrien pulled away, "Shift."

Marinette moved the stick shift and he spread her lips further to gain better access to her sensitive spot.

She moaned and felt her toes curl. Felt the electricity shoot up her legs to her thighs. She felt something in her snap and she came shuttering in the seat beside him.

He looked over at her, smiled, and licked his lips. He removed his fingers and licked them. "You taste as sweet as ever, Marinette."

She blushed and adjusted herself. Adrien shifted and parked in the garage of their apartment in their spot.


	27. Chapter 27

Adrien drove through the streets towards her parent's boulangerie. Marinette held the ultrasound photo in her shaking hands. She wore a pink short sleeve dress that pulled away from her stomach. The hem reached mid thigh and she wore white flats on her feet. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had tied it with a white ribbon.

Adrien wore a white button down shirt with khaki slacks. He wore black converse on his feet. His silver ring shined in the sunlight.

"I'm nervous. What if they freak out? What if their not happy? What if they disown me?!" Her hands fell to her cheeks and her blue eyes went wide, catching the light.

"Mari." Adrien rested his hand on her thigh for a moment till he had to shift in order to slow down and park. "I'm sure they'll be ecstatic. Don't worry so much." He warmly smiled at his troubled fiance.

"I hope you're right, Minou." Marinette sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

"All of this stress isn't good for the baby either, baby." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his gelled hair.

"I know…" She touched her stomach with her hands, as if to comfort the tiny child inside.

"Are you ready?" He turned the car off and took the keys from the ignition.

She nodded and opened her door. Adrien raced around and took her hand to help her out. She looked up at him and he gently pressed his lips to her soft pink ones. "You'll be okay. I promise. I'm here with you."

She smiled up at him and rested her forehead on his chest. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I should be the one saying that, love bug." Adrien chuckled, sending vibrations against her ear. His laugh soothed her and calmed her down.

"You really are like a cat." Marinette giggled at the vibrations that came from his chest.

"They don't call me Chat Noir for nothing." He winked and held her at an arm's length away. "Now let's go spread some good news."

Marinette nodded and followed him inside of the bakery.

"Marinette? Adrien?!" Sabine smiled from behind the counter. She was busy handing pastries and money to a customer. "We weren't expecting you two to visit."

"We just wanted to stop in and see how you two were." Adrien spoke with elegance and Marinette looked at him surprised.

"Y-yeah." Marinette stuttered and her cheeks flushed.

"Well, it's a busy day today, but we're doing good." Tom spoke carrying a tray of baked croissants around the counter to put them out on display.

"Um… Papa… Maman…" Marinette twisted her fingers together nervously. "We wanted to talk to you about something."

"It's almost lunch anyway, we can close up shop for a bit after the last few customers trickle out of here." Sabine smiled warmly at her. Part of her knew what was going to come out of the kids' mouths, but she wanted to hear it from them. Her heart raced and warmed at the thought. Sabine gave the last of the customer's their baked goods and locked the front door, moving the sign to 'closed'.

"Let's go have some tea." Sabine smiled and lead them all upstairs.

"I'll take some water, maman." Marinette spoke quietly and rubbed her upper arm. Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, dear." Sabine glanced behind her with a knowing smile.

Marinette sat on the couch next to Adrien and rubbed her hands together, while her mother worked in the kitchen, making a pot of tea. Tom sat on the other couch and waited.

Sabine brought over cups of tea and a glass of water. She sat down next to Tom and rested a hand on his thigh. "Now… what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Marinette looked to Adrien and he smiled and rubbed her back reassuringly. "Adrien and I…" She could barely get the words out. They got stuck in her throat and her heart began to thrum in a fast beat. "We're-"

Adrien smiled at her and looked at Sabine and Tom. Sabine was hanging on the edge of her seat, ready to jump up with excitement and Tom looked like he was just as excited.

"We're-" Marinette wrung her fingers together in her lap.

"It's alright." Adrien smiled warmly at her and touched her worried shaking hands. "Marinette and I are expecting."

Sabine jumped up along with Tom and they began to hug each other happily. "This is great news!" Sabine beamed.

Marinette looked up at them with tear brimmed eyes. "You're not mad?"

Sabine rushed over and touched her cheeks. "Darling. You're having a baby. We're gonna have a grandchild! I'm more than ecstatic. I know you two will make lovely parents."

"We're happy for you, love." Tom smiled and grabbed them both into a warm hug.

Adrien smiled and felt loved. He loved her family. Her family always knew how to cheer them up. Knew how to cheer him up.

"When are you due?" Sabine sat down and took a sip of her warm tea.

"Sometime in June." Marinette finally smiled and breathed out in relief.

"This is exciting! When will you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Sabine wanted all of the details.

"Not until around 18 weeks and I'm about 8 weeks now." Marinette rubbed her stomach.

"We have a picture." Adrien spoke and looked at Marinette.

Marinette jumped and handed the photo of their baby over to her parents.

Her parents looked at the photo and spoke in unison. "Awww…."

"It's not much, but it's a baby." Marinette smiled at them.

"I can see. Look how little it's hands are." Sabine smiled and touched the photo. "Too precious. Have you thought of names?"

Marinette's eyes shot up to his. They hadn't even had time to discuss anything. It all happened so fast. "Not yet." Marinette cleared her throat. "It's all so new."

"I'm sure you'll figure it all out." Tom smiled and looked over the photo.

"We also put an offer in on a house. We figured our one bedroom apartment was too small. It's in Brest." Adrien smiled at them.

Sabine and Tom got sad for a moment. "So, we won't be seeing our grandchild much?"

Adrien became shocked. "No,no. You'll see them plenty. We're still going to travel down here quite often for school. Actually, I plan to give Mari a job within the Gabriel company."

"That's wonderful!" Sabine smiled and handed the photo back to Marinette.

"Yeah…" Marinette smiled at them. "We wanted to live on the beach."

"Sounds beautiful." Sabine took a sip of tea. "I want to see this house that you two have put an offer on."

Adrien and Marinette looked up the house on their phones and gushed about it in detail. They talked about the doctors appointment and the realtor. They talked about the house in detail and what their plans were now that they were expecting. Tom and Sabine had just sat there and nodded with smiled on their faces, enjoying the company.

Adrien and Marinette waved goodbye, as they walked out of the boulangerie.

"That went well. I told you they would be excited." Adrien kissed her on the top of her head with his arm wrapped around her. He opened the car door open for her and she got in.

"Thank you, kitty." Marinette blushed and sat in the passenger seat.

He went around to the other side and got in, before starting the car and shifting into gear to head back to their home.


	28. Chapter 28

Marinette stood in the kitchen of their new home making her favorite cake that her father used to make her. Their offer had been accepted and it wasn't long before they were able to move in.

She wore a pink apron that had lace details. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand and mixed the ingredients together. She was five months pregnant and it was no longer something she could hide even if she wanted to.

She touched her stomach, leaving a flour handprint on it. Adrien walked in and undid his green tie, throwing it onto the kitchen island. He looked her over and chuckled. "You're covered in flour."

She looked up at him and blushed. "Baking isn't the most neat hobby."

"I can see that, Bugaboo." Adrien chuckled and stuck his finger into the creamy batter, before bringing it to his lips.

"Hey." She pulled the bowl away from him and he laughed.

"It's delicious. I can't wait till it's done. Also, your baking when we have to leave in fifteen minutes to our ultrasound appointment." Adrien winked at her and made his way towards the shower.

"I forgot." Marinette quickly cleaned everything up and threw her apron off and hung it up on the hook. She put plastic wrap over the bowl to finish it later and placed it in the fridge to stay cool.

Five minutes later, Adrien walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed and drying his hair with a towel. Marinette was slipping on her pink ballet flats. Her light dress curved along her stomach.

Adrien walked up to her and pressed his hands gently to her stomach and kissed her on the lips. "You're beautiful."

Marinette blushed. "I look hideous."

"You look ravishing." Adrien smirked at her and trailed kisses down her neck.

"We don't have time for this." Marinette giggled at his advances.

"Maybe later." He shrugged and took her hand.

They left the house and got into the car. Marinette sat nervously in the seat beside him.

"Are you excited to see the gender of our kitten?" Adrien peered over at Marinette.

"I'm nervous." She smiled at him.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." Adrien smiled warmly at her. "Either way… they're going to be beautiful."

"I know…" Marinette smiled up at him. "I just worry whether the baby is okay or not." She ran her hands over her stomach.

He pulled into a parking spot and they went into their appointment.

She was called back shortly after they checked in.

Marinette laid on the examining table and the ultrasound tech tucked paper into the top of her black leggings. Marinette lifted her dress up and over her belly bump.

"This might be a little cold." The ultrasound tech spread a clear jelly onto her stomach and began to run the ultrasound device over her stomach till their baby showed up on the screen.

Marinette and Adrien's eyes flashed to the screen and their hearts melted when they saw him/her. The baby now looked like a full grown baby and tears welled up in their eyes. The ultrasound tech had them hear the heartbeat and she took measurements to see how much the baby had developed and grown.

"Would you like to know the gender?" She smiled at the two of them.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other with a smile and back at her. "Yes." They spoke in unison.

"Alright, let's see if the baby will corporate with us today." The ultrasound tech moved the device around and stopped on a spot. "And…"

Marinette and Adrien felt like the moment lasted forever. That her word was drawn out way too long.

"It appears to be... a girl." She smiled at them and watched as tears fell down both of the couple's cheeks.

"It's a girl?" Marinette's words came out shaky.

Adrien was at a loss for words. He covered his lips with his hand and let the tears fall.

"It's a girl." She smiled at them and handed them each a tissue. "I'll just print these photos out for you guys."

Marinette was on cloud 9 and so was Adrien. The ultrasound tech handed them the photos in a paper sleeve with a smile. "We're all done here. Soon, you'll get to meet this little girl. Do you have a name picked out yet?" The ultrasound tech cleaned the jelly off of Marinette and took the paper out.

Marinette pulled her dress back down and looked at Adrien. The spoke in unison. "Emma."

"That's a beautiful name. Well, little Emma is looking perfect." The ultrasound tech cleaned up the station and Marinette and Adrien got ready to leave.

Marinette threw her apron back on when they got home. She pulled out the bowl of ingredients she had ditched earlier.

Adrien chuckled at her and leaned on the kitchen island. "Need a little help?"

Marinette smiled at him. She passed him the bowl. "You can mix the ingredients together, while I work on the frosting."

Adrien smirked and stood up straight. He brought the bowl towards him and began to mix the ingredients with vigor. Flour flew up in a plume of smoke and dusted his clothing.

Marinette giggled and covered her lips. "Slow down, Kitty."

"I'm just excited." Adrien smiled warmly thinking about Emma.

"Me too." Marinette began mixing the ingredients for the vanilla whipped frosting.

"What color eyes do you think she'll have?" Adrien sighed and day dreamed.

"I hope she gets your vibrant green eyes." Marinette blushed.

"I hope she gets your blue bell ones." Adrien leaned towards her.

Marinette bit her lower lip, swiped her finger through some frosting, and poked the tip of his nose.

His mouth fell open in shock and his expression became devious. "Oh it's on."

Marinette set the bowl down and screamed, as he chased her around the kitchen with batter on his fingers.

"Adrien!" She giggled and he leaped over the counter and grabbed her from behind, catching her. "Got you." He smeared batter along her lower lip, turned her head, and ran his tongue along it, scooping up the sweet batter.

She spun around in his arms and set her hands on the sides of his face. She brought his mouth down to hers and kissed him passionately, begging for entrance with her tongue. He gave in to her and picked her up and set her on the counter. Adrien gripped her thighs and stood between them, deepening the kiss.

"Still tastes delicious. Even better on you, m'Lady." He smirked his signature Chat smile. She pulled him closer and her hand fell to where he had begun to feel heat pool. He purred at her touch and trailed kisses down the side of her neck.

"I need to finish this cake, so we can eat it after dinner." Marinette giggled at how his featherweight kisses tickled along her skin.

"Later, right now I want something even sweeter." Adrien touched her chin with his fingers and ravished her mouth with his and she sighed and melted into him.

The spoon that was in her hand dropped to the kitchen counter and she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her tongue move against his.

He picked her up off of the counter and stumbled to their bedroom. Adrien laid her on the bed and kneeled between her parted legs. She watched him throw off his grey suit coat and watched him undo the buttons on his white button down shirt. Watched as he slowly slide it down his arms. How the light caught his muscles and accentuated every curve and line. She bit her bottom lip and squirmed on the sheets.

"You want me, Bugaboo?" Adrien leaned down and turned her head to the side and slowly ran his tongue from her collar bone to her jawline. She hummed and tried to bring her thighs together, but he was in the way, blocking her from giving her that satisfaction. "Not uh. Not yet."

Marinette whined and watched him slowly pop the buckled of his grey pants. Watched him unzip them slowly. The anticipation was killing her. She wanted to yank his pants down and pull him close to her. Wanted him on her, in her, filling her.

"Please, Adrien." Marinette squirmed beneath him.

Adrien smirked and slowly ran his fingers up her thighs to the band of her leggings. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and licked his soft lips.

"Please." Marinette begged and bit her bottom lip.

He pulled them down her legs slowly and walked back on his knees to take them all the way off, his pants undone, his black Gabriel brand boxers peaked out from them.

Adrien came back up to her and leaned over her. He kissed her on the lips and caressed her swollen breast with his palm. She bit her lip and let out a moan. They were sore, but something about his hand soothed them.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted them and let their tongues tangle together in a heated kiss. He grabbed the edge of her panties and pulled them down her thin legs. She lifted her hips to help him and they were quickly discarded to the floor, somewhere lost in the room. Marinette sat up and hooked her fingers in the band of his boxers and pants. She peered up at him with bright big blue eyes and he gave her a nod.

Marinette slid them down, releasing his hardened cock. He groaned, as her fingers wrapped around him. Adrien touched the side of her neck and trailed heated kisses along the other side of her neck. His tongue darted out and left tentative small laps while his lips massaged and carressed along her soft skin. She moaned and let her lips part in ecstasy. Everything about this man was intoxicating. Her hand sped up and he groaned and rested his head on her shoulder.

Marinette slowly slid her hand from the base of his cock to the head and felt him swell bigger. She bit her lower lip and felt his legs tremble. "Lay down." She released him and he complied.

Adrien laid on their spacious bed and she crawled up his body and straddled his hips. She rubbed her warm wet pussy along his hardened throbbing cock with a roll of her hips and he looked at her with parted lips and heavy lids. He pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

Marinette moaned and moved her hips till she brought his hardened length to her warm core and slowly let him enter her. His head fell to the side and his eyes closed in ecstasy. "Fuck… Mari."

She smirked and once he was buried all of the way inside her, she rolled her hips. His hand slid up her thighs and he gripped her hips, directing her movements. His hips lifted to meet hers and he bit her forearm with a moan. Marinette's head fell to look down at his chest and her hands moved to rest on his chest to support her weight. She panted and rolled her hips harder and faster. She watched him tilt his head back and part his swollen pink lips. Something about his expression caught her on fire and heat rose from her toes to her face and she was lost.

She rode him faster and harder, bringing him deeper inside her. He could feel how wet she was getting and could feel her tightening around him, gripping him, bringing him to the end. His legs trembled and he could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine. He couldn't give in. Not until his lady came first. He bit back the need to cum and passionately encouraged her. He slid a hand down his abs to where he knew she needed. That little push to put her over the edge. His thumb found her swollen clit and he began to roll circles on it. She sat back and gripped his thighs behind her and her breasts came up to kiss the air, her head fell back and her lips parted.

"Adrien." She let his name flutter on her lips and screamed out as the rubber band snapped and she came hard around him.

That was all it took to send him over the edge and she rode out his orgasm.

Moments later, after they had cleaned up, she was back in the kitchen baking the cake and decorating it. Adrien's hair was slicked back from a warm shower and Marinette was standing in the kitchen in panties and an apron. It was distracting and made Adrien's mind wander. How he wanted to take her in the kitchen right then and there, but he knew she was tired and that she probably wanted to finish this cake that has taken a lot longer than it should have. He chuckled at the thought and she looked over at him with a smile.

"What is it?" Marinette closed the oven and set her oven mitts down.

"Nothing." Adrien sighed and watched her move around the kitchen. The hint of her back when she'd face away from him. His eyes followed the line down her spine to the top of her curved ass and he bit his lip.

"Are you staring, Monsieur Agreste?" Marinette looked over her shoulder with bedroom eyes.

"I don't know what you're accusing me of." He put a hand to his bare chest. "I am a gentleman."

"Uh-huh." She waved a wooden spoon at him. "Sure you are."

Adrien chuckled and stood up from the chair and she took in how his green pajama pants sat low on his hips. He hugged her to him and she embraced him back. "You're beautiful."

Marinette blushed and closed her eyes, letting herself melt into his arms.

Marinette laid in bed on her side that night and Adrien drew circles on her stomach with his head rested on his hand.

"Emma." Adrien softly spoke.

"Hm?" Marinette opened her eyes and peered at him.

"Nothing." Adrien stopped drawing circles and rubbed the back of his neck with a blush.

Marinette felt something in her stomach flop and felt something kick her. Her eyes got wide and she looked at Adrien.

"What?!" He sat up in a panic.

"Emma. She-" Marinette could barely get the words out. "She kicked! I felt her move. She flopped and kicked me. I've felt flutters before now, but nothing like- that!"

Adrien gasped and touched her stomach. He brought the side of his face to Marinette's stomach. "Emma?" Suddenly he felt something bump against his cheek. He sat up and smiled with sparkling eyes. "Hi, Emma." He cooed into her stomach with a warm smile.

"She loves your voice, Minou." Marinette's eyes grew heavy.

"Well, I love her too. Already." Adrien sighed and laid down beside Marinette. "And I love her mother too." He kissed Marinette gently on the lips, before falling asleep dreaming of a family he was about to have. A real family.

I wrote this to: Sweet Talker by Jessie J


	29. Chapter 29

Adrien sat on the edge of their bed with his hair pulled between his fingers of one of his hands. He looked over the text on his phone and clutched his phone in his fist.

 **Your father wants to meet with you.**

His hand shook and it vibrated down to his feet. He didn't want to go visit his father in jail. He didn't even want to see the man. Didn't even want to give him a chance.

 **He wants to discuss his business. How he's been running his brand. He wants to help you keep afloat.**

Adrien's breathing shook and caught in his throat like a thick fog. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths.

He tapped his fingers along the keyboard.

 **And if I don't want-**

He shook his head and erased the text he was writing. He didn't know what the right thing to do was. Should he go see his father and talk about the brand or should he stay home?

Marinette walked into the bedroom and kneeled behind him on the bed. She rubbed his shoulders and slowly draped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. She read the text.

"I can go." Marinette gently kissed his neck, her rounded stomach lightly touched his back.

Adrien touched her arms that were wrapped around him. He peered over his shoulder at her with tear stained emerald eyes. "You're pregnant. I won't let you go into a place like that."

"I'll be okay. I'm Ladybug. Remember?" Marinette smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Plus, I'll have Nathalie come with me."

"I'd feel better if you had someone else with you." Adrien sighed and rubbed his face with one of his palms. His hand holding his phone hung slack between his knees.

"Look. What if I take Nino?" Marinette smiled at him.

He looked up. "I haven't talked to him in ages and I don't want to bring him into this crazy mess."

"Alya?" Marinette tried to think of anyone that could go with her to back her up.

Adrien just shook his head. His fingers tapped into his contacts and he clicked on a contact that said, 'Gorilla'. "I got someone."

Marinette dressed in black leggings and a pink t-shirt dress. Pink ballet flats sat on her feet. She made her way to Adrien's bodyguard's silver car. Gorilla got out and opened the back door for her. His eyes fell to her stomach in shock.

"I know it's shocking." Marinette slid into the backseat ungracefully.

Gorilla grunted and closed the door for her. Adrien watched from a curtained window of their house. He bit his finger with an arm crossed across his chest in worry.

Marinette sat in the backseat in silence, as they made their way to the jail. It was a long drive to get there since they had moved. Adrien had suggested they fly, but Marinette wanted to use the car ride to think about what she was going to say to Gabriel.

After a while they pulled in front of the jail and Gorilla parked. Marinette typed out a quick update text to Adrien and got out of the car when Gorilla opened the door. She clutched her purse that held Tikki in her fists and worried the black strap.

Gorilla set a hand on the small of her back and walked with her into the place. It was cold, grey, and concrete inside. It held rows and rows of cells. She walked up to the front officers.

"I have a meeting with Gabriel Agreste." Marinette tried to keep her voice steady.

"Room 22." The officer checked her person, her bag, and unlocked the door and let her through to a giant room where a lot of tables sat. Inmates and lovers or family members sat at them and talked, caressed, kissed.

She shook her head and was directed to a table.

"He'll be here shortly." The officer left her and Gorilla there.

Marinette sat down next to Gorilla and he watched around them protectively. She ran her fingers over her stomach and whispered, "You're about to hear your Grand-pere's voice, my kitten."

With those words Emma flipped in her stomach and Marinette smirked and her heart filled with love.

"Marinette?" Gabriel spoke hoarsely and sat in front of her in handcuffs with a guard behind him.

"Adrien had something come up. He sent me." Marinette cleared her throat and took him in.

He sat in orange and his hair was ungelled, hanging loose around the sides of his face. His eyes a steel grey and he had gained more wrinkles around them. He looked exhausted and depressed. _Serves you right._ Marinette seethed and then tried to calm down.

"I see." Gabriel leaned back in the cream colored plastic chair.

"What did you want to discuss? I can relay the information over to him." Marinette smiled the best she could through clenched teeth.

"Behind the painting of my wife is a safe. Inside that safe is the inspiration for my brand. It's an ornate book, his mother and I picked up in Tibet. There is also a log that details every expense and every detail of my brand. From start to finish. The code to that safe is the date that I met his mother." Gabriel looked at her hoping she could remember that. "It will tell him all there is to know about the brand and my reason for owning the company. Also…" He ran a cuffed hand through his hair.

Marinette sat back and listened to him and Emma kicked her lightly. She ran her hand over her stomach again and Gabriel's eyes registered with her actions. "You're pregnant?"

She blushed and smiled warmly looking down at her stomach. "I am."

His eyes shook back and forth and his lips parted. "My son is going to be a father?"

"He is." Marinette smiled warmly at the thought. "He's already sitting into the role quite nicely."

"I'm glad. My son was always the nurturing type." Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl. Emma." Marinette stilled her hand on the top of her rounded bump.

"Beautiful name." Gabriel smiled at her.

"Thank you. You were saying?" Marinette tried to direct the conversation back to where he had left off.

"There is a letter in there from his mother in a fading envelope. It's gonna be hard on him to read. It's the letter she left when she walked out." Gabriel kept tears from falling. "Anyway, he'd probably want to know. I should have showed him years ago."

"Alright, so behind the painting of your wife is a safe. Code is the day you met. He knows that?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Gabriel nodded, "One of his favorite stories to be told at bedtime, as a kid." He smiled at the memory and Marinette found it odd for a man that nearly killed his own son.

"Alright." Marinette nodded.

"Times up." The guard grabbed Gabriel's upper arm and took him away. "Keep me posted on my grandchild."

Marinette just nodded and watched him leave. She stood up from her seat and Gorilla walked with her back to the car.

She sent a text to Adrien to let him know they were headed back towards the house.

 **Thank God. I'll see you in a few. Love you, Bugaboo.**

She smiled and bit her bottom lip and held her phone to her chest. She imagined him pacing the floor with his fingers tangled in the front of his blonde hair with worry. There was something charming about it. How he worried for her well being. But her heart also hurt because he shouldn't have to worry about her being with his father. It shouldn't even be an issue. Yet his life made it one. A tear fell down her cheek, as she peered out the window.

"Tell me… has it always been this way in that house? The house that appeared so beautiful and perfect from the outside?" Marinette bit back a sob for her fiance.

"It has." For the first time Gorilla spoke. "His father was always busy. His mother would care for him. But once she left… his father never interacted with Adrien. Nathalie and I raised him through his teenage years. He only came around when Adrien had done something to shame his brand."

Marinette looked up at the man in the front seat and saw him peering at her in the rear view mirror. "And you two didn't stop it?"

"We were under Monsieur Agreste and we couldn't afford to lose our jobs. We do have a life outside of that hell." Gorilla sighed and clutched the steering wheel with one of his hands and the stick shift with the other.

"I see." Marinette sighed at him. "I just wish someone would have stopped it before it got so bad. I just wish I had."

Gorilla looked at her weird. "Why would you have been able to stop it?"

Marinette shook her head. "No reason. I don't know."

Tikki peered up from her purse with worry. Gorilla grunted and went back to watching the road.


	30. Chapter 30

Marinette walked up to the front door and looked down at the ground to watch her step. The front door flung open and Adrien ran out and embraced her. She straightened up with her eyes wide, before relaxing and wrapping her arms around him. Her palms rested on his shoulder blades.

"Are you okay?" Adrien looked her over and touched her stomach.

"I'm fine, Kitty." Marinette sighed. "But we need to talk about something."

Adrien sighed and if he had been Chat Noir at that moment his ears would have fallen back. His shoulders sank and he lead her inside.

They sat on the white couch and Adrien wrapped an arm around her, as if to keep afloat.

"Adrien." Marinette turned slightly to face him and he clutched at her, not wanting to let her go. "Your father told me a few things and I need you to focus."

His eyes searched hers and he nodded. Words wouldn't form and they if they did, they stabbed him in the throat and held themselves there.

"Your father has a safe behind the painting of your mother. In that safe is an ornate book that is the inspiration for the Gabriel brand line. It's some book from a trip to Tibet. There is also a book that details what the brand is about and why your father started it. He felt it would help you to understand the brand. Here's the hard part." Marinette took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair and touched her stomach.

Adrien took her hand and rubbed the back of her knuckles before bringing it to his lips. He brushed a kiss along them.

Marinette took her hand from his and touched his cheeks. She stared deeply into his green orbs. "You need to promise me that you won't run. That you won't shut down. You need to promise me that you won't leave."

Adrien searched her eyes harder and tilted his head down, hiding in his feather light blonde hair. Marinette brought his face back up. Made his eyes meet hers. "Look at me. Promise me."

"I can't promise anything. I don't even know what it is and I'm terrified. I can't promise that I won't run." Adrien was ashamed with himself. "I can't promise that I won't break. I can't promise that I won't curl up and lock myself up in a room. I can't-" His voice broke and his throat became thick. His vision blurred and his bottom lip quivered.

"Minou…" Marinette kissed him on the lips and brought him close to her into an embrace. "It's something you have wanted to know for a long time. It's something that will help you."

Adrien pulled away from her. "What is it? What else is in the safe?" His voice came out hoarse and deadpan.

She bit her lip and searched his soulless eyes before continuing. "There's no soft way of telling you this and there's no way to ease you into it. In the safe…" She gripped his upper arms, so that he wouldn't dart up fast and run. "There is a letter from your mother."

Adrien yanked his arms from her and slid to the wall across from her in the room. He drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his forehead on his folded arms and shook.

"I didn't finish." Marinette walked over and kneeled in front of him. She touched his shoulders and slid her arms around him. "It's a letter that she had left behind the day she left. The day that has bothered you for so long. I think it may tell you why. The truth."

Adrien shook and raised his hand to the sky. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

Marinette fell back onto her heels, covered her eyes as neon green sparks flew around her and Chat was up and out of the window within moments.

Marinette put her hands on her eyes and let the tears fall. She rubbed her stomach trying to calm a squirming Emma. "He'll be back. Daddy will be back, kitten. Just you wait. You'll hear his cheerful voice in no time." She was half trying to convince herself. She didn't know if he was coming back this time and it scared her.

She began to feel her stomach tighten and her back cramp. She grabbed her back and cringed at the slight pain. "What's going on? Tikki?!"

Tikki flew out and her eyes went wide at the sight of Marinette in pain, holding her back and stomach.

Chat jumped from tree to tree around the house and used his staff to run along the buildings a few acres away from them. Tears burned his eyes. Why hadn't his father told him about the letter years ago? Why now? Chat growled and kept leaping from building to building for miles. He seethed and gripped his staff with as much strength as he could. Chat stopped in front of a tree near another forested area and extended his staff. He spun it expertly in his hands and began to hit the tree trunk with it. All of his anger and stress spilled out from his fingertips and he cried out, as he attacked the tree full force.

Marinette sat on the couch and tried to breath. Tikki brought her a glass of ice water.

"I think it's just braxton hicks, Mari. We should take you somewhere just to be sure though." Tikki watched her take a tentative sip of the icy beverage.

"I need Adrien, Tikki. I'm scared. I don't know what's happening. If Emma is okay." Marinette began to speak a million miles a minute.

"Say spots on." Tikki sighed with her head hung low. "Call him on the yo-yo."

Marinette set the water down and cringed at the pain again. "Tikki! Spots on!"

She was enveloped in red and she pulled her yo-yo from her hip. She slid the device open and tapped the call function.

Chat flipped open his staff to see a ladybug symbol on his device. "Why did she transform?"

He pushed the phone icon to answer it. "Is it an akuma?"

Marinette breathed out and tried to remain calm. "I don't know what happened. You left. I got really upset. I think the stress and all of this has caused me to have something wrong. Some-" She hiccuped through tears and wiped her eyes. "Adrien I need you. Please come home."

Chat's face paled and he used his hand to speak and try to calm her down through the video chat. "Hold on. I'll be right there."

He suddenly pushed his mother's letter to the back of his mind and he leaped as fast as he could back to the house.

He jumped through the window to find Marinette sitting in the bathroom on the tile floor with some blood on her fingers, holding her stomach and trying to breathe through the uneven contractions.

"Shit." Chat de transformed, washed her hand off, and scooped her up. "We're going to the hospital. I'm sorry, m'Lady. So sorry."

Adrien put her in the car and started it. He raced to the hospital and parked. Adrien helped her out and helped her walk into the emergency room. The waiting room wasn't too busy, which surprised him.

There were only two people in line in front of them. They waited their turn and Marinette's knees shook. Sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Hang in there, lovebug. We're almost there." Adrien tried to soothe her, but her nerves were shot.

"Is Emma going to be okay?" Marinette didn't care about anyone, but Emma . Emma was her priority.

"She's going to be fine." Adrien didn't know if she would to be honest, but he didn't let her know that.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the check in asked.

"My fiance is five months pregnant and having what appear to be contractions and mild bleeding." Adrien spoke as calmly as he could.

"Fill this out." The woman handed him a piece of paper and he filled out all of the areas he knew. Marinette took the pen and weakly filled out the rest.

Before long a wrist bracelet with her information was placed around her right wrist.

"They'll call you shortly." The woman gestured towards the seating area.

They brought her back within moments and had her vitals done and her in a room with a monitor hooked around her stomach to monitor the baby and an I.V in her arm.

Adrien held her hand. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. Shouldn't have run." Tears fell from his eyes.

"It's okay. The doctor said that she's fine. I'm fine. I just have to relax and not do anything too strenuous, Minou." Marinette softly spoke and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's my fault. I made this happen." Adrien's voice cracked and he grabbed the front of his hair. "I almost made us lose our kitten."

"No. No. It's not your fault. You reacted how anyone would have that has been through what you have." Marinette tried to calm him. "I shouldn't have lost trust in you. I thought you weren't going to come back. I thought-" She stopped talking and felt Emma kick again.

Marinette smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it where Emma had just kicked her. Adrien felt her kick again. "This girl is waiting to meet the best father that ever existed on this planet. The best father I know and she knows. The one that will kiss her wounds. The one that will lift her to the sky so that she can be closer to the moon and stars. The one that will beat up all the boys that break her heart." Marinette giggled and he softly let himself laugh.

"You know I will, Bugaboo." Adrien smirked through the tears.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "We're okay. We just have to take it easy for the rest of my pregnancy."

"Bad movies and cuddles, it is." Adrien smiled and kissed her on the head.

 _The doctor had come in with her chart. "The baby looks to be okay. I don't see anything that would be of concern. Just take it easy. Your uneven contractions are just braxton hicks. The ultrasound showed there was some bleeding around the placenta, where it had pulled a way a bit, causing the bleeding. There are chances of going into preterm labor, so you need to rest as much as you can. No stairs or lifting of any kind. Here is the plan and you should be discharged soon." The doctor smiled at them. "Any questions?"_

" _No." Adrien and Marinette spoke in unison._

" _Alright, then sit tight. You should be filling out the discharge papers any moment." The doctor handed over the plan and left the room._

"I'm sorry." Adrien still felt guilty.

Marinette pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh… It's not your fault, Minou, really."

He frowned and his eyes grew sad, but he nodded anyway.

Before long they were signing the papers to leave and Marinette was being wheeled out to the car after Adrien had pulled it up to the curb. They thanked the nurse and he helped her climb into the passenger side of their car.


	31. Chapter 31

Marinette laid in bed next to Adrien. She drew circles on his chest and peered into his glowing forest eyes. "So… when you want to have the wedding? Before or after Emma is born?"

Adrien looked at the ceiling and brought an arm behind his head. "Good question. I'd like to do it before, but if you aren't feeling up to it… then we can-"

Marinette sat up and looked down at him. "No! Let's do it as soon as possible."

Adrien chuckled at her and touched the back of her neck with his hand and pulled her down to him. His lips brushed against hers. "That settles it. How about this weekend? We can have it at the house by the water."

"What about maman and papa… and nana... and Chloe… and Alya… and Nino… How will they get here in time?" Marinette began to worry. "And a cake… and of course I'd have to make a dress!" Her hands went to her cheeks with wide blue eyes.

"Love. I can get all this done." Adrien smiled warmly at her and touched one of her hands. "I can fly out your family and our friends… cover their jobs… and I can buy you any dress your giant heart desires." He rubbed his nose against hers.

"I always dreamed of making my dress. If I get materials now, then I'll be able to have it done in time." She began to get up from the bed.

Adrien gripped her wrist. "You need to rest, Bugaboo. Remember what the doctor said. If you're so set on making your wedding dress then I'll go out in the morning to get whatever it is you need." He gave her giant cute cat eyes.

She bit her lip and settled back onto the bed. "Okay." She laid down and cuddled close to him in his arms and slowly fell asleep.

Adrien shook his head with a chuckle and ran his fingers through her midnight hair. "This girl." He whispered before closing his eyes.

Plagg was eating camembert and he looked at Tikki, who was eating a cookie, and made a grossed out face. Tikki rolled her eyes at him and nudged him.

"I don't know about this whole situation…" Plagg sighed and set his cheese down. "It's all making me lose my appetite."

"Oh Plagg…" Tikki shook her head with a smile. "They have to grow up sometime. We've gone through many Chats and Ladybugs that have fallen in love and settled down. This isn't the first."

"I thought humans would have progressed from this." Plagg sighed and threw the rest of his cheese in his mouth and swallowed distastefully.

Tikki shook her head and giggled. "Love has been around for many centuries and will never disappear. Love is important. You of all people to should know that, Kitty." Tikki nuzzled his cheek and he melted into her touch.

Adrien went out to the local fabric shop with a list of fabrics in his hand. He looked it over, confused. He remembered the words she had used, but it was slowly becoming a blur.

" _So, I need five yards of satin white fabric. Two yards of white lace fabric… I need a twelve inch white zipper. I need five yards of white tulle… and three spools of white thread. Oh, and some white embroidering thread." Marinette smiled as she wrote it down, tapping her lip with a pencil._

Adrien shook his head and opened the door to the fabric shop. Maybe he should just hand someone the list and have them help him. He was in way over his head and when he peered around him at the walls upon walls of fabric, he didn't feel much better.

"May I help you?" A nice girl walked around from behind a counter.

"Um… yes. My fiance wants to make her wedding dress and she needs all of these items." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm afraid I'm way over my head here." He chuckled nervously and peered at her through his blonde hair, while holding his neck.

Her eyes sparked and she bit her lip. _Not this again…_ Adrien sighed and dropped his hand to his side.

"You're Adrien Agreste. The model from Paris. I've heard all about you and I've collected your magazines for years…" She beamed up at him.

He smiled awkwardly with his eyes crinkled at the edges. "I'm glad to meet such a dedicated fan." He lied through his model smile.

"I'd be glad to help you find all of the stuff on this list. She's very lucky to have caught such a caring man." The girl smiled and lead him around the shop.

After an hour of collecting everything and discussing which ones were more to Marinette's liking… he was dropping down his heavy black credit card, signing an autograph, and walking out the door with two bags of merchandise.

Once he got into his drivers seat he slammed his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Well, that was exhausting."

"Tell me about it!" Plagg zipped out from his open white overshirt eating camembert.

"Plagg! Hide!" Adrien scolded his kwami.

"We're in the car, kid. No one's gonna see me." Plagg argued and swallowed his cheese whole.

A small kid pointed next to their mom into Adrien's car and Adrien stuffed Plagg back into his shirt and waved at the small child nervously. "Small child saw you." He seethed and put his car in reverse to head home. Plagg shrugged and settled back into the warmth of Adrien's body.

Marinette was knitting a pastel pink baby hat on the couch. She had a neon green and black blanket over her lap. Adrien opened the door and carried the bags in.

"How was it?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"It was overwhelming. Luckily a nice girl that worked there helped me out." Adrien sat down next to her and dropped the bags at his feet.

Marinette smirked at him and continued to knit her creation.

"Is that a hat?" Adrien looked her over.

"It is." Marinette held it up so that he could see it.

"C'est mignon." Adrien touched it and felt how soft the yarn was.

"I plan to add a weaving of white ribbon with a bow around the edge of it." Marinette beamed and set it down.

She reached for the bags and he smirked with a short chuckle and handed them over to her. "I hope it's all to your liking."

"I'm sure they're fine." Marinette smiled at him.

Adrien shrugged and leaned back to watch her pull out the fabrics and pieces.

Marinette touched each one in contemplative thought. He could see her inner artist coming out. Could see how a designer would look over pieces and materials and see how they could all fit together like an extensive puzzle.

She kissed him on the cheek. "They're all perfect. Merci, mon amour."

He kissed her on the lips and touched her stomach. "You're very welcome, love bug."

Marinette giggled and stood up. "I'm going to go work on this right now." She thought for a moment. "After I call Alya."

Adrien nodded. "I should go buy those plane tickets for everyone."

"Sounds good." Marinette smiled at him and went to their bedroom.

She grabbed her phone and looked through her contacts for Alya's number.


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey, girl!" Alya's voice rang through her cell phone and Marinette sunk onto the bed.

"Hey!" Marinette giggled at her familiar voice. "So, how have you been?"

"Good! Traveling around and writing. What have you been up to?" Alya smiled and looked over at Nino.

"Pregnant. Five months now, actually." Marinette flipped through her sketchbook to find her wedding dress, she had drawn years ago.

"For real? And You never thought to call me?!" Alya was shocked by the news and mouthed it to Nino, whose eyes also went wide.

"Yeah…" Marinette laughed. "Sorry about that. It's been crazy around here. But anyways, I called to ask if you and Nino could make it down here this weekend for our wedding. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"This weekend?!" Alya ran over to her planner and checked all of her jobs on the calendar. "You're one lucky girl, ya know that? I have nothing booked this weekend. Do you?" She looked to Nino and he shook his head that he didn't either.

"Great. It's gonna be at our house and Adrien has offered to buy you guys plane tickets." Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't like that he spent money on things like that. She'd rather pitch in and help him pay, but he never let her.

"Where do you live now? You don't live in Paris anymore?" Alya put her hand on her hip.

"Nope. We moved next to the water in Brest." Marinette smiled, as she walked over to look out a window at the crashing waves. "It's beautiful here."

"Now, I know you're lucky." Alya sighed and plopped on the couch. "Well, we don't live very far from you, since we moved from Paris a while ago for our work."

"Where do you live?" Marinette was curious now. She couldn't believe she never asked her.

"I like the beach too, ya know." Alya laughed. "We live down in La Rochelle."

"I'll have to let Adrien know to get you tickets from there. That's a nice place." Marinette giggled at the thought of them on the beach together.

"It's okay." Alya giggled and bit her lip, watching Nino strip out of his shirt to put on a clean one. He had become more muscular since they had been kids and she watched his back muscle flex under his movements.

"How's Nino?" Marinette spoke. "Would he be interested in being Adrien's best man?"

"From the looks of him answering his phone… I'd say he's being asked right now." Alya pointed at her boyfriend with her thumb. "And saying yes."

"Great! I'm so excited!" Marinette beamed and could barely contain her excitement.

"So… are you making the dress that's been waiting in your sketchbook for ages?" Alya smiled.

"How'd you know?" Marinette smirked.

"Girl… you've been waiting to make that thing for years! You only showed me a million times." Alya giggled and walked to her kitchen to grab a drink. She skirted past Nino and ran a hand along his chest and he looked at her with hooded eyes. She reached past him for a can of soda.

"Adrien offered to get me what I needed to make it and the lady at the shop helped him. He was completely lost." Marinette giggled and held her stomach.

"I can just see it." Alya laughed hysterically opening her drink with a loud pop and fizz sound.

"I wish I had." Marinette fell into a fit of laughter. "I can't wait to see you." She had begun to calm down.

"Me either. Ya know, we could head up there earlier than Friday and catch up. I still have to take you out for your bachelorette party too." Alya took a sip of her cold drink.

"Alright, if you think it's possible." Marinette shrugged.

"Girl… with you? Anything's possible." Alya smiled and winked. "I'll take a few days off."

"Sounds amazing!" Marinette sighed. "What day would you two get here? You could stay at our house. We have extra rooms."

"How about tomorrow? My work's been begging me to go on vacation anyway." Alya shrugged and looked at Nino.

"Sounds good." Nino spoke. "I don't have any DJing jobs lined up till next week."

"It's settled we'll take a train up to you guys." Alya smiled at Nino.

"We could just drive too." Nino shrugged.

"Train would be faster, Nino." Alya argued with him.

Marinette giggled at hearing their argument over the phone. It took her back to when they were all kids. "Man, you guys still argue."

"Yes, yes we do. But in the end we solve it." Alya winked at Nino and his heart melted.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Marinette smiled and hung up her phone.

She made her way out to Adrien, who was sitting on his phone, looking at ticket prices, times, and days, on the couch.

"I got the tickets for your parents and your grandmother figured out, but I haven't been able to grab some for Alya and Nino. Chloe said she'd fly herself over." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair, tapping his phone's screen.

"It's okay. Alya and Nino are going to take a train and come in tomorrow. They're going to stay here and she's going to take me out for a bachelorette party." Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sounds like fun. Just be careful with Emma." Adrien silently worried kissing her arm.

"I will. She wouldn't do anything that would be bad for the baby, minou." Marinette smiled and went to go heat up some water for tea.

"So… they'll be here tomorrow?" Adrien looked over at her and shut his phone off, after paying for the plane tickets.

"Yep. Sometime." Marinette smiled and turned on the burner underneath a hot pink teapot.

"I'll have to see if Nino wants to go out." Adrien touched his chin in thought.

"He probably would like that. You guys need to catch up." Marinette touched the island with her hands.

"I just called him. It's crazy they moved to La Rochelle. It's a nice place though." Adrien shrugged and then chuckled. "It's funny that they chose to live near the water too."

Marinette shrugged. "She likes the beach too, kitty."

"Nino's always had a dream of playing his music on the beach." Adrien laughed and shook his head.

"I'm going to go work on my dress." Marinette went to her craft room and looked over her walls. She had held onto all of the photos of Adrien from her old bedroom. Each one was fraying at the edges, but she still had them all framed and hung up on the walls. Adrien had laughed at her when he had watched her frame them and hang them up. He had called her obsessed and chuckled for hours. She had blushed and knocked him in the chest jokingly.

The walls of her room were a light pink and the flooring was a white beach wood. There was a round hot pink and black detailed rug on the floor in the middle.

She took the fabric and materials out of the bags. She began to draw the pattern pieces to her new measurements. She cut the pattern pieces out and spread each fabric out, pinning the patterns to them and cutting them out.

Marinette wiped her forehead and smiled at the fabric pieces that made up the dress she had always dreamed of.

Adrien knocked on her door frame and she looked behind her. "How's the dress coming along?"

"It's going." She tried to get off the floor, finding it hard to get up.

Adrien chuckled and helped her up. He then picked up her cut out pieces and stacked them onto the table for her.

"Merci, Chaton." Marinette smiled at him and sat at her sewing machine.

"Anytime." Adrien took in all of the photos of himself and shook his head.

"What?" Marinette laughed at him.

"Nothing. I just can't believe you kept all these or even covered you room in them." Adrien chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Says the boy that had Ladybug stuff hiding in a secret room in his bedroom." Marinette challenged him.

"How'd you know about that?" He gasped in shock.

"Lucky guess." She smirked at him. "Now, you're distracting me and I need to get this dress done."

"Alright, I'll pick up dinner, Mademoiselle Designer." He chuckled and left her craft room.


	33. Chapter 33

Alya and Nino walked up to the Adrien and Marinette's house. She knocked on the front door and Marinette opened the door.

"Hey, M!" Alya yelled and hugged her, as soon as, she saw her.

"Hey, Alya!" Marinette giggled and embraced her back.

Alya touched her stomach and smiled. "Boy or girl? Names?"

"Girl and Emma." Marinette laughed at her best friend's enthusiasm.

"I'm so excited for you guys. We really need to keep in touch more." Alya smiled and Marinette let them inside.

"Hey, Nino." Marinette smiled at him.

"Hey, Mari." Nino smiled at her and carried their bags into the house.

"Nino!" Adrien ran down the stairs and fist bumped his best friend.

"It's been so long, man!" Nino hugged him and Adrien's eyes went wide in shock. "What's been going on with you besides buying a house and getting Mari pregnant?"

"A lot." Adrien tried to hide his discomfort and grabbed the back of his neck.

"You know I won't ask questions, dude. Never did and never will." He clapped Adrien on the back and Adrien stiffened at the touch.

"I know that, Nino." Adrien smiled at him with his eyes closed.

"Well, tonight, you're going to forget all of your troubles, my friend. We're gonna go out." Nino put his arm around his friend's shoulder.

"I'm taking you out tonight, Mari." Alya smiled and held her cup of tea that Marinette had just served her.

"Where are we going?" Marinette smiled at her friend and sipped her own decaf tea.

"It's a surprise. You'll have fun." Alya chuckled and took a sip of her tea. "I promise."

"Just remember I'm pregnant." Marinette giggled at her friend.

"Don't worry… I have kept that in mind." Alya smiled and watched Nino and Adrien walk into the kitchen. They looked just like they had never left high school.

"It's crazy how they look like they have never been apart." Marinette giggled at the sight of them sitting on the couch to play video games.

"Let us in!" Alya set her cup down and ran over to the couch. She sat down next to Nino and Marinette walked over and sat next to Adrien.

Adrien and Nino laughed and Adrien picked a game that four people could play. "Two against two?" Adrien smirked with determination and high fived Nino.

"We got this!" Marinette smirked at Alya.

Adrien and Nino smashed the buttons on the controllers furiously, while Marinette and Alya were more composed.

Marinette leaned forward and looked over at Alya. She nodded her head with a wicked grin. Alya smiled at her with an equally devious look.

Marinette looked at Adrien and slid her hand up his thigh towards where his thighs met. Alya placed kisses along Nino's neck. Instantly, both of the boys screwed up and the girls secured a win.

"That was cheating!" Nino and Adrien yelled out.

"Never said we couldn't distract you guys." Alya laughed and Marinette stuck her tongue out at Adrien.

"I swear!" Adrien began to tickle Marinette and she fell over in a fit of laughter.

"We'll get you back later." Nino spoke with determination.

"I'd like to see you try." Alya leaned into Nino and he captured her lips.

"Oh, I don't have to try." Nino smirked at her and she blushed. "I got you in my grasp."

They started a new game and it became a competition to see who could distract who first.

After several hours of playing, they all sat on the couch with their heads leaned against the back of it.

"That was fun." Marinette giggled.

"It was." Alya laughed.

"We lost so many times…" Adrien whined and Nino groaned in response.

Alya and Marinette laughed harder.

"Are you ready to go out?" Alya looked over at Marinette.

"Let's go." Marinette punched the air like Chat Noir would do and the motion wasn't missed by Adrien.

He burst out laughing at his fiance. "I can't."

"Why are you laughing?" Nino looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Adrien waved him off.

Nino shrugged and smiled. "We should head out too."

"Alright." Adrien smiled and got up off of the couch.

They all set their controllers on the entertainment center.

Alya and Marinette left to her bedroom to get changed and do their makeup together.

Adrien and Nino threw on coats and Adrien grabbed his keys.

Alya and Marinette walked down the stairs to two men that had parted lips and wide eyes. They giggled at the guys' reactions.

Alya wore a skin tight orange t-shirt dress that had a criss cross of strings down the front, showing off her cleavage. She wore black leggings and dark brown ankle boots. Marinette wore a scarlet maxi dress that went down to her ankles. The sleeves draped off her shoulders and two thin straps wrapped around her shoulder. She had black ballet flats on her feet.

"We'll see you two later." Alya smiled and she pulled Nino to her by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard on the lips. He yanked her close and kissed her back eagerly.

Marinette reached up on her toes and kissed Adrien with her fingers tangled in the back of his hair. He sat his hand on her lower back and deepened the kiss.

"Do you want to take the Bugatti?" Adrien whispered against her lips.

Marinette tapped his chest with her palm. "No, you take it. We'll take their rental." Marinette smiled. "Besides, you probably want to show that off." She giggled at the thought.

"You know me so well, Bugaboo." Adrien smiled and yanked her closer.

"Be careful with Emma." Marinette giggled, as he placed kisses down her neck. "Later, Chaton."

"Is that a promise? You look absolutely delicious in that dress, Mari." Adrien smirked into her ear.

"Maybe. Guess you'll have to wait and find out." Marinette pushed him away and he sighed and nearly fell to his knees.

Marinette giggled and followed Alya out of the house and towards her white rental car.

Nino looked at the black luxury car and Adrien unlocked it. Nino was in awe of the expensive vehicle.

"You got your hands on one of these?!" He could barely talk.

"Yep." Adrien smirked. "Only one on the lot."

"Man, what I would give for your life." Nino's mouth fell open.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were me." Adrien sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Let's have fun." Nino clapped him on the back and they got into the car.

Alya and Marinette sped off down the street and into town.

"So… what are your plans?" Marinette looked over at Alya.

"You'll see." Alya smirked and drove faster. She lowered the hood on the car and their hair blew back in the breeze. Marinette raised her hands in the air and giggled.

Alya looked over at her and laughed at her friend, having the time of her life.

Alya pulled into the parking area for Le Rouge, a dance night club. "Are you ready to have fun?"

The music pumped out onto the street and Marinette felt her adrenaline spike.

"So, ready!" Marinette was so excited to dance and have a night out with her best friend, that she barely got to see.

Marinette walked into the club after showing I.D. _TH2C_ by Krewella pumped through the air. In the middle of the place was a giant dance floor where a mass amount of people danced together. Alya lead her to the bar and Marinette asked for a water bottle. Alya ordered a fruit infused martini and took a sip.

"I wanna dance." Marinette smiled and spun out to the dance floor.

Alya giggled at her friend and joined her on the dance floor. They swayed their hips and Alya held her drink above her head, so she didn't spill it. Marinette got lost in the music and Alya laughed at her friend.

"You always did get lost in the melody!" Alya yelled over the music.

"What can I say? I love music!" Marinette smirked and didn't stop dancing.

Alya laughed and danced low to the ground and came back up, mirroring Marinette.

Nino instructed Adrien where to drive to get to the place that he wanted to take him to. They arrived at a building that looked just like every other building in the town, but Nino knew what laid inside.

"Are you ready?" He looked at Adrien with a determined expression. "You should hand me the keys now, because by the end of this… you won't be driving." Adrien raised an eyebrow at his friend and passed his keys over.

Nino pocketed his keys and showed his I.D at the door. Adrien flashed his as well. What laid inside was a dark room filled with plush seating and a wide open dance floor that had multi colored lasers scanning it.

Nino yanked him to the bar and he ordered ten shots of something that Adrien didn't hear. Nino nudged Adrien with his elbow.

"Race you!" He yelled over the music and lifted the first shot. "First one to the fifth shot, pays for the rest of the drinks tonight!"

"You're on!" Adrien slammed back the first one.

Within moments Adrien had his finished and Nino was just pushing back the third one. "Alright, you win!" Nino burst out laughing. "I'm done for the night!" He tapped the bar table and ordered Adrien another round. "You're not!" He smirked at his friend and Adrien shrugged. His plan was to get Adrien wasted and get him to have the time of his life.

Nino ran up onto the stage and took over the DJ setup. "My best friend is getting married and is about to have a baby!" He threw on a beat and after a few moments he flicked a switch and it dropped. He began to bounce to the music.

Adrien bounced to the beat and threw back the rest of his drink that was in his hand.

 _Killin It_ by Krewella played in the club and Marinette spun around to the beat. Alya danced beside her and laughed.

"I need water!" Alya yelled over the beat.

Marinette followed her to the bar and watched her friend order more drinks.

"So, are you ready to get married and have a baby? Kiss all this goodbye?!" Alya gestured to the club atmosphere with her hand that was holding her drink.

"Who says I have to stop having fun?!" Marinette laughed and bounced to the beat.

"Fair enough!" Alya shrugged.

Adrien moved to the beat and Nino jumped back down from the stage. He clapped his friend on the back and Adrien nearly lost his balance.

"How ya feeling, dude?" Nino held onto him to steady him.

"Like the floor is going to fall from under my feet!" Adrien slurred and nearly fell to the floor.

"I think it's about time we head back to the house!" Nino laughed at his friend.

A girl with blonde hair sauntered up to them. "You wanna have fun?" Her eyelashes fluttered and she ran a hand along Adrien's chest. "I've heard about you…"

Adrien looked at her with interested green eyes and he smirked at her.

"He's off the market!" Nino yanked Adrien away. "Get a hold of yourself!" He laughed and smacked his friend on the back.

"Can't think straight." Adrien clenched his eyes shut and stumbled beside Nino to the car.

Nino stopped at a convenience store and came out with two bottles of water. He got into Adrien's car and passed him one. "You're gonna need this more than me."

"Merci, Nino." Adrien winced and cracked the drink open, before taking a sip.

"No problem." Nino smiled and drove back towards the house.

Marinette and Alya were still gone when they arrived back to the house. Nino helped Adrien stumble back into the house. Adrien fell onto the couch and kicked his shoes off. He leaned his elbow on the arm rest and his head on his hand.

"I feel awful." Bile rose up in his throat and Adrien ran to the bathroom.

Nino laughed and slapped a hand to his forehead. He grabbed water and left it outside the bathroom door. "Drink more water!" He called through the door.

"I think I'm dying." Adrien rubbed the back of his hand on his mouth.

"I said I'd get you wasted." Nino chuckled and walked away.

"Yeah, but I haven't drank like that since… ever." Adrien groaned through the door.

"You're welcome." Nino went to sit on the couch.

Marinette stumbled through the door with a very drunk Alya.

Nino jumped up to help her. "She must have had fun." He threw Alya's arm over his shoulder.

"It was fun." Marinette tried to catch her breath with a smile.

"Just let me- lay down." Alya grabbed her head and leaned on Nino more.

"I'll put her to bed. Your man is in the bathroom." Nino pointed to the bathroom and Marinette walked over to the door.

"Adrien?" Marinette knocked on their bathroom door.

"Go away." Adrien slurred and felt disgusting. He laid on the bathroom floor.

"I'm coming in." Marinette opened the door and closed it behind her.

She looked at him and covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"It's not funny. I think I'm dying." Adrien groaned and held his stomach.

"Had a little too much fun, kitty?" Marinette couldn't help, but pick on him.

"Can you just pass me that water?" Adrien whined and pointed to the water she had stepped over.

"Sure." Marinette brought it over to him and he sat up to drink it. "When's the last time you had that much fun?"

"Probably never. How was your night out?" Adrien stood up slowly and flushed the toilet.

"It was fun. I enjoyed dancing." Marinette smiled at him. "Alya's pretty gone and Nino is taking care of her now." She laughed at the thought of them both. "You two are quite the pair, tonight."

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes. He rinsed his mouth out and brushed his teeth. "All I want to do is lay down and watch television with my favorite lady."

"Well, you're in luck." Marinette draped her arms around his neck. "Let's go to bed, pussycat."

 **Songs (can all be found on YouTube):**

 **TH2C by Krewella**

 **Alibi by Krewella**

 **Killin It by Krewella**

 **Nino and Adrien club music was written to EDC 2017 Dillon Francis**


	34. Chapter 34

Adrien woke up with the sun in his eyes and his head pounding. He rubbed his temples and screwed his eyes shut. He looked next to him to find a glass of water and two tylenol. Adrien smiled, knocked the pills back, and chased it with water. The whole action made his stomach turn at the memory of all of the shots last night, but he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. He could hear giggling and laughter from downstairs.

Marinette was busy in the kitchen making breakfast with Alya.

"How are you so awake after how much you drank last night?" Marinette laughed at her friend and took a bite of a strawberry.

"I drank a lot of water. Nino kept bringing me bottles of water." Alya giggled and began to whisk ingredients in a medium mixing bowl. "I think he was a little worried about me."

"I always worry about my girl." Nino walked in from one of the spare bedrooms and wrapped his arms around Alya and kissed her on the cheek. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." Alya blushed and held onto his arms.

"You guys are too cute." Marinette beamed at them and took the mixing bowl from Alya to finish whisking it.

Nino let her go and stood across the island from the two girls.

Adrien walked down the stairs in red and black spotted pajama pants and a deep v-neck black shirt, that showed off his toned body. He held a hand to his head and his shirt raised up slightly to show the deep v at his hips.

"It should be illegal to look like that man." Alya mumbled to Marinette.

"Hey! What about me?" Nino gestured to himself.

"You look good too, mon cheri." Alya giggled and leaned across the counter to kiss him. He bent forward and met her the other half way with a smile.

Marinette looked up at Adrien. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a ten ton akumati-" He immediately shut his lips and cleared his throat. Marinette's eyes flew wide and her lips parted. "Ten ton truck."

Marinette laughed and Alya and Nino looked at them weird. Marinette poured the dough onto the workspace and began to knead it and fold it over and over.

"Thanks for the tylenol and water." Adrien reached around her, set his hand on her rounded stomach, and gently kissed her neck. Emma kicked his hand happily. "Someone's awake early this morning."

"Wait till she's out of there." Alya pointed at Marinette's stomach with a strawberry and laughed. "You'll never sleep again."

"I think I can handle that." Adrien winked at Marinette and filled a glass with orange juice. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Alya raised an eyebrow at his words and Nino shrugged.

Marinette set the pain au chocolat into the oven to bake. "And now we wait." She smiled with her eyes closed and began to fill up a teapot for tea.

"I'll do this. Go sit down." Adrien set his glass down and took the teapot from Marinette.

She shrugged and walked away from the sink. She sat on their couch and Alya followed.

"How are you feeling?" Alya looked from her stomach to her eyes.

"Good. A little nervous to meet her." She ran her hand over the top of her stomach.

"You're gonna do great, girl! I know you'll be the best maman." Alya smiled warmly at her best friend. "Hey, do you want help on your dress?"

"That would be great. I need to pin it in place while I wear it and Adrien isn't the best at it." Marinette giggled behind her hand. She remembered last time she had asked him.

" _I'm going to put it on and then you just have to pin where parts are loose that I point to." Marinette smiled and held out a pin cushion to a confused Adrien._

" _Sounds easy enough." Adrien took the pin cushion from her._

 _Marinette slipped the dress on and pulled it taut places. "Pin here."_

 _Adrien took a pin out from the fluffy pin holder and stabbed it through the fabric, effectively poking his own finger. He pulled his hand away in shock and shook it, before putting it between his lips. "Ow."_

" _Be careful." Marinette giggled._

" _I just don't want to poke you." Adrien tried to play it off. "I thought I had."_

" _I'm sure." Marinette giggled at him._

 _Adrien had managed to stab a couple more fingers before the job was done and it wasn't pinned in a very straight line either._

"At least he tried." Alya giggled with a hand over her lips and peered over at Adrien setting four tea cups out.

"He did." Marinette giggled and sighed.

"Let's go work on that dress." Alya got up from the couch and Marinette lead her to her craft room.

When Alya looked into her room, her eyes went wide and she laughed. "You still have all of those photos? Girl! We need to rethink your decor… You have the man right in the other room."

"I know… but there is something nostalgic and lovely about it." Marinette blushed and hid in her hair.

"And something stalkery about it." Alya burst into a fit of laughter. "Does he know about this?"

"Yeah and he reacts a lot like you do." Marinette pursed her lips, bitterly.

Alya started crying from laughing so hard, holding her stomach. "I can't!"

"Are we talking about her little teenage obsession?" Adrien leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Yeah." Alya took a deep breath. "How do you even come in here?"

Adrien shrugged. "I think it's cu-"

"Oh please, he had a huge collection of la-" Marinette crossed her arms and challenged her fiance.

"Lamborghinis!" Adrien tried to think of anything that started with 'la' and Alya raised an eyebrow.

"You collected lamborghinis?" Alya looked at him weird.

"Yes, tiny model lamborghinis." Adrien cleared his throat. "Huge passion of mine."

"Okay, you're both weird." Alya laughed. "Let's get this dress pinned."

The timer went off and Adrien left to pull the chocolate filled bread from the oven.

"Tiny...model.. Lamborghinis?" Nino raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "You mean mass amounts of Ladybug merch."

"Stop. She doesn't need to know that!" Adrien glared at his friend.

"She already knows." Nino laughed and grabbed one of the bread pieces.

"You told her?" Adrien's eyes flew open in shock.

"She figured it out." Nino laughed and took a bite. "This is delicious!"

"She's good at baking, but then she grew up doing it." Adrien shrugged and took a bite out of his own.

Alya came out of the room by herself.

"Where's Marinette? Isn't she hungry?" Nino handed her one of the breads.

"She says she'll be a moment. She wants to finish the dress." Alya shrugged.

Adrien's lips turned into a frown and he grabbed a small plate from the cabinet. He placed a pain au chocolat on it and filled a cup with decaf tea. "Be back." He carried it to her craft room and Alya smiled at his back.

Nino looked at them confused. "What just happened?"

"THAT! Is a man that knows that when Mari says she'll be a moment… she means hours." Alya ripped off a piece of her bread and placed it between her teeth.

Nino jumped in shock. "Hours?"

"That girl has always gotten lost in projects and lost all sense of time." Alya shook her head with a laugh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Adrien knocked on the doorframe with the back of his hand that was holding the plate. Marinette turned away from her sewing machine. "Oh, hey. I said I'd be a moment."

Adrien smiled a knowing smile and walked up behind her. He kissed her cheek and set the plate and cup of tea down next to her. "I know well enough that a moment means a couple hours and you need to eat, Bugaboo."

Marinette smiled up at him. "Thank you, Chaton."

"Anytime." Adrien smirked and walked back out of the room to their friends.

Before long it was Friday and Chloe was on their doorstep along with Marinette's parents.

"Adrikins!" Chloe jumped onto Adrien.

He reluctantly hugged her and then pried her off of him.

"Just for old times sake." She kissed him on both of his cheeks with a smile. "Congratulations and nice place."

"Thanks, Chlo." Adrien smiled warmly at her.

"Hi, Chloe." Marinette tried to be nice. She still didn't like her.

"Hi, Marinette." Chloe spoke through her teeth with a fake smile. "Congratu- congrats."

"Thanks, Chloe." Marinette sighed and touched her stomach.

"You're! I mean, Adrien told me, but it's different when I'm actually seeing it." Chloe was at a loss for words.

"I know right? I still feel like I'll wake up from this dream." Marinette gently laughed.

Chloe laughed and walked more into the house. "Your house is so warm and inviting."

"Merci." Marinette smiled warmly and watched her take it all in.

"Bonjour, Adrien." Sabine kissed him on the cheeks and embraced him.

"Bonjour, son." Tom picked him up into a tight hug.

Adrien blushed at how friendly they were. He had forgotten how loving they were and how accepting they were of him.

"Bonjour." Adrien responded with a smile. "Come in."

"Does everyone want a tour?" Marinette spoke up with a smile.

Everyone agreed and Marinette took them all around. Adrien held her to his side, the whole time.

Everyone made sounds of interest, as they were taken around.

Sabine sat on the couch with her daughter. "So, do you have the dress and flowers and food and…"

"Maman. It's all taken care of." Marinette smiled with a teacup in her hand and a blanket on her lap. "We got it covered. I promise."

"I just wanted to see if you needed any more help." Sabine smiled and took a sip from her cup.

"Nope." Marinette smiled at her mother. "You just have to be there and not cry so much." She nudged her with a giggle.

Her mother giggled too. "No promises."

"As long as you try. If you cry then I will." Marinette smiled at her mom. She had missed seeing her often. Once they had moved out there, they hadn't spent much time with friends or family.

"I can try." Sabine laughed. "Now I wanna see this dress."

Marinette warmly smiled and lead her mother to her craft room.


	35. Chapter 35

Marinette stood in front of a gold floor length mirror and looked over her dress. It had a sweetheart neckline that was made of lace covered satin. The plain satin sleeves were off the shoulders and short. Thin strings of pearls draped beneath each sleeve. The skirt began below her bustline and draped over her stomach. She had decided against the tulle because it hadn't made a silhouette to her liking. The skirt was made of plain satin and she had hand embroidered touches of filigree designs along the bottom hem.

A hair stylist ushered her over to a folding chair to sit down. She sat with her heart pounding and her hand on her stomach. She felt Emma move and she smiled warmly. Before long her hair was done. The stylist handed her a mirror and Marinette took it all in. Her hair was up in a loose updo and tendrils of hair spilled down to frame her face. A gold ladybug hair clip accented the hairstyle. She smiled at the small hint of her secret identity.

"I love the ladybug." Marinette touched it and smiled.

The hair stylist leaned over her shoulder with a smile. "Adrien's touch."

"It's beautiful." Marinette smiled and blushed.

A makeup artist switched out with the hair stylist and began to give Marinette a natural makeup look with nude shadows and pink smudge proof lipstick.

Alya and Chloe smiled at their friend and Alya placed the veil at the base of her updo, her mother walked into the room.

Sabine looked at Marinette and her hands clasped over her lips. Her mother's dress was a pastel pink color and she wore a short sleeved shawl over it. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Marinette slipped on pastel pink flats. "Maman, please don't cry. You promised." Marinette wiped below her eyes with her fingers to catch any hint of tears, before her makeup could be ruined.

"I said I'd try." Sabine sniffed. She grabbed her daughter's hands and held them out to take her look in. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Tom walked into the room and he smile warmly at his daughter and melted. His suit was black and the pocket square was a sage green color. "You look stunning, ma cherie."

"Thank you, papa." Marinette felt like she was going to cry.

"You're gonna ruin your makeup." Alya handed her a handful of tissues. "Don't cry yet. You haven't even seen Adrien yet."

"I won't cry when I see him." Marinette rolled her eyes.

Sabine looked at Tom knowingly and he smiled at her.

"We'll see." Alya laughed and went to the mirror to place a pair of earrings into her ears. Her dress was a pastel pink chiffon dress that went to her ankles and followed her curves nicely.

"Yeah. I'd like to take bets on that." Chloe laughed and waved her off with her hand. Her dress was a pastel pink chiffon dress that matched Alya's.

Adrien looked into a mirror and fumbled with his sage green tie. His fingers were shaking and he could focus on tying it properly.

"Dude, you're a mess. Here." Nino laughed at his best friend and Adrien turned towards him to let him tie his tie.

"I just want to see her." Adrien sighed and looked out the window of the guest bedroom they were in.

"You will." Nino stepped away from his work. "There you go, man." He shook his head at his fumbling friend.

Adrien was wearing a black tuxedo with a black vest and sage green tie. A sage pocket square stuck out from the breast pocket. Nino carried over a closed jewelry box and handed it to Adrien.

He opened it and pulled out one of the silver cat head cufflinks. The eyes of each cat were green emeralds.

"Marinette picked them out." Nino smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"They're purrfect." Adrien couldn't help, but let his inner Chat come out for a moment.

Nino laughed. "Now, I know you're a mess." Nino shook his head.

Nino's suit was black and he had a sage green pocket square in his breast pocket, as well. The buttons at his collar were open and he had opted to not wear a tie.

The hair stylist came into the room after knocking and had Adrien sit in a folded chair. She gelled his hair up and slightly off to the side in a messy swoop. She left, once his hair was done.

"We're ready in five." Alya knocked and peaked in on the two men. Her mouth dropped at the sight of them.

Adrien looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Nino smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. You guys clean up good." Alya shook the look off of her face.

"Merci, ma cherie." Nino smirked at his girlfriend.

Adrien just nodded with his hands in his pockets and shifted the toe of his black dress shoes into the ground, nervously.

"Mari's going to absolutely die when she sees you. We've already placed bets on how long it will take her to cry." Alya giggled.

"I want in!" Nino spoke up with a laugh.

"The bets at 20 euros." Alya laughed.

"Count mine in." Nino smiled at his girlfriend.

Adrien shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

Alya left to go attend to Marinette again.

Five minutes went by fast and before Adrien knew it… he was standing at the end of the pier underneath a vine covered arch that was draped in low hanging pink flowers.

He bit his lip and stood with his hands folded in front of him. Nino clapped him on the shoulder. "This is it, man."

A photographer snapped photos around everyone and tried to stay out of the way. _You & I _by John Legend began to play and Marinette appeared at the front door of their house holding a bouquet of pastel pink and white roses that were accented with sprigs of sage green leaves and baby's breath.

Adrien's lips parted at the sight of her peering down at her bouquet nervously. He let a smile flutter to his lips and his eyes began to tear up when she peered up to meet his emerald stare. Her hand came to her lips and tears began to fall.

 _Not yet, Bugaboo. Don't cry yet._ Adrien smirked at her and cameras flashed to capture each moment. Marinette's intertwined her arm with her father's and they made their way down the walkway to the pier.

Tom pat her arm and spoke softly, "Don't cry yet. Wait till you make it all the way to the end, love."

"I can't help it." Marinette giggled at herself. "Guess I lost the bet."

Adrien smiled and never took his eyes off of his fiance. He shifted his feet and put his hands in his pockets. Tom stopped in front of Adrien and Marinette bit her bottom lip and peered up at him from her feet.

"Tu es belle." Adrien mouthed to her.

Marinette blushed at his compliment. "Merci, e- et tu."

Adrien chuckled quietly at her. "Merci, Mari."

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The ordained minister spoke holding a book.

"Her mother and I." Tom responded with perfect practiced poise.

The ordained minister nodded and Tom kissed Marinette on the cheek and handed her over to Adrien. "I know I can trust her in your hands." Tom smiled at Adrien and left to take his seat.

Marinette passed her flowers to Alya and Adrien held her hands in between them and kissed the backs of them gently.

"They have written vows for one another." The ordained minister bowed and stepped back a bit to give them room.

Adrien pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and cleared his throat. A blush came to his cheeks and he smiled awkwardly at Marinette. She looked up at him, intently.

"You have always been there. You have saved me in my most darkest moments by lighting my way. You are the sun I want to wake up to and the moon I want to fall asleep to. You are the beacon I would follow to the ends of the world. I promise to protect you, to fight any obstacle with you, to hold you, to dream with you, to take care of you, and to love this child we have made together with you. I promise to love you until the world ends. You are my life, my love, and I can't wait to have you be my wife." Adrien looked up from the paper to see a crying Marinette, but a warm smile was still on her lips.

Marinette unwrapped a piece of paper that Alya had handed her. She sniffed before she spoke. "You have always kept me safe. Looked after me. Surprised me. Cherished me. You keep me laughing and keep me smiling, even when it gets tough. I want to start my day and end my day with you by my side. I promise to love you, take care of you. I promise to protect you, honor you, and cherish you. I can't wait to start our life with Emma. I see a great father in you and I can't WAIT for her to meet such an amazing man. I'm lucky to have someone like you in our lives and I promise to love you until the world no long turns. I promise to love you even after I have left this Earth." Marinette folded the paper up and Alya took it back.

"Do you Adrien Agreste take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your wife?" The ordained minister gestured towards him.

"I do." Adrien smiled and rubbed the backs of Marinette's hands.

"And do you Marinette Dupain-Cheng take Adrien Agreste to be your husband?" The man gestured towards her.

"I do." Marinette sniffed and Adrien swept a finger underneath her eyes to catch the tears.

"With the power invested in me… I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss your bride!" The man bowed to them.

Adrien smiled down at her and grazed her cheek. He tilted her face up to him and grazed his soft lips against hers. She smiled warmly into the kiss and they parted. Marinette licked her lips and her blue eyes sparkled, as she peered into his glowing emerald ones.

They turned away with clasped hands. "I now present for the first time… Mr. and Mrs. Adrien and Marinette Agreste!"

Everyone clapped with excitement.

Alya leaned into Chloe. "I'd say you won the bet."

Chloe smirked and looked at her nails. "I always do."

Alya rolled her eyes and groaned.

Nino and Alya handed Chloe money, as they watched their friends walk down the pier.

Marinette and Adrien danced their first dance to _That Kind of Love_ by MAX. Adrien had one hand on her waist and the other hand her fingers laced with his in the air. He danced her around in a box step. Adrien smiled down at her and spun her, before bringing her back into him.

"The ladybug was a nice touch." Marinette smiled up at him and he spun her again.

"So were the cat links." Adrien smirked at her and purred quietly in her ear and nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

"Adrien..." Marinette scolded him and he chuckled at her.

He paraded her around in a circle and swayed with her. He dipped her and brought her back up. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime, kitty." Marinette got lost in the dance with him.

 **Songs:**

 **You & I by John Legend**

 **That Kind of Love by MAX**


	36. Chapter 36

Adrien and Marinette stood in front of the gates of his childhood home. He sighed and his hands shook. Marinette rubbed his back and looked over at him.

"We don't have to do this." Marinette warmly smiled at him.

"No, it's okay. I want to know what the letter says, even if it hurts me." Adrien mumbled and opened the gate with the device that Nathalie had given him.

They walked in and up the familiar steps. He unlocked the giant double doors and pushed them open with shaking fingers. The house was cold and dark with only the sunlight lighting it up. It didn't feel much different to Adrien.

"It's cold." Marinette shivered with her arms wrapped around herself.

"It's always been cold here." The life was gone from Adrien's voice and he shut the door behind them. He shrugged off his overshirt and placed it around Marinette's shoulders.

She held his black overshirt around herself and shivered one last time.

He walked up the huge staircase and Marinette followed. It all felt so familiar and the memories of his father shoving him and pulling him close to his face hit Adrien like a black and white film before his eyes. He cringed and pulled his face off to the side like someone had hit him.

"Are you okay? We can take this slow." Marinette caught up to him and linked her arm with his.

"It's fine." He slowly turned his face forward again.

" _You're worthless. You're not perfect. I was wrong before. You're nothing! No one loves you! And no one will love you! Your mother left because she couldn't handle the pressure of living with a well known designer. She couldn't handle the media constantly watching us! And she couldn't handle you and your stubborn nature!"_ His father's voice ricocheted through the expanse of emptiness.

Adrien collapsed on the stairs and held his knees to his chest. Marinette sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while he cried.

"You have to get up." Marinette let her own tears fall.

Adrien rubbed his eyes and looked forward with stern glowing eyes. "What's the point? My mother left because of me. Because my, OUR, life made everything too difficult."

"Is that your mother talking or your psychopathic father that I just met at a table like it was some normal tea party?" Marinette spoke unamused. "Because whatever your MOTHER was thinking when she walked out those doors…" She motioned to the enormous geometric front doors. "Is in that letter in that safe. You just have walk up these stairs and into that office to find out."

Adrien looked at her like he had seen the light and let a smile cross his lips. "Okay, let's go."

He stood up and helped Marinette up off of the stairs.

Marinette followed him into Gabriel's office. It looked the same since she had been there last.

Adrien walked up to the painting of his mother and let out a short laugh. "Last time I snuck in here… I didn't know the code."

"And I broke him in." Plagg zipped out and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't feel like that's something to brag about." Tikki laughed at her other half.

Plagg pouted and stuffed a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"Well… now you do." Marinette kissed his cheek.

Adrien pulled the corner of the painting and it revealed a square metal safe that was built into the wall. "I never noticed a letter in there though."

"Maybe you weren't looking hard enough." Marinette smiled. "Or maybe you weren't looking for it, specifically, but something else?"

Adrien nodded and hovered his pointer finger over the keypad. The memory of his mother telling him the story at bedtime, when he was a child, filtered around him like a distant memory springing to life.

" _What should we read tonight? Le Petit Prince, hm?" His mother sat on the edge of his bed holding a small stack of books._

 _Adrien shook his head, clutching his blankets to his chin._

" _Les Contes du Chat Perche?" His mother held up the book._

 _Adrien again shook his head and hid his face in the blanket._

" _Alright, same story I tell every night?" She gave him a knowing smile and rubbed her forehead to his._

 _He dropped the blanket from his face and smiled brightly at his mother._

" _It was sunny outside when I was walking around campus during college. I was busy getting an arts degree. You see.." She poked him in the nose and he giggled. "I dreamed of becoming a fashion designer… I wanted my name in lights."_

 _Adrien sighed and settled in for his favorite story that no book could replace._

" _I remember I was waiting for my next class at a beautifully crafted stone bench that sat beneath a tree filled with purple flowers. It was my favorite spot to sit at. I took out my favorite poetry book and opened it to the page I was currently at. When it suddenly began to rain. The sun was still out, can you believe it?!" His mother was lost in the story and her eyes sparked in the darkness._

 _Adrien smiled up at her with his lips parted in awe of his mother. She was beautiful and the moonlight only added to her best qualities._

" _I heard someone shouting 'watch out!' and before I knew it I was tangled on the ground with a man in glasses and blonde hair. I guess he had slipped on the muddied grass and I had been too engrossed to move out of the way." Her laugh was like a windchime. "Anyway, he apologised to me and helped me up off of the ground. He was so embarrassed. His cheeks had to have been as red as cherries." She giggled at the memory._

 _Adrien loved the story because he could never imagine his father to be clumsy or embarrassed._

" _He told me he owed me a trip to a cafe for some coffee and pastries for falling into me. I refused, but he insisted. We must have talked for hours in that little cafe… I remember it was the first of September in the year 1989. I can still smell the hint of his cologne and the taste of the pain au chocolat." His mother looked down at her son and watched his little lips part into a yawn. "And with that… I think it's time that a little kitten gets some rest. Goodnight, ma cherie." She kissed him softly on the forehead and he fell asleep._

Adrien punched the date into the safe and it popped open. Marinette peered into the safe from around him. There was a photo of his mother. Adrien took it out, ran a thumb over her image, and pocketed it. There was a brochure from Tibet, a peacock broach, and the ornate book that he was supposed to get. He pulled the book out and handed Marinette the peacock pin. Her fingers skimmed over it.

"Doesn't this look like a miraculous?" Marinette looked at Adrien curiously.

He peered over his shoulder with the book under his arm. "Hm?"

"This pin. It looks like it would be one." Marinette's eyes searched the elegant pin.

Tikki zipped over and took it from her. "This looks vaguely familiar."

Adrien grabbed the old journal that his father had written all of his thoughts about the brand in. Behind the journal was an old tattered letter. The letter that held all of the secrets.

The book dropped to the ground from under his arm and he clasped the letter between his fingers.

"Here, sit." Marinette brought the office chair over to him. She kneeled in front of him and rested her palms on his thighs and peered up at him.

Adrien found it difficult to string words together. "Take your time." Marinette smiled at him.

He cleared his throat and flipped the envelope around. He tucked his thumb under the flap and flicked it open. Adrien licked his lips and dropped his hands to his lap. "What if it says that she left because I was a terrible son? What if it says how much she hated me? Regretted having me? What if-" His body shook and he broke into sobs with the heels of his hands pressed hard against his eyes.

"I'm not sure, but you won't know unless you open that letter. She was your mother. She loved you. I'm sure it's filled with a perfectly good explanation. But you'll never know unless you open it." She gave him a sugar coated smile and gently touched his jaw. "I love you. Emma loves you. That's all that matters. At least with this letter, you'll have a loose ending tied closed with a bow. No matter the ending, it's still an ending, Minou." Marinette smiled at him.

Adrien sniffed and let a tear fall on the fragile cream paper.

Marinette touched his hands with hers. "Would it be easier if I read it out loud?"

Adrien passed her the envelope and she carefully removed the letter. Her dainty fingers unwrapped it and she held his hand tightly in hers. Her thumb brushed against his knuckles and she cleared her throat to read.

 _My dearest Gabriel,_

 _I know you will find this hard to understand. But… I beg for you to listen or rather read and try to. I have realized that while I love you and our son very much… I feel as though I am only getting in the way of your brand, of your progress. Our son makes a beautiful model and he is someone to aspire to be. I only hope that he continues on that journey, but seeing as he has a lot of me in him… I have a feeling he will eventually spread his wings and soar high above us._

 _You work so hard on your designs and to watch them come to fruition is a beautiful thing. I love to watch them form from simple dreams within your mind to detailed drawings, finally to complex three dimensional designs. I'm so proud of all that you have created. I know you are busy and don't have time for most of life's small moments, but I hope that one day… you'll slow down, before our son grows up. I wish you could have slowed down to watch ladybugs land on his skin when we had visited the park. I wish you could have slowed down to share the memory of the first time he spoke 'papa', the first time he spoke 'maman'. I wish you had seen his eyes light up at his third Noel when he finally understood what it all meant. If only you had seen him grow up to be a teenager. Had been there. If only you hadn't only saw him as a marketing ploy, as your job._

 _I remember the first time we met… Adrien's favorite bedtime story. How you fell onto me when it had suddenly began to rain. You looked so cute and my heart fell for you in that very moment. I still wish that I would have bought my own coffee and pastries, but another time I suppose._

 _I'm leaving to give you time with you son. I'm leaving to give you time to focus on your brand. I'm leaving because I need to. Maybe, one day I'll be back. Maybe, one day I'll walk back into our home and embrace you both. But right now… I think it's best for you two to spend time together. To LOVE one another._

 _Stop making him diet. Stop making him call you 'father'. Stop making him be perfect. He's a human being. No ones perfect. He's not just a model for your dream, Gabriel. He is our SON. YOUR son._

 _I hope you understand why I'm leaving. I love you both dearly and I only want the best for you two._

 _Love always,_

 _Adelina_

Marinette's eyes filled with tears and they fell down her cheeks. Adrien peered into her blue bell eyes and pulled her into his lap. He held her and weeped on her shoulder and they stayed like that for what felt like hours.

Adrien brushed the hair from her face and kissed her gently on the lips. She deepened the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Marinette broke the kiss and wiped her eyes. "When did your parents go to Tibet?"

"I don't know. It must have been before I was born." Adrien wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

Marinette got up from his lap and Adrien walked back over to the safe. He pulled the Tibet brochure from the safe and opened the trifolded thick card stock up. Something laminated fell out of it. He peered at what had fallen on the ground and felt the ground fall from beneath his feet. Adrien fell to his knees and it took a few minutes to register what it was he was staring at. He couldn't speak and his heart felt like it was being crushed by all of the weight in the universe. His stomach twisted and he couldn't hold back the contents of his stomach. He ran to a nearby trash can and lost what little he had eaten that day. He had been too nervous to eat, but this was too much. It was all too much. Marinette's lips parted and confusion marked her face. She walked over to where he had been standing and looked down at the laminated rectangle object that had fallen out from the Tibet informational pamphlet.

Marinette heard Adrien behind her punching something and screaming, but she didn't look over at him. Her hand had fallen to her lips and she kneeled down in shock.

"Y-you…" Marinette wanted to cry for her husband. She wanted to scream. Her heart ached and everything within her felt wrong. Emma had starting pushing with her hands and feet almost, as if, to reassure her parents. "Oh my God. Adrien- I-" She had no words. Nothing would come out.

Adrien was still punching and kicking something and eventually she heard silence and loud sobs.

"You're father- He never told- I can't." Marinette didn't think she could feel this much pain.

She looked at the card, at his mother's beautiful photo, at the dates. She read the beautiful poem and the heartfelt tribute to how amazing she was. Everything felt wrong.

"Surely- he told you. He-" Marinette finally turned around to look at Adrien.

He was on his knees sitting back on his heels. His knuckles were bleeding and his fingers were pulling at the front of his hair. He was taking harsh intakes of breaths.

"Oh God. I'm- I'm so sorry." Her fingers fell to her lips.

Adrien made a sound that didn't sound very human and punched the tile, causing it to crack in a spot. He peered up with hatred in his green eyes and he seethed. "I need to go see my father." He spoke through clenched teeth and Marinette grew concerned.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Just wait- just give it a moment. Let-" She cleared her throat. "Let it settle."

Adrien ripped himself from her, spun around on his knee and heel, and peered at her with rage. "MY FATHER DIDN'T TELL ME SHE DIED, MARI!" His voice came out shrill and was filled with pain. A pain that Marinette couldn't even fathom. "My own FATHER! Didn't tell me that MY!-" Adrien pointed to his chest with his index finger and grinded his teeth in pain. Tears threatened to pour again, but he didn't know if he could cry anymore. It hurt too much. His eyes burned and were dry. "own mother." He could barely get the words out.

"She's been missing a long time…" Marinette whispered and looked away.

"EXACTLY! Father told me she left, not passed away, LEFT!" He spoke each word with his pointer finger towards Marinette. Adrien collapsed again. "Left, Mari. Just walked out the door. He never told me that she had- When? How old was I? 16? 20? Now?" He slumped over his knees and touched his pointer finger and thumb to his eyes.

Emma kicked Marinette and she touched her back through her stomach. Marinette bit her lip and scooted closer to Adrien. She took his hand from his thigh and set it on her stomach. Emma reached out to him and touched his hand.

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. I can't even fathom losing my mother or having my mother leave. I can't even think of what it's been like for you with your father all of these years. But-" Marinette looked from her stomach to her husband and blue eyes met saddened green ones. "Emma seems to believe that everything will be okay. That you'll be okay. You're strong. I'll back you up. No matter what you decide to do. All I ask is that you breathe, think before you leap, Kitty. I know your hurting… Just take your time."

Adrien sighed and Marinette ran her hands through his hair and he fell against her. His breathing slowed and she trailed her fingers along his back. "She was beautiful, Minou."

He gripped the fabric of her shirt and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Let's go home." Marinette whispered and Adrien nodded.

He collected everything else from the safe and they made their way out of the cold dark house. Adrien was more of a broken man than when they had entered the house and Marinette was concerned about him.

 **Songs I wrote to:**

 **Paralyzed by NF**

 **Can You Hold me by NF feat: Britt Nicole**

 **Note: I'm sorry for the sad chapter. :( It'll get better. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

Adrien buttoned his deep red shirt and rolled the sleeves to his elbows. He tucked it into a pair of black dress pants and threw on black dress shoes. He went into the bathroom and gelled his hair in it's usual way and sighed. He planted his palms on the bathroom counter and looked down into the sink, before slowly raising his face to peer into dull emerald forest eyes. His heart still hurt and he was still struggling with random moments of rage. He would transform and run for a bit to try and blow it off. He'd rather do that than argue with Marinette. He hated arguing with Marinette. He gripped the counter and scowled.

Today was the day, he would meet with his father. He wanted answers. He wanted to know what had happened to her.

Adrien let his hands slide off of the counter, as he backed away. Marinette walked in and rested her hands on his shoulders. She was nine months pregnant and so ready for Emma to be here. Her back was always aching and she would have random bouts of nausea. It was like she was repeating the beginning of her pregnancy all over again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She reached up and kissed his neck.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He grabbed her wrist and spun around and pressed her to the bathroom wall, careful to not crush Emma.

"Again?" Marinette looked up at him with concerned eyes.

Adrien didn't say anything. He just buried his face in her neck and held her hands above her head. He placed sultry wet kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He slipped her handmade pink maternity jeans down along with her white panties. Adrien kept working her throat with expert licks and nips of his tongue and teeth and Marinette hummed in pleasure, but at the same time lately none of this had sat right with her. This was a multiple day occurance, sometimes several times a day. It was like he was clinging to her for support or for something real. Something tangible. Adrien ran his fingers up from her opening to her clit and stopped to move circles on her swollen nub.

Marinette spread her legs more and sighed against his persistent kisses. Adrien flipped her to face the wall, pulled her hips to arch her back. Her hands fell to the wall for support. Adrien used his foot to spread her legs further apart and undid his belt and pants, freed himself and buried all of his pain into her. Sex had become more about forgetting everything wrong with his life, rather than pure raw passion for Marinette. Marinette knew this and it hurt her, but if it calmed him down… She was willing to oblige. If it distracted his broken mind for an hour or so, she was willing.

It always ended the same. He'd wait for her to reach her breaking point and spill over before he did. Then he would pull out and walk away from her without a word. No cuddling, no kissing, no cute words of endearment. And then he would lock himself somewhere, she assumed it was to fall apart. That or he would transform into Chat Noir and jump out of their window to go for a run.

She wasn't going to let him run this time though. Adrien stilled his movements and pulled out of her. Marinette quickly spun around, panting, and suddenly caught his wrist. "No running today. We need to talk."

Adrien looked at her with lifeless eyes and she could tell he was about to fall apart, as usual.

"I need to go talk to my father." Adrien spoke with no emotion and fixed his pants and belt with his free hand.

"Oh no… you don't. You're going to sit on OUR bed and talk to me!" Marinette had had enough of this.

"I really have to go." Adrien tried to yank his wrist from her grasp, but she held tight.

"I AM NINE MONTHS PREGNANT, ADRIEN!" she huffed and pouted at him with a glare. "MY FEET ARE SWOLLEN, I'M NAUSEOUS! I'M THE SIZE OF A HOUSE! I DON'T FEEL ATTRACTIVE! I FEEL GROSS. I WANT THIS BABY OUT OF ME! AND I WANT MY HUSBAND TO LOVE ME! TO ACTUALLY LOVE ME!" She poked him in the chest and his eyes went wide.

"I know what you're doing and it hurts." She started to cry and punched his chest. "It hurts to know that you're only having sex with me to forget your pain! To forget what you've learned!"

She rested her forehead on his chest and burst into sobs with her fist stilled on his chest.

Adrien hugged her tightly against him. "I'm sorry." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Maybe we need to take a break, so I can get my head straight. I'm only causing you more stress and more pain. You don't need that right now."

Marinette looked up at him with puffy eyes. "I don't want you to leave! I'm NINE months pregnant, Minou! All I want is YOU! I NEED you!"

"I know, but right now? In my state of mind? I can't help you. I can't be strong enough for you. You need someone stable, which is why I've arranged for you to stay with you parents." Adrien sighed and backed up from her.

"No. NO!" Marinette ran after him and into their bedroom. "YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT FOR ME! FOR EMMA!"

Adrien watched her with sad eyes. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

Marinette gripped her hair and screamed, as her knees gave out. Her emotions were all over the place and Adrien just looked at her without any feeling.

"You can't do this to me." She sat back on her heels and held her hands to her eyes and spoke with a broken quiet voice. "You can't."

"Plagg! Claws out!" A rush of green filled the room and within moments, Adrien was out the window and gone.

Marinette looked up with raw anger in her eyes. "Tikki!"

Tikki zipped out from her hiding place and looked at her.

"Spots on!" Marinette seethed.

"I don't think this is a good i-" Tikki began to speak, but it was too late, as she was sucked into the earrings.

Marinette huffed and took her yo-yo from her hip. She went outside the front door and swung her yo-yo up into the trees and went in the direction that Chat Noir had.

She followed flashes of black along rooftops and trees. Ladybug watched her kitty move with elegance yet reckless abandon and carnal rage. His muscles stressed beneath his every move and eventually he landed among a forest of trees. She landed some few yards away and hide behind a tree to watch him.

She watched Chat grab behind his back for his staff and swing it in front of him and let it extend. She watched him spin it around his body and slam it into the tree in front of him from various angles and fighting stances. Her lips parted, watching him scream out with each hit.

"So, this is what he does." She whispered to herself.

Chat Noir dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands and let out loud sobs. He looked up at the canopy of branches. "Mother? Why wouldn't he tell me you were gone? Why didn't he invite me to the funeral? Why didn't he-" Chat shook his head. "I wish you had come back. Come back like you had said in your letter. Why didn't you come back?" His voice broke and anger filled his head. He suddenly stood up and swung at the trees some more. "I HATE THIS! I DON'T WANT TO HURT LIKE THIS! I don't want to hurt her like this!"

Chat raised his right hand to the sky. "CATACLYSM!" His hand bubbled with black spots and he slammed his fist to the tree and it dissolved to ashes.

Ladybug's eyes filled with tears and suddenly she felt pressure in her lower back that wrapped around to her front. Her hand fell to her stomach and her other gripped the tree for support. She gasped at the pain and doubled over.

Tikki zipped out of her earrings and looked at Marinette. "This was a bad idea."

Chat Noir held his arms to his sides and was getting ready to leave, when a red kwami got in his face.

"Adrien, if you're in there." Tikki looked at him with worry filled eyes. "Marinette. She made me transform her."

That was all Chat had to hear, before he was in a battle stance. "Where is she?"

Tikki couldn't get the words out, as she looked at his fire fueled glowing green eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Chat Noir demanded with a broken voice.

"Behind that tree. I think she's in labor." Tikki swallowed hard and pointed towards Marinette's hiding spot.

Chat ran to the tree and found Marinette panting through contractions.

"Shit." Chat sighed and picked her up. "How far apart are they?"

"I don't know… They-" She cinged and tried to breathe through them. "They just started. I- don't- know... how far apart they are or anything."

"Hang on. You just had one right?" Chat flipped his shortened staff open to a clock.

Marinette grabbed his hand and gripped hard, as another contraction took over. He winced at the pain of her crushing grasp. "Five minutes apart?!"

"I was having mild cramping this morning, but I-" Her words escaped her, as she found the pain to clench her throat tight. She breathed. "I ignored it."

"Mari…" Chat sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too upset and I knew you were meeting with you father today…" Marinette clutched his hand, as another contraction hit.

Chat Noir's miraculous let out the familiar sound of shrill steady beeps.

"We gotta get you out of here." He pulled her up and to his side. Chat extended his staff and flung them back towards their house.

Marinette clung to him and clutched his shoulder hard, as another contraction hit. "Hang tight, Bugaboo. We're almost home. Then we'll get in the car and head to the hospital."

Marinette looked down to see her parents car in front of their house. "But what if maman and papa see you?"

"I'll drop us off behind the house and detransform once it's safe." Chat landed in the lush forest behind their home in time to detransform.

He set Marinette on the ground. And she clung to him. "They're getting closer, Minou." Her legs shook and she held her stomach. "We gotta go, now." Her inner Ladybug kicked in and she was filled with strength.

"Let's go." Adrien ran into the house to grab her hospital bag.

"What's going on?" Sabine and Tom peered at a stressed Adrien.

His hair was a mess from raking his fingers through his hair. He stopped running around for a moment to tell Tom to help Marinette into the car.

"Marinette's in labor. We gotta go. Contractions." He gasped for air and panicked. "They're like three minutes apart."

"She's moving fast for being a first time maman." Sabine touched her lips with her fingers.

"Is she? Is that a bad thing?" Adrien's eyes went wide and he could barely catch his breath.

"No, no. Just breath. It'll all be okay." Sabine smiled at him and fought back the urge to aww at him for being so cute. "Where's the baby's bag and Marinette's?"

"In the baby's room." Adrien raked a hand through his hair again and tried to breath.

Tom came back from getting Marinette to the car. He clapped a hand on Adrien's shoulder and his green eyes snapped to Tom's. "Ah… I remember when Sabine went into labor. I was a giant wreck." He laughed and gripped Adrien's shoulder. "Luckily, Sabine told me to relax and that it would all be alright. So, you'll do fine. Just remind her to take deep breaths and keep encouraging her. Don't sweet talk her though. That's how you'll get a fist in your face." Tom laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Adrien's lips fell at the corner's and his eyes went wide at his last comment. "Just be there for her. Hold her hand. Tell her how amazing she is and you'll both make it out alive. Now, let's get in the car. Emma's waiting."

Adrien smiled and walked out with Tom and Sabine followed with the bags.

Tom held out his hand in and come hither motion and Adrien looked at him confused. "You're too much of a mess to drive, son. I'll drive. You sit in the back with Mari."

Adrien dropped the keys into Tom's hand and got in beside Marinette.

Marinette had her hand on her stomach and she was taking fast deep breaths and tears were streaming down her face. "Why does this hurt so much!"

"Take slow breaths. In…. and out…" Adrien tried to coach her.

Marinette looked at him and tried to do what he said with shaky breaths.

"Hold on love, we'll be there in a few moments." Tom sped down the road towards the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital and walked up to the main desk at the entrance. One of the nurses took them to the maternity ward.

Sabine and Tom sat in the waiting room, while Adrien and Marinette were taken back to a room.

"Think they'll be okay?" Tom leaned over towards Sabine with his arms crossed.

"I think they'll do just fine." Sabine tapped his arm with a smile. "They remind me of someone we know very well."

He chuckled and kissed her on the head. "They really do, don't they."

Marinette laid in the hospital bed and was hooked up to all different kinds of monitors and an I.V.

"How far apart are your contractions?" The nurse began to set everything up.

"Like-" Marinette stopped being able to talk when one hit.

"Every three minutes now." Adrien answered for her, looking at his phone.

"Alright, let's have a look at how dilated you are." The nurse put on gloves and checked her.

Marinette blushed at how awkward it all was and Adrien held her hand and looked into her blue eyes with a smile. On the inside he was panicking, but he was really good at pretending on the outside. Always had been. He just had to channel the old Adrien and something about that sat with him wrong.

"You okay?" Marinette tried to breathe slowly again.

He nodded and put on a smile, but she knew better.

"Looks like you're five centimeters." The nurse removed her gloves with a smile. "You still have some time to go, but your contractions look to be about three minutes apart and strong. Do you want an epidural?"

"YES!" Marinette jumped at the choice. Anything, to stop the pain.

Adrien rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"I'll go get the anesthesiologist. Sit tight." The nurse left the room after patting her leg.

"What's wrong?" Marinette looked at Adrien concerned.

"I'm worried about you." Adrien sighed and let out the truth. "I'm scared. I don't like seeing you in so much pain."

She crushed his hand in hers, as another contraction took her over, causing a lot of pressure on her lower back, hips, and stomach. Marinette felt her stomach harden with each contraction and it felt like Emma was pulling herself down. Everything about it was painful. Marinette started to cry. "I can't handle this pain anymore."

"Someone will be in shortly to stop it." Adrien kissed her forehead.

Within moments the anesthesiologist came in with the equipment.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Michelle, and I'll be your anesthesiologist today. If I could have you stand next to her. And you sit on the edge of the bed and hold this pillow and lean over it." He ordered people around.

Adrien stood next to Marinette and she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over a pillow.

"Alright, if your foot kicks, let me know. That means I have it in the wrong spot." He wiped her back with iodine and began the process.

Adrien back bristled, as he started to watch the long needle go into her spine, before he quickly looked away. The procedure only took moments, but it felt like forever. Within moments, Marinette was laid back on the bed and a lot happier than before.

"Are you feeling better?" Adrien blushed at his wife.

"So much better." Marinette smiled at him.

"I'm glad." Adrien rubbed his nose against hers with a warm smile.

Marinette reached ten centimeters in the morning. Adrien was exhausted and his back and neck hurt from sleeping on the chair that had leaned back into a bed.

"Alright, you're gonna give me your best push on three." The doctor at her feet spoke with a mask over her mouth and gloves on her hands. "Ready?"

Marinette nodded and Adrien stood behind her supporting her back and holding her hand.

"One… two… three." The doctor watched her.

Marinette bared down and pushed with her contraction. Adrien watched her and encouraged her.

After several pushes, Marinette was exhausted. She fell back and panted. "I can't do it anymore."

"You're almost there. Just a couple more pushes. You got this." The doctor encouraged her. "Emma is right here, waiting to meet you two."

Marinette wanted to cry and she wanted to sleep. Adrien rubbed the back of her hand and whispered into her ear. "You're Ladybug. You're the strongest woman I know. You save me from my father. You have this in the bag. Emma is right there, waiting for her maman to bring her into this world. To us. Just two more pushes and you get to meet her."

Marinette nodded and took a breath and bared down a few more times before Emma was set on her chest on a blanket. They wiped her off and Marinette cried when she saw Emma.

Emma had blue grey eyes and soft blonde hair. "Her eyes are blue." Marinette cooed and Adrien's heart melted.

"Yes, all babies start out with blue grey eyes. You'll see her true eye color a few months in." The doctor smiled. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Adrien nodded and walked over towards the foot of the bed and she handed him the tool. "Cut between these two clamps."

Adrien cut through it and handed the tool back to the nurse.

They cleaned Marinette up, while she cuddled with Emma. She placed her finger in Emma's tiny hand and she grasped it. "She looks a lot like you, Minou." Marinette peered up at Adrien.

Adrien smiled and touched Emma's soft cheek. "She really does." He leaned down and kissed Marinette on the lips. "You did an amazing job, Bugaboo." He rubbed his nose on hers with his eyes closed. "I love you."

"Aww.. merci. I love you too, kitty." Marinette smiled.

"I suggest you have some skin to skin time to bond with little Emma. We'll be moving you to a new room, shortly." The doctor smiled at the couple. "Congratulations! And happy birthday to little Emma!" She left the room with the nurse and left them along to spend time with their new child.

It was night and Marinette was asleep in the hospital bed. Adrien held Emma in his arms with his finger in her hand and he peered out the window. He tilted his arms slightly to let her see outside. "See that, kitten? That's the world and with parents like your maman and I? You get front row seats to the stars." He kissed her on the forehead and she made cute sounds.

 **Song I wrote the first part to:**

 **Don't Stay by X Ambassadors ( I feel like this song fits this story really well. ^-^ )**

 **Note: The birth of my son wasn't the typical story. It was actually a story that seems more like a nightmare. I didn't want to use my experience. haha So, this was me trying to write about a typical birthing process. Sorry, if it seems unrealistic or off or like something from a movie or show. haha I really don't know much other than what I've had done, like an epidural or how contractions felt to me till a certain point when it became unnormal. Long story that I won't go into... lol**


	38. Chapter 38

Adrien sat in his car in the jail parking lot. He had his fingers tangled in his lap and his thoughts were spinning. Marinette had wanted to come and show his father their new daughter, but he had insisted that they stayed home. He wanted to do this alone. Had to do this alone.

Adrien took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. He shut the car door and pocketed his keys. The steps to the front of the place felt like it took forever. His footsteps felt heavy and his heart sped up. He threw open the door with a shaking hand and stepped inside.

"I'm here to see my father, Gabriel Agreste." His words got stuck in his throat and he choked slightly on them.

The officer at the front looked at him with wide eyes and nodded, before letting him in and through to the room where people met inmates.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously and was lead to a table. He sat there and looked around the room at all of the other people meeting with family and various loved ones. Fathers meeting their kids for the first time, women meeting up with their husbands, family spending birthdays together… It was like a rare moment of happiness around him. Yet, there he sat about to speak about the worse thing he could think of. He wanted answers. He was filled with questions.

Adrien peered up when he heard someone sit in front of him. His father's face was tired and he appeared to have a black eye.

"What-" He wanted to ask what happened to him, but stopped short and pressed his fingers to his lips. He wasn't sure why he cared, really.

"Someone punched me for what I did to you. I know you're not really asking, but I can tell you're thinking it." Gabriel's voice was hoarse.

Adrien nodded and held his arms around himself and looked down and away. His words escaped him.

"I also know, that you're probably here to ask about the letter from your mother." Gabriel sighed and leaned back.

"Not exactly." Adrien finally got the words out and ran a hand through his hair.

"What is it then?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I opened the Tibet brochure that was in the- the safe…" Adrien swallowed hard and looked his father in the eyes.

Gabriel sighed and took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I thought you might find that, but I was hoping you wouldn't."

Adrien slammed his palm down on the table. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you hide it?! Why did you make me believe she'd come back some day?! Why did she make me believe she was going to come back in that letter?! Why didn't she come back?" His voice went from being strong and powerful to cracking and broken. Adrien grabbed the front of his hair with his elbows on the table between them and his shoulders sunk.

"Adrien-" Gabriel spoke with thought. He didn't know whether he should sugar coat it or just tell him the truth. Gabriel had lied to his son for years, but he didn't know if he could anymore. He sighed and leaned forward onto the table with his fingers intertwined. "Do you want the sugar coated story or the truth? Although, I know which one you prefer."

"The truth." Adrien looked up with puffy eyes and a hopeless expression.

Gabriel sighed and his voice got quiet. "I'm Hawkmoth. When we were in Tibet, we stumbled upon two miraculouses. They're these wearable objects that give you powers…." He spun his hand in the air and rolled his eyes, as he explained it, but he really didn't have to because Adrien knew what they were.

Adrien spun the silver ring around his right ring finger and his world spun. "I'm s-sorry. Y-ou're who?"

"The villain. The one that releases and causes the akumas that get turned into beautiful white butterflies." Gabriel explained like it was a natural fact. "Your mother had the peacock miraculous."

Adrien fell back into his chair, dumbfounded. His heart hurt deeper than before and he was left questioning whether he was good or not. Whether he could be like his father and created an army of people that felt horrible pain from something going painfully wrong in their lives.

"She couldn't do it anymore. She loved being peacock. She loved the freedom it gave her from my, our, life. Adelina was beautiful normally, but as Peacock? She shined." Gabriel smiled at the memory. "But one day, during a battle…"

"No. NO!" Adrien pushed his chair back and stood up suddenly slamming his hands on the tabletop, causing everyone to turn in their direction. Adrien glared at them and they instantly turned back to what they were doing. "Don't say it."

"Your mother thought she could fight this man that was harassing this woman in a alleyway. She thought she could save her. Stop the man from taking advantage of her." Gabriel's voice cracked at the memory. "I tried to hold her back. Tried to keep her from going, but she got out of my grasp on her wrist. She told me 'I have to do this. I'll never forgive myself if I don't try.' And so my grip loosened and she was gone."

Adrien's eyes pooled with tears and they slowly fell down his cheeks and his bottom lip quivered. It all sounded too familiar. Too similar to him and Ladybug. How he was always react now, think later and she would always stop him.

"She was doing good. She was on top in the fight, but then a second guy came out and within moments your mother was on the ground." Gabriel didn't want to go back to that memory. Didn't want to think about it. It was the one memory that haunted him for years.

 _Rain cascaded down around Hawkmoth and Peacock. They heard a woman scream and a man's deep voice coaxing her._

" _Did you hear that, Hawk?" Peacock looked at him with worried green eyes. "We gotta find her."_

" _It's not safe." Hawkmoth tried to pull her to reason, but the screams were getting muffled and Peacock's heart was racing._

 _She ran forward and Hawkmoth's hand reached out and caught her wrist. "No, it's not safe. Think before you fly."_

" _I have to do this. I'll never forgive myself if I don't try." She peered at him with loving eyes and he let go._

 _Peacock smiled at him and jumped down into the alley where they had heard the commotion._

" _Hey! Let her go!" Peacock pulled out her fans and swung them around her body._

" _Who are you?!" The man had the woman pressed against the wall with her dress hiked up._

" _Someone you wish you hadn't met." Peacock smirked and swirled her fans around, slicing into him with force._

 _The man jumped off of the woman and ran off._

" _Merci, Madame Peacock." The woman smiled with tired eyes, but they widened when they spotted a second man behind the superhero._

 _By the time Peacock turned around it was too late. By the time Hawkmoth had a chance to back up his wife. It was too late. She found herself lying on the floor, blood pooling around her, and the last words that fell from her lips were…_

"Tell Adrien, I'm sorry. Tell him I love him. Tell him I wish I would have stayed." Gabriel spoke her words sullenly and swallowed hard. "Even in her last moments, all she could think of was you."

Adrien's eyes burned from the tears that wouldn't stop. His bottom lip was read and indented from his teeth worrying it and his nails had bit into his left upper arm from holding it to himself so tightly.

"I couldn't tell you. I wanted you to believe that she had just simply walked out. I wanted to instill hope of her coming home. If not for you then for me. Some false hope that she hadn't died. I removed her miraculous, before calling the police."

Adrien couldn't think straight. He suddenly wished that he had picked the sugar coated story. The one that would make him feel better.

"I began to make akumas and I began to send them out to retrieve the miraculouses of creation and destruction. I had heard that if you happen to control both then you get a wish. Any wish you want and it would come true. I wanted to wish for my wife back, for your mother back." Hawkmoth raked his medium length hair with his hand. "So, I went on this journey. A journey to bring your mother back, but then this happened. Everytime I looked at you, I saw her. I saw so much of her in you. I see so much of her in you. It hurt and it still hurts."

Adrien nodded and peered at his father. "You do know what happens when you get that wish, don't you?"

Gabriel nodded, but then suddenly shot him a look. "How do you know about that?"

"Someone told me. I happen to be really good friends with people better than you." Adrien glared at his father with hatred. "You lose something of equal or greater value. If you got mother back? You would have killed me. And you don't even care, do you?"

Gabriel sighed and peered at the table. He said nothing and Adrien shook his head.

"Hm." Adrien made a short chuckle and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should have known."

Gabriel went to say something and reached his hand out, but Adrien was standing up from the table and beginning to walk away within seconds.

Adrien peered over his shoulder with a lifeless expression and he gripped his hands into fists at his hips. "Emma was born the other day. You have a granddaughter." With that he walked out of the room with his father's voice calling out to him, but he kept walking with one foot in front of the other, until he got to his car.

He sat in the driver seat and slammed the door. His fists pounded on the steering wheel and he screamed. He gripped the front of his hair and rested his elbows on the top of the steering wheel and sobbed. Sadness and anger filled him and he was confused about how he should feel. Which emotion should he feel more? He tried to calm down, so that he could drive home, safely.


	39. Chapter 39

**Note: This chapter has, basically, changed entirely. An issue was brought to my attention. It's been 6 years since I had my son and it was a C-Section. So, with that said... I don't remember how it all went perfectly. Plus, it was a traumatic experience that should have ended in a lawsuit with the hospital for me, but I didn't do that. Anyways, rant over. haha We are a happy family and it all worked out in the end. LOL Enjoy, the cute moments ahead. :)**

Adrien walked into their home and threw his keys onto the table. Marinette looked over from the couch while holding Emma.

"What happened, minou?" Marinette looked at him with a concerned expression.

He walked over and took their daughter from her and sat next to her on the couch. He put his finger in Emma's hand and she gripped it. A warm smile fell to his lips. He kissed her on the head and ran a hand through her soft thin blonde hair.

Marinette looked at him with a smile and her heart melted watching Adrien with Emma. She sighed and leaned back on the couch.

Adrien finally spoke after a moment. "My father told me a lot of things. A lot of things I didn't want to hear, but I didn't want him to sugar coat it. Including, the fact that he wanted our miraculouses to bring mother back."

Marinette sat up and searched his green eyes. Adrien shifted and cuddled Emma, before relaxing again.

"He told me he was Hawkmoth. That my mother was Peacock. That she passed away while being Peacock saving a woman being attacked in an alleyway, because like me… She didn't think before she leaped. It hit too close to home." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If you had ever let me do that… had not grabbed my tail to stop me…" His shoulders sagged.

Marinette scooted closer and looked from Emma to his eyes. She touched his shoulder. "I would never, NEVER, let you do something that would get you killed. You understand me? I would never have let you do what your father let your mother do."

"I just can't get my thoughts away from how many times I've done that to you." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at her through his hair.

"It's fine." She smiled and took Emma from him. "To be honest, I was always impressed by how confident you were and how you always seemed to jump because you just wanted to save people. It's admirable, but also incredibly idiotic." She giggled and Emma looked up at her with a coo.

"Did you like that?" Adrien laughed at their daughter.

Marinette laughed harder and sighed with a warm smile. "I love both of you and I would never let anything happen to either of you. I'm just glad you now know the truth. Although, him being Hawkmoth is a bit shocking. You said his motive was to bring Adelina back?"

"Yeah, I got so sad and disappointed. Then I got angry. I walked out and told him Emma was born, as I left." He rested his elbows on his knees. "He was willing to let me die in her place."

"That's a lot to hear at once. I would be upset too, Kitty." Marinette leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

He let out a short laugh. "You should have seem everyone stop what they were doing and stare at me when I stood from my seat and slapped the table with my hands."

Marinette's eyes got wide. The action he did sounded so much like his father and it was odd for her to think about.

"I gave them a look and they all looked away and pretended like I hadn't reacted that way." Adrien ruffled his hair. "Sometimes, I do things that I have witnessed my father do under stress and I internally want to scream. I want to grab my hands or yell at my body to stop, but no matter what I do… I never seem to stop doing it."

"That's understandable, Adrien. All of us catch ourselves doing SOMETHING our parents have done." Marinette nodded and looked down at a yawning Emma. "Aww… she's so… cute! I can't!" She cuddled Emma to her cheek.

Adrien chuckled at her sudden outburst and pulled on the front of Emma's ladybug onesie to reposition it because it was scrunching up. "She is." He leaned in and kissed Marinette on the lips. "Thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter and a warm loving home, Mari."

"Thank you. I didn't do this alone." Marinette softly giggled and rubbed her nose against his with her eyes shut.

Emma wiggled and cooed. Marinette and Adrien laughed.

"You too, Kitten." Marinette kissed their daughter on the head with a smile. "Now, what should we have for dinner?"

"Wanna go out?" Adrien shrugged. "There's a small cafe nearby. I'd love to take you out like we used to."

"Sounds wonderful." Marinette smiled and looked into his forest eyes.

"Let's go, then." Adrien hit his thighs, stood up, and held his hand out to her.

She smirked and looked up at him with loving eyes. Her hand fell into his naturally and she stood up with Emma cradled in her elbow. "I need to get changed into nicer clothes than these." She pulled at her oversized soft pink sweatshirt and soft black leggings.

Adrien looked her from the ground up and assessed her outfit and messy bun. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "I think you look perfect."

Marinette giggled and pushed him away by his nose. "You're squishing Emma." Her eyelids fell low. "But I will keep this on, if you want me to."

"Oh I do. I got plans later with it." Adrien crossed his arms across his chest and leaned into her with a devious expression. Adrien was no longer standing in front of her, but a lecherous tom cat.

"Down kitty. Maybe in a few weeks." Marinette smiled at him with narrowed eyes and she pushed him away by his nose again.

Adrien wiggled his nose and slumped.

Marinette clapped him on the shoulder. "Guess you'll just have to take care of your own GROOMING."

"Now that's not very LADY-like of you, bugaboo." He straightened up with a smirk. "I understand, but in a few weeks? You, me, and that outfit."

"Dear God." Marinette laughed hysterically and shook her head. "Let's just go to dinner at that nice little cafe, Chat Noir." She said his superhero name with emphasis.

Adrien smiled and watched his wife put Emma into her car seat.

"Can you carry this? It's really heavy." Marinette buckled her in and Adrien smiled at her and how she brushed her hair behind her left ear, before standing up straight. "What?"

"My pleasure, m'Lady." Adrien walked over and picked the car seat up with ease. He pecked her on the cheek and intertwined her fingers with his. "Let's go."

Marinette blushed with parted lips at her husband. Everything about him made her heart expand and grow. The meer memory of him in the delivery room made her swell with joy and she loved him more than she thought she ever could.

Adrien snapped her carseat into the system base and made sure she was secure and everything was in place where it should be. He took Marinette's hand and helped her into the backseat next to Emma. "Your chariot, m'lady."

"Why thank you, Chaton." Marinette giggled and got into the seat with a wince. Her body was still sore, but she could tell it was beginning to get better.

Adrien got into the driver's seat and carefully pulled out into the street to head to the small cafe down the road.

The cafe was a small building that was made in deep browns and the windows were tinted. Gold paint lettering and designs decorated the glass. Marinette stood and looked at how cute it all looked. Books were on display in the window and it made her smile. Everything about it's aesthetic was pleasing to her.

"It's beautiful." Marinette bit her lip and held back tears.

Adrien smiled and pulled her close to his side. "I thought you'd like it." He held Emma in her carrier in the crook of his elbow.

"It's perfect." She leaned her head on his shoulder and took it all in.

"Would you like to eat here?" Adrien tried to nudge her along with his words.

Marinette sighed with a warm smile. "I'd love to."

Adrien quietly chuckled and lead her inside of the cafe. It was just as magical inside. It looked like an old library. The walls were filled with books and ladders that you could climb on to find something to read near the ceiling. Tables sat down the middle and a coffee barista worked off to the side in his own little area. White flowers hung from the ceiling in vines and white candles lit the tables around them.

"It's magical, Adrien." Marinette took it all in and her heart sparked. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

Adrien chuckled at her and turned her face to look up at him with his finger and thumb. He pressed his lips to hers. "Glad I could bring some magic back into your life, Mari."

"You've done more than that, Chaton. You've brought me the best gift of all… a family." Marinette melted and a tear fell down her cheek.

Adrien wiped the tear from her cheek. "Let's find a seat."

Marinette nodded and Adrien lead them to an open table. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. Adrien set Emma down on the chair next to him and kept a hand on the carrier to gently rock it.

Marinette was distracted by the beauty of the cafe and the sparkling of the lights. "This is- is…"

Adrien rested his chin on his empty hand and dreamily looked at his wife. "Magical, lovely, beautiful?"

"Enchanting." Marinette sighed and looked into his sparkling green eyes reflecting the candlelight.

"I'm glad, because I have a surprise." Adrien smirked and lifted his hand up.

Marinette's lips parted when she saw a waiter carry out two plates of tiramisu and two glasses of bubbling champagne to their table. "What? What is this?"

"Hang on." Adrien smiled and took her hand in his.

"Anything else, we can do for you, Monsieur Agreste?" The waiter looked at Adrien with curiosity.

"That's it. Merci beaucoup." Adrien smiled at the man.

He nodded and took off.

"I thought we were having dinner…" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you even looked at your dessert, m'Lady?" Adrien leaned on the palm of his hand, still holding Emma with the other.

Marinette jumped slightly at his question and looked down to see what was decorating the top of her piece. Her lips parted and a hand fell to her mouth. She shook her head. "It's too much." Her eyes shook and tears began to fall.

Adrien shook his head. "Marinette. Marinette Agreste." He dropped his hand from his chin, he took her hand, and looked into her love filled eyes. "I watched you carry around our child. I watched you bring her into our lives. It was amazing. YOU are amazing. I have never seen you do something so strong and brave, love bug. I could never have done what you did. I am in awe of you, m'Lady."

More tears from her eyes and she used her napkin to wipe them away. Emma began to cry and Marinette laughed a little. "There I go setting Emma off."

Adrien smiled and let her hand go to take Emma out of her carrier into his arms. He placed a pink pacifier into her mouth and softly hummed to her.

Marinette took that moment to marvel at him. How amazing and natural he was at being a father. Her gaze then went down to her dessert and it's dazzling decoration. She reached down and picked it up.

"It's a 24K yellow gold ladybug pendant. Each red ruby spot represents the years I've known you as a partner. And the leaf charm has Emma's birthstone set into it and her name is engraved on the back of it. If you flip it over." Adrien noticed that Emma's breathing had calmed down and that she was asleep in his arm.

"Minou…" Marinette whispered and unclasped it to put it around her neck.

"Here take her and I'll do it for you." Adrien stood up and passed Emma to her.

He took the necklace from the table and dropped it over her head and clasped it at the back of her neck.

Adrien took Emma back and sat back in his spot and admired Marinette from across the table. "It's looks even more stunning on you."

Marinette picked it up and fiddled with it between her fingers, before looking up at him. "It's perfect, Adrien. Really." She couldn't stop crying. "I feel so dumb because I can't stop crying." She laughed out of embarrassment.

"You look beautiful and you're not the only one crying in here." Adrien smiled warmly at her.

Marinette finally looked around them and noticed a lot of waiters, waitresses, and people were in tears and smiling at them. She giggled and waved. This night couldn't get any better. She'd remember this for centuries.


	40. Chapter 40

Emma was three months old and Marinette was pacing with her in her arms and a phone to her ear. "You will?"

"Sure, We'd love to watch Emma for you." Sabine smiled and handed a baguette to a customer in front of her.

"Thank you, Maman." Marinette sighed with a warm smile.

She was exhausted and sleep deprived. Adrien wasn't much better off than her. He had required a lot more concealer during photo shoots and meetings than normal.

Adrien came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and nibbled lightly. Marinette tried to focus on her phone conversation. Her hand were tied and she couldn't swat him away if she wanted to. She kept shrugging and shifting.

Adrien purred with a smirk and Marinette gave up and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sabine handed a bag of pastries to the next customer.

"N-nothing. It's not important. So, this weekend?" Marinette watched Adrien remove his arms and walk over to the fridge.

"Sounds good. Are you bringing her here?" Sabine put her hand on her hip.

"Are we bringing her there?" Marinette asked her husband, who was currently digging into some coconut milk chocolate ice cream.

Adrien just nodded with the spoon in his mouth. She looked at him weird. He took a spoonful of chocolate and slowly licked it off off of the spoon with a nod and Marinette burst out laughing while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, we are." Marinette finally spoke after calming down from her fit of laughter.

"I feel like I'm missing out on something good." Sabine giggled into the phone.

"No, no, you're really not." Marinette sighed and watched Adrien balance the spoon on his nose. "Just a giant child in my kitchen."

Sabine laughed at her comment. "Alright, well I'll leave you to watch your giant child. See you this weekend, love."

"See you then." Marinette hung up her phone and set it on the kitchen table.

She walked over to Adrien, who currently had his eyes closed with the spoon between his smiling lips. If he had a cat tail… it would have been sticking up and waving happily.

"You're Chat is showing." She shook her head with a smile. "Also." She walked up to him and wiped some chocolate from the corner of his lips. "You have chocolate ice cream right there."

Adrien bent down and suddenly caught her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and ate a bite of ice cream. "Can't wait till this weekend, Bugaboo."

Marinette licked her lips. He tasted like chocolate and coconut. Heat pooled between her thighs, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to yet. If it was okay to let this time go past a kiss.

Marinette walked over and put Emma in her swing. She walked back over to Adrien and stole his spoon before dipping it into his ice cream pint. She dug into the soft ice cream and brought it to her lips. She leaned on the counter and closed her eyes, as she put the spoon in her mouth. She let it melt on her tongue with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

"Hey…" Adrien grabbed his spoon back with a smirk. "Mine."

"Protective Kitty." Marinette poked fun at him with a smirk.

"Only over my Lady, Mari." Adrien winked at her and ate another spoonful of the ice cream. "I got an idea for this weekend and it involves this tub of ice cream."

Heat rose to her cheeks and she swallowed hard. "Ice cream?" She squeaked and watched his green eyes darken into something else.

Adrien leaned into her ear with a smirk and whispered. "And Chat."

Heat pooled between her thighs and she gripped the island for support. Her breathing quickened and her heart raced.

She breathed out and calmed down. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"It's been three months, Bugaboo." Adrien smiled at her and brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You'll be okay. We can take it slow. If it's too much, we can stop." Adrien placed his hand on her cheek.

Marinette nodded and touched his hand and nuzzled it. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime, Marinette." Adrien sighed and stepped back to close the ice cream and put it back in the fridge.

She watched him walk over to Emma and pick her up. He rocked her in his arms and hummed a song.

"What song is that?" Marinette walked over to him.

"A song my mother would hum to me." Adrien warmly smiled at the memory. "Whenever I was sad or couldn't sleep. She'd hum me a lullaby. It was usually this one."

"It's beautiful." Marinette sighed and took in the sight of her husband rocking their baby to sleep.

Emma yawned and slowly closed her eyes. Adrien carried her to her crib that was in her bedroom. The bedroom was filled with cats and ladybugs. That was the theme they had chose for her nursery.

He cracked the door after turning on the monitor and he walked out slowly.

Adrien flopped on the couch and sighed. Marinette flopped next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Wouldn't suppose you'd want to help a Chat out, would you?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye and her eyes fell to his lap.

"C'mon kitty." Marinette stood up from the couch and walked to their bedroom.

Adrien barely made it through the door, before she had grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked his lips onto hers. The kiss was filled with purpose and was filled with passion. He groaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers into the back of her midnight hair. He kicked the bedroom door shut and reached behind him to lock the door.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and popped his belt open and undid his pants. Adrien looked down at her and watched her with his bottom lip between his teeth.

Marinette freed his swollen cock and licked the bottom of his head with her tongue, before swirling it around the tip. She wrapped her lips around him and slowly slid her mouth down him.

"Oh fuck." Adrien's hand landed on the top of the wooden dresser for support and his eyes screwed shut. His lips parted and he panted, as his wife expertly used her hands and her mouth and tongue to bring him near the edge.

Marinette smiled and looked up at him. She loved to watch him react to her. Her hand gripped and ran in tandem with her mouth and she sped up. Her tongue wrapped around the head of his hardened length and he let out a deep moan. His knees shook and he tangled his fingers in her hair.

She sped up her pace and watched his muscles tighten up and felt him shiver.

"Mari, I'm gonna-" Adrien grinded the words out with a pant.

His hips bucked and his grip tightened on the dresser. Marinette kept her rhythm and speed going until he came with her name on his lips. She let him go with a pop and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"That was-" He slumped against the bedroom door and ran a hand through his hair. "Amazing."

Marinette giggled and stood up. "I'm gonna go shower."

Adrien redid his pants and laid on the bed with closed eyes and an arm over his face.


	41. Chapter 41

Marinette got out of the shower and laid down next to him. He dropped his arm from his eyes and wrapped her in his embrace. He kissed her on the head. She smiled and cuddled closer to him.

"You're an amazing mother, Marinette." Adrien cuddled against her.

"You're a great, father." Marinette sighed and rested her cheek on his chest.

"I just wanna sleep." Adrien sighed and closed his eyes.

"We should have-" Marinette couldn't even finish her sentence before Emma began to cry. "no... time."

She began to get up and get dressed in pink pants and a white t-shirt.

Adrien got up with a groan and touched her shoulder. "I got it. You lay down where you were." He wistfully pointed to the bed and Marinette smiled with sinking shoulders.

Adrien left the bedroom with a yawn and walked into Emma's room. Marinette could hear him through the monitor talking to Emma in a sweet tone of voice and her heart melted.

"Hi, Emma." Adrien smiled at her and scooped her from her crib. He grabbed a hand crocheted pink blanket from the rocking chair and wrapped it around her. "Hungry?"

Adrien rocked her and walked out of the bedroom to the fridge where Marinette had preprepared bottles for the middle of the night. He warmed water on the stove and sunk the bottle into it. Adrien tested the temperature of the milk on his wrist and shrugged with tired eyes. "Let's go eat, Emma."

He turned the stove off and walked over to the couch. He sat down on it and situated Emma in his lap against the crook of his elbow and began to feed her.

Marinette yawned and got up from the bed. She walked out to the family room to find the television on and Adrien asleep while Emma happily ate. She quietly giggled, leaning against the hallway wall. Marinette shook her head with a smile and walked over to take Emma from him.

"C'mon Emma. Daddy needs to sleep more than Mommy does." Marinette giggled and watched Adrien get more comfortable on the couch after she had removed Emma.

Marinette walked into Emma's room and turned on a musical toy. She sat in the rocking chair with Emma and rocked her while she hummed along with the sweet melody. Emma looked up at her with bright big eyes and smiled. Marinette brushed Emma's blonde hair from her eyes and kept rocking steadily. "You're one lucky girl, you know that?" Marinette yawned.

Emma soon fell into a deep sleep and Marinette took the bottle from her parted lips. She smiled and set the empty bottle on the little round table beside her and set her back in her crib. She picked up the bottle and quietly escaped the room.

"Yes." Marinette quietly spoke when she reached the end of the hallway. "Home free."

She heard chuckling from the family room. "Celebrating, Bugaboo?"

She looked up at Adrien with a blush. "She's down. Again."

Adrien laughed at her. "Then I say it's time we got some rest. At least for a couple hours." He added the last bit with a sigh. "I have to go into Gabriel tomorrow."

Marinette nodded in reply to what he was saying and went to go wash out the bottle. "You should get some sleep then, Minou."

Adrien turned off the television and walked into the bedroom.

Marinette walked in to see him lifting his shirt over his head. His muscles were highlighted by his old scars and her heart sank. She rushed up behind him and ran her fingers along them and pressed her body close to his. He spun around and grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Please don't cry, Mari." Adrien sighed.

Tears fell from her cheeks onto his chest and she gasped for air. "It's hard. It's still so hard to see your back. I'm sorry." She wiped the tears from beneath her eyes. "I still think I should have done something. Anything. How could so- how could someone think that someone as beautiful and nice as you deserves…" She could barely get the words out.

"It's over." Adrien tried to keep from having a flashback. He really didn't want to deal with that, plus having to go into the brand he hated in the morning, plus having to deal with his lack of sleep.

"But-" She sucked in a breath and didn't push it further. She could tell it was breaking him. She could tell by the way his heartbeat had sped up and thumped against her cheek. How his body had begun to shake. She knew better than to push him. She chose at that moment to peer up at him with the biggest smile and grab his face with both of her hands. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him passionately. She poured all of her love and soul into him. "I love you."

Adrien broke free from the kiss and hummed with a warm smile. "That was nice. I love you too."

"Let's go to bed. It's almost the weekend and then we'll be free to have as much unadulterated fun we want." Marinette giggled with her eyes closed and she ran and flopped onto the bed.

Adrien laughed at her and followed her by running and jumping onto the bed beside her. She giggled as he began to tickle her sides and thighs. She grabbed his wrists and flopped him onto his back with his hands above his head. She looked down at him and her hair cascaded down one side like a waterfall. She searched his green eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. He suddenly smirked and leaned his lips up to hers. Her heart warmed and she met his lips with hers. Her hands let go of his wrists and he quickly wrapped her up in his and pulled her against him. Her knees fell on either side of his hips and her breasts pressed against his chest. His tongue moved against hers expertly and she moaned, as she felt him become aroused against her. She moved her hips and rubbed her pussy against him. He moaned suddenly at the sensation and met her with his hips. His fingers curled into her hair and he intensified the kiss and their hips pressed harder against one another.

"This- weekend-remember." Marinette spoke between kisses, as his lips found her chin, her jaw, her neck, and her shoulder. She bit her bottom lip with a soft mewl.

"What if I can't wait?" Adrien nibbled on her neck.

"We- have to." Marinette could barely get the words out with him kissing and touching her the way he was.

He slid his hand between them and rubbed her through her pants.

"You're making this difficult." Marinette moaned and ground against his fingers.

He bit her bottom lip and tugged lightly. "You know you want me."

"I- I do. But- Emma." Marinette looked to their closed door with worried eyes.

"She's a baby. She won't know." Adrien brought her lips back to his and kissed her harder, while his hands grasped her ass. He drug his nails along it and Marinette moaned loudly.

"Weekend." Marinette pried his hands from her and rolled off of him.

Adrien groaned at the loss of her body on his, creating heat and friction. Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and watched her husband from the corner of her eye undo his jeans. She licked her lips as she watched him slide his jeans off his hips and then his black tight fitted boxers.

"You- you're not…" Marinette bit her lip, as he looked over at her with smoldering bright green eyes.

"Going to do this?" Adrien began to slowly stroke his fingers along his own hardened cock.

Marinette let out a moan and her hand fell between her thighs that had started to press against each other.

Adrien bit his lip and moaned softly for her, while he slowly teased himself.

Marinette felt like she was going to melt into the bed. "Please, Minou." She begged, but he had turned his head towards the ceiling and was pumping his hand harder and faster, getting lost in his thoughts.

"Oh my god." Marinette's cheeks flushed and her heart sped up.

His hips met each thrust of his hand and his lips parted and his eyebrows furrowed. Marinette bit fingertip and slid her own hand underneath the band of her pants. She peered at him and made circles around her swollen wet clit with her index finger. He opened his eyes to peer at her and his mouth dropped open.

Marinette popped her pants open and slid them down with soaked panties. She spread her legs, giving him a view and looked deep into his eyes with all of the love in the world. Adrien groaned at the sight and reached his unoccupied hand over to grip her thigh. "Mari, what are you doing to me?" He groaned and pumped harder.

"Torturing you back." She moaned and shuttered, as she came for him.

"Shit. Ah, Mari." Adrien succumbed to his own ministrations and lost it in a tissue that he had grabbed from beside their bed.

She bit her bottom lip and rolled onto his chest to kiss him hard on the lips. He threw the tissue into the waste bin next to him and pulled her more on top of him.


	42. Chapter 42

**NOTE: WOW! This story has hit 100 Followers! I am beyond amazed and happy! Thank you so much for loving this story! ^-^ I hope to keep writing this one for a while and hope you keep enjoying it, as much as, I do. :)**

Adrien sat at a meeting table with a bunch of the staff. He wore a light grey suit with a green button down beneath the jacket and black dress shoes. His shirt was unbuttoned to the third button and contoured to his pectoral muscles. Nathalie stood at the head of the table on the opposite side of Adrien, who was busy tangling his fingers beneath the table.

"I called you all here because we need to discuss where this brand is going." Nathalie threw up stats and pictures that were prototypes of what they needed to make still. "Monsieur Agreste. He's-" She sighed and brushed her hair from her eyes. "He's drawing what he can from his- room. But he's getting tired and has lost inspiration. At this point… we need someone to make designs for Gabriel or we're gonna go under."

Adrien's heart sped up and his throat clenched at every mention of his father's name. Of what that outcome to mean for him.

"I know it's not usually your thing, Adrien." Nathalie looked to him and waited for him to speak, along with all of the other eyes in the room.

"I-" He thought for a moment and the words got caught in his throat. He was tired and the dark circles beneath his eyes proved that he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"What should we do?" Nathalie looked around the table.

Marinette flew to the front of Adrien's mind and he suddenly stood up and slapped the table with his palms. Nathalie flinched and her lips parted in surprise.

Adrien didn't look up from the table. "I know someone that can take over the designs, that knows Gabriel like the back of her hand." He peered up at Nathalie with a smirk and she smiled and nodded.

"Sounds like we're all saved. She starts immediately." Nathalie smiled at him and held her tablet near her chest. "Meeting is over. Have a good day, everyone. I wanna see the new designs on Adrien's desk by six."

The group of staff nodded and filed out of the board room. Nathalie walked over to Adrien and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You sure she'll do it?"

Adrien sighed, leaned back in his seat, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure she will."

Nathalie nodded and walked out of the room, leaving him alone.

Adrien peered around at all of the photos of his father with famous celebrities and other well known fashion designers that lined the walls. His eyes fell on a photo of him standing beside his father. He took in how his fists were clenched at his sides and how his smile seemed forced for the public. How his father's fingers slightly curled around his shoulder in a possessive manner. A shiver went up his spine. He needed this weekend more than he thought he did. He needed to clear his mind and needed to not focus on what had happened.

Nathalie peeked her head back into the room. "Would you like to grab lunch at the sandwicherie down the way?"

"Sure, Nathalie." Adrien sighed with his hands in his pockets and followed her out of the room.

Marinette sat on the couch with Emma laying in her drawn up knees. She tickled her and made faces at her, causing Emma to smile.

Marinette's smile faded. "I hope your daddy is doing okay at Gabriel." She sighed and Emma looked at her with bright eyes.

She went back to smiling and began to sing Emma a lullaby.

Adrien looked at his phone, as he sat at the small round table across from Nathalie. He wished that his phone would go off and it would be Marinette saying she needed something, but of course he wouldn't be that lucky.

"Does Marinette have designs that are ready to use?" Nathalie sipped her coffee.

"We've been pretty busy with Emma. But I wouldn't put it past her to not have something." Adrien sighed and wrapped his fingers around his hot cup of tea.

"Is there any way you could have her email them to me when you get home?" Nathalie looked at him with concern in her eyes.

Adrien thought for a moment. "I can try. I still have to tell her the news."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled to be a part of Gabriel." Nathalie smiled at Adrien.

Adrien winced and forced a smile on his lips. "I'm sure she will be."

Nathalie hummed with a smile and her eyes shut, as a waiter set their plates of food down in front of them.

Marinette heard the front door open and she looked over her shoulder to see Adrien close the door and slump against it with his hands in his pockets. He turned his face up towards the ceiling and sighed.

She got up and put Emma in her swing and set it to the first speed. Marinette trapped him against the door and grabbed the lapels on his suit coat. He peered down at her with his lips turned down at the corners. She kissed him on the lips with a smile and he took his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was it, my kitty?" Marinette rubbed her nose against his.

"Same. Boring. Stressful. I hated every moment of it, but I have to talk to you." Adrien ran a hand through his gelled hair, causing it to go back and away from his saddened green eyes.

"Okay." Marinette backed up and they sat at the kitchen table across from each other.

Adrien sighed and took her hands in his. He peered down at their hands and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "My father is drawing designs from his cell, but he's running out of inspiration. Which is understandable. But if it keeps going like that then Gabriel is gonna be going under. We've already seen a drop in sales." Adrien sighed and peered into her shaking side blue eyes. "Nathalie and I thought that you could-"

Marinette jumped in her seat and nearly launched herself across the table. "YES! I'll do it. I have so many designs! So many!"

Adrien's eyes flew open in shock. "You will?"

"I will. I've been dying to get back into it!" Marinette wanted to shoot into the sky and burst. She was so thrilled.

"Alright then. Nathalie wanted to know if you could email her some designs that they could get started producing." Adrien smiled at her and brushed his lips along her knuckles.

"I'll get on it right now." Marinette jumped up from her seat and ran off to her craft room to grab her sketch book.

Adrien chuckled and shook his head. He walked over to Emma and stopped the swing. He unbuckled her and held her in his arms. "Your maman is silly, you know that? But she's one determined, strong, woman." Adrien rubbed his nose against her tiny one and Emma beamed at her father.


	43. Chapter 43

Marinette and Adrien stood in Marinette's parents boulangerie. Marinette handed Emma over to her mother and Adrien passed her diaper bag to Tom.

"There's a note in there that says her schedule. Oh, and there are spare clothes, bottles and extra stuff for that, oh! And there are a pack of diapers that I left in the car. Her pacifier is in the side pocket…" Marinette tapped her chin. "What am I forgetting?"

Sabine smiled warmly at her and touched her shoulder. "We got it. Don't worry, just relax and have a fun weekend. If you did forget anything.. We can just go to the store. It's no big deal."

Marinette relaxed at her touch and Adrien smiled at them. He loved this family. "Okay, but call if anything happens. And don't hesitate to text me updates and photos." Marinette stressed with a smile.

"We won't. Now, go." Sabine ushered them out of the bakery doors.

Adrien opened the back of the car and threw a pack of diapers at Tom. He caught them effortlessly.

"Thank you again!" Adrien called out and opened the door for Marinette.

"You two kids have fun!" Sabine and Tom waved them good-bye.

"Her bedtime is at eight and she wakes up at-" Marinette kept talking in rushed words.

Adrien grabbed her by the shoulders and ushered her into the seat. He looked to Tom and Sabine. "Thank you again!" He smiled sweetly with his eyes closed and Sabine covered her mouth with her hand and giggled at her overly worried daughter. Tom chuckled too with an arm around his wife.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette looked over at Adrien with her arms crossed and an unamused expression crossed her lips.

"What?" Adrien looked over at her with a smirk. One if his hands rested on the wheel while the other rested on the stick shift.

"You didn't let me finish!" Marinette huffed and sat back against the seat.

They stopped at a red light and Adrien leaned into her ear. "If you had never stopped talking we would have never gotten out of there, bugaboo." He nibbled on her earlobe and traced kisses down her neck. His hand squeezed her inner thigh and she let out a mewl.

The light turned green, he removed his hand, shifted, and started to drive.

Marinette smirked and looked over at Adrien. He was focused on shifting the car and driving towards their town. She bit her lip and snaked her hand underneath his arm and across his thigh. Adrien peered at her and smirked, as he shifted gears. He purred and slid further down the seat to give her better access. She peered up at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

Adrien shrugged and focused back on driving. She noticed his hardened cock twitch in his black slacks and she bit her lip and ran her hand over it. He let out a moan and adjusted his hips.

"Can't wait, Mari?" Adrien gave her a quick sultry glance and she blushed.

She gripped him through his pants and moved her hand along him. He groaned and tried to control his hips from thrusting into her hand.

She undid his pants at the next red light and slid her hand inside his black boxers. His arm went slack on the center console. Marinette freed him from the confines of his pants and bent down. She flicked the tip of his swollen dick with her tongue and he gasped. The light turned green. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and brought her lips around it. She wrapped her hand around him and moved her mouth and hand in tandem.

"Ah, Mari. I can't drive with you doing that." Adrien gave in and pulled the car over into a thick forested area.

He shut the car off after putting it into park. Adrien leaned the seat back and Marinette threw her seatbelt off. She got on her hands and knees and brushed her hair to one side. She brought her hand and mouth back to give him her full attention and his hand tangled into her hair.

"Ah. Don't stop." Adrien moaned and thrusted into her mouth and hand.

Marinette moaned and sped up her rhythm.

"Ride me." Adrien suddenly moaned and she smirked. She let him go with a loud pop sound and kept her hand moving.

She removed her hand, sat in the seat, raised her hips, slipped off her panties, and he slid his seat all the way back. Marinette climbed on his lap and positioned her wet pussy over his hard cock. It throbbed and ached.

She teased him by rubbing her entrance on the swollen tip and he groaned and gripped her ass. "Mari, love bug, please."

She bit her lip with a smile and slowly slid down onto him. He moaned loudly and threw his head back against the headrest and she moaned loudly.

"Easy." Marinette softly mewled when his hips rocked into her. "It's been a while."

"Sorry." He nuzzled in her hair and she moved her hips slowly to get used to him filling her.

"It's okay." She relaxed and he moaned as he felt his aching cock go deeper within her. He got lost in how warm and wet she was and how her walls squeezed him, coaxed him.

"Mari… I'm about to- Ah!" He groaned louder and panted.

Marinette smirked and road him harder, deeper, and faster. He felt her stiffen, shake, and suddenly she was bucking against him and screaming his name. "Ah, Adrien! I'm-"

"I know, bugaboo. Cum for me." Adrien held on until she collapsed against him and in the last possible moment… he pulled out and pumped into his hand, releasing himself into his shirt.

He panted beneath her and ran a hand down his face with a chuckle. "Well. I need a new shirt."

Marinette began to giggle against his chest. "Want to stop by a store and I'll run in for you?"

Adrien ran his fingers through her hair and down her spine. "No, what's the point? We're headed home anyways." He smirked at her and raised his shirt over his head, before throwing it into the backseat.

Marinette smiled and climbed off of him. She slipped her panties back on and he redid his pants and moved his seat back into place. They buckled their seat belts and headed towards their house.


	44. Chapter 44

Adrien opened their front door, shut it, and suddenly grabbed her from around the waist and flipped her around so that her back hit the closed door. His lips pressed against hers and his fingers tangled into the back of her hair. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her tongue ran along his bottom lip and she pressed her breasts into his chest. She broke the kiss and twirled a few strands of his hair at the nape of his neck around her index finger with her forehead pressed to his.

"You wanna go again, kitty?" Marinette smiled warmly and looked up slightly to look him in the eyes.

Adrien began to kiss her neck. His tongue and lips worked on small spots along it and Marinette clutched his shoulders and let out a moan. She bit her lip, as all of his work sent a tingling sensation between her legs. She rolled her hips against the bulge in his pants and he suddenly bit his index finger and moaned.

Marinette giggled softly. "I love when you do that." She licked and nibbled on his ear.

Adrien groaned and carried her to their bed. He laid her down and laid beside her. She rolled onto her side, threw her leg over his hip, and held his face in her hands. He pulled her close by the small of her back and kissed her hard on the lips. They rocked their hips into each other and he gripped her ass with his fingernails and drug them across. She pushed him onto his back with the the palm of her hand and got on top of him.

She slid her hands down his chest, sat on his hips with her thighs on either side of his hips, and she held his right hand in hers. She spun his silver ring and bit her lip.

Adrien smirked at her. "You wanna play with a certain kitty, m'lady?"

Marinette tucked her bottom lip slightly between her teeth with a nod.

Adrien chuckled. "Plagg! Claws out!"

A neon green light covered them and when it disappeared she found Chat Noir beneath her.

"Hey, Purrincess." Chat smirked and tugged her down to him. He touched her cheek and began to run his tongue along her parted bottom lip and her tongue darted out to meet his.

He swirled his tongue along hers and she let out a breathy moan.

Marinette's fingers wrapped around his bell and she tugged it down slightly. "Does this go all the way down?"

Chat smirked at her and brought his lips close to her ear. "Why don't you find out." He flicked her ear with his tongue and she shuttered.

Marinette grabbed the bell harder and slowly slid it down his neck, to his chest, to his waist. She pushed the leather away from his skin and touched his muscular chest and abs. Her hand slid beneath the fabric and she untucked his hard cock from it's confines. He moaned and rolled his hips and she slid down till her lips were meer inches from where he wanted her, needed her.

He watched her through heavy eyelids and licked his lips. He watched how her back arched and how her ass was in the air and he found the curve to be beautiful. She smirked at him and looked up with giant blue eyes. She suddenly licked from the base of his dick to the head and he bit his index finger and shuttered.

Marinette's eyelids lowered more and she flicked beneath the head of his cock. Chat panted with his mouth open and a look of want was in his eyes. Marinette licked up his whole lenge and brought the tip of his cock between her lips. He moaned loudly and gripped her hair, as her lips slowly took him past them and into her warm mouth. Marinette swirled her tongue around his swollen tip and he arched his back slightly with a groan. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and moved her hand in tandem with her mouth. She let go of him and slowly crawled up his body.

He dropped his finger from his mouth and touched the nape of her neck and brought her lips down to his. She rolled her hips, causing her wet pussy to rub against his arousal. He purred and shuttered at the sensation. He rolled Marinette onto her back and opened the nightstand drawer next to them to grab a condom and he placed it next to them. Chat kissed along her neck and slid her shirt up at the hem and over her head, before droping it beside the bed. He squeezed one of her breasts in his hand and she blushed, embarrassed. "Maybe… not do that." She sheepishly smiled.

His eyes shot open wide and he blushed at the realization. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Marinette pulled him close again and kissed him on the lips, trying to gain access with her tongue.

He let her in and wrapped his tongue with hers and pressed his aching hardon against her pussy. "I need you, Mari."

"What are you waiting for then?" Marinette nibbled and bit his neck.

Chat chuckled and undid her pants and pulled them down with her panties. He threw them across the bedroom and kissed from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck, to her shoulder, to her breast, to her stomach, and trailed his kisses between her thighs. His claws gripped her thighs and his tongue slid from her opening to her swollen clit. Her head fell back and she let out a loud moan, her fingers tied in his hair, as he circled and flicked her clit with his soft, warm tongue. He ran his tongue down her folds and slid it into her warm, wet opening.

He rolled his tongue in a circle and slowly licked back up to her clit. "You taste so sweet, m'lady." He placed a kiss on her swollen nub, before going back to licking around it in circles and wrapped his lips around it to suck gently on her clit.

She screamed out and clenched her thighs around his head. Her hands went to his black leather ears and she played with them. Chat let out a moan at how it felt for her to play with them. Her hand slid down his upper back and gripped into his suit. Chat arched his back and groaned. His purring became loud and she bit her lip. His tongue never stopped working on her. He flicked, swirled, tugged, and sucked on her swollen clit. She arched her back and shuddered, as she unraveled around his mouth.

He looked up at her and slid a finger into her, curving it slightly, and when he found it, she came around his finger.

"Cum for me again, purrincess. I wanna watch you orgasm until you can't anymore." Chat kept at the spot and kissed her hard on the lips. With each stroke, she orgasmed around him.

By the third time, he ripped the condom open with his teeth, slid it on to his length, suddenly slid up her body and slammed his hard cock into her wet core and she let out a scream. He moved within her and rocked her body. She wrapped her thighs around him tightly and her nails bit into his back.

He moaned loudly and shuttered as he picked up speed.

"Harder, Minou." Marinette moaned into his ear and he groaned and gripped her ass.

He began to pump into her harder and she let out a louder moan. "Ah, Chat! Faster."

Chat began to move faster within her and she screamed his name, as she came around him and her walls squeezed him tighter.

Chat moaned and let the feeling take him over and beneath the waves and he came within her.

He rolled off of her and he threw the used condom in the trash. "Claws in." A neon green light enveloped him and he was left lying on the bed beside her.

She wrapped her leg around his waist and placed her palm on his chest. She sighed with her head against him. "Want a turn with your lady?"

His eyes suddenly flicked to hers in surprise and a blush went to his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes." Marinette giggled and crushed her lips to his. "Tikki! Spots on!"


	45. Chapter 45

A red light covered Marinette and she was soon dressed in spots. She rolled on top of him with her hands on his chest and his hands fell onto her hips. She rolled her hips and he groaned, as the tight fabric that contoured to her pussy rubbed against his dick. He moaned and dug his nails into her hips, as his cock began to throb and ache.

Ladybug smiled down at him and slid up the length of him and he threw his head back. She bent down ran a thumb along his bottom lip and he bit it gently. She flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue and he panted with heavy eyelids.

She crashed her hips down onto him again and he groaned. "Shit."

Ladybug smirked and ran her tongue along his parted lips and his tongue darted out to meet hers. Her costume dissipated and left her in only a mask. He panted and looked at her in the low light. Her body was perfect, even with the stretch marks and the imperfections. Her nipples were pink and taut. She moaned, as he grazed one with his thumb and rocked her hips against him. He let out a sound that was strained and bit his bottom lip.

"Ah, Ladybug." Adrien sighed and tilted his head back and the light hit his neck.

Ladybug moved down his body and flicked the tip of his aching arousal. He shuddered at her touch and tangled his fingers in her hair. She surrounded him with her soft lips and slowly slid the rest of him into her mouth. She soon wrapped her fingers around the length of him and worked her mouth and hand in tandem. He groaned and stiffened beneath her. His leg muscles tightened up and he shivered. His breath came out in short pants and his head fell back with his lips parted.

She looked up at his and watched his reactions. She let him go from her lips, but kept moving her hand along him, coaxing him. He peered at her through lust filled glowing green eyes. Ladybug moved back up his body and rolled her hips.

She reached into the table beside them and grabbed another condom from the drawer, before ripping it open and sliding it onto the length of him.

She went back to sliding her wet pussy against him, teasing him. He groaned and panted.

The tip of his hard cock slid into her and she rolled her hips in a circle, teasing him.

"Please." Adrien whined and begged with each sensation of her entrance swirling around him. His hands gripped her hips, as he fought the urge to yank her down onto him.

"You want me?" Ladybug smirked and slowly pulled her hips away from him, before slightly moving down again and swirling her hips, teasingly.

"Yesss…" Adrien hissed at the words and scrunched up his face. "Ah… please." He was panting and begging and she loved every moment of it.

"You have to beg harder than that, Minou." Ladybug smirked down at him and ran her thumb along his bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. His tongue darted out to lick it and her eyelids closed more until, she was looking through her long dark eyelashes.

"Please, m'Lady. Fuck me. Ride me. Prenez moi." Adrien begged and panted as Ladybug kept teasing him.

She lowered further down his aching cock. He felt like it couldn't get any harder or bigger at this point. He was half way into her, before she pulled back to his tip and circled her hips.

He growled and gripped the sheets. "You're a tease."

"Am I?" Ladybug looked at him with a sultry teasing expression.

"Ah… yes, you are." He could barely get the words out, as she slid down him teasingly again.

"Beg." Ladybug smiled at him and slid her hand down his chest.

"Please. I need you. I can't anymore." Adrien moaned and panted and gripped her hips.

Ladybug smirked at him, captured his lips with hers, wrapped her tongue around his, and slammed down onto his cock.

"AH!" Adrien called out louder than ever and yanked her down further. His hips bucked and rocked against hers, as he lost control.

His chin pressed against his chest and his lips parted. He made sounds she had never heard him make before and it was enough to send her over the edge.

He panted and moaned and yelled her name, before he released himself.

She rolled off of him and panted on the bed. "Spots off."

Ladybug was covered in a red light and Marinette replaced her. Adrien was busy cleaning himself up. "We should shower. I'm all sweaty and gross."

Marinette giggled and sat up. "Did you have fun?"

Adrien blushed and he leaned into her and ran his thumb along her bottom lip. "You tried to kill me, m'Lady."

She bit his thumb with a sexy smile. "I tried."

"Well, I have nine live, m'Lady. You only destroyed one." Adrien flirted with a smirk and a wink and she lost it.

Marinette fell back on the bed, bursting with laughter. She brushed away the tears and calmed down. "I think I destroyed more than one with how you were acting, Minou."

Adrien pouted and threw his shirt at her, before getting up from the bed and walking to their bathroom.

Marinette giggled and pulled his shirt from her head. She threw it to the floor and ran after him.

She bit her lip and watched the water cascade over his body. How he raised his muscular arms over his head to brush his hair back underneath the water, as his chest raised and fell. He opened one green eye to look over at her. He suddenly dropped his arms and smiled at her.

Marinette looked him over and climbed in with him. She ran her hands along her pectoral muscles and looked at his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he held her close.

"Do you think Emma's okay?" She looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm sure she's just fine, Bugaboo." He kissed her on the forehead with a sigh. "You have great parents. They raised you. I'm sure they can handle Emma."

Marinette sighed and rested her cheek on his chest. Adrien reached behind her and grabbed a pink shower puff from the wall, lather it with soap, and skimmed it down her spine. She mewled against him, as he lathered her sensitive skin with soap. He turned her around so that her back pressed to his chest. He ran the shower puff between her breasts, down her stomach, and slowly slid it between her thighs. His other arm was wrapped around her waist. She bit her lip and rolled her hips into his hand.

"Still sensitive?" Adrien whispered into her ear and looked over her shoulder at her with glazed eyes.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and nodded. He brought his lips to her neck and she mewled and rocked her hips again.

He rinsed the soap off of her, spun her around, and dropped to his knees with his fingers gripped into her hips. His tongue pressed between her folds and he ran it up to her clit. He swirled his tongue along it and she tangled her fingers in his hair and tilted her head back in ecstacy.

Plagg and Tikki took that moment to fly into the bathroom.

"Seriously, guys! Stop involving us in your copulating!" Plagg yelled with disgust and shoved cheese into his mouth.

"Plagg… It's love. Let them have their fun." Tikki grabbed his arm.

"Fine, you can be a part of this. I want nothing to do with it." Plagg argued with her. "I almost lost my appetite."

Tikki looked at him with a soft smile. "They're not the first to do what they did, Plagg. You know that."

"I keep hoping that there will be ONE, just one, holder that won't do that with us." Plagg sighed and gave up. "I can't take it anymore, Tikki."

She burst out in a fit of giggles and she nudged him. "Oh, of course you can."

Marinette let out a loud moan and her knees buckled. Adrien caught her and stood up with a smile. "Hey." He kissed her cheek and she sighed, leaning against him.

"Our kwamis are complaining." Adrien chuckled and kissed her hair.

Marinette brought her knuckles to her lips and giggled. "Sorry, Plagg and Tikki!" She called over the water.

Plagg raced up to the glass with his hand up into the air, about to protest when Tikki put her hand over his mouth.

"It's okay." Tikki called back in a small voice.

Plagg growled at her and huffed.

Adrien laughed at his kwami. "I heard that."

They cleaned up and got out of the shower.

Plagg sat on Adrien's shoulder unamused in the morning. He was busy eating a croissant and humming at how delicious it was.

"Seriously! No more!" Plagg protested and swallowed a chunk of camembert. "I want no part in your crazy fantasies!"

Adrien sat in silence, ignoring him. He was used to Plagg rambling on and on about something.

"Are you even listening to me, lover boy?" Plagg zipped into his face and Adrien brushed him off.

"Yes, I hear you. I won't do it again, dad…" Adrien rolled his eyes and the thought of his father caused his heart to ache.

"What am I hearing arguing for?" Marinette walked into the kitchen, stretching her arms above her head with a yawn.

"Nothing important." Adrien sighed and got up to rinse his plate.

"Excuse me, kid! It's about my well being and my sanity here!" Plagg followed closely behind him.

"Can everyone just stop, already!" Tikki called out from Marinette's hair. "It happened. It's over. Let's all move on with our lives."

Plagg's mouth fell open in shock and Adrien dropped the sponge from his hand into the sink. Marinette looked at her kwami in shock.

"Just because humans like to enjoy one another, doesn't mean they shouldn't. Stop controlling them. We've been through this many times, Plagg. Suck it up!" Tikki seethed and zipped into Adrien and Marinette's bedroom.

"I think you broke her." Adrien was mortified and looked at Plagg. "You better fix that. I don't know what will happen if an akuma were to exist or if we'd have to transform and you two are fighting."

Plagg groaned and zipped after Tikki.

Marinette tangled her fingers together in front of her and looked at her feet. "Maybe, we should stop involving them in our sex lives."

Adrien sighed, leaned on the sink, and wiped his hand down his face. "Yeah…"

Marinette walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist with a smile. "I can always make us outfits…"

If Adrien had cat ears, they'd be perked up high on his head, as he spun around and crushed her body to him. "Please do. Pretty please. I'll beg you, lavish you. Do it. But I wanna be Ladybug and you can be my Chat Noir." He kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulder in soft chaste kisses.

Marinette giggled. "Okay, okay. Stop. It tickles."

Adrien chuckled and hugged her closer. "You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself, Chaton." Marinette sighed and melted into him.

 **Song I wrote Ladrien to: Down On Me by Jeremih ft. 50 Cent**


	46. Chapter 46

Sabine and Tom sat on their couch watching the television. Sabine held Emma in her arms and rocked her. "Isn't she just perfect?" She gushed at her granddaughter.

"Of course she is. She's our daughter's daughter." Tom smiled and picked up Emma's hand in his.

Sabine looked at him warmly and hummed a lullaby. Tom looked over at his wife and it reminded him of when Marinette was a baby. His heart warmed at the thought.

"What is it?" Sabine looked over at him with a smile.

"You look just as beautiful as the day we brought Mari home." Tom smiled at her.

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. "And you're just as handsome."

Marinette sat with Adrien on the couch in his arms. He had pulled her onto his lap and they were focused on the show that was playing on the television. Adrien brushed her hair to the side and gently kissed her neck.

"You know what we should get?" Marinette suddenly got off of his lap and climbed onto his lap, straddling him, with her arms draped around his shoulders. She peered into his bright green eyes.

He touched her hips and looked at her through heavy eyelids. "What?"

"A puppy." Marinette smiled at him.

"A puppy? How about a cat? A cute black cat?" He spoke with a smirk.

"One is enough." Marinette smirked and burst out giggling when she noticed how unamused he was.

"A puppy sounds nice, love bug." Adrien sighed and held her closer.

"What about… a hamster?" Marinette gushed with excitement.

"A hamster?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"I've always wanted a hamster. Oh and we can have two more kids, Hugo and Louis." Marinette began to go off on a tangent and Adrien's arms went slack at his sides.

She looked at him and noticed how he had stiffened up. "What's wrong?"

"Two more kids? A dog? A hamster?" His voice cracked at the thought.

"What's wrong? You don't want to have more than just Emma?" Marinette kissed along his jaw.

"I mean- maybe, eventually. We just had one. Puppy first." Adrien gave in and chuckled at her. "You're one crazy bug."

Marinette pouted with her arms across her chest. "Every girl dreams of their future family and husband…"

Adrien kissed her cheek. "It's cute."

Marinette's pout turned into a shocked expression and she blushed. "Y-you rink- think it's c-cute?"

Adrien touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. He brought her eyes up to his. "I know you're cute." He licked her bottom lip. "Especially when you stutter around me like when we were kids."

Marinette swallowed hard and her eyes shook as, she peered into his eyes. Adrien tugged her closer to him.

Sabine sat feeding Emma on the couch. She smiled down at her with a warm expression. "You really are the luckiest little girl in the world, Emma. You have the best parents."

Tom was down in the bakery getting ready for future orders. Sabine walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to watch Tom work. Emma finished eating and Sabine threw a burp cloth over her shoulder and tilted her up onto her shoulder and patted her back.

"How's the baking going?" Sabine smiled at her husband.

"It's going. I just have a few more to do." Tom smiled and walked around the counter to kiss his wife's cheek.

"I need to send a photo to Marinette. I haven't done that yet." Sabine laughed at how concerned her daughter was.

"Alright." Tom smiled and an idea hit him.

He set the plate of cookies he had just baked onto the counter. He wrapped an arm around his wife, that was holding Emma, and he took out his phone.

They smiled and he took a photo of them and the plate of freshly baked cookies.

"There you go." Tom smiled at his wife and sent the photo off.

Marinette's phone went off and she got off of Adrien to get it. She walked back to him and sat back on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist again and when she opened it, she covered her mouth to giggle.

"What is it?" Adrien looked at her concerned.

"You're gonna be jealous." Marinette laughed harder.

"Okay, now I wanna see it." Adrien took her phone from her and looked the photo over. His eyes fell to the plate of freshly baked cookies.

Marinette watched his lips part and his serious expression become a huge smile. "I want cookies…"

"I knew you'd say that." Marinette laughed harder, before she tugged him closer to her by his shirt. Her nose touched his and she looked at him through her eyelashes. "We could make cookies… ya know."

Adrien swallowed hard and he tossed her phone next to them, forgotten, his eyelids dropped low and he looked at her with a dark and sexy expression. "You mean you'll wear an apron with nothing else for me?"

Marinette blushed and bit her bottom lip. "Maybe." She traced circles on his chest and rolled her hips. He bit back a groan. "Only… while making cookies."

"Mmm, my two favorite things. Cookies and my wife." Adrien kissed along her neck suddenly, leaned her back by the small of her back, and kissed down between her breasts.


	47. Chapter 47

A few hours later, they were at the store buying stuff to make cookies. Marinette was wandering down aisles looking for the ingredients.

"What kind of cookies do you want?" Marinette smiled at her eager husband.

"I mean… chocolate chip cookies are delicious." Adrien shrugged and looked up and off to the side with a hand in his pocket and the other was holding the hand basket in the crook of his elbow.

Marinette giggled at him and nodded. "Chocolate Chip cookies it is."

She grabbed a bag of semi-sweet chocolate chips and threw them over her shoulder and Adrien caught it in the basket. She giggled back at him and he smirked at her. They went through and gathered everything that they needed and paid for all of it.

Adrien carried the bags out to the car and put them in the backseat. Marinette sat in the passenger seat.

"Do you wanna drive?" Adrien leaned on the open passenger door and looked at her with a dark expression that was a cross between sultry and devious.

"I don't know how to drive stick." Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"I can teach you. I mean… what are partners for?" Adrien smirked at her.

"I-" Marinette thought about it for a moment. "Okay." She smiled and Adrien moved out of the way for her to go to the driver's side.

Marinette sat in the driver's seat and ran her palms down her thighs, repetitively. Adrien climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" He smirked at her with excitement.

"What?" Marinette looked at him strange.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised, that I, the great Chat Noir!" He rubbed his chest with his fist and moved his head from side to side all smug. "Get to teach the beautiful bug something." He chuckled and she shoved him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't let it get to your head, Chaton." She looked back at the dashboard.

"Okay. That's your clutch, and your gas, and your break." He pointed below the steering wheel.

"Well, I know that much." She rolled her eyes and looked at him and he laughed at her.

"Alright, Princess, than what do you do first?" He crossed his arms and looked at her with challenging forest eyes.

Marinette bit her finger. "I clutch and put the stick shift into reverse? After I start the car?"

Adrien nodded at her with a smile.

"See, I pay attention… sometimes." She smiled at him and pressed her toe onto the clutch.

"Oh, wait! Make sure that after you press down on the clutch, you then press the break down before you shift into a gear."

She pressed the break down and shifted the stick into reverse.

She took her foot off the clutch and pressed the gas and it stalled. Adrien burst out laughing. "You have to keep the clutch pressed down and then press the gas at the same time, letting go of the clutch slowly with your other foot, simultaneously."

"I'm so done. I give up." Marinette shrinked into herself.

Adrien touched her arm. "You got this, try again."

Marinette took a deep breath and pressed her foot down on the clutch, pressed her foot down on the gas, and let up on the clutch at the same time. The car backed up.

"See… you got this." He smiled at her and looked over at her. "Now, clutch, and shift into first gear, pressing the gas down like before."

She pressed the clutch, and shifted, before pressing the gas pedal.

The car lunged forward and suddenly stalled.

"Your engine has to have time to adjust to that change. Basically, you need more gas, Bugaboo." Adrien looked at her with a smirk.

"Can't you just drive?" Marinette looked at him. "By the time we get home… it'll be night time."

Adrien chuckled. "Don't give up so easily. Try again. Here, I'll help you. Clutch and break."

Marinette did what he said and he wrapped his hand around hers on the stick shift. He shifted it into first gear. "Now press the gas and slowly let up on the clutch."

Marinette did what he instructed and they went forward.

"Now, keep your foot on the gas, once you hear the engine rev higher… clutch and shift to second." Adrien smirked at her and pointed at the pedals at her feet. "Don't ride the clutch. In other words… don't keep your foot on the the clutch if you're not using it. It'll wear it down faster."

Adrien took his hand from hers. Marinette nodded and eventually shifted the car into second and third to go faster.

"Ok, we're coming up on a red light. To slow down you have to go through the gears backwards. Press the clutch and ease up on the gas. Press the clutch down and hold it there to break." Adrien smiled at her with his arm rested on the back of her seat.

Marinette began to ease up on the gas and press the clutch, while gearing down. The car came to a stop, as she pressed the clutch all the way down.

"Now, to go when it turns green, you just shift into first gear like before and as it revs… shift to second and so on like before." Adrien leaned back beside her in his seat.

They eventually made it home and she parked the car. She turned the car off and handed the keys over to him. He grabbed the keys and pocketed them. "See we made it home." Adrien smirked at her and they climbed out of the car. "And the car is in one piece." He grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Cookies?" Marinette spun out of his grasp and went into the house with the bags of groceries.

Adrien chuckled and locked up the car, before following her inside.

 **Song I wrote to: Bad Chick by SoMo**


	48. Chapter 48

Marinette turned on _We Can Make Love_ by SoMo and she swayed her hips. She slid her fingers along the waistband of her pants and slid them down her hips slightly to tease him.

His mouth dropped open and the keys fell from his hand to the floor.

She slid her pants down her thighs and bent over in her see through lace cheeky panties and ran a hand up her thigh to her ass and looked back at him through her lashes and bit her bottom lip. He leaned on the kitchen table for support and ran a hand through his hair.

She shook her ass back and forth and bent her back to stand back up. She slid her top over her head and unclasped her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms and she dropped it to the floor with the rest of her clothing. She covered her breasts with her arm and turned around to face him. She teasingly hooked her index finger into the side of her panties and slid them down a bit along her hip and he bit his lip and looked at her with heavy eyelids.

She slid them down with a sway of her hips and he watched them slowly drop to the floor.

Marinette walked over to her apron, dragging her foot along the tile floor and he licked his lips and felt his cock flex at the sight of her back muscles tensing with each movement.

She draped the apron over her head and slowly tied the long ties behind her lower back. She slowly dropped her hands and looked over her shoulder at him with a wink.

She slowly walked over to him and leaned into him with her breasts against his chest and her lips dangerously close to his. He groaned and gripped her back and rolled his arousal into her.

Adrien could barely contain himself. "You're killing me, you know that?" He whispered along her lips.

She quietly chuckled biting her lip and walked her fingers up his chest and poked him in the nose. "Cookies first, Chaton. Lovebug, later."

He groaned louder, as she spun around and walked back into the kitchen, unpacking the groceries onto the island.

She made sure to bend over as much as possible, giving him a show. His hand fell to the front of his slacks and he gripped his hard cock through his pants. She hummed and looked at him with bedroom blue eyes and he groaned.

He slid behind her and she arched her back and rubbed her round behind against his aching dick. "Hmmf." Adrien bit his bottom lip and moaned.

She set a mixing bowl onto the island. "Can you measure out the ingredients and add them to the bowl?" She bit her lip and set a hand mixer next to the bowl.

He could barely keep his thoughts together with her dressed the way she was. All he did was nod and she smiled at him.

Marinette set out flour, sugar, butter, chocolate chips, and everything else they needed.

She passed him a box of butter. "You need two sticks of butter."

He went to grab and open the box and she stood behind him and watched. As he opened the box and slid out two sticks, she bit the side of her thumb. He peeled the wax paper off of one of the sticks and as he was about to carefully add it to the bowl she slid her hand up the front of his pants and he gasped, dropped the butter clumsily into the bowl and he gripped the island.

She giggled. "Clumsy are we Chaton?"

He smirked and stretched out his shoulders, as she removed her hand. He opened the next butter and dropped it into the bowl.

"Now, mix that till it's creamy." Marinette smirked and watched him pick up the hand mixer. He plugged it into an outlet and began to mix the butter.

She watched him carefully until the butter was creamy.

"Now the sugar." Marinette smiled.

Adrien measured it out and went to pour the two sugars into the bowl.

She flicked his neck with her tongue and blew air on the same spot. Shivers ran down his spine and he inhaled loudly.

"Now the eggs." She whispered into his ear and he cleared his throat, as her hands skirted up his perfect ass.

He groaned and pretended to not let her get to him. He cracked the first egg and she slid her hand beneath the very top of his waistband, he groaned, and nearly dropped the shell in.

"You gotta try harder than that, Bugaboo." He threw the shells into the sink with a smirk.

"Now the flour…" Marinette whispered from behind him.

He measured it out with a measuring cup. She suddenly popped the button on his pants and slid the zipper down. Her hand slid beneath the band of his boxers and she grasped him. He moaned, dropped the cup of flour, and his fingers bit into the counter. "Hah." He panted and screwed his eyes shut, as her hand skirted up and down his aching length.

"You made a mess, kitty." Marinette smirked, kissed his bicep, and let him go.

Adrien groaned and remeasured the flour before dumping it into the bowl. He mixed it along with the rest of the ingredients.

"Now, you just have to-" Marinette could barely get the words out before he had her wrists behind her back and her body turned around with her breasts pressed to the flour covered island counter. She gasped, as he pressed his arousal against her ass and licked up her neck. "Put- inch- sized- cookie- dough- balls- onto- the- baking- sheet- to- bake- for- ten- minutes." She gasped between each word, as he rolled his hips into her.

He kicked off his pants and spun her around. He picked her up onto the island top and pulled behind her knees till she was against his hard cock. She moaned as, he brushed her swollen clit with his throbbing cock. He slid his boxers down and freed himself. He suddenly pushed her back to lay down and pulled her ankles to bring her closer. He gripped her knees and spread her legs wide. She gasped and he smirked at her, before dipping down and licking up and between her wet folds. She moaned and her hands went into his soft blonde hair. He groaned as he felt her tug on his hair. She screamed his name, as he flicked her clit with his tongue and arched her back.

Adrien licked and swirled his tongue around her clit until she was shaking and on the edge of ecstacy. He suddenly sucked as hard as he could on her swollen clit and flicked her exposed clit with his tongue and she came around his mouth.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and she laid there panting. He grabbed a condom from his pant's pocket and ripped it open with his teeth. He slid it onto his length and pulled her by her ankles into him. She sat up and grabbed a hold of him. Adrien lined himself up and slammed into her. She screamed out his name and gripped his biceps with trembling hands. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rolled his hips into her. She moaned and moved her hips in rhythm with his. Flour handprints appeared like ghosts on their bodies. Adrien panted and yanked her closer by the small of her back and she moaned louder. He sucked, nibbled, and licked her neck. She shuddered at the feeling of his lips working her and the feeling of him filling her, rocking her. He groaned and picked her up from the counter and went down to the tile floor. He continued to pump into her, while holding himself up with his hands. Marinette wrapped her legs around his hips and he groaned louder. Her nails raked his back, leaving red lines along the scars that were already there. He bit his bottom lip and captured her tongue with his when her lips parted into a pant.

She moaned against his kisses and rocked her hips up to his. Her body tensed up, as she got closer and closer. She felt the pressure build up, her toes curled, and she released around him.

"Ah, Mari…" Adrien moaned, feeling her walls tighten around his aching cock and he pumped into her harder and faster.

Her nails scraped and her fingertips gripped his back muscles. She couldn't get closer to him no matter how much she tried to. Her lips kissed his in a fiery passion and he moaned loud with sweet pet names on his lips. " Hah, Mari, baby, Bugaboo, princess… hah, hah..."

Marinette tensed up and orgasmed around him again, as she felt him get harder and bigger, before he released himself. He collapsed on top of her and she ran her fingers lovingly through his sweaty soft hair at the nape of his neck. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and his lips, catching her breath.

"Cookies?" Marinette smirked and Adrien looked at her with bright green eyes and a smirk.

He laughed quietly and smiled at her. "Cookies."

He bent down and kissed her one last time, before helping her up to put the balls of cookie dough into the oven.

 **Song: We Can Make Love by SoMo**


	49. Chapter 49

Marinette leaned against the counter and got lost in her thoughts. She tapped her bottom lip and furrowed her brow.

"What is it?" Adrien looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing. I was jus- nevermind." Marinette cleared her throat and shook her head.

Adrien took her hands in his and lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet his. "Whatever it is? You can ask me."

She worried her bottom lip. "I don't want you to be upset and I fear that it'll make you run away."

His heart raced and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know what she was about to ask him, but he was worried.

"I won't. It's okay. You're safe to ask anything." Adrien tried to reassure himself more than her.

"I was just wondering if your mother ever made cookies with you?" Marinette bit her lower lip and looked away from his eyes.

He swallowed hard and dropped her hands and chin. His shoulders slumped and he turned to lean against the counter next to her. "Yeah. We would bake in the kitchen after our personal chef went home." Adrien sighed and remembered the memory like it was yesterday.

 _A four year old Adrien watched his mother measure out the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies in the giant sterile kitchen. He waited till she wasn't looking and stole chocolate chips from a small stainless steel bowl that sat on the counter._

 _She watched him from the corner of her eye and quietly giggled. She suddenly turned to him and he stuffed the chocolates into his mouth with an embarrassed blush._

 _She giggled louder and tickled him. He burst out laughing. "I saw that, you silly kitten." She kissed him on the head._

" _Aw… you alway... catch me!" Adrien wined with a smile and he closed one eye, as his mother ruffled his hair._

" _That's what mamans are good at. Catching their curious kittens." She giggled and poked him on the nose._

" _Je t'aime, Adrien." His mother softly spoke with a warm bright smile._

" _Je t'aime, Maman." Adrien hugged her close._

 _She took out the cookies that had been baking and split one in half. She passed him half and he took a bite with a warm smile and closed eyes. She giggled and brushed a crum from his lips. "You sure do love your cookies."_

" _Mm-hm." Adrien smiled and nodded while chewing with shut eyes in bliss._

 _They were warm, soft, delicious, and always smelt and tasted of home._

Adrien slowly came back to reality. Marinette was sitting beside him and had her hands on his shoulders when, he realized they were on the floor, and he had his knees to his chest, and his breathing was ragged.

"What?" He peered at her with sore eyes.

"I said, are you okay?" Marinette gave him a concerned expression and he suddenly hugged her tight. Her lips parted and her eyes went wide, before she relaxed and ran her fingers through his hair.

He sobbed for a few moments and all she could do was hold him and run her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Marinette sighed and felt guilty.

He pulled away from her and rubbed his eyes. "No, it's okay. I- it's not your fault, Marinette. It's my own problem. I just need to get over the fact that she isn't coming back."

Marinette sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, minou."

"It's okay. Let's just enjoy the rest of the time we have before we have to go get Emma." Adrien suddenly smiled and stood up. He held his hand out to her and she let him pull her to her feet.

"I remembered that I used to steal chocolate chips from the bowl when my mother would make chocolate chip cookies. And no matter how hard I tried… she always caught me." He smiled at the memory.

"Mamans have a way of knowing things." Marinette giggled and smiled at him. "My maman caught me tons of times trying to sneak tastes of whatever they were baking. But sometimes…" She leaned into her husband like it was a secret. "They let me lick the batter in the bowl when they were done pouring it into baking pans." She giggled behind her hand and he chuckled and blushed.

"Your parents are great. I'm glad that you still have them to cherish." Adrien sighed and tried to smile at her.

Marinette looked at him knowingly. "I wish you had yours, Adrien. I really do. Hey, maybe your father will tell you where she is buried and we can go visit her." She smiled at him.

"I'd like that." Adrien smiled at her with tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Me too. Emma can even go to see her." Marinette smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Everything will get better. You'll see." She smiled with her eyes closed and it warmed his heart.

"I wish my mother could have met Emma." He sighed and his face fell for a moment. "You always were so optimistic, m'Lady." Adrien smiled with his eyes closed in bliss.

"What are ladybug's for?" She giggled and went to check on the cookies.

He chuckled, watched her open the oven and pull out the cookies. Steam rose from them and the fresh baked smell of melted chocolate and sugar wafted through the house.

"Smells like home." Adrien sighed and let himself be enveloped in the warm aroma.

Marinette set one on a plate to cool and passed it to him. "I hope it tastes like home too." She smiled warmly at him, as he picked it up, broke it in half, handed her one side, and took a bite.

Adrien sighed deeper and let the flavor take over his tongue. "Purrfect."

Marinette giggled and kissed him on the top of his head and ruffled his perfectly placed hair till he looked a bit like Chat. "I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Marinette." Adrien smiled and took another bite, while she took a bite from her half with a warm smile and a sigh.


	50. Chapter 50

**Note: Sorry, I've been so slow at updating these stories. :) I've been busy between: work, youtube videos, my son, and art requests. haha Anyway, I'm gonna try and update faster from now on. :)**

Marinette sat on the couch next to him. "Wanna go see a movie today?" She smiled at her husband.

"Why not." He shrugged. "What movie were you thinking of?"

"Maybe… the new romance that came out?" Marinette looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"If it's a movie you want to see? I'm down." Adrien smiled at her. "I'd watch any movie with you really."

"We could go see one before we have to head out to get Emma." Marinette smiled at the thought.

"Sounds perfect." Adrien sighed and took his phone out of his pocket and began to search movie times.

Sabine was busy changing and feeding Emma, while Tom was running the bakery.

Tom poked his head into the apartment for a moment. "Can you help me out downstairs for a bit?"

"Sure, mon amour." Sabine grabbed the baby bouncer and carried it down with her.

She set it next to the register and buckled Emma into it. Emma looked up at the dangling flowers and ladybugs and grabbed one of the bugs. She shook it around with a smile.

Sabine giggled at her. "You sure like ladybugs."

Emma made random cooing sounds and kicked her legs. Sabine smiled warmly and went back to handing baked goods to customers.

"Your maman and daddy come to get you today, ma cherie." Sabine smiled down at her, as Emma stuck the ladybug into her mouth. Sabine giggled at her again.

Marinette sat in the movie theatre with Adrien and peered over at him. "I'm excited. I haven't seen a movie in a while in a theatre like this."

Adrien smiled over at her and took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand along her knuckles. "I'm glad we could do this."

"Me too." She kissed him on the lips with a smile and the movie started.

Her eyes lit up at every romantic scene and every cute moment and he cherished every expression on her face. Adrien was more interested in watching her than the film. She sighed at the romance parts and cupped her face in complete bliss.

He smirked and got close to her ear and whispered. "You're reactions are so cute, m'Lady.I could watch them for hours." He kissed her cheek and she blushed redder.

"It's just so cute, minou." Marinette flashed him a smile and hid in her shoulders.

Adrien chuckled with closed eyes and touched her cheek and slid his hand to cup her chin with his forefinger and thumb. He brought her face to look at him and kissed her on the lips. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, as she parted hers. She sighed, as her tongue met his in a passionate slow kiss. He held her face and tangled his fingers in her hair and she gripped his forearms and didn't care if people were watching.

She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to his. "You always leave me breathless." She whispered and licked her lips.

"I should be the one saying cheesy stuff like that." Adrien laughed quietly and kissed her softly one more time. "But I like it when you talk that way, Bugaboo."

Marinette quietly giggled and brought him in to kiss her passionately again.

The rest of the movie was lost in their own romantic moments and seemed so far away. Marinette had no idea how it ended or what had happened next. She was too busy tangling her fingers in his soft hair and kissing him like he was her only way to breathe and live. The credits rolled and Marinette cleared her throat and peered into his heavy peridot eyes.

"Ready to get Emma?" Marinette blushed at his expression.

"I'm in heaven." Adrien sighed, lost in thought.

Marinette burst out laughing. "C'mon… let's go." She grabbed his hand and yanked him up.

He chuckled and followed her out of the theatre and to their car.

Adrien smirked at her from the driver's seat and he turned the keys in the ignition. "Thank you for going to a movie with me."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Now, I think I should be the one to say that to you."

"Either way." Adrien chuckled and shifted to put the car in reverse.

Marinette watched him work the stick shift and clutch. She bit her lip. Something about manual driving and how he took control of a car, made heat pool between her legs.

"You like when I take control of a car, don't you?" Adrien peered at her from the corner of his eye and he dramatically hit the clutch and shifted again at that moment.

"I-" Marinette blushed and looked away embarrassed.

Adrien smiled at her and touched her chin to bring her to look at him, before touching the stick shift again. "It's cute, Mari. Never stop being that way. I love how you are. I love how you stutter, how you blush, how you watch me like I'm your world. I've never seen so much love in someone's eyes. I can't get enough of it."

Marinette's eyes shook and she smiled at him, dreamily. "I feel so lucky and spoiled to have someone like you."

"I'm so lucky to have someone that loves me so wholeheartedly and to have someone that has been by my side, even through my roughest moments. My most shameful moments." Adrien sighed and focused on the road more.

"Nothing you do is shameful." Marinette smiled warmly at him and touched his thigh. "Everything you do is understandable or wonderful, kitty."

"Let's get Emma and find out where your mother is buried." Marinette smiled at him and rubbed his thigh.

"Sounds good." Adrien shifted, pushed his dark thoughts to the back of his mind, and took a corner fast.

Marinette held onto the door for support and squealed with a giggle. The storm dissipated out of his mind at her laugh and he genuinely smiled.

A couple hours later, they were in front of the boulangerie and entering through the front doors. It wasn't too busy at the moment and her mother was busy holding Emma. Emma was holding one of the ladybugs and chewing on it.

"Hi, maman." Marinette smiled and ran over to grab Emma.

She picked her up and snuggled her cheek against her own. "I missed you, kitten."

Adrien chuckled with his hand on his hip and the other hand in his pocket.

Sabine came over and hugged Adrien and he took his hand out to wrap his arms around her. "Thank you so much for watching Emma."

"My pleasure. She was a blast to watch." Sabine smiled and let him go.

"Did you enjoy your freedom?" Tom's laugh was loud and deep. "I hope you caught up on some sleep."

Adrien shrugged and Marinette blushed. "You could say that, yes."

Marinette felt like she was going to die of embarrassment, when her parents laughed at them and awed.

"How was Emma?" Marinette looked at her parents.

"She was good. Didn't fuss much at all. She does love her ladybugs though." Sabine pointed out the ladybug in her hands.

Marinette shot Adrien a knowing glance and he smirked.

"She gets it from me." Adrien burst out laughing.

Sabine's lips parted in surprise and then she giggled behind her hand.

Marinette rolled her eyes and snuggled Emma closer.

"Well… come on in. You must be tired, after driving all this way." Sabine and Tom closed the boulangerie down.

"Let's go have some tea and talk." Sabine lead them up to the apartment.


	51. Chapter 51

Marinette carried Emma up the stairs and Adrien followed behind them. Adrien ran ahead and held the door open for them.

"Merci, Adrien." Sabine smiled and walked in.

Marinette kissed him on the cheek and walked past.

Tom touched the top of the door. "Go ahead and go in. I got the door." He smiled warmly at him and Adrien let the door go.

He walked in and sat next to Marinette on the couch. "Let me hold our baby." He smirked at her and took Emma from her.

Marinette's heart warmed, as she watched him cuddle her. Emma smiled up at him and he held her closer. "You're my life, Emma." He whispered so that only she could hear him.

"Here you go." Sabine set two cups onto the coffee table, before sitting down on the other couch with her own cup of tea. "So, how was your time alone?"

"It was good." Marinette smiled at Adrien, who was busy making silly faces at Emma. She giggled at him and he stopped, rubbed the back of his neck, and blushed.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. Thank you." Adrien smiled awkwardly at her.

"You're more than welcome." Sabine warmly smiled and Tom sat down beside her to join the conversation.

"Are you two going to head back immediately or would you like to stay since it is kind of late?" Tom gestured with his hand.

Marinette looked over at Adrien, who shrugged. "We can stay if you two don't mind."

"Of course not, you're always welcome in our home." Sabine smiled. "You can stay up in Marinette's old bedroom."

"Thanks, maman." Marinette smiled at her.

"It's nothing, really." Sabine brushed her comment off. "Your bed is already made up and everything."

Adrien blushed at the thought of Marinette's old room. It was where he had practiced Ultimate Mecha Strike III, where he would visit and confide in her as Chat Noir, where he had proposed to her, and where he had made love to her.

"Is everything okay, Adrien?" Marinette looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He shook his head and the blush on his cheeks faded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, it's getting late and we have to get up at around four in the morning to start baking for the next day." Tom hit his thighs and stood up. "Ma cherie?" He held his hand out to his wife and she took it and stood up.

"Good night, kids." Sabine smiled and followed Tom to their bedroom.

Adrien looked over at Marinette and then down at a sleeping Emma.

"What were you thinking about?" Marinette leaned into him with a teasing expression.

"N- nothing." Adrien cringed, held his neck, and looked away from her.

"Uh-huh." Marinette leaned into his ear and whispered. "I think you were thinking about the balcony…"

He swallowed hard and stumbled on his words. "No… I- I don't know what you are tinkering- thinking about. Ha ha." He laughed awkwardly and Marinette giggled at him.

"Now, who's the one stumbling on their words." Marinette giggled harder and took Emma to put her into the crib that her parents had put in her old bedroom for when Emma would stay over.

Adrien followed her up the stairs to her old bedroom. It was how she had left it, for the most part. Aside from all of the photos of Adrien being gone, because they lived in her craft room now.

Marinette laid Emma in her crib and she climbed up onto her old bed. Adrien watched her lay down and smirked, as an idea came over him.

"I'll be back, Mari." Adrien ran up to her bed and swung open the hatch in the ceiling and disappeared.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at his behavior. She squealed, as Chat dropped down onto her bed. She giggled at him.

"Hello, Purrincess." Chat did his signature smirk and winked.

"Okay, Chat." She smiled at him and pulled him on top of her by his bell.

Chat's eyes went wide, as her lips pressed to his. He sighed and closed his eyes, as her hands held his face and she tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

"Your parents are downstairs." Chat whispered. "And I thought we were done mixing kwamis with this."

"Who said anything about involving kwamis?" Marinette smirked at him. "Detransform, kitty."

Chat smirked and whispered, "Claws in." against her soft lips, before he kissed her and let the green neon light envelope them.

Marinette giggled and yanked Adrien closer to her. "You're ridiculous." He kissed along her neck and shoulder, lavishing her with small laps of his tongue and soft nibbles with his teeth.

She wrapped a leg around his waist and rolled her hips into him. "When we get home…" She whispered in his ear and flicked his earlobe with her tongue. "I'll start making our suits."

Adrien blushed and pressed her down to the bed with his body and kissed her harder and deeper and she moaned and twirled his hair at the nape of his neck in bliss.

Emma started to cry and Adrien did a push up to get off of her. "I'll get it. You stay." He pressed her back down by her chest.

Marinette smiled warmly at him and relaxed back onto the pillows.

Adrien walked down the stairs and picked Emma up out of her crib with a smile. "What's wrong, kitten?"

Emma wailed louder. Adrien walked down from Marinette's bedroom cradling her to the fridge and grabbed a bottle from it. He warmed it and tried to give her it. Emma pulled her face away and cried more. Adrien sighed and walked back up to Marinette's room so that she didn't disturb Marinette's sleeping parents.

Marinette gave in and was standing in the middle of her bedroom. She moved her hands in a give her over motion. Adrien shook his head. "I got it." He sighed. "Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg transformed him and Chat stood in Adrien's place. Adrien walked up the stairs and sat on Marinette's old bed. He leaned back on the pillows and held Emma on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Marinette looked at him confused.

"Shh." Chat pressed a finger to his lips and winked at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes and watched him. It wasn't long, before a low quiet rumble came from him. Her eyes went wide. Emma's wails slowed to cooing and before long she was asleep on his chest.

"I had no idea that you could purr for that reason." Marinette was dumbfounded.

Chat shrugged and kept running his hand along Emma's back. "I didn't know if it would work, to be honest."

Marinette smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "You're amazing, Adrien."

Chat smirked at her and rubbed his nose against hers, lovingly. "You're amazing, Mari."

Marinette softly giggled and laid down beside them and sighed.

"I'm gonna go put this kitten in her bed and pray that she stays asleep." Chat sighed and carried her down to her crib.

He gently placed her inside, while he kept his purr going to make sure she stayed asleep. He crept away and back up to Marinette's bed. Chat slowly laid down and Marinette rolled over and wrapped her leg and arm over him. He smelt of leather and cologne and her heart sped up.

"Why are you so sexy when you're in leather?" Marinette slightly sat up to look into his bright green cat eyes.

"Why are you so sexy in little black spots?" Chat chuckled at her.

Marinette ran her thigh along the front of him and he purred for her.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I know that's not the same kind of purr, Chaton."

Chat rolled her onto her back and pinned her arms above her head and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Oh? And what kind of purr are you talking about?"

Marinette blushed and got lost in his neon green eyes. "You know what kind, silly kitty." She poked his nose with a sultry expression.

"I don't believe I do, m'Lady. Maybe you need to show me." Chat smirked at her and pressed kisses along her neck and cheek and lips.

Marinette moaned and raised her hips to press against him more. He suddenly sat up and started tickling her sides. She curled up and kicked and giggled. "Stop."

"Never!" Chat challenged her and began to tickled her more and more.

Marinette couldn't contain her laughter and tears began to spill down her cheeks. "I can't. Breathe!"

Chat laughed and stopped tickling her. He sighed and looked at her with lovesick eyes. "I love your laugh."

Emma started to cry again.

Marinette poked him in the chest. "And you just woke Emma."

Chat rolled his eyes and went back down to grab her. Marinette soon fell asleep hearing his soft purring and Emma's soft happy sounds.

 **Note: The purring to calm Emma down came from a fan art I saw that I thought was clever and really cute, a while back! ^-^**


	52. Chapter 52

**Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm trying to write for a living, but it's hard to get a writing job. haha! Thank you so much for the compliment! I do have the first chapter of a novel I've been working years on on my tumblr: Quantum Chickpea. ^-^ It doesn't have a title yet. haha And... you wanted more action again? Here we go... haha! Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following this story. I am beyond amazed by how much this story is loved. It makes me really happy! So thank you! ^-^ You guys are awesome! I am also really sick right now... So, that's why I'm updating so slowly...haha But I go to the doctor tomorrow, so I should be better soon. Yay!**

Emma was three and a half years old and running around, dancing and singing in the family room. Marinette giggled at her and got lost in her happy dancing for a moment. Her eyes suddenly scanned over to the stairs, where Adrien was busy stumbling down them, trying to tie his green tie with nervous fingers. She bit her bottom lip with a concerned expression.

Adrien sighed and sat on the stairs. He ran a hand through his hair and hit the stair with the palm of his hand. His tie hung loose around his neck.

Marinette looked back over to Emma with a fake reassuring smile. "Why don't you go play in your room for a moment? Play with the doll Daddy bought you the other day, hm?"

Emma smiled big and screamed before running to her room, excited. Marinette shook her head and walked over to Adrien, as her smile faded on her lips. She sat down next to him and hugged him to her side.

"You okay?" Marinette tried to get him to look her in the eye, but he wouldn't.

"My father gets out of jail today. Should I be okay?" Adrien looked at her with acidic neon green eyes.

"No. I suppose not." Marinette sighed and let her arms fall to her lap. "Why couldn't Nathalie pick him up?"

"She was too busy with something that happened with the brand." Adrien pulled at the front of his hair and leaned back on the stair behind him with his feet in front of him.

"How about you go play with Emma and I go pick him up." Marinette peered at him and he shook his head.

"No, I'll do it. I wanna talk to him anyway." Adrien's expression was lifeless and the light had gone out of his eyes.

It worried her. "I don't know if that's the best thing, right now."

"I talked to him before… I can do it again. Mari, I've dealt with him for years." Adrien sighed and gave up.

"But he almost killed you." Her eyes went to his back and her voice was low so that Emma wouldn't hear.

"He won't do it again, Mari. He's had a while to think." Adrien groaned and got up off of the stairs.

Something about that didn't sit well with Marinette, but she let him go anyway. She ran after him, right as his fingers touched the door handle.

Marinette turned him around, fixed his tie, and yanked him to her by the collar of his shirt. She kissed him on the lips. "Je t'aime, Chaton."

"Je t'aime, m' lady." Adrien smiled warmly at her, grasping to her warmth to try and take it with him.

"Daddy, leave?!" Emma came running out of her room to crash into his legs and hug him.

"Yes, baby. Daddy's leaving." Adrien crouched down and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "I'll be back though."

"Emma will wait." She stood her ground and crossed her arms and pouted.

Adrien chuckled and rubbed her long blond hair with his hand. "You're a silly little kitten. Je t'aime, Emma."

"Je t'aime." Emma smiled sweetly with a giggle. "Bye, bye."

"Bye, bye, baby." Adrien waved with a smile, kissed Marinette one last time and walked out the door.

Marinette watched out the front window with an arm crossed across her chest and a finger in her mouth. She chewed on her nail with a worried expression, as she saw him get into the car.

"Mama?" Emma looked up at her and yanked on her shirt.

Marinette turned to pick her up. "Yes, lovebug?"

"Where daddy goin?" Emma looked into her eyes with baby blue ones.

"To pick up grand-pere, kitten." Marinette tried her best to smile.

Emma looked at her with wide eyes and hugged her mother close.

Marinette hugged her closer and swayed back and forth, while running her hand through her daughter's hair. "He'll be back. He'll be back before you even know it." She whispered and Emma sighed.

"I miss purrin." Emma pulled away to look into her mother's eyes with saddened ones.

"I'm sure he'd love to do that for you when he gets home, ma cherie." Marinette smiled. "Until then...let's make cookies, hm? Think daddy would like that for when he comes home?"

"Yeah!" Emma threw her arms into the air, excited.

"Okay." Marinette giggled and set her down onto the ground.

Adrien gripped the wheel and stick shift, as he sped through the streets. He wanted adrenaline and he wanted to forget what he was about to do. It had felt too short for a man who had tried to kill his son, but nothing he had to say mattered. He sighed and kept driving forward and pressing on through his thoughts and memories. Through all of the pain. All of the anguish of losing his mother, finding out she was gone, and finding out his father was Hawkmoth. Everything seemed so unreal. Unbelievable. Now that his father was getting out of jail, he wondered when the akumas would start up again.

He shook his head and thought better than to think about that right now.

"One thing at a time." He sighed and hit the stick shift and clutch.

Marinette was busy mixing ingredients for cookies with Emma. They were covered in flour and it was a nice reprieve from her thoughts. She didn't know if she was going to sleep tonight. She knew he was staying at her parents afterwards, but she wasn't sure if he would even make it there. She bit her lip and stopped mixing the dough. She rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand and Emma peered up at her with an innocent expression.

"Okay, mama?" Emma looked at her with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"I'm okay. Let's bake this dough, hm?" Marinette smiled her for and she smiled back.

She scooped out little balls of dough onto a baking sheet and slid it into the over. "Bien joue!" Marinette fist bumped Emma.

Emma giggled and fist bumped her back. "You and daddy are silly."

"Why? Because we do that all the time?" Marinette tickled Emma and she giggled till she couldn't breathe.

"Yeah." Emma giggled loudly and ran around the kitchen.

"Careful!" Marinette called out and caught her. "Okay, I think it's nap time for a certain silly kitty."

Emma whined, but let Marinette carry her off to her bed.

Adrien pulled up in front of the jail and took a deep breath. "I can do this. I can do this. I just have to drive him a few blocks to the mansion." He took his keys out of the ignition and reluctantly made his way into the building.

 **Note 2: After the last review by Jade DeTour and looking over old videos of my son and talking to my husband about it... 3 1/2 made more sense. So, thank you for pointing that out to me. haha And I'm glad you're loving this story. ^-^**


	53. Chapter 53

Before long he had his father in the car. Adrien cleared his throat and clutched the steering wheel in his fists.

"I see you bought a car…" Gabriel looked the interior of the car over. "Nice choice."

"Hm." Adrien chuckled and clenched his teeth against one another. "I've been wondering about something."

Gabriel looked over at his son with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Where is mother buried at?" Adrien looked at him from the corner of his eye and shifted.

Gabriel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I made her a sanctuary in the mansion. I can take you there if you'd like."

Adrien stopped at a red light and looked at him horrified. "Under- the- house?"

Gabriel nodded. "I wanted to keep her somewhere where I could bring her back when I could. It seemed easier than the latter option."

"Underneath my feet- this whole time?" Adrien's eyes were wide and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Directly underneath." Gabriel nodded and sat back in the seat.

Tears fell down his cheeks and he tried to focus on driving when the light turned green. "Just one more block." He thought and fought back his panic attack. Fought back the pain.

"I can take you there today, if you'd like." Gabriel spoke without emotion and that made Adrien concerned.

"To-today?" Adrien peered over at him again.

Gabriel nodded. "I don't mind. I was gonna go see her anyway."

Adrien cringed for a moment and then his shoulders sank. "Alright, I'd like to see her."

"Then I'll take you there once we get to the mansion." Gabriel looked out the window with a sinister smile that Adrien couldn't see.

Marinette sat on the couch and ate the freshly baked cookies with Emma.

Emma giggled and sighed into the cookie. Tikki flew around and sat on her shoulder eating one of her own.

Tikki periodically looked over at Marinette. She caught subtle moments where her face would fall and she would let down her guard when Emma wasn't watching.

Tikki zipped over to Marinette. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Tikki." Marinette smiled at her.

"Like in another room. Privately?" Tikki cringed for a moment.

Marinette nodded. "I'll be back, Emma." She stood up and walked into one of the spare bedrooms.

She closed and locked the door behind her. Tikki flew in front of her face with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" Marinette looked at her kwami.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're worried about Adrien, aren't you?" Tikki pointed at her with her hand.

"Wouldn't you? The man tried to kill him." Marinette let a tear fall from her eye that she had been holding back.

Tikki sighed and hugged Marinette's cheek. "He'll be okay. He's Chat Noir. He could just transform and fight."

Marinette scoffed and crossed her arms. "That worked so well last time."

"Maybe he'll have more time this time around." Tikki shrugged. "And a place to hide."

Marinette looked at her from behind her hands. "His father is Hawkmoth, Tikki."

Tikki looked at her for a moment. "Transform, take Emma to your parents via ladybug travel, and make sure he's okay."

"Now, you realize the problem?" Marinette looked at her with wide eyes.

Tikki nervously giggled and Marinette rolled her eyes. "Tikki, Spots on!"

A red light took her over and she transformed into Ladybug. She walked out to Emma. Emma about dropped her cookie.

"Mama?" Emma looked at her in shock.

"I'm gonna take you to the bakery and you get to hang out with Grand-mere and Grand-pere." Ladybug smiled at her daughter.

"Okay." Emma smiled up at her and Ladybug turned the television off and picked her daughter up.

Ladybug took her upstairs to the balcony and swung her yo-yo out to catch onto a tree nearby and Emma giggled, as they flew across the sky.

Gabriel lead Adrien into his old bedroom. Adrien looked at him confused, before he watched his father move the giant white couch out of the way. A trap door appeared in the floor and he pressed a small button that was well hidden into the rest of the flooring. A small number pad popped up and he keyed in some code, before the trap door opened and carried them down into a round room with a set of double doors.

Adrien couldn't even talk. He was lost in the thought that this whole time she had been within his reach. Gabriel sighed and opened the double doors to reveal a long hallway that lead to a giant expanse of a room that had lush green trees at the end of it. In the center sat a casket.

Adrien's breath left him and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Your mother is being preserved. There was word of a new test that they were running and I took them up on it. Money wasn't a worry. I would have used all of my life's work to keep her with me." Gabriel ran his hand along the white casket.

Adrien stood back and watched in a panic. His heart sped up and he felt sick. This was all too much for him to handle.

"Your mother was a beautifully, perfect, woman." He circled her and then suddenly flashed Adrien a look. "You remember, don't you? Her model shoots and her movies?"

Adrien nodded and swallowed hard. "But- like you… she was stubborn, authoritative, and didn't listen well." Adrien watched his hands ball into fists and noticed how his jaw was set tight.

He backed up a bit and his back hit the black railing, as his father pressed into him. "Like you! She didn't think before she leaped. Like you! She couldn't stand my life's work. It got to her. Ate her from the inside out. Like- you." He poked Adrien in the chest and he looked behind him in a panic. "Now, I have a hunch that…" He stepped away from him and suddenly turned around and pointed at Adrien. "You! Yes, you. Are a particular hero."

Adrien gulped and tried to find a way out.

"One that could be PAWSitively crucial." Gabriel gave him a sinister smile. One that fit Hawkmoth more than his father. "So! If you are, HIM… show me."

Adrien's eyes went wide and he tried to run away. He swung over the railing and fell into the water below.

"Darkwings! RISE!" Gabriel held his arms at his sides and let the white butterflies cover him, before bursting from his body like a bomb that had been detonated.

"Shit, shit, shit." Adrien ran around the water, trying to find cover.

"You need to transform, kid. And I mean now." Plagg zipped out from his shirt and gave him a frantic look.

"If I do… then he'll know." Adrien worried his lip and clung to the shadows.

"I KNOW YOUR DOWN THERE. JUST TRANSFORM AND WE'LL BE DONE WITH ONE ANOTHER. PURROMISE." Hawkmoth cackled an evil laugh and Adrien's chest rose and fell in a panic. He had never hated puns so much.

"Transform, Adrien." Plagg begged, while Adrien looked around him frantically trying to find his way out of this.

"Ya know… if you'd just hand over your ring… Yes, I've noticed. Interesting that it changes from silver to black." Hawkmoth smiled creepily and walked along the hallway above Adrien. "Then we could save your mother and bring her back to us. But of course… I'd also need you to get me Ladybug's miraculous. And I'm assuming you very know who she is beneath that spotted mask of hers."

His footsteps echoed through the massive room and sent chills down Adrien's spine.

"Transform, kid! You have no choice!" Plagg grabbed Adrien's cheek.

Adrien growled, as he was filled with anger. "Plagg! Claws out!"


	54. Chapter 54

He extended his bo staff and landed up on top of the walkway in front of Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth used his thumb to pop open his cane and he swung his blade out. Chat Noir blocked his swing with his metal staff and grounded himself with his feet spread apart.

"So, you are Chat Noir after all." Hawkmoth leaned into him with a sinister smile. "My own son!"

Chat clenched his teeth and knocked his blade up with his staff and Hawkmoth stumbled backwards. Chat spun his staff in a circle and grounded himself again. He cracked his neck and glared at his father. "So, what if I am?!"

"Then I'd say your miraculous is easily mine." Hawkmoth shrugged and leaped at him with his blade.

Chat extended his staff to dodge his attack. He landed behind Hawkmoth and knocked him to the ground with a hit behind his father's knees. "Gotta be quicker than that, Father."

Hawkmoth got up and swung his blade out at Chat Noir, but he blocked every advance and lingered against his father's blade with the last hit. "Did you forget that you put me in fencing for years?" Chat grit his teeth and leaned into his father's face with an equally dark smile. He kicked his father away from him and did a backflip. "You can't beat me."

Hawkmoth stopped fighting for a moment and looked at his son with a crooked smile. "Maybe I can't… maybe I can." He smirked at him. He snapped his fingers and a women in all blue came out, holding blue feathered fans in front of her stomach and face. "I believe she can."

Slowly her fans moved and Chat's ears went back flat against his head and his mouth fell open. "I- You- NO!" He yelled and backed up.

"Salut, Kitten." Adelina smiled at him and swirled her fans around her and smirked with a determined expression.

"So, now that you have two against you and no Ladybug… What are you gonna do? Oh!" Hawkmoth sneered at him. "Did I mention that this casket was empty?" He flipped open the lid to reveal that no one was inside.

Chat's stomach turned and his eyes burned. "You- you lied to me? Then what was that pamphlet?" He held his staff in front of him, to protect him.

"A little distraction from the public." Adelina smirked at her son. "So, I could get out of the media."

"I don't- I don't understand." Chat blocked his mother's fans.

"I'm Peacock, kitten." His mother smiled and slashed her fans along his staff, making a metal sound that ricocheted through the room.

"No, NO! WHY?!" Chat fell to the ground and crawled back against the bars of the railing.

"While we were in Tibet… We picked these up. I had no idea what they were at the time, but it's been a wild ride ever since." Adelina's eyes grew big with excitement at the thought. "Like electricity is running through your veins, hm?"

"Please. I can't fight you." Chat kept blocking her fans from the ground.

"Kitty?!" Ladybug yelled from above.

"Ladybug?" Chat heard his staff beep for an incoming call. He opened the end and let a small earpiece communicator fall out. He slid it into his ear.

"How do I get to you, Minou?" Ladybug's voice was frantic.

"Don't." Chat blocked another hit from his mother and then another from his father. "It's bad. Take care of Emma and leave me. It was meant to end this way, Bugaboo."

"What are you talking about?! Don't say that!" Ladybug's voice was shrill, as she turned everything in his bedroom upside down. "Emma needs you too. Not just me. So, Tell Me, Adrien Agreste!"

"Under couch. Hidden button. Code is 211." Chat quickly spoke and jumped to his feet and flung himself over the railing again.

Water splashed up around him and he ran for cover to catch his breath. He touched the ear piece and spoke. "My mother is still alive. She's Peacock." He cringed and dodged, as Hawkmoth swung out at him and Peacock landed on the other side. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep this up, Ladybug."

"I'm almost there." Ladybug spoke and let the trap door bring her down into the depths of the mansion.

She ran through the double doors and her eyes went wide at the sight of the giant room. She heard Chat's sounds of struggling and the sounds of his metal staff blocking something that sounded like it was made from a similar material. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and flung herself below the walkway into the water.

She stopped in her tracks at the sight of Chat fighting against two people. Two very familiar people. Ladybug swallowed hard, as she watched as Chat kicked his father across the space and then turned to block the fans of his mother.

Chat looked at her with saddened helpless eyes and she shook her head and swung to take on Hawkmoth. Her eyes widened and she screamed as his blade swung towards her neck.

"Ladybug!" Chat shouted, as he suddenly looked over to see her. He knocked his mother to the ground and leaped in front of Ladybug to catch the blade with his staff before it could cut her throat.

"You okay, m'Lady?" He looked over his shoulder and braced against his father's advances.

"Yeah. Look out!" Ladybug pointed out his mother that was quickly approaching.

She threw her yo-yo and grabbed his waist to yank them up onto the walkway. "We gotta go. We can't do this now."

They ran to the double doors and escaped from the mansion. They landed on Marinette's old balcony and slipped into the door on the roof and fell on her bed, panting.

"We can't defeat them now. We need more people. It's too much for only the two of us." Ladybug panted. "Spots off." A red light took her over and she laid there on the bed with her arm over her eyes.

Chat didn't say a word. He was too busy curled up with his knees to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. It took Marinette a moment to realize that he was upset.

"Adrien?" Marinette reached out to him.

"My mother- my parents-" Chat choked on the words and his stomach turned at the thought.

"I know." Marinette touched his shoulder and he shrugged her hand off of him.

"No, no you don't!" He glared at her and shrunk away. "You don't know! Your parents are nice people, good people, Mari! Mine. Mine are villains!" Chat was horrified. "Not just any villains… no. The main ones!"

"I'm sorry. Just detransform and we'll grab Emma and go home." Marinette tried to coax him out of his rage and sorrow, but it wasn't working.

"No. I wanna end this. Find Master Fu. Ask him for more heroes. I want this to be over. I'M DONE, Mari." Tears fell down his cheeks and anger festered within his acidic green cat eyes.

A shiver ran up her spine at the sight of her husband and what he was becoming.

 **Songs I wrote to:**

 **Sober, Aenema, Jambi by TOOL**

 **Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

 **NOTE: I didn't know his mother's name when I last wrote about her and the letter. I felt weird changing it suddenly in this story. ^-^**


	55. Chapter 55

Marinette and Adrien sat in front of Master Fu in his shop. He was busy making tea and Wayzz was flying around with Tikki and Plagg in a game of chase.

"Why are you two here?" Master Fu set two cups of tea in front of them.

Adrien burst out before Marinette couldn't even get a word out. "My father is Hawkmoth and my mother, who I was told was missing and then was told died, is Peacock." He breathed hard and grabbed his bangs.

Master Fu jumped back at his outburst. "Well this is an interesting revelation." He rubbed his chin and thought, relaxing in a seated position again.

"The thing is… I took the peacock miraculous from his father's safe." Marinette set it out onto the table for him to look over.

Master Fu picked it up and looked it over. He took his thumb nail and scraped over some of the blue in the feathers and it chipped off. "This is only a replica. Probably made so that people wouldn't think the peacock miraculous was in use. Your father goes to great lengths, Chat Noir." He set it back on the little table between them.

"That's him. Always… doing something no matter the cost." Adrien sighed and slumped onto his palm with his elbow on the table.

"So, I'm assuming you went up against them and escaped. So, you need help." Master Fu stood up and walked over to his record player. "I'm assuming it didn't end well."

"I pulled us out before any real damage could happen. We have a daughter and-" Marinette looked at him worried and fiddled with her hands in her lap.

Master Fu looked over his shoulder at them. "Congratulations. Now, the stakes are higher. You realize one of you may not make it out of this fight." He sighed and pushed the buttons to open the player.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand. "I'll protect m'lady with my life."

"Adrien!" Marinette looked at him in shock.

"If one of us must go… it'll be me. You're the one that can fix everything. The world needs you more than a cat that can destroy things." He smiled warmly at her and kissed her knuckles.

Her eyes shook and the corners of her lips turned down. "I-"

"If you trust your kwamis and if you pick the right holders? Neither of you have anything to worry about. I was simply pointing out that there could be dire consequences. Do Not! Let Hawkmoth get your miraculouses." Master Fu spoke with determined eyes and carried the big ornate box over to them. He pushed a button and it spun and opened like a flower. "Now, pick your holders."

Marinette and Adrien looked them over. There were so many choices.

"I pick the fox." Marinette smiled and grabbed the orange ombre swirl pendant.

"I pick…" Adrien looked them over in thought.

Master Fu nodded with a smile to Wayzz and slipped off his bracelet. "You will take the turtle."

"But it's yours…" Adrien's mouth fell open, as he slowly reached out for the bracelet.

"And I have been the turtle for a long… time, Chat. It's time that someone else gains from it. Choose wisely. Although, I think you already have someone in mind, as does Ladybug, I'm sure." He smiled at them.

Adrien nodded and slipped it into a box and into his pocket, as did Marinette.

"Good luck. Don't hesitate to come back if you need more miraculouses." Master Fu warmly smiled, as they walked out.

"If your father has your mother than why does he want our miraculouses now?" Marinette looked at Adrien confused, as they walked out the front doors.

"I don't know. There must be something else that I don't know. Not that that's a surprise." Adrien scoffed and took her hand. "C'mon, let's go deliver the miraculouses. I can only guess who you're picking."

She shoved him in the chest and giggled. "Oh and your pick is so hard to figure out."

He winked and stuck his tongue out at her. Marinette laughed at him. "How old are you? 13 again?"

He chuckled at her and touched her chin with his hand to bring her lips up to his. "Maybe." His voice was low and sultry and she sighed with love sick eyes.

Marinette pulled her phone out and dialed Alya's number. "Hey!"

"Hey, girl!" Alya was busy in her kitchen and Nino was eating a strawberry that was part of her ingredients that she was using.

"Where are you at? I wanted to stop by and see you." Marinette smiled up at Adrien. "Adrien wanted to see Nino too."

"We're staying at my parents. Same place it was back in school, ya know." Alya pointed out to her and pushed Nino away when he leaned in for a kiss.

"Do you mind if we stop by?" Marinette bit her nail.

"No, come by, girl! I was just making strawberry crepes." Alya smiled and hung up the phone.

"Marinette?" Nino looked at her with a raised eyebrow and adjusted his hat.

"And Adrien." She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Yes! My man!" Nino punched the air and Alya slapped her forehead with her palm and shook her head.

The doorbell rang and Alya answered it to find Adrien and Marinette.

"Are your parents or sisters home?" They spoke in unison and it took Alya and Nino aback.

"No. My sisters moved out years ago and my parents are out on a trip to some other country." Alya spoke with her hand and rolled her eyes.

"Good." Adrien shut the front door and locked it behind them and both, Alya and Nino, had concerned expressions.

"What is this about? It's not just catching up is it?" Alya spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Adrien looked at her with a frown and Marinette shook her head.

"Let's all sit down then." Alya motioned to the couch and they all walked over to sit on it.

Adrien fidgeted with his silver ring on his right ring finger. Marinette smiled at them awkwardly.

"So." Alya began to try to push them along.

"Yeah, man. What is it you came here to say? I can tell by how nervous you guys are…" Nino looked at them confused.

"You have to swear that you won't tell anyone. That you won't post it on your blog." Adrien looked directly at Alya with a glare at the last thing he said.

Alya set her phone down and raised her hands in the air.

Adrien sighed and ran his hand through his soft blonde hair. "I'm Chat Noir."

Nino about fell off the couch.

"I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU MARI, DIDN'T I?!" Alya jumped up to her feet. "And you said it wasn't him."

Marinette sighed and Adrien gave her a curious expression.

"I'll tell you later." Marinette groaned.

"Then you… no…" Alya covered her mouth and looked at her best friend.

"I'm Ladybug." Marinette sighed and gave in.

Alya flipped out and reached for her phone, but Nino grabbed it. "No blog."

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Right. So, this has to do with something that happened when you were them?"

"My father is Hawkmoth, the main-" Adrien began with a shaky voice.

"Villain?" Alya finished his sentence with dazzling eyes.

Adrien nodded. "Turns out… my mother is Peacock and we need help. We need to outnumber them."

With his last words, a crash sounded from outside and the sounds of crumbling rubble echoed through the apartment.

"We're out of time." Adrien scowled at the sound and Marinette ran to the window to see buildings falling to the ground and people screaming and running away from them.

She watched her parents run out of the boulangerie with a familiar blonde hair child. "EMMA!" Marinette screamed and Adrien leaped over to her to see what was happening.

"Shit." Adrien cursed under his breath.


	56. Chapter 56

Marinette curled up on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. Adrien fell in front of her on his knees and touched her calves.

He peered up at her with concerned eyes and Alya and Nino watched them with their lips parted in confusion.

"Bugaboo. You gotta keep it together. We have to keep it together. The faster we can get this done. The faster we can make sure your family is okay. Make sure Emma is okay." Adrien watched her slowly look up from her folded arms and she sniffed.

He backed up so that she could sit with her feet on the ground. A look of determination crossed her face.

"Alya, I need your help." Marinette held an ornate box out to her.

"And I need you, Nino." Adrien held his box out to his best friend.

"What?" They said in unison.

"We really need your help." More crashing happened around them and Adrien flinched.

Alya looked at Nino and bit her lip.

"This is your chance to be who you have always wanted, Alya. Take it." Nino smiled at his girlfriend.

Alya nodded and took the box. She opened it and an orange light flashed before her eyes, revealing a small fox kwami.

"Hi. I'm Trixx." The fox kwami smiled at her and did a flip.

Nino opened his and a green light burst from the box and he flinched. Wayzz spun gracefully out and sat with his legs crossed and floated in the air with a serene expression. "I'm Wayzz."

"All you have to say is Let's Pounce and Shield Up." Trixx and Wayzz spoke together.

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!" Alya called out and was over taken by an orange light.

"Wayzz, Shield Up!" Nino called out and a dark green light covered his body.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien punched the air with a smirk.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette flung her hair with her hand with a giggle.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched their best friends look over their costumes in awe.

"This- is- so… cool!" Alya smiled and felt her body fill with excitement.

"So awesome, dude!" Nino took in his appearance and messed with his hood.

"Quick run down." Ladybug took charge of the situation, as more buildings crumbled outside. "You each have a power. You get one chance to use it." She suddenly shot Chat a look with pouty lips.

He jumped and looked at her surprised, licking the back of his hand. "What?!"

"SOMEONE! Didn't wait to hear that rule the first day out." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Once you use it? You have a few minutes before you transform back. Find food in that time for your kwami so, that you can transform again. You can detransform by saying the opposite of what you said. Got it?"

"I think so." Alya smiled and spun her flute in her hands.

"Got it!" Nino was determined and ready.

"Alright, let's go find the akuma." Chat Noir opened the window and leapt from it, extending his staff.

"Is he always leaping ahead?" Rena Rouge looked at Ladybug with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Ladybug sighed and swung her yo-yo out to follow her husband.

Rena Rouge looked at Carapace and shrugged. She leaped from the window and followed behind them, while Carapace took his shield from his back. He leaped and the shield opened up and blades spread out like helicopter blades and took him up into the air to follow them.

Ladybug landed on a roof and looked over at what was causing the massive damage.

"How many akumas is that?" Her throat ran dry.

Chat looked at it and his knees trembled.

"Is this not normal?" Nino looked in the distance.

"Where have you been?" Alya nudged him, horrified.

"I-" Nino sighed and slumped.

"How are we going to do this?" Ladybug felt defeated.

"Well, there are four of them and four of us. We could split u-" Chat Noir had started to formulate a plan, but Rena Rouge stopped him.

"No! Splitting up will only end in death right now. I say we fight one at a time, if that's possible." Rena Rouge instructed with fierce determined eyes.

"Alright, which one first? The one spreading fire? The one flooding the streets? The one sending speeding winds? Or the one using earthquakes to bring down buildings?" Ladybug brought up their options. It didn't pass her mind that they were the four elements, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth.

Chat thought for a moment. "Carapace will shield us. Rena Rouge will cause an illusion to lead them. Ladybug, you do your thing, and.. I'll do what I do best." He rubbed his chest with his fist.

"Annoy people?" Ladybug poked fun at him and he slumped, unamused.

Rena Rouge burst out laughing and Carapace chuckled.

"Ha- Ha, very funny." Chat stood up straight again.

"We got this. Let's go!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo and got closer to the four akumatized victims.

"How do you guys not kill each other on a regular basis?" Rena Rouge poked fun at the two heroes.

Chat nearly fell and Ladybug burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Very carefully." Ladybug winked at Chat and he wasn't amused by it.

"Look out!" Carapace jumped in front of them and his shield spread out to cover them all. "Pay attention! You're all getting distracted!"

"He's right! We gotta focus!" Ladybug shouted and looked around them to search for her options.

"Give us your miraculouses! All four of you!" The water akuma spoke with a sneer.

"Clearly, they're too much for you guys to handle." The fire akuma joked and rested their arm on the water akuma's shoulder.

"Clearly, you're too HOT to handle." Chat joked with a smirk.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge slapped their faces with their hands, while Carapace fist bumped his best friend. "What is wrong with them?" Rena Rouge shook her head back and forth.

"Children." Ladybug sighed and shot her yo-yo to the sky. "LUCKY CHA-!"

The building shook beneath her feet and collapsed. They leapt together to the next building with Carapace shielding them from behind. Wind blew them off course slightly and Ladybug shot out her yo-yo to pull them back on course.

"This is ridiculous." Ladybug sighed and panted when they landed safely onto the building.

"Look, we just have to distract, lure, and do you lucky charm dealy, while being shielded. We got this. Now, focus and think, everyone!" Rena Rouge looked over at a distracted Chat Noir. "Seriously?"

"There was... a mouse?" Chat shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

"Just focus, pussycat." Ladybug looked at him unamused.

"Hey, if you guys are done messing around and playing with each other! Ya gonna fight?!" The earth akuma called them out with his cane behind his neck and his legs spread in a power stance. "Or should I just drop this building too?! Up to you!"

Ladybug groaned and became serious. "Rena Rouge! Think of something they'd want, while Carapace shields. Chat!"

"Distract them, as long as, I can." Chat clenched his fist with determined glowing neon green eyes.

"Right! Do your thing." Ladybug shouted and Chat spun his staff out from his back and extended it to take off.

"Hey, four seasons!" Chat yelled and pointed at them.

"We're not- nevermind." The wind akuma grumbled.

Chat Noir ran around them in a circle and flipped and leapt over them, before pouncing and winking with his hands in loose fists by his cheeks. "Meow!"

"Oh Lord!" Rena Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Don't be distracted by him!" Ladybug ordered even though she was just as irritated by him.

"I'm trying!" Rena Rouge argued back and finally got an idea. She pulled her flute from her back and spun in a circle, playing a melody. She flung the flute out towards the horizon and Hawkmoth and Peacock stood in the distance.

Chat blocked one of their hits with a smirk and a wink. "Looks like your bosses are here. You probably should run like the WIND so this all BLOWS over."

"Why…" Rena Rouge smacked her forehead and her miraculous began to beep.

Ladybug laughed and threw her yo-yo into the air. "LUCKY CHARM!" A rope fell into her hands. She looked at the rope and everything around her.

"Shouldn't that be for later, bugaboo?" Chat joked and Ladybug blushed. "Not now…!" She ground out with irritation.

"Nice!" Carapace chuckled and air high fived him.

Rena Rouge burst out laughing, yet she was clearly irritated beneath it all.

Several things caught Ladybug's eye and she went around collecting them. "Alright, here's the plan."

The four elemental akumas went after the illusions of their bosses, while Ladybug and them set up their plan. "Carapace! Use your power once we get over there. I'm going to use it to wrap them with my yo-yo when they get close enough together and then we'll tie them up with this rope."

"Got it!" Carapace sprung off in front of them. He spun and held his shield up above his head. It sprang out into a transparent dark green shield that was about ten times its original size. He pulled it down in front of them with a smirk. "Ready when you are, Ladybug."

Ladybug swung her yo-yo out in around the shield and in front of them and wrapped the four akumas and pulled tight. They shouted and knocked into each other and fell to the ground on the roof of the building. They bounded up on them and Ladybug zipped around, tying them with the ropes. "Now to get their akumas." She smiled and looked them over.

"Ya know, it'd be easier if you'd just tell us what it is that is controlling you." Chat smirked and leaned on his staff.

"Why would we do that?" The fire akuma spoke. "I have no reason to live anymore. Just kill me."

"That's where we're different. We don't kill people. We SAVE people." Ladybug put her hands on her hips.

That's when she noticed each one of their weak points. She grabbed the fire's wedding ring, the wind's coach whistle, the water's glasses, and the earth's shoes. "Chat, would you be so kind?" She placed them all in a pile at his feet.

"With pleasure, m'lady." He purred and leaned into her, before holding his right hand into the air. "Cataclysm." She grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips and he smirked, as she let him go.

He slammed his hand on the pile of objects and they disintegrated, sending four purple black butterflies into the air.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo around and caught all four of them. She pressed down on the middle of her yo-yo and released the four white butterflies into the air.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug shouted and threw the rope into the air, while the four akumatized victims turned back to normal again.

Chat ran over to them. "You okay?"

Red ladybugs flew through the air, fixing everything around them. Rena Rouge's necklace rang out quicker.

"Go, feed your kwami. We're good here. Carapace, you too." Chat gave orders to their best friends and they nodded and took off.

"We got a kitten to get." Ladybug panicked suddenly and went to fling her yo-yo when beeping rang out.

"Sweetheart. Bugaboo. We have to change back first." Chat grabbed her and yanked her into his chest.

"I'm scared." Ladybug finally let go and sobbed into him.

Chat sighed and picked her up with his arm beneath her knees and the other around her upper back. "Hang on, tight." He sprang up and landed on the next building and crouched down behind a short wall, while green and red lights overtook them.

Hawkmoth growled and clutched his cane in his right hand. Peacock circled around him and rubbed his shoulders.

"You'll get them, my moon. Just you wait." Peacock kissed his cheek and he relaxed.

"Soon, we'll get what we always wanted." Hawkmoth's lips curled up in a sinister smile.

"Yes, Gabriel. We'll bring our other son back to us." Peacock smiled up at him with tear brimmed eyes.

Gabriel touched her hand and kissed her knuckles. "It's a shame that he didn't make it past the age of six. He was so perfect and so well behaved."

"Soon, my love. Soon we will have him back." Adelina smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips.

They both peered over at the coffin with sad expressions.


	57. Chapter 57

Adrien paced in their kitchen and Marinette watched him walk back and forth.

"Here's what I don't get. If my mother is alive and doing well. Why would he have lied to me and told me she was dead? Why have an empty casket? Why go through such lengths? What does he want the miraculouses for? For what purpose?" Adrien looked at his wife with a curious expression.

"Well… is there anything else they could want? Need? Is there someone threatening his brand? Is there someone else? Is there-" Marinette started listing random concepts and ideas.

"Someone else?" Adrien's eyes peered off into the distance and he zoned out in thought.

Marinette watched him shake his head and come back. "Remember someone?"

Adrien sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Before I was born. My parents had a son. One that we don't talk about. One that isn't really brought up. I never knew him, but my father was very fond of him. When he died… my parents hid the photos of him because it hurt too much to look at him. To remember him."

"But if he's not in that casket… you said you saw it was empty." Marinette pointed out with her hand.

"It was. But that doesn't mean there isn't one somewhere else. That lair is big, Mari. Anything...anyone, can hide in there." Adrien sighed and crossed his arms on the table.

"So… you think he has a casket hiding somewhere else-" Marinette began with a raised eyebrow.

"Holding my older brother. Yes." Adrien sighed. "Why can't this ever be normal and easy?"

"But why would he have put you through the idea of him bringing back your mother? Why wouldn't he have just told you that your brother was the one he wanted?" Marinette was confused.

"To get to me, I guess. Knowing my brother was the one they wanted back, wouldn't have affected me much, but my mother? She was my world. My salvation from the storm growing up. My everything. And to know how she is now… It hurts." His bottom lip trembled at the thought. "It's like she's a new person. The warmth is gone." He clutched his upper arm and looked down and off to the side.

"I'm sorry, Minou." Marinette sat beside him and hugged him.

"My parents are insane." Adrien peered up at her. "I don't understand."

"I guess… what was your brother like? What makes him so special?" Marinette ran a hand through his hair.

Adrien sighed into her touch. "I don't know a lot about him. I just know what little I've been told. My father always praised Felix's poise. The way he carried himself. Felix was obsessed with my father's work and wanted to be his protege. He was really mature for being only six years old. He did whatever he was told. Never talked back. I was probably around six when they began to talk about him in front of me in small increments. Nothing too detailed. Mostly because my age reminded them of him, I think. That was also when I first saw a photo of him. His lack of a smile and the way he stood reminded me of my father." A shiver went up his spine at the memory.

"I'm glad they chose to have you." Marinette kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not sure I'd like a miniature Gabriel Agreste running around."

Adrien smirked and kissed her on the lips. "I mean… technically I am."

Marinette shook her head. "YOU are Adrien. And… Chat. NOT Gabriel Agreste. You're far from it." She smiled warmly at him.

Adrien chuckled and suddenly stood up and picked her up in his arms and spun her around.

Emma came out from her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "Momman? Daddy?"

Adrien set a giggling Marinette down. "Yes, kitten? Did we wake you up?" He walked over and picked the sleepy Emma up.

"I had bad dream." Emma rubbed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"I'm sorry, love." Adrien rubbed her back.

Marinette leaned her hip against the island and crossed her arms with a smile, as her heart melted.

"Plagg?!" Adrien called out.

"What is it now? I was enjoying my camembert after a long fight…" Plagg whined.

"Claws out." Adrien rolled his eyes and Plagg zipped into his ring with protest.

Chat winked at Marinette and she blushed with a giggle. Chat hugged Emma close and began to purr. Emma sighed and began to fall back to sleep.

Marinette watched her husband carry their sleeping daughter back to her bed.

Chat came back out and Marinette was in the middle of eating a cookie. "Kitten is asleep. Now, where were we?" He slid along the floor and leaned in close to her.

Marinette dropped her hand with the pink macaroon between her lips in shock. Chat leaned in further and bit a piece off of her cookie.

"Hey." Marinette ate the rest of her side of the cookie and scolded him.

Chat chuckled and chewed the piece he had stole.

"I love when you purr." Marinette smiled at him and he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Really? I find it embarrassing." Chat laughed awkwardly and looked off to the side.

"What other CHAT-like things do you do?" Marinette walked her fingers up his chest with big blue bell eyes looking up into his emerald ones.

"I-uh…" Chat's eyes grew wide and he stuttered.

"Aww… Chat got your tongue, Minou?" Marinette smirked darkly at him and he swallowed hard, as his suit got tighter.

"Claws in." His voice shook and as soon as his transformation dropped, he jumped on her and pushed her against the counter.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up. He caught her thighs around his hips and set her on the counter. Her fingers tangled in his hair and her lips moved against his, while he tasted sugar on her tongue.

Marinette pushed him away slightly and rested her forehead against his. "We should really be focusing on Hawkmoth and Peacock."

Adrien groaned and touched her chin with his thumb and finger. "Can't we just forget about them for like ten minutes. I'll make it quick." He tilted her chin up and over to the side and kissed along her neck.

She sighed and yanked him closer by the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Is that a yes?" Adrien whispered against her lips. Marinette nodded and he picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom.

Gabriel looked over Felix's casket and checked to make sure it was getting proper energy. Adelina walked in and looked at her husband.

"Maybe we were too harsh on Adrien." Adelina rubbed her upper arm and didn't meet her husband's eyes. "Don't you think? I mean, yeah he's Chat Noir, but… don't you think you pushed him too far?"

Gabriel ground his teeth together and looked over at her. "No. I think I haven't pushed him enough."

Adelina shrugged into herself and cringed. "I know you want to teach him a lesson, but… at what cost? You already almost killed him. Even when I strictly was against it." Adelina sighed and her voice was sad sounding. "How far are you really willing to go?"

"I need our first son back. He needs to take over my company. I won't have Adrien running the show for any longer than I intended him to. When I turned myself in… I wanted it to appear, as if, I had some remorse for what I had done. I had never intended for Nathalie to pay off the media to close their mouths. But she insisted." Gabriel slammed his fist on the casket. "I won't have him ruining my brand any longer. He's too distracted with his wife and his family. With being Chat Noir."

"And… you're not too distracted with your brand?" Adelina pointed out and skirted her hand along his shoulders, as she walked around him. "Not too distracted with your les papillions?"

Gabriel growled at her. "Don't even say I'm like that worthless cat, Adelina!"

"He's your son, Gabe. He's going to have some of you within him." Adelina sighed. "And I think you're being a little harsh. You put your grandchild in danger, love!"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't change the fact that I need Felix back. I need my true son back."

"I know. I want him back, as much as, you do. But at what cost? The loss of our second son? You do realize what will be the outcome of that wish, don't you?" Adelina bit her lip and gave him a pleading look.

"I don't care! He can rot in Hell for all I care! He's been nothing, but trouble since he was a teenager." Gabriel's mouth fell into a grimace and shook.

"You don't care about Adrien? You never did, did you? He was just a replacement for Felix. You thought he'd be the same, because to you… all children are the same. They're replaceable. But then you saw that Adrien didn't live up to his well behaved brother. Saw that he was a wild child. And now you want to get rid of him. To swap him out for the latter." Adelina's eyes filled with tears. "I went into hiding to bring you two closer and somehow I only drove you further apart." The tears broke and fell down her cheeks. "I did this. And I'm going to end this."

"Adelina! Wait!" Gabriel held his hand out, as she walked away from him, dropping her miraculous to the tile floor.

She stepped onto the trap door platform with saddened red eyes. "No, no! You've gone too far!" She peered down and slumped. "I've gone too far."

Gabriel sadly watched her rise into the ceiling and picked up her miraculous, before clenching it in his fist with a scowl.


	58. Chapter 58

Marinette laid beside Adrien with her hand on his chest and her leg over his hips. She sighed and twirled a piece of his blonde hair around her index finger.

Adrien sighed and looked over at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just how beautiful you are." Marinette smiled with a quiet laugh.

"You mean… how beautiful you are." Adrien kissed her forehead lovingly and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nope. Pretty sure, you're the prettiest out of both of us." Marinette giggled and rolled more on top of him. Her thighs rested on either side of his hips and she leaned her weight down onto her elbows.

Adrien chuckled and touched her cheeks with his hands and brought her lips down to his. "Whatever you say, lovebug." She licked her lips and pressed them together before he brought her down for a more passionate kiss.

She moaned and sighed into it and tangled her fingers into his soft hair. "Haven't you had enough?"

Adrien smirked and bit her lower lip with his teeth. "Never, m'lady. I could take you for hours." He kissed her cheek. "Days." He kissed down her neck and flicked her nipple with his tongue. "Years."

Marinette arched her back and clutched the sheets between her fingers. "Then prove it, kitty." Marinette brought her lips down to his again and flicked his top lip with the tip of her tongue, when his lips parted, as her hand grazed over his cock.

Adrien growled and rolled her onto her back and pushed her leg up to her torso by her knee. He pressed his arousal against her wet folds and she rolled her hips in return. He groaned and slid into her, effortlessly, while his lips captured hers in a heated kiss. Her tongue ran over his, his hand slid up and around her knee to her hip, and he pumped into her harder than before. She gasped and bit his shoulder to keep quiet, as her leg slid down to the side of his hip.

Her nails grazed his back and her tongue slid deeper against his own. He groaned and pushed his hard cock deeper into her tight pussy. Marinette's head flung back and she let out a moan. Adrien covered her lips with his hand to try and quiet her and she bit his fingers. "Shh… You're gonna wake the kitten." Adrien softly moaned as, she slightly shifted her hips.

Marinette gripped his ass and her nails bit into his skin. She yanked him closer and deeper into her.

"Ah… f-fuck it." Adrien screwed his eyes shut and tilted his head down. He buried his face into her neck and lavished her. She let out a muffled moan and bit her own fingers to try and keep quiet, but it didn't do much.

"A-adrien." His name played on her swollen pink lips and she panted and tugged at his hair.

He groaned and pumped harder and faster into her. Coaxing her over the edge. "Cum for me." He purred with a dark smile.

Marinette's toes curled and she arched her back off of the bed. Adrien held her by the middle of her back and licked, sucked, and tugged on her left nipple with his tongue and lips. She shook and shivered, letting out small mewls and pants. He groaned and slid his hand down to grip her ass. He panted and groaned, as he sped up.

Marinette clutched at his back and held him close to her.

"I'm gonna- Let me g-" Adrien gasped the words in between pants, but Marinette held him to her.

"Go ahead." Marinette looked at him with sparkling blue bell eyes.

"But-" Adrien tried to protest with flushed cheeks.

"I'm ready for another kitten. Even if the world is crashing down around us. It will always be crashing around us, no matter what we do. Even if we defeat the main boss… someone else will replace them." Marinette breathed and smiled warmly up at him with a hand on his cheek.

"It's not a g-good- t-time." Adrien screwed his eyes shut and tried to control himself.

Marinette let out a moan and shifted her hips and he was suddenly aware of how difficult this was. His wife was right there telling him that he could claim her and yet, it wasn't a good time. He groaned and yanked her ankle to pry her leg from his hips and he quickly pulled out and stroked himself until he came on her stomach. Marinette groaned and pressed her thighs together, as he pulled away to clean her up. She rubbed her thighs together and he suddenly spread her thighs with his hands and dipped his head down to lick up her folds. She moaned loudly and gripped his hair with her hand. He circled her clit with his tongue and surrounded the swollen button with his soft lips, before he began to suck on it and flick it with the tip of his tongue.

She screamed as, she came hard, and suddenly threw a pillow over her head with blushing cheeks. "Sorry."

Adrien chuckled and looked up at her. He pulled the pillow from her face and smiled at her, warmly. "It's okay, bugaboo."

"I probably woke Emma." Marinette's voice went up in inflection and she covered her face, embarrassed.

Adrien sat up slightly and listened. "Nope. Still sleeping."

Marinette threw the pillow at his face and he dodged it. "You have to be quicker if you wanna hit a CHAT." He smirked at her and she groaned and shoved him away from her.

"You're a dork." Marinette giggled and then suddenly yanked him to her by wrapping her arms around his neck. She lowered her lashes and smiled at him. His eyes were meer inches from her own. "But you're my dork." She kissed him and he sighed into it.

Adrien wrapped his arms around his wife and lavished her in kisses.

"We need to sleep. Emma gets up early and at this point… all of the coffee and tea in the world won't help us." Marinette giggled and he rolled off of her and got up.

"You're right, m'Lady." Adrien threw her clothes at her, before sliding on his own pajama pants.

"We still need to talk about Hawkmoth and Peacock. We need to get Alya and Nino here to discuss what we should do too. Since they're part of the team now." Marinette peered over at Adrien.

He was looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. She watched as the moonlight caught a tear falling from his eye. She suddenly sat up on one elbow. "You okay? Was it something I said?"

"I- it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"If it's about your mother or father… You can tell me. Always. Anytime." Marinette begged him with pleading eyes.

Adrien wiped his eyes. "It's nothing I can't handle alone. I've done this forever, Mari. Nothing new."

Marinette touched his cheek and turned his face to look at her and she took in his full expression. One that showed pain and suffering. One that shows years of sadness and betrayal.

"Kitty. I don't want you to handle it alone. Not anymore. Not ever again. You have me now. I'll always listen. I'll always be there." Marinette smiled warmly at him and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You're not alone anymore."

Adrien sighed and nuzzled into her palm. "Why do I deserve you? Why when my life is so… negative? Why when I come from such evil people? Why did I get you and our daughter? Why did I deserve this? Isn't the universe trying to pull me into the darkness?" He looked down ashamed.

"Minou… No, Adrien." She lifted his face back up so that his green eyes peered into her blue ones. "Just because your parents are bad people… doesn't make you a bad person. You're kind, loving, caring, strong, funny, smart… I mean who else knows how many subways are in Paris and the probability of them." She nudged him and he laughed slightly. "You're an amazing man, Adrien. The most amazing one I know. Even if, I'm biased." She smiled at him and he sighed with a smile and touched her hand with his.

Adrien rolled onto his stomach, hugged his pillow, and peered at her.

"Your father tried to kill you, went to jail, and then your mother joined in. It's not your fault. It's never been your fault. The one thing that you DON'T deserve is not us… but your parents. You never deserved to be treated the way you were by your father or your mother." Marinette sighed and traced the scars on his back with her finger tips. "You never deserved this." Tears fell from her eyes.

Adrien watched his wife cry for him and he scowled at it. "I hate causing you pain. I hate making you cry." He sighed and wiped away her tears that were falling from her blue bell eyes. "I never wanted to cause you pain."

"I worry about you. I worry that this will push you too far. I see it in your eyes sometimes… I see you slipping into darkness. The very thought scares me. Hurts me. I don't want you to hurt anymore." Marinette gave in and spilled her revolving thoughts that filled her mind, everyday.

Adrien flinched and sighed. "I scare myself. I scare myself everyday. I can feel myself losing my sanity and I grip at anything to keep me from falling under the waves."

Marinette swallowed hard and looked at him with pained eyes. She just nodded and he sighed and tugged at his hair.

"I know, I'm not all here. I know it gets in the way of being Chat. Gets in the way of me focusing on you when we need it most." Adrien looked away. "I'm broken. Far too broken. And I- maybe I nee-"

Marinette pressed her finger to his lips with weeping eyes. "Don't you dare say what I think you are about you. I need you! Emma needs you! Don't talk like that. Ever."

Adrien looked at her with non-expressive eyes.

"No. Don't." Marinette sobbed and hid in her dark hair. "I will stand by your side and I want you by mine. NO matter how bad it gets. No matter how fucked up everything gets. You're important."

Adrien looked at her and gave in. "Alright, I'll try to focus more for you and for Emma."

"Good, kitty." Marinette bent over him and kissed him on the lips. "Now, let's go to bed. Also, that was more than ten minutes, Monsieur." She poked him in the nose and he chuckled at her.

"You got me there." Adrien peered into her eyes with a genuine smile and she melted at the sight.

 **Song I wrote to: Rescue Me by 30 Seconds to Mars**


	59. Chapter 59

Adelina walked up to Nathalie in Gabriel's office.

"Nathalie?" She rubbed the back of her neck and ran her hand down her side braid.

"Yes, Madame?" Nathalie looked up from the computer that sat at a desk in shock.

"I need to know my son's address." Adelina touched the desk with her palms and looked at her with an urgent expression. "Please."

Nathalie shook her head. "We don't have it written down anywhere. He used his bodyguard's son last time and he only had told him the address. He never texted it." She sighed and flinched, waiting for her to be angry at her.

Adelina sighed and slumped into the chair that was across from Nathalie. "Of course. I would do the same thing." She chuckled and played with her braid. "He really is a lot like me." She smiled warmly at the thought.

"Do we at least have his phone number?" Adelina peered at Nathalie with a loving smile.

"That I do have, Madame Agreste." Nathalie brought it up on her screen and turned the monitor towards her.

Adelina took out her white cell phone and began to put his phone number into it. She cleared her throat and put the phone to her ear.

Adrien woke up to his phone ringing. He was barely awake and it was buzzing along his nightstand. He groaned and squinted at the light from the screen as it hit his eyes. An unknown number flashed across the screen and he raised an eyebrow, groaned, and rolled over onto his back. He swiped it over to the green to answer it.

"Bonjour?" Adrien's voice was groggy and he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Marinette stirred, scooted closer, and wrapped her arm around his waist with a sigh. She cuddled her cheek against his bare chest, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a smile.

"Salut, Kitten." His mother's voice echoed in his ears and he about dropped the phone on Marinette's head and his eyes flew wide.

"How did you get- nevermind." He rubbed his eyes, realizing that Nathalie had his number.

"I wanted to talk to you, but I'd rather in person." Her voice shook and he heard her take a breath.

"How can I trust that you won't do something to me, if I meet up with you?" His voice cracked and his eyes burned. His body shook and Marinette slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, half awake.

"Who-?" Marinette mouthed to him, confused.

"I promise that I just want to talk. I want to warn you about something. I need to warn you about something." Adelina whispered. "I know I messed up. I know- I was a terrible mother." It hurt for her to admit it, but it was true. At least she thought it was true.

Adrien sighed and tears fell down his cheeks. "Mother."

Marinette's lips parted and her eyes went wide in surprise. "Your mother?" She mouthed and he nodded.

"You're not a terrible mother. You never were. I have conditions. If I choose to meet with you." Adrien's shaking voice betrayed him. He wanted to sound intimidating and strong, but his voice was showing the opposite and it irritated him.

"Of course." Adelina walked out of the office and outside the front double doors. She leaned against the doors with a sigh. She held her elbow with her hand and intently listened.

"You come here. To my house. Marinette has to be here. You can not bring father. Understand? Only you. No Nathalie and no Gorilla." Adrien cleared his throat and Marinette steadied his shaking hand.

"Okay." Adelina nodded. "What day and what time?"

"Tomorrow. Six in the morning." Adrien spoke and Marinette bit her bottom lip.

"Perfect. Now, your address?" His mother smiled warmly.

"I'll text you it." Adrien hung up the phone and threw his arm over his eyes.

"Your mother is coming here?" Marinette looked at him concerned. "Are you sure that's a good idea with Emma and everything she has done?"

"I'm willing to give her one chance. Plus, you're here. I'm not meeting with them alone anymore. I've made that mistake one too many times." Adrien sighed and opened up a new message to text his mother their address.

"I just worry that your father will find out where we live." Marinette sighed and cuddled closer to him.

"Then I guess Chat Noir and Ladybug will have to pull out their claws." Adrien smirked in the dark.

"Even I find that to be too much." Plagg groaned and yawned.

"Yeah, Ladybug doesn't even have claws." Tikki rolled her eyes.

Marinette giggled at the two kwamis.

"Oh she does. Believe me. She just has them hidden." Adrien held his hands out in front of him and moved his bent fingers with a dark expression.

"Hey." Marinette knocked him on the shoulder and giggled.

Tikki knocked him in the head and Marinette laughed louder.

The sun was shining through the window and Adrien was in the shower letting the warm water run over his back.

Marinette was busy making breakfast with Emma. Emma was giggling and playing with some of the flour on the island's surface.

"You're making a mess." Marinette scolded her daughter. "You're gonna have to help clean the kitchen, if you keep that up, ma cherie."

Emma giggled, as Marinette put some flour on her finger and poked Emma in the nose, leaving a white dot on the tip of her nose. "Boop!" She giggled and Emma giggled too with closed eyes and pink cheeks.

"Can you add the flour to the bowl, please?" Marinette smiled at her daughter fondly.

"Yes, Maman." Emma eagerly dumped the measuring cup of the ingredient into the bowl, while Marinette mixed.

"Bien joue." Marinette giggled and fist bumped her daughter with a smile.

Emma giggled and watched her mother combine all of the ingredients to make pain au chocolat.

Adrien walked out into the kitchen with a yawn. She looked over his outfit and blushed. No matter how long they had been together and no matter what he was wearing… he still made her heart skip and burst into flames.

Adrien smirked at her. He slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His voice caressed her ear, as he spoke quiet and low. "See something you like, bugaboo?"

Marinette took in a sharp intake of breath and cleared her throat. "Totally...I mean!" She melted and then suddenly straightened up and covered her mouth. "No. I- uh…"

Adrien smiled and burst out in a fit of laughter with red cheeks. He pat her shoulder and walked over to sit at the island. It took her back to when the umbrella had closed on her in the rain when she had first fell in love with him.

Emma looked at her parents confused, before running off to play with her toys that were strewn across the family room floor.

He picked up a blueberry from a bowl and popped it into his mouth with his perfect model smile.

"You could model in a fruit commercial, you know that?" Marinette stared at him a little too long.

Adrien started laughing. "Pre...tty sure those don't exist, Mari."

Marinette blushed and giggled awkwardly. "You know what I mean."

The doorbell rang out and Marinette looked over at him. How his hand began to shake and how he swallowed hard.

"Kitten! Come over here please." Marinette called out to Emma.

She sprang up from the floor and ran over to her mother, holding a doll.

Marinette wrapped a protective arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Adrien walked into the kitchen area with his mother. "Mother, this is Marinette and our daughter, Emma."

Emma hid behind Marinette's body and clutched her mother's shirt. Adelina peered at the two of them in shock.

"You have a daughter?" Regret hit her and she realized, even more, that she couldn't hurt her son anymore. "I'm a grand-mere."

Adrien nodded. "Oui, Mother."

Adelina walked up to Emma and crouched down in front of her. "Salut."

"Say hi." Marinette warmly smiled and looked down at her shy daughter. "She's 3 ½."

"She's gorgeous." Adelina warmly smiled at her and waved.

"Who that?" Emma looked over at her father.

"This is your grand-mere, kitten." Adrien sighed and gave her his model smile. The nickname didn't pass over his mother's head. She smiled warmly at the familiarity of it.

"Grand...mere?" Emma was confused.

"My mother, love bug." Adrien smiled at her with his hands in his pockets.

Emma smiled and ran from Marinette's arms to hug Adelina. Adelina giggled with a warm smile, closed her eyes, and embraced the small blonde child. "She's beautiful, kitten." Adelina looked over her shoulder at her son.

Adrien smiled a real smile and Marinette watched them with a warm heart.

"We were just about to have some breakfast. Would you care to join us?" Marinette smiled at her.

"I would love to." Adelina smiled at Marinette and Emma let her go.

"Come with me." Emma pulled her towards her bedroom.

Adelina looked back at Adrien and Marinette, as a small hand lead her away.

Marinette giggled behind her hand and Adrien shrugged with his arms crossed across his chest.

Adelina's eyes filled with tears, as the little girl showed her her room and all of her favorite toys.

Marinette and Adrien stood in the doorway and watched their daughter hand Adelina an array of items.

"These are beautiful. Where did you get them?" Adelina held a stuffed Ladybug and Chat Noir with admiring green eyes.

"Maman made them." Emma smiled proudly and clutched a stuffed black cat close to her chest.

"She did…?" Adelina looked over her shoulder at Marinette with a warm smile. "I can see why Gabriel was so impressed with you."

Marinette smiled at her. "I made those back in high school. I used to babysit a little girl that loved to play with them."

"You've got talent." Adelina went back to paying attention to Emma.

"She made Emma's dress too." Adrien pointed out his daughter's yellow sundress.

It had two inch straps, white flowers along the hem, and a satin white ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied in the back in an extravagant bow.

"It's beautiful work." Adelina admire Marinette's design and sewing abilities.

"Shall we have breakfast?" Marinette clapped her hands with a warm smile.

"Aw… I wanna play…" Emma whined and Adrien chuckled.

He walked up to her and suddenly picked her up from the floor and hoisted her onto his shoulders. "Come on! We'll fly." He held her hands out at her sides and took off making plane sounds to the kitchen.

Adelina watched her son in awe, before sadness filled her eyes. Marinette looked at her concerned. "Are you alright, Madame Agreste?"

"Please, call me Adelina." She smiled at her and stood up. "I was just thinking that my son was- is a great father. His father was never like that with him. I wish he had been. I tried to get him to be that way, but…" Sadness filled her heart and Marinette's face fell.

She walked over to the woman and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm proud of your son. Even in his darkest moments… he continues to be a positive light in Emma's life. She absolutely adores him." Marinette giggled. "I'm sorry that your plans didn't work out to bring the two of them together. But I don't think it was your fault. You tried your hardest, Adelina. But in the end… he had to be the one to make the choice… It's too bad that he didn't. Because I think? Adrien would have turned out a little less broken." Marinette smiled at her with a warm expression and Adelina peered into her blue eyes amazed, as a blush came to her cheeks.

"I can see why my son loves you." Adelina smiled at her and a tear escaped from her eyes. "You have a beautiful soul, Marinette."

"Merci, Adelina. Now, would you enjoy some tea and breakfast?" Marinette smiled at her and lead her out of Emma's bedroom and to the kitchen table, where her husband was busy holding the bread up beneath his nose to make a mustache.

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and at her giggling daughter, he sheepishly smiled with a blush, and brought the bread down from his face.

Adelina and Marinette burst out in a fit of laughter and he awkwardly laughed too.

She smiled warmly and bit into the chocolate filled bread. She sighed with a warm smile. "I remember baking these with you, as a small child. You'd always steal with chocolate." Adelina winked at her son.

"And I thought I got away with that…" Adrien smirked at her.

"Never." Adelina chuckled. "I just let you steal it. But I knew." She shook a pointer finger at him. "You always were a terrible liar, Adrien. I can tell, every time. You look off to the side and grit your teeth into a smile."

Marinette burst out laughing. "He does!"

Adrien groaned and rolled his eyes and they giggled harder at him. Emma soon joined in because everyone else was laughing.

"You too, love bug?" Adrien tickled her from across the table and Emma giggled harder.

 **Song I wrote to: Something's Gotta Give by Camilla Cabello**


	60. Chapter 60

Adrien stood in his office with his mother. He played with a photograph of Marinette and Emma on his desk. "What did you wanna talk about?"

She sat on a chair across the room from him and he leaned on his desk with the frame in his hand.

"Your father-" Adelina began to speak and Adrien fumbled the frame and his heart sped up.

"Father?" The words caught in his throat and his mouth ran dry.

Adelina watched her son change and the sudden realization that he wasn't himself hit her hard.

"We can talk about this some other time…" Adelina back tracked and he set the frame down, before he broke the glass.

"No, I'll listen." He slumped down into his black leather office chair and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger.

"You know there was a time when I believed everything that man said. When I would follow him to the end of the Earth." Adelina sighed and watched his shoulders shake. "We can really stop…"

Adrien groaned. "No, no. Go on."

"Your father wasn't always the way that he is now. He used to be kind, fun, loving, and spontaneous. He would dance and sing around the house. Sometimes, he'd pull me from the dishes and dance with me." Adelina smiled warmly and chuckled. "He never had music playing when we'd dance. He said our hearts were the only music we needed. And he played piano beautifully. His fingers glided over the keys like they were walking on clouds."

Adrien shivered and felt his mind go into loops and he rubbed his temples. "Can we just… maybe… get to what it is that you want to tell me? Ya know… skip all of this romance stuff?" He peered at his mother through his blonde hair.

"Of course, kitten." Adelina cleared her throat. "Your father is after you. I'm afraid he won't stop until he has your miraculous. Dead or alive. He-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Wants Felix back and because he's always been better than me… he is willing to sacrifice me with his wish." Adrien filled in the blanks and tried to keep the darkness back. He clenched his fists on his thighs and screwed his eyes tight, before opening them slowly.

Something dark sat behind them and Adelina looked at him concerned. "I don't like that look. Something is off about you."

"Gee what gave that away? My balled up fists, my shaking shoulders, or the fact that I have to push back my thoughts a lot of the time?!" Adrien's voice rose higher and higher. He hit his fists on his thighs. "Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you help! me when he had me down! If you were still fucking alive… why the hell didn't you come into that room and keep him from killing me?!"

"Adrien." Marinette cracked the door open to find him in his mother's face. She ran up to him and touched his arm. "Stop. It's not her fault." Marinette's voice was soft and sweet.

Adrien breathed hard and clenched his fists at his side. "Why did you let him nearly kill me?" His voice cracked and was low, as he seethed with rage.

"I didn't know." Adelina whispered and flinched away from him. "I didn't know that was happening. I was beneath the house. You can't hear anything going on within the house."

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!" Adrien yelled and slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. Way too close to his mother's arm.

"Kitten." Adelina tried to calm him down.

"DON'T! Call me that." Adrien's voice lowered and he clenched his teeth. "What am I supposed to do? I have a kid, mother. I can't just uproot my family to get away from my insane parents." He ran a hand through his hair and Marinette sighed when he walked away from her to sit back in his office chair.

"I just wanted you to be ready. For both of you to be ready." Adelina looked at her son to Marinette.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and Adrien looked over at her.

"We'll be ready. I have all of the confidence in the world about that… I'm worried about my daughter. To hell with anything else!" Adrien flung his hand away to emphasize his words. "All that matters is that that little girl is safe."

Marinette's heart melted at his words and she rubbed his shoulders. "She'll be okay, minou. I promise. I'll protect her with my life."

Adrien sighed and leaned forward with his head in his hands. "My father is a ticking time bomb. I'll never understand him."

"Shall I finish my story?" Adelina finally spoke up.

"What story?" Marinette looked at his mother then at him.

"She was talking about my father." Adrien whined and pulled at his hair.

"I would love to hear it." Marinette began to play with his hair between her fingers.

"As I was saying… Your father had a beautiful soul. It was the day that we brought home that book and the miraculouses that it all changed. He became obsessed with finding the ladybug and chat noir miraculouses to bring back Felix. You see, Felix passed away suddenly and Gabriel took it the hardest. He stopped eating, stopped talking, stopped being himself. I lost the man I fell in love with that day." Adelina sighed and looked off into the distance. "When I had become pregnant with Adrien… he wasn't very happy. He was deep within the company and was busy putting out new designs. He was devastated from losing his son. He was broken…"

Marinette looked down at Adrien and he shook.

"I should have stuck up for you more. I should have got in the way more… I should have-" Adelina's voice broke and she held back tears.

"You tried." Adrien sighed and looked at her with pained eyes.

"Have you seen his back?" Marinette suddenly burst out.

"When he was younger I saw it." Adelina nodded and sucked in her bottom lip.

"I mean recently." Marinette pointed towards his back.

"No. I have not." Adelina watched her son try to steady his hands.

"Mari, stop." Adrien begged with pleading emerald eyes.

She peered into his eyes. "No. I'm sorry, but she needs to see what this man that she loved did to you." Marinette shook her head and felt her heart break.

"She doesn't want-" Adrien protested against his wife.

Adelina looked at them. "No, I wanna see. I need to see."

Adrien groaned and gripped the back of his shirt to pull it over his head. Adrien suddenly stood up and his mother's eyes followed him. He turned to the side and lifted his arm to show his scar from the surgery. He then rotated to where his back was facing her. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"How did he keep you modeling?" Adelina couldn't think of anything else.

"Fall and Winter don't need to be shirtless. Also, makeup does wonders." Adrien slid his shirt back on and he sat back in the chair.

"I'm so sorry." Adelina's eyes filled with tears and they fell down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, mon cheri."

"It's over. It doesn't matter." He cringed and walked over to the window and leaned on the glass with his forearm. He peered out at the birds flying along the water.

"I wanna help." Adelina burst out. "I wanna help you. Anyway I can. I don't care if I die. I just- I need to help."

"Then fight with us. Not against us, Madame Agreste." Marinette stepped forward with a smile.

Adelina nodded. "I'll try to find out what I can about his plans and relay to you in secret."

"Thank you, Adelina." Marinette smiled at her. She walked over and gave her a hug. "You're a great mother. Even if you had a falling out for a bit."

"Thank you, Marinette." Adelina warmly smiled and leaned her chin onto her shoulder.

"You're welcome." Marinette broke the hug and smiled at her.

"I'll be leaving now. I'll keep in touch." Adelina stood up and Adrien walked her out.


	61. Chapter 61

**Note: I wanted to dedicate a whole part to Nino and Alya because I don't feel like they get enough love. ^-^ I hope you enjoy it. Sorry, it's so short. I'll try to make the next part extra long. :) Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! :)**

Alya looked over her miraculous and Nino sat beside her on the couch. He fumbled with his bracelet.

"This is crazy, huh?" Nino looked over at his girlfriend.

"Completely insane." Alya smiled over at him.

"I don't even know how to feel about all of this." Nino adjusted his hat and cleared his throat.

"Excited? Fulfilled… like your worth something much more in a chaotic world." Alya leaned into him with each word and walked her fingers up his chest with heavy eyelids.

Nino swallowed hard and blushed. "I- Hm." He smiled at her and yanked her closer.

She straddled his thighs and kissed him hard on the lips. She clutched his shirt in her fingers and he let out a soft moan. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she sighed into his advances.

He kissed her lips and slowly opened his eyes. "You're one sexy fox, ya know that?"

"And you're one attractive turtle." Alya giggled and bit her bottom lip, while he searched from her eyes to her lips.

He ran his thumb along her captured lip and freed it from her teeth. He leaned in and kissed her, while she deepened the it. Nino cradled her cheek and smiled at her. "You're beautiful. How did I get so lucky to have a woman like you?"

"I don't know…" Alya pretended to think hard about it.

Nino burst out laughing. "Come here." He flipped her onto the couch and rolled his body into her, between her legs.

She sighed and let out a soft moan and she felt his arousal press against her. He licked, kissed, and sucked along her neck and she arched her back into him.

He slid his hand down her side and held himself up with his other arm. His fingers hooked into the waistband of her tiny pajama shorts and he pulled them down her thighs. She moaned and lifted her hips to help him. Alya kicked them off of her ankles and pulled him closer to her, running her tongue along his. He slid his hand between them and rolled her clit beneath his finger tip. She moaned and rocked her hips against his hand.

He groaned and kissed her deeper, while his finger made faster circled on her swollen button. Alya cried out against his soft lips and he slid his hand up her thin tank top. She raised her hands and helped him take it off. He reached behind her and easily unclasped her bra. Alya slid her arms out and let it drop to the floor, before she touched his face again, kissing him passionately.

Nino moaned and worked on pulling down his jogger pants and boxers. Alya helped him slide them down his thighs. Nino let them sit where they were, left behind in the wake of her kisses.

Alya bit and licked along his bottom lip and he moaned. He lined himself up with her opening and slid into her.

"Ah, Nino." Alya gripped his back and pulled at the hem of his soft shirt.

Nino bit back a moan and rolled his hips into her. She cried out and curled her toes, as the tip of his cock caressed the bundle of nerves inside her. He slid his hand down her side, to her hip, to her ass, and he dug his nails into her skin. Alya screamed out and crashed around him. Her walls tightened around his aching cock and he moaned sweet nothings to her in her ear.

Alya pulled his shirt up his back and he ducked his head to let her pull it over his head and down his arms. She ran her hands down his muscular chest and along his abs. She bit her lip and he changed angles and she cried out as the pressure built up again.

Nino pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. She got onto her hands and knees and he sat back of his heels. Nino grabbed her hips and lined himself up once more, before slamming himself into her from behind. She cried out and clutched the cushion of the couch. Nino reached around and rolled her swollen clit between his index finger and she came again, shuttering.

"That's it. Cum for me again." Nino whispered into her ear and changed angle, dipping into her slow and steady, while he rubbed her clit.

Alya panted and softly moaned, as her fingers flexed and unflexed on the cushion. "Nino…"

Nino smirked and suddenly sped up and bit down on her shoulder and she screamed out and came again.

Nino gripped her shoulder and hip and picked up rhythm until the pressure built. He dug his nails into her and groaned louder, as he came.

Alya moaned, as she felt him get bigger and harder inside her. As he filled her more, before he let go. She bit her bottom lip and softly mewled, as his pumping slowed. He ran his hand down her spine, pulled out, and sat back on his heels. She turned around and kneeled in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime." Nino smiled against her soft lips with a satisfied moan.

 **Song I wrote to: Pisces by Xan Griffin feat. Lilianna Wilde**


	62. Chapter 62

Marinette sat on the floor, playing with Emma in the family room. She giggled and slid a car across the ground. Emma made an explosion happen and swooped the Ladybug doll across the air.

Adrien leaned on the wall and watched them play. He took in the view with a warm smile. He really did appreciate Marinette.

"Can I talk to you?" Adrien called out to Marinette suddenly.

"Sure, Minou." Marinette kissed Emma on the top of her head and followed Adrien into their bedroom.

He shut the door and locked it behind him. Adrien pushed her against the door suddenly. He pushed her hands above her head and ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted them.

His tongue swiped against hers and he rolled his hips into her. He trailed kisses down her throat.

"Now?" Marinette gasped against his advances.

Adrien didn't speak, he just nodded and continued to hoist her up against the door.

"What about Emma, hawkmoth,the akumas?" Marinette gasped out and bit her lip between words.

"I need distracted." Adrien sighed and captured her lips with his again.

"Mamma? Daddy?" Emma banged on their door and Adrien groaned and set his wife back onto the floor.

"Hang on, baby." Adrien called out and adjusted himself. "Later?"

Marinette softly giggled and nodded, biting her index finger.

Marinette adjusted her clothes, as did Adrien, and he opened the bedroom door.

"What's up, kitten?" He picked her up and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Wanna play tag?" Emma smiled sweetly up at him.

"Okay, love. Let's play tag." Adrien looked over his shoulder at Marinette and winked. "You in, bugaboo?"

"Oh, I'm so in." Marinette's expression became determined.

Adrien set their daughter down, before he heard the sounds of crashing coming from outside.

"Again? But we're not in Paris." Marinette looked at him in shock.

Adrien growled, yanked Emma up into his arms, and raised his fist. "PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!"

Emma hugged him close with her face buried into his shoulder, as he became Chat Noir. "It's okay, Emma." He began to purr, while his fingers ran through her hair. "Daddy's got you."

"We don't have time to get her to safety! What are we supposed to do?!" Marinette was frantic and Chat suddenly touched her shoulder. "You're Ladybug. You're strong with and without the mask. You got this. We have this. Transform!"

Marinette looked into his eyes and took deep breaths. "Tikki! SPOTS ON!"

Ladybug stood in the wake of red lights and she ran around looking for anything to help protect her kitten.

"I don't know what to do! I can't see anything!" Ladybug gripped her hair in a frantic pace.

"LB. Chill. Calm down and focus." Chat kept his purring up, cradling their daughter close. "I have Emma covered. I need you to come up with a plan."

Ladybug ran over to a window to try and see what was happening. Storm clouds had formed around their house and lightning struck the water. "Another weather akuma? Didn't he have fun with that already?"

"Guess not." Chat rubbed Emma's back to comfort her.

"I-" She suddenly realized who it was. "You know that woman that was doing the weather forecasts and they recently fired her because she predicted sunshine on the day of the big ice cream competition that Andre was supposed to be in? They blamed her because it rained that day and it was a giant disaster. They blamed her…"

"Yeah?" Chat snuggled against their daughter's head and rocked her back and forth.

"I think it's her." Ladybug bit her lip. "But how did Hawkmoth find us?"

"Give you one guess." Chat sneered and tried to keep the purring up, but it fell out of rhythm and Emma suddenly looked up at him with a trembling bottom lip.

He suddenly realized he was off and focused back on it. "It's okay." Emma went back to hugged her father close. "We need to get out there and fight."

"How?" Ladybug gripped at her hair more. "What about Emma?"

"I'll stay in here and keep her safe. You go out a use Lucky Charm. I'll watch you. If you need help… I'll jump in." Chat took control of the situation.

Ladybug shook her head. "No, we need help. We need Rena Rouge and Carapace." She opened her yo-yo and looked for them.

"Are they available?" Chat looked at her with questioning emerald cat eyes.

Ladybug shook her head.

"Call their cells." Chat reached over and picked up his smartphone and tossed it to her.

Ladybug found Nino's number and pushed the call button.

Nino looked at his buzzing cell phone and got up. "What's up, man?"

"It's Marinette." Her voice came out frantic.

"Marinette?! Where's Adrien?" Nino became more alert and Alya looked over at him with concerned eyes.

"Protecting Emma. Look we have have an akuma situation here and we need your help. Chat- he has Emma covered." Her eyes flickered to a rocking Chat Noir. "But I can't fight her myself. It's the weather girl that recently got blamed for ruining an event." Her voice came out in frantic pants.

"We got you. Give us a moment. We'll be there." Nino hung up and looked at Alya.

"What's going on?" Alya searched his eyes.

"A weather akuma is at their house and Chats protecting Emma the best he can, but… Ladybug can't fight it alone." Nino spoke and Alya quickly jumped up.

"What are we waiting for! Trixx! Let's pounce!"

Nino smiled. "Wayzz! Shield up!"


	63. Chapter 63

**Note: Sorry, this took so long to update. My spacebar on my keyboard is choosing when to work and when not to. So, I'm having to slam my fingers on it to make it work. Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading this story. ^-^**

Alya and Nino took off towards their best friends' house. It was faster to travel via Kwami than by plane or car.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo to block an ice attack from the akumatized woman. Ladybug panted and screamed, as ice flew at her. Chat's eyes flew wide and he leaped in front of her and whipped out his staff to block the ice from her and Emma clung to him tightly.

Ladybug cringed every time Chat had to save her with Emma in his arms.

Ladybug held onto his shoulders. "We have to hide her. We can't keep doing it this way, Minou."

Chat looked down at Emma and let out an irritated sound between his teeth and he glared at the akuma. "I'll be back."

He used his staff to extend and get out of there with Emma. "Hold on, baby. I got you."

Ladybug yelled out, as she blocked more attacks from the akuma. The victim was stronger than Stormy Weather and her concern for her daughter and husband was clouding her thoughts.

Chat set Emma down inside of a building. He crouched down and touched her shoulders. His green eyes peered into hers. "Momma and daddy are going to be right back. Be a very brave and good girl and wait here. Okay? We'll be right back. Promise. We love you, kitten." Chat kissed her on the head and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't go." Emma wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy has to go help momma, love bug. But I'll be back." He pried her arms from him and it hurt him, as the memory of his mother flashed before his eyes.

"Daddy!" Emma called out and reached for him, as he ran out the door and extended his staff to go back to Ladybug.

Ladybug was exhausted and trying to hold her ground. Chat growled and leaped in front of her.

"What'd we miss?" Carapace landed in front of them and put out his shield.

"A lot. Nice to see you, Carapace!" Chat tried to catch his breath. "I need you to do something very important for me."

Carapace looked at him with confused eyes.

"There's a building near here, Le Grand Rose. Emma is right inside the door. Protect her with your life. Please." Chat touched his best friend's shoulder and tears rimmed his neon cat eyes.

Carapace nodded and went off to grab Emma.

"Do we know where the akuma is yet?" Rena Rouge smiled and walked up them.

"Not yet. I haven't been able to focus." Ladybug reluctantly admitted.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir! I will have your miraculouses!Hand them over to me or prepared to be frozen!" The woman spoke and pointed a pointer tool at them.

"The akuma must be in that!" Ladybug suddenly spoke.

Chat watched Carapace carry Emma off in the distance and finally relaxed. "What's the plan, m'lady?" He got into a confident battle stance and she smirked a determined smile at him.

"Lucky Charm!" She raised her yo-yo and let it spin.

A round shield in the shape of a ladybug fell into her hands.

"A shield?" Chat looked at it confused.

"Our shield's a little busy right now." Rena Rouge shrugged.

"Good point." Chat shrugged.

The storm akuma suddenly followed their eyes to Carapace and she smirked. "I found a weakness." She hissed and shot ice towards Carapace.

He blocked it with his shield and sent it back towards her with a quick shove.

Emma screamed and Chat and Ladybug looked over horrified.

"Figure it out now… bugaboo…" Chat was cringing and clenching his fists around his bo staff in a panicked anger.

"Chat, distract her, NOW! I'll come up from behind with the shield then wrap her up in my yo-yo and Rena Rouge… you knock the pointer tool from her and Chat you do your thing. GO!" Ladybug was frantic.

"DADDY!MOMMA!" Emma cried out and Carapace held her closer.

"It's okay, Emma." Carapace tried to calm her, but it wasn't working.

Chat leaped over and blocked her ice with his spinning staff. "Bonsoir, Madame!" Chat winked at her and she scowled at him. "Quite the weather you're making. I think we've gotten the POINT."

She growled and rolled her eyes. "Just give me your ring, pussycat!"

"I don't think so." He scowled at her, as Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around her upper arms, tangling her up.

Rena Rouge knocked the pointer tool from her hands, sending it flying into the air.

"Cataclysm!" Chat raised his hand to the air and closed it around the black manifesting ball.

He scowled and slammed his palm onto the tool, causing it to disintegrate. The akuma flew out of it and Ladybug captured it, before releasing it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the shield to the air and a healing red light flew through the city.

Carapace set Emma down and she ran to Chat. He picked her up and she clung to him and he focused on purring for her again.

"Daddy…" Emma snuggled closer and he nuzzled her with his cheek.

"I'm here, baby." Chat rocked her, as Ladybug dealt with the victim.

"Where's momma?" Emma was worried and searched for her mother.

"I'm here, love bug." Ladybug ran over and took her from Chat.

"So, this is the little kitten, I hear so much about." Rena Rouge smiled and tickled Emma's side.

She giggled and gave Rena Rouge a smile.

"She's beautiful." Rena Rouge smiled at them.

"Thank you." Ladybug smiled at her best friend. "Would you two like to stay the night?"

Rena Rouge looked at Carapace. "We'd love to."

"Come on over." Chat took Emma again and they all headed back to their home.

Hawkmoth growled and slammed his cane into the ground. "I'll get your miraculouses if it's the last thing I do! Even if it kills me! Even if, it kills you!"

He looked over at his unconscious wife in the coffin that had previously been empty.

They all sat on the couch. Emma was asleep on Chat's chest. They let the beeps ring out from their miraculouses and they transformed back, one after the other.

"How do you do that?" Nino looked at his best friend.

"Do what?" Adrien looked at him confused.

"The purring, man." Nino looked at him like he should know what he was talking about.

"I-uh-" Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Plagg?" His voice went up slightly.

"I think it's cute." Marinette gushed and Alya rolled her eyes at her best fiend.

"What?" Marinette looked at her weird.

Adrien stood up to put Emma in her bed. "I'll be right back." He carried her down the hall to her bedroom.

He laid her down in her bed and Emma instantly woke up. "Don't leave." She clutched at her father's arm.

Adrien sighed and sat beside her on the bed. "You have to sleep."

She shook her head. "Can't. I'm scared you'll disappear."

"Kitten…" Adrien sighed and laid down beside her.

She snuggled close to him. "I'll never leave you." He ran his fingers through her hair and began to sing her a lullaby.

"The Earth is beautiful at night. Fireflies are dancing… Listen to the crickets sing… Fireworks ignite… exploding in a rainbow. Making all the trees glow. How do you sleep at night with all of the magical things in sight? How do you sleep at night if you're a star…?" Adrien softly sang and Emma listened to his voice through his chest and slowly closed her eyes.

"If ever you feel lonely… just look up high… Be with you, wherever you are… It's time to say good-night…." Adrien smiled down at her and she softly fell asleep.

Adrien slowly crawled out from underneath her and softly cracked her door, before quietly walking down the hallway and down the stairs to meet up with his wife and friends.

"Did she stay asleep?" Marinette popped a slice of fruit in her mouth.

"No, but nothing a little lullaby couldn't cure." Adrien smiled warmly.

Marinette walked up and reached up on her toes to kiss him on the lips. "You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you, Bugaboo." Adrien rubbed his nose against hers.

"Aww… you guys make me sick." Plagg stuck out his tongue and gave a nauseated expression.

"Stop it, Plagg.I think it's cute!" Tikki suddenly hugged Plagg and he tried to escape her.

"I agree with Tikki." Trixx smiled at the two of them. "I haven't seen love like this since the Chat Noir and Ladybug from where it all began.

"Don't remind me…" Plagg rolled his eyes.

"You guys are purrrfect together." Alya joked and ate a slice of fruit.

"Nice one!" Nino fist bumped his girlfriend.

Adrien laughed and rubbed the back of his head, and Marinette groaned.

Alya threw a piece of fruit at Marinette.

"Hey!" She giggled and grabbed fruit and threw it back at her.

The kitchen erupted into a giant food fight and the four friends suddenly felt like teenagers again.

 **Song I wrote the fight to:**

 **Holding on to You by Twenty One Pilots**

 **Adrien's Lullaby:**

 **If You're a Star by Amy Lee**


	64. Chapter 64

Marinette laid in bed beside Adrien and rolled over to be on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed his nose against hers. "What are you doing?" He smirked at her.

Marinette walked her singers up his chest. "Admiring the view."

Adrien burst out in a short laugh. "I have a pretty good one myself."

Marinette looked down, at how her satin thin strapped top had fallen down to reveal her breasts. She brought her face closer to his. "Want to enjoy your view?" Marinette smirked at him and peered at him through her lashes.

He touched her cheek with his palm. "You offering?"

"Depends…" Marinette rolled her hips and brushed her pussy against him.

He moved slightly with a gasp and cleared his throat, before biting his lower lip.

"On what, m'lady?" Adrien gripped her hips, as she sat up.

"If you can keep up." Marinette supported herself with her palms on his chest and body rolled, causing her to brush up against his arousal again.

"I think I can do that." Adrien suddenly rolled them over and pinned her beneath him with her hands above her head.

She arched her back, as he placed kisses down her neck and between her breasts.

"You really… need to make those costumes soon." Adrien kissed down her stomach and let his fingers run along her sides, sliding off her panties and satin shorts.

Marinette arched her back and tangled her fingers into his soft hair, when his lips pressed against the top of her sex.

"Lower…" She begged and Adrien smirked.

He suddenly flicked her clit with his tongue and gently blew air on it. The chill caused her to call out softly and flex and unflex her hands into fists at her sides in the sheets.

Adrien licked between her soft folds and circled his tongue around her swollen clit. She widened her thighs to give him better access and pushed her hips up to meet his advances. She wrapped her pillow around her face and bit it, as he coaxed her till she couldn't swell anymore. She panted and he suddenly wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked and flicked the nub with his tongue.

She trembled and came around his mouth. Adrien climbed up her body and slid his boxers down his thighs to his knees and slid into her with a moan.

Marinette moaned, as she felt him fill her and stretch her. Her fingers gripped at his back and she tried to ignore the feel of his scars on his back.

He pumped into her slowly, she yanked him down to her, and buried her face in his neck. Adrien panted, as he sped up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned.

"I love when you do that." Adrien kissed her ear and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and she moaned softly.

He angled himself just right and brushed against her g-spot with the tip of his hard cock and she cried out and clutched onto his shoulders with a loud moan.

Adrien covered her mouth with a chuckle and pumped harder into her. She bit his fingers and cried out again. "You're gonna wake everyone up. Including Emma."

"Sorry." Marinette panted and looked at him through his lashes. "Stop being so damn good at that then."

He smirked and licked his lips, before flicking her top lip with the tip of his tongue. She gasped and caught his tongue with hers and he gave into her.

Adrien groaned and closed his eyes, as he went deeper into her.

Marinette felt her muscles tighten up and her toes curled, as she was brought to another orgasm. She screamed out and he quickly covered her lips with his hand to muffle her cries. She sighed and he moved his hand next to her head to support him, while the other one arched her hips up, slightly. He pumped into her until he was shaking and couldn't get any harder or bigger.

He looked into her eyes with heavy lidded green eyes and parted lips.

Marinette's heart sped up at his expression and she bit her bottom lip and looked at him through her lashes. "Cum in me, minou."

Adrien groaned at her words, tilted his head down, and ground out words. "Are you sure?"

Marinette nodded and raised his eyes to look into hers by placed her thumb and finger under his chin. "Look at me, Chaton."

Adrien moaned and parted his lips. His eyelids were heavy and his eyes were a pure green. Marinette got lost in his expression, as she watched him tilt his head down and let out a loud moan.

She brought his face back up to look at her, as he panted. "Nuh-uh. Don't look away, kitty. I wanna see your face when you cum in me."

He groaned and bit his bottom lip, before she pried it from his teeth and flicked his top lip with her tongue.

She pulled away and looked into his glowing emerald eyes, as he came inside her.

Marinette dug her nails into his ass and back, as she came with him.

The sun glided over their skin in the morning. Marinette's hair clung to her shoulders and neck. Adrien's hair clung to his forehead and sweat covered their bodies.

She breathed hard, wrapped around his body, and he chuckled.

"We didn't sleep… I'm gonna die today…" Marinette whined.

"Maman? Daddy?" A small voice came through the door.

Marinette leaped up with Adrien and quickly threw on clothes.

"Hang on, kitten!" Marinette called through the door, stumbling around.

"I'm gonna go…" Adrien gestured over his shoulder to their shower.

Marinette nodded and fixed her hair in a messy bun. He leaped across the bed and into the bathroom, as Marinette opened the bedroom door to let Emma in.

"Nino says,get up. He make flaugnarde?" She tried to word on her tongue and Marinette giggled.

She picked her up and carried her out of the bedroom. "Let's go."

"Where daddy?" Emma looked at Marinette.

"He's in the shower, love bug. He'll be out soon." She poked her daughter in the nose. "And then you can play with him, all you want."

Emma screamed with excitement and threw her arms into the air.

"You're making this hard to carry you." Marinette groaned with a giggle.

Marinette set her down on the ground and Emma ran around the kitchen.

"You seemed like you had fun last night. Did you two even sleep?" Alya kept her voice quiet and winked at Marinette with a smirk.

Marinette nudged her with an awkward giggle. "You heard that?"

"It was kind of hard not to." Nino chimed in.

Marinette slumped her shoulders. "I tried to keep quiet."

"What'd I miss?" Adrien walked out with damp hair and a clingy white shirt, with a pair of fitted blue jeans.

"Daddy…" Emma ran at him and slammed into his legs. Adrien groaned and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Emma." He picked her up onto his shoulders with a smile.

"Just saying how quiet you two were last night." Alya teased and Adrien suddenly blushed.

He nearly stumble with Emma on his shoulders, but caught himself. He cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well the rest of us do…" Nino spoke under his breath and dished out the pastry, he had made.

Alya burst out laughing and Adrien groaned and let Emma down, before sitting down with them at the kitchen table.

"What?" Emma looked at her father with curious eyes.

"It's nothing, baby." Adrien sighed and blushed deeper.

Marinette covered her mouth and giggled.

They each took a bite and their food.

"Nino! I didn't know you made such delicious food." Adrien was in shock.

"Yeah. When did you take that up?" Marinette peered over at him.

"Secret passion of mine?" Nino shrugged with an awkward smile.

"This is amazing!" Marinette took another bite.

"So, yummy!" Emma smiled and ate her piece.

Nino chuckled at her. "I'm glad you like it."

"Mm-hm." Emma closed her eyes with a big smile.

"So, what are doing about Hawkmoth? What's the plan?" Alya took another bite.

 **Songs:**

 **Passenger by SIA**

 **Wicked Games by The Weeknd**

 **Often by The Weeknd**


	65. Chapter 65

"Well, we know where his lair is." Adrien chimed in.

"That's true." Marinette agreed.

"So… what if I go over there to meet with my father and ask to go see my brother. Then you can crash the party." Adrien cringed at the idea, but it was the best he had.

"But he doesn't know that you know about that." Marinette looked from Adrien to their friends, who looked confused.

"I can bring it up, somehow." Adrien shrugged despite the feeling of anxiety his chest was carrying.

Emma looked at them confused. "Hawkmoth, bad?"

Marinette sighed and didn't know how to answer her daughter. It was her grandfather, after all, and she didn't want to to put that image of him in their daughter.

"He has his moments, love bug." Adrien answered for her and everyone looked at him with amazed eyes.

Emma smiled and took another bite of her food.

"Okay. So, the plan is… Adrien is going to see his father. They are going to have a conversation about a brother? I need to hear about this one. Then we're going to spring into action when we have him right where we want him?" Alya recapped the plan to them.

"Sounds about right." Marinette nodded and so did Adrien.

"What are we waiting for then." Nino called out and looked at the group.

"I'll just go call Nathalie then." Adrien stood up and left the room and Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"You don't like this plan, do you, Mari?" Alya looked at her friend with concerned eyes.

She looked at Emma and waited for her to be looking away, before she held her upper arm and shook her head no.

"Nino could you hang out with Emma for a moment? I need to talk to my girl, here." Alya stood up and took Marinette's hand and lead her out to the balcony off of her bedroom.

Marinette leaned on the half fence that surrounded the edges of the balcony. Alya stood beside her and sighed.

"What's going on?" Alya looked at her friend with a concerned expression.

"Everytime he sees his father? Something really bad happens. It's not every so often, Alya. It's every damn time." Marinette sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hands. "Something goes wrong. Everything goes wrong. It's like he's the very definition of bad luck."

"Well his is a black cat, Mari." Alya tried to joke a little and Marinette groaned. "Sorry."

"I just- I wish his life was better. I thought that once he grew up… it'd get better. It seems to have only gotten worse. He's breaking and I can see it starting to take its toll on him. I know he seems like this plan is okay and that he's okay, but… I know it's not. I know he's not. I know-" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I can barely look at his scars without remembering what happened to him. I can barely hear certain sounds… I can barely- I can't. I don't know if I can do this plan. I'm beginning to doubt my abilities as Ladybug."

Alya wrapped her arm around her best friend's shoulders. "You got this. Plus, you have two awesome friends to back you up. We won't let Adrien get hurt. Not like in the past. Try not to dwell on what happened. Look forward. You have a daughter to protect. If anything, look strong for her." She smiled at Marinette and her friend hugged her.

"Thank you, Alya." Marinette closed her eyes and sank into her. "You're an amazing friend."

"Someone has to be." Alya giggled and Marinette let herself laugh.

"So, what is this I heard about a brother?" Alya raised an eyebrow and Marinette pulled away from her embrace.

She leaned her back against the fence and sighed. "I guess before Adrien was born, his parents had a son named, Felix. He was perfect in every way and his father admired him. I guess he would do everything they asked of him and he posed with perfection for modeling shoots at a young age. He was obsessed with Gabriel Agreste's brand and was excited to grow up and be just like him. But… he passed away, really young. Adrien thinks his father wants the miraculouses to bring him back and must have him stored somewhere in his lair. Which is underneath Adrien's bedroom." Marinette cringed.

"That's some really… screwed up shit." Alya was in shock.

"Tell me about it." Marinette sighed and looked down at her feet.

"So… we're supposed to meet him there to fight Hawkmoth?" Alya looked at Marinette with worried eyes.

"Yeah. Peacock may be there too. So, we need to keep our guard up. His mother came to visit us and we're thinking that it was a ploy to make him trust her again." Marinette sighed.

Alya put two and two together. "Wait! Peacock is-" Her mouth fell open and her voice turned to a whisper.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Now you get why he's the way he is?"

"That's low…" Alya sighed and her expression became sad. "Poor Adrien."

"Yeah. Could you imagine?" Marinette looked at her friend with sad eyes.

"No. No, I can't. I thought my parents had problems." Alya sighed. "And don't get me started on Nino's non-existent ones."

"Nino doesn't have parents?" Marinette's eyes grew wide in shock.

Alya shook her head. "No. They abandoned him and he had to live with a relative. Why do you think he was so grateful for Adrien when he got a gift from his father for his birthday and why he was so upset with parents that one time he got akumatized? I mean, besides him being upset about how Gabriel treats Adrien and didn't want to celebrate his birthday." Alya rolled her eyes. "He cherishes the small moments, Mari. He only has a few memories of his own parents left."

"That's so sad…" Marinette's heart hurt for him and she touched it with her palm.

"It's okay. The only time it bothers him is when he dreams about it." Alya shrugged. "He's had years to heal from it."

Marinette worried her bottom lip. "I guess they're both broken in their own way."

"Now, you know why they're so close. Other than that they're both nerds." Alya giggled and Marinette joined in.

Adrien, Alya, and Marinette walked back into the family room to see Nino playing dolls with Emma.

"Alright, it's all set in motion." Adrien put on his fake model smile and Alya looked at Marinette with a knowing expression.


	66. Chapter 66

Adrien pushed the button on the gate and Nathalie looked at him through the security monitor. She pushed the button and the gates opened to let him inside.

He took a deep breath and walked through the gates with his hands in his pockets. He peered up on top of the building and saw Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace smiling down at him.

Adrien smirked at them and opened the heavy double doors. Ladybug's smile faded and Rena Rouge touched her shoulder.

"We got this. He'll be okay." Rena Rouge smiled at her friend with a reassuring expression.

"I know." Ladybug sighed and looked from Carapace to Alya.

"You have no idea how much I want to kick his ass right now." Carapace became determined. "I've been waiting to do this a long… time."

"We know." Ladybug and Rena Rouge chimed in at the same time.

Adrien looked up the large staircase to see his father standing on the stairs. "Father."

"Chat." His father refused to call him by his name anymore. Adrien was gone and all he saw was a superhero that was in his way.

Adrien ground his teeth together and clenched his fists. "Look. I know you have my brother here, somewhere. I wanna know where he is and I want to know now."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Gabriel pretended to be clueless.

"My ass, you don't know what I'm talking about. I've had enough of your bullshit!" Adrien puffed out his chest and lost his temper. He didn't even care anymore. He didn't care if he was beat or thrown across the room. Nothing mattered at the moment. He knew someone had his back.

Gabriel walked down the steps and wrapped his fingers around Adrien's throat and lifted him off of the ground. Adrien's hands went around his fathers and he gasped for air with wide eyes.

"You think an insignificant child like you… can come in here and ask me where his brother is?" Gabriel bit the words out. "Someone so fragile."

Adrien gasped and choked, while his feet kicked.

"Transform kid." Plagg whispered from his shirt.

Adrien couldn't get the words out.

"Screw this." Plagg zipped into Adrien's silver ring and let the green light cover his holder.

Chat smirked and kicked his father in the chest, knocking him back onto the stairs. He swung his staff from his back and extended it into his father's chest, while he panted with a wild, angry expression. "You want a hero?! I'll give you a fucking damn hero!"

He knocked his father in the head with his metal staff and swung at him repetitively until his father's face was bloody and bruised. He smashed his metal pole into his rib cage and screamed out.

Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace ran in through the front door and Ladybug covered her mouth with her hands in shock, at seeing her husband with his staff raised over his father. How his back muscles were tensed and how his stance was wide.

Chat panted loudly and cried out, as he went to swing down again, but Carapace jumped in the way and blocked him with his shield. "Stop. Just stop. I know he deserved every bit of this, but not like this,Chat. You know this is wrong."

Chat panted and wiped the blood from his face with the back of his arm. "Do I?! Huh?! Do I?!" He threw his staff onto the ground and walked out the front doors, wiping his nose and huffing.

Ladybug picked up his staff and let it go back into itself.

"Come on, we have to take care of this mess." Carapace lifted Gabriel's body and Rena Rouge cringed and helped him.

"Are you coming?" Rena Rouge looked at her best friend with concerned eyes.

Ladybug couldn't breath, couldn't speak. She couldn't even fathom that this was happening right now. "I-" Her eyes searched from her friends to the door that Chat had ran out of. She didn't know where to go or who to follow.

"Ladybug?" Carapace tried to bring her back to reality.

She covered her mouth and shook her head with shocked doe eyes.

"C'mon, we have to do something about this." Rena Rouge helped Carapace carry Gabriel out of the room. "Give her a moment."

Ladybug gripped his staff in her hands and pressed her forehead to the cool metal. She ran after her friends and helped them carry him somewhere.

"What do we do?" Rena Rouge looked at her with a concerned expression.

Ladybug sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "We report it."

"Ladybug…" Alya looked at her with a broken heart.

She shook her head in response. "I know we wanted Hawkmoth gone, but- not like this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo and called the authorities. "We have a casualty. Yes, Gabriel Agreste. He's not breathing. It's been about ten minutes. At the Agreste mansion. He was trying to kill his son again. Yes, I saw it all. He's been beaten pretty badly. Yes, I'll hold while you get here."

Ladybug licked her lips and looked at her hurt friends. She covered the phone. "I had no choice."

Rena Rouge nodded and so did Carapace.

Sirens and lights filtered through the windows.

"Go, find Chat. We'll handle this." Rena Rouge touched her friend's shoulder.

Ladybug nodded and threw herr yo-yo up to a window, before flying out into the city.

She fell into an alleyway and detransformed. "Tikki? Can you track Plagg?"

"I can." Tikki smiled at her and closed her eyes. "He's a few blocks away to the north."

"Thank you." Marinette handed her kwami and macaroon and waited for a moment. "Ready?"

"Ready." Tikki pumped her hand determined.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette was covered in a red light and she took off in the direction of Plagg.

Ladybug watched around her and looked for a man in a black cat suit.

That's when she spotted a dark spot floating in the air.

"Ladybug, over here." Plagg shouted and zipped around.

Ladybug's eyes went wide and her breathing sped up. Rain had begun to fall and the sky was dark. She zipped down between the two buildings to fine Adrien curled up next to a trash can with his knees to his chest.

"Minou?" Ladybug lightly touched his arm and he shifted away from her. "Adrien."

He kept his face buried in his arms and the rain dripped from his soaked blonde hair.

"Baby. Look at me." She touched his cheek and he looked up through his wet hair with dull green eyes.

"I can't." His voice was raw. "I can't look at you. I don't deserve to look at you. I don't deserve to live. I- I did a horrible thing. I should be in jail. Just turn me in. I'm no better than him."

"Adrien. You're nothing like him. Yes, I was scared of you. Yes, I'm not that thrilled about what you did. It wasn't how this was supposed to end. It wasn't-" Ladybug worried her bottom lip. "A person can only take so much."

Adrien shook his head. "I've kept it under control for so long. I know that I can… I know that- I don't know why I lost control." He tugged at his hair, as his white shirt became see through as the water soaked into the fibers.

"You need to get up. We have to get Emma and-" Ladybug tried to yank him to his feet, but he planted himself in the concrete.

"Emma doesn't deserve a father like me. I'm a terrible father. I'm-" Adrien looked down at his black converse.

"A great father that protects his kitten at all costs." Ladybug interrupted him. "And right now? That kitten is waiting in a bakery for her daddy to come fly her around the room, like he usually does."

Adrien barely smiled. His stomach turned and he felt like he was going to get sick again at the thought of his father's beat in face. "I really did a number on him, didn't I? Was he even breathing?" Tears sat at the edge of his eyes.

Ladybug bit her lip and shook her head no.

Adrien curled into himself and he began to sob. "I killed my father!" He cried out and shivered. He felt his stomach turn and he ran to grip the edge of the trash can to empty his stomach into it.

"Adrien." Ladybug stood up and rubbed his back, as he let his stomach empty again.

"I killed him." Adrien ran a hand through his wet hair and panicked. "What if I kill other people? What if- what if I hurt Emma?"

Ladybug shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair. "You would never hurt Emma. I know you wouldn't. We'll leave whenever you think you're ready."

Adrien slumped to his knees and let his hands hang on the edge of the trash can and he sobbed harder.

Ladybug sighed and picked him up. She swung her yo-yo and took him to the Eiffel Tower. She sat him down and he curled up into himself again.

Ladybug looked out from the lit up tower with a smile, as the wind blew the red ribbons in her hair.

"Remember when you brought me here?" Ladybug turned to face him with a smile.

Adrien peered up at her with swollen red eyes over his arms and he nodded.

"You told me all you wanted to do was hold me, kiss me, love me. And I said…" She smiled at him with a warm loving smile.

"What's stopping you?" Adrien spoke through his arm.

"Exactly. So, what's stopping you?" Ladybug walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. She touched his cheek and wiped the tears from his eyes. "What's stopping you from being a great father? A great husband? I know you're a great person. Why let one mess up define you, hm?"

He leaned into her palm with a sigh.

"Hawk Moth is gone. No matter how you look at it and we have his miraculous. We can relax now." Ladybug pointed out and he slumped into a relaxed pose. "I told the police that he tried to kill you again. Anything after that will appear to be self defense. So, how do you want this story to end, minou? As a broken man? Or as a hero?"

Adrien looked into her eyes with determined green ones. "A hero."

"Good. Now let's go get our kitten." Ladybug stood up and held her hand out to him and he took it in his.

"Plagg! Claws Out!" Adrien punched the air and was covered in a green light.

 **Songs I wrote to:**

 **12 Rounds by Bohnes**

 **Molecules by Hayley Kiyoko**


	67. Chapter 67

Marinette and Adrien stood in the boulangerie and Emma clung to Adrien's legs.

"She was good. She helped a lot with the bakery." Sabine smiled at Emma.

"She was a good little helper." Tom smiled at Emma, while holding a basket of croissants.

Adrien eyed them, but his stomach still didn't feel up to it.

"Would you like one? I know they're your favorite." Tom smiled and held the croissants out to him.

"No, I'm okay." Adrien waved them away.

Tom and Sabine looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?" Sabine smiled at him.

"Yeah. I- I'm fine." Adrien smiled through clenched teeth and looked off to the side.

"He's just tired." Marinette shrugged.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Tom suggested to the two kids.

"I-" Marinette looked over at Adrien to see how he felt about it.

"That would be nice. Thank you." Adrien smiled and took her hand in his, before reaching down and picking Emma up.

"Marinette's old room is always made up." Sabine smiled warmly at them.

"Thank you." Adrien smiled at them and they headed up to Marinette's old bedroom.

Adrien laid a sleeping Emma down onto Marinette's old chaise lounge and Marinette laid a blanket over their daughter.

Marinette took Adrien's hand and lead him up onto her old balcony. Adrien sighed and walked over to lean over the black railing.

"You okay?" Marinette walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Not really." Adrien's shoulders slumped. "I really screwed up today."

"I don't know about that, Minou." Marinette squeezed him harder with a smile. She pressed her cheek to his back. "I think he deserved what you did."

"Pfft." Adrien rolled his eyes. "No one deserves what I did."

"You can't change what you did. I can't change it. I may be able to fix anything, but I can't fix that." Marinette sighed and traced the thick scars through his thin top. "Besides… he did this to you."

"It still doesn't make it okay, Mari." Adrien turned around to face her and gripped her wrists. "I went too far."

Marinette shook her head. "I can't agree with you."

Adrien groaned and protested through his clenched teeth. "He may have been a dick, but he was my father. I killed my father."

"Stop it. It was self defense." Marinette grabbed his face with her hands and made him focus on her eyes. "Look at me. Your father was a jerk. He didn't care about you. He never did. It was all lies to string you along. To manipulate you."

A tear fell down Adrien's cheek. Marinette ran her thumb beneath his eye to wipe it away. "I'm no better than him."

"No. Don't say that. You're nothing like him." Marinette argued and shook her head in protest.

"I am, Mari!" Adrien suddenly yelled and he threw her hands off of his face. "Look at me!" He threw his hands out at his sides. "Truly look at me!"

Marinette looked him over and didn't see what he was talking about.

"You saw something darker within me. You saw me starting to break. Starting to hit my end point. Starting to-" Adrien gripped the front of his hair in frustration.

"Adrien!" Marinette yelled over him to make him stop. "YOu're right! Is that what you want to hear? YOu want me to tell you how scared I was. HOw much you scared me? How afraid I was when you would get that look on your face? I didn't want to show it. I didn't want to see it. I knew something dark was brewing inside you, but I chose to ignore it. I chose to let it go!"

"Momman?" Emma rubbed her eyes and peeked out from the trap door.

Marinette covered her mouth and her eyes went wide with shock.

"What's wrong?" Emma yawned and Adrien quickly went over to her.

"Let's get you back to bed, kitten." Adrien tried to pick her up, but she protested.

"Why are you and daddy fighting?" Emma looked from Adrien to Marinette with tired eyes.

"We're not fighting, love bug." Marinette sighed and tried to reassure their daughter. "We were just discussing something."

Emma yawned and let Adrien carry her back to bed. Adrien tucked her in and she peered up at him dreamily.

"I love you, daddy." Emma yawned and Adrien smiled down at her.

He kissed her on the forehead and laid down beside Marinette on her old bed.

Marinette rolled onto her side and placed her hand on his chest and slid her thigh across his hips. "I'm sorry, kitty."

"It's okay. I deserved it." Adrien cleared his throat and tried not to think.

Marinette rolled on top of him and peered down into his forest hued eyes. "You didn't deserve it and you don't deserve that. You never did."

Adrien bit his bottom lip and nodded. "It's going to be hard to sleep tonight." He solemnly whispered.

"Do you want some warm tea?" Marinette smiled down at him.

"Yes, please." Adrien sighed.

Marinette kissed his cheek and got up off of him. She went down the small staircase to the floor of her old bedroom, before leaving down the trap door to the kitchen.

She let out a yelp, as she saw her mother randomly standing in the kitchen sipping tea.

"Are you two okay? I heard yelling coming from the balcony." Sabine took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, yeah. We're good. I was just going to make some tea and bring it up there to him." Marinette smiled and reached over for the hot water in the teapot on the stove.

Sabine smiled and grabbed two cups from one of the top cabinets. "You know… when Tom and I would argue about something… we would always make it a point to say how each of us felt. Then we'd hear each other out and go back to normal. Sure there are small things that drive me crazy about your papa, but it's not enough to make me stop loving him. I'm sure Adrien has small things that drive you mad too."

Marinette filled each cup with water, before setting tea bags in each one. "Thank you, maman." Marinette smiled and carried the cups up the stairs.

She opened the door to find Adrien looking over an old scarf she made. Marinette smiled and set one of the cups on the desk in front of him, while she held her own in the palm of her hand.

"Merci." Adrien picked the cup up and took a sip. He let it warm his tongue, his throat, his chest, and his stomach.

"You're welcome." Marinette sighed and sat down on the pink chair beside him. "I still owe you Chat Noir and Ladybug outfits."

"Yep." Adrien took another sip of his tea.

"I think I'll start on those when we get back." Marinette smiled at him.

"Finally!" Plagg zipped out of Marinette's hair and she giggled.

"We know you're tired of being in the middle, Plagg." Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We really do." Tikki rolled her eyes and zipped out of Adrien's shirt.

"Why were you in there and you in- You know what? Nevermind." Marinette shook the thought off.

Adrien suddenly burst out laughing. He set the cup down on her old desk, as his shoulders shook.

"At least you're laughing now." Marinette was unamused.

"Sorry." Adrien wiped a tear from his eye. "I don't know why I found that funny." He cleared his throat and stopped laughing.

"My confusion?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not just that. I don't know why they were switched either." Adrien shrugged.

"Well, you're both together all the time now… so why couldn't we switch?" Tikki shrugged.

Marinette pointed at her. "Good point."

"And I agree with Plagg… It's about time you make those cosplays." Tikki sat down on her window sill.

Marinette took in the window and bit her lip.

"What are you thinking about?" Adrien peered from her to where she was gazing and smirked.

He suddenly yanked her chair towards him and Plagg and Tikki zipped away up to the bed. Her eyes flew open wide, as her knees were suddenly between his parted legs.

He brushed his nose against hers with lust filled eyes and a short nod of his head. "You want a reenactment of that night I showed up and saw something you didn't want me to?"

"Chaton… Emma's in here." Marinette blushed and looked over at their daughter.

Adrien looked off to the side. "I mean… you have a balcony…." He placed kisses along her neck and sucked on one spot, before nibbling.

"A-adrien…" Marinette stuttered, as her body quivered.

"I love it when I make you stutter." Adrien whispered in her ear and picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her up to the trap door in the ceiling. He opened it and hoisted her up onto the balcony.

She climbed up and he pulled himself up and out with ease. He pressed her against the brick wall and locked the trap door with his foot.

Marinette sighed, as his soft lips pressed against hers and his hands slid down her sides. He undid her tight jeans and he slid his hand down the front beneath her panties. He circled her clit with his middle finger and sighed against her lips. "You're so wet, Purrincess."

Marinette bit her lip and let out a soft mewl. "Only for my kitty."

"It better be for only me." Adrien caught her tongue with his own and kissed her hard. He picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, her fingers went into his hair, and he carried her to the cotton chair that still sat on her balcony.

He laid her down on it and lifted the hem of her shirt to kiss along her stomach till he reached above the waistband of her pants. He hooked his fingers in the band and tugged them down and off of her.

Adrien leaned up and crawled up her body. He kissed her lips and she parted them, as his fingers trailed along her wet folds, before he smirked and his finger caught her swollen clit. She gasped and arched her back, pressing herself harder against his finger.

He flicked her top lip with the tip of his tongue and suddenly tore her panties off. Marinette squeaked in shock and Adrien softly laughed at her. He brought her back by touching her cheek and passionately kissing her.

He undid his belt and pants, before he lined himself up with her. She pulled at his hips and he slid into her. He let out a soft groan and she bit his shoulder to silence her cries, as he pumped in and out of her.

She gripped his back and came hard around him. He groaned and came right after.

"What am I going to wear now?" Marinette scolded him and poked the tip of his nose.

"You're resourceful." Adrien joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Rude." Marinette laughed and pushed him off of her.

She slid her jeans on and watched him redo his pants.

"I don't even know if I left cotton fabric here." Marinette pouted.

"You could always use a set of old sheets. Or I could buy you some new panties, Mari. It's not a big deal." Adrien pocketed her torn ones.

Marinette sighed. "Can we just buy new ones in the morning?"

"Or course, m'Lady. Anything for you. I did ruin them." Adrien smirked darkly at her.

"Oh god." Marinette giggled and shoved him by his chest.

"What did I say?" Adrien followed her back down into her room and onto her bed.

"Nothing." Marinette for some reason was reminded of a cat ruining something with its claws and the fact that her brain had thought that up, disturbed her. She was spending way… too much time with her partner.


	68. Chapter 68

Marinette carried a birthday cake to the dining room table for Emma's 4th birthday. It was a white cake base with strawberry frosting. Marinette had decorated it with whipped topping and fresh strawberries. She set it on the table and suddenly grabbed her stomach and brought her hand to her mouth.

She ran to their master bathroom and clutched the toilet.

Adrien's lips parted and he dropped his hands from hanging up a streamer across the living room. He quickly hopped over the couch and ran after her.

Emma looked over from the television, but soon put her attention back onto it with a shrug.

Adrien found her on the tile floor, miserable. "What's wrong?"

"I suddenly don't feel the best." Marinette held her head in her hand and placed her other one on her stomach, before her stomach turned again.

Adrien sighed and held her hair for her, while she relieved her stomach again into the toilet. "When was your last period?"

"Um…" Marinette tried to think of when it was.

"You don't know?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"It's been so crazy with your father, mother, brother, and everything… I just haven't noticed." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and breathed a deep breath.

"Do you have tests?" Adrien ran his hand through his hair and moved to look through the sink's cabinet and the medicine cabinet. He rummaged through it all and found nothing.  
"Was there any?" Marinette felt like she was dying.

"No. I'll run to the store and get some. Sit tight." Adrien rushed off in a hurry.

"You don't have to be freaking out, Adrien!" Marinette groaned, calling out to him, and she stood up on wobbling legs to the sink to rinse her mouth out.

Adrien quickly grabbed his keys and nearly tripped on the door frame. Emma looked over with alarmed blue eyes. "Maman okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's okay, love bug. How would you like to go to the store with me?" Adrien tried to hide his panic with a smile.

"Okay." Emma smiled big and went to grab her shiny white ballet flats. "These match my dress." She gripped the hem of her pastel pink dress that was covered in little white cherry blossoms and twisted back and forth.

"Very cute, baby." Adrien warmly smiled at her and helped slip her shoes onto her feet. He took her hand. "I'm taking Emma!" He called out to Marinette.

"Ok!" Marinette called back and looked at her stomach in the mirror. "Looks like Ladybug will have to go on hiatus another nine months…" She grumbled and smoothed her dress over her flat stomach.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki flew into the bathroom and looked her over.

"Yeah. Adrien was tripping all over himself." Plagg chuckled and tossed a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"I'm fine. Just…" Marinette sighed, as her stomach turned again. "There might be another kitten joining us." She ran to the toilet again and Tikki and Plagg cringed.

"Not another one…" Plagg complained and Tikki ran to hold up as much hair as she could with her little arms.

"Help me." Tikki peered over her shoulder at Plagg.

He whined and gave in. He zipped next to Tikki and helped her hold Marinette's hair up.

Adrien ran around the store, holding Emma's hand.

"Why are we in a hurry?" Emma peered up at her father with confused eyes.

"No reason. It's okay." Adrien tried to remember to walk slower and he ran a hand through his hair.

He found the aisle he was looking for and pulled three boxes of tests. Emma hummed a song, as they made their way to the register.

"Daddy?" Emma looked up at him with big eyes.

"Yes, kitten?" Adrien crouched down to her level and smiled.

"Can I have a stuffed animal, please?" Emma smiled at him.

Adrien shook his head with a smile. "It's your birthday, today. You're going to get lots of presents, baby."

"Please…" Emma begged and Adrien sighed.

"Not today, Emma." Adrien stood back up and lead her to the register.

She sighed, but let it go.

He paid for the tests and they made their way out of the store.

Marinette was busy in the kitchen, working on Emma's birthday meal. Her stomach still didn't feel great, but she was pushing through it.

The door opened and shut. She heard keys drop down onto a table and the sound of a bag. Marinette peered up to see a messy haired Adrien.

"Stressful trip, Minou?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Adrien held the bag out to her. "You, bathroom, go." He ran a hand through his hair.

Marinette giggled. "You, spoon, stir." She held out her wooden spoon for him to stir what was on the stove.

Adrien finally burst out laughing and Emma skipped over to him. "I wanna help stir."

"Okay." Adrien pulled a chair up to the stove and Emma got up onto it.

Marinette smiled and went off to the bathroom, while Emma stirred the meal.

She sighed and shut the bathroom door and took the tests out of the bag. "Here we go again…"

Marinette ripped open the box and read the directions. She sighed and took the test. Marinette set the plastic stick on the bathroom sink and waited three minutes.

She leaned against the wall and watched the timer on her phone tick by. It beeped and she ran over to the sink. Two pink lines stood out against the white background.

Marinette cleared her throat and her heart sped up. She picked it up with shaking fingers and carried it out to Adrien.

"Kitty?" Marinette held it out to him and he took it.

Adrien flipped it over in his fingers and his heart stopped.

"I mean… is it really that much of a surprise?" Marinette bit her bottom lip with her arms crossed.

Adrien shook his head in silence. He couldn't find the words to say. "Are we- Can we handle all of this? I mean with Emma and Chat Noir and Ladybug… and…"

Marinette walked up to him and played with the collar on his button down shirt. She looked up at him. "I mean… Hawkmoth is gone… so… why can't we take a little break." She leaned up onto her toes and brushed his lips with hers.

Emma giggled and danced around their feet.

Adrien smiled, while Marinette took the test from him, and he grabbed Emma. He lifted her above his head and spun her around. "You might be a big sister!" He lowered her and brushed his nose against hers and she giggled.

"Don't get her hopes up until we go see the doctor, minou." Marinette scolded and left to throw the test away. "Plus, we have a birthday to celebrate. Gra-mere and Papa should be here soon. Oh! And Alya and Nino!" Marinette became excited all of a sudden.

"YAY!" Emma threw her fists into the air and Marinette and Adrien giggled at their daughter.


	69. Chapter 69

Marinette sat at her sewing machine, sewing the last of the cosplays for Chat Noir and Ladybug. She even had enough fabric left over to make a Chat Noir dress for Emma and a Ladybug Onesie for the unborn baby.

She smiled and held up the outfits. Adrien leapt from the chair that was in her craft room. "Is it done?!"

"Yes, Minou, it is." Marinette giggled and held the Chat Noir costume out to him.

Adrien quickly changed into it. Marinette looked him over and stood up. She moved around the stretching fabric a bit.

Her cheeks blushed, once she stood back and fully took him in. Her fist went to her lips.

"What is it?" Adrien looked down at himself.

"It- somehow it contours to your muscles more than the actual one." Marinette squeaked.

Adrien smirked and slid closer to her and flexed his arms, turning in different positions with his feet.

"Okay, Chat Noir." Marinette giggled at him. "My turn." She slipped the Ladybug outfit on.

Adrien looked her over and bit his bottom lip with a smile. He yanked her to him. Tikki and Plagg zipped around them.

"Close enough." Plagg shrugged.

"I think they look amazing, Marinette." Tikki spun in a little circle with a smile.

Adrien leaned into her ear. "Wanna do a test run?"

"I have to get dinner on the table." She pushed him away by his chest with a smile, and peered up at him through her loose midnight hair.

Adrien smirked and backed up from her. "Are you gonna cook in that suit because I won't complain…"

Marinette rolled her eyes and unzipped the suit. "Maybe dessert, after the kitten is asleep. Maybe..." She sauntered up to him with swaying hips. She walked her fingers up his chest and grabbed the bell at his neck. "Ice cream… whipped cream… some… cherries?"

A smirk appeared on his face, while she stepped out of the costume and back into her dress, before she walked out of the craft room.

"That bug's gonna kill me." Adrien groaned and got dressed back into his everyday clothes.

Adrien walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Marinette was bent over looking for a pan to cook in.

"You know.. You really shouldn't bend over like that." Adrien sat next to Emma, who was sitting at the island coloring a picture of Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"I know… I was just grabbing a pan really quick." Marinette sighed and pulled the one she was looking for out. She set it on the stove and turned the burner on.

"What are you making?" Adrien watched her, as Emma handed him a crayon to help her draw and color her picture.

"Pasta, I think. I just need to make sure we have the ingredients for it." Marinette smiled and set pasta in a pot to boil. She peered over her shoulder at him. "But I could always improvise." She winked and he blushed at her.

"You were always good at that, Bugaboo." Adrien leaned on his palm and helped color Emma's picture.

"Well you know a bug has to be creative." Marinette giggled and pulled out the ingredients that she needed.

Adrien watched her expertly chop and slice the ingredients.

"Maman, is a great cook." Emma smiled big at her father.

"She really is." Adrien leaned on his hand again and watched her, dreamily.

Emma giggled at him. "I think Maman broke daddy."

Adrien blushed and sat up straight and Marinette covered her mouth and giggled.

"I break him all the time, Kitten. I think he'll make it." Marinette smirked over her shoulder and went back to stirring the sauce.

"It's true." Adrien put his hands on his hips. "I have-"

"Nine lives." Emma and Marinette filled in.

"We know… daddy…." Emma rolled her eyes and Marinette burst out laughing.

Adrien pouted and then tickled Emma. She giggled and nearly fell off of the stool, but Adrien caught her.

"Be careful you two. I don't feel like going to a hospital before dinner." Marinette shook the spoon at them.

Emma giggled and Adrien went back to coloring with her. "I think we would have survived that mishap." He whispered to his daughter.

"I heard that." Marinette looked over her shoulder and pointed her spoon at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled sheepishly with red cheeks.

Marinette plated the pasta and set them at the kitchen table. "And it's ready." She smiled and took it all in. She always felt so accomplished after making something.

Adrien kissed her on the cheek and touched the small of her back. "Thank you, Mari. It looks delicious, as always."

"You're welcome, Adrien." Marinette untied her apron and hung it back up.

Emma sat down in one of the chairs and Adrien pushed her in. He sat next to her and Marinette sat across from him. They never sat with someone at the head of the table because it reminded Adrien too much of his father and how they'd have a large expanse of space between them. He hated it.

"So… I hate to ask this… but have you found out about the future of Gabriel?" Marinette swirled noodles around her fork.

Adrien sighed and swirled noodles around his own fork. "I'm to take it over forever this time. Nathalie will still run the books and make sure everything is over. I just have to make the big decisions. And… I'm going to need you to run the design department. I meant to talk to you about it before, but-"

"I would love to." She reached across the table and touched beneath his chin and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

Adrien smiled and relaxed into her touch. Emma danced and hummed while she ate.

"Good, because while I can model… I can't design or draw worth anything." Adrien chuckled and went back to eating.

Marinette giggled and went back to her food with a hum.


	70. Chapter 70

Marinette stood surrounded by models. Emma giggled and ran around her ankles.

Marinette rubbed her temples, as she tried to grasp how this whole thing was supposed to work without the help of someone.

"Honey, please stop…" Marinette groaned and sighed.

"DADDY!" Emma screamed out, as Adrien suddenly picked her up and swung her up into his arms.

"Be good, please, kitten." Adrien poked her on the nose with a smile.

Marinette suddenly peered up at her husband and her lips parted at the sight of him.

He wore a black leather vest that had silver buckles and various silver zippers accenting it with no shirt beneath it. Black slacks elongated his legs and made him appear taller and it was accented with a black belt that had a silver buckle. He wore black combat boots and what no one would see unless they paid close attention, was that the bottoms had big neon green cat prints. His hair was fashioned to be messy and his eyes were surrounded in a thin line of dark eyeliner, making the green and yellow in his eyes stand out.

"I-" She was at a loss for words.

"Do I look how I'm supposed to?" Adrien looked at her concerned.

"Y-yes. Yo-you look yummy. I mean!" She covered her mouth with her hand and blushed. "You look deli- I mean. Handsome. You look handsome."

Adrien chuckled at her and set Emma down. He walked up to her and touched her chin with his thumb and index finger. He brushed his lips against hers and her hands went to his bare chest. "I'm glad I can still get you to stutter."

Marinette swallowed hard, as heat pooled between her thighs. "Will you just get out there?" She playfully nudged him away.

"Only after I get my goodluck kiss from my favorite leading lady." Adrien leaned into her more.

Marinette rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips. "Now go!" She pushed him by the chest and he smirked and began to walk out onto the runway.

 _Locked Out of Heaven_ by Bruno Mars began to play and Adrien walked down the runway with his arms at his sides. He got to the end and gripped the front of the vest and turned on his heel slightly to pose with his hair slightly in his face. He used his thumb to pull his bottom lip down a bit and then he winked and smirked, before turning back around to walk back to Marinette.

She watched him kiss his hand and blow a kiss at her and her heart sped up, as he winked at her with a roguish smirk.

"You're Chaton is showing." She mouthed to him and he looked at her with a darker expression.

Marinette bit her lower lip, before pressing them together.

Adrien yanked her to him, as more models walked past. He kissed her hard on the lips.

"People are watching…" Marinette scolded him. "Including Emma."

Adrien peered over at their daughter, who was busy looking in a mirror at a vanity. "I think she's distracted. Plus you didn't complain that one night on la tour eiffel."

Marinette whimpered, as his lips grazed her ear. She pushed him away by his nose. "YOU! Need to get ready for the next set of clothing."

He smirked, kissed her chastely on the lips and walked away to change into the next outfit.

Marinette fanned herself with her list and touched her rounded stomach. "I don't know if I'm going to survive this."

"Is the show almost over?..." Emma whined and tugged on the hem of Marinette's dress.

"We've got a long way to go, kitten. I'm sorry." Marinette took her phone from her bag. "Here, you can play a game on here if you want." She smiled at her daughter and she left to sit in a chair to play a game.

Marinette sighed and fussed over a model that stopped in front of her.

"You're good to go." Marinette smiled at her and sent her out to the runway.

"Merci, Marinette." The model smiled and walked out of the curtains.

"Anything wrong with this?" Adrien stood in front of her in the next outfit and again her mouth fell open.

"Why do you have to make everything look like sex? I literally want to keep you in our bed and never let you leave." Marinette burst out in a whisper with rosy cheeks.

Adrien's cock flexed in his grey slacks and he tried to hide it, but it wasn't the easiest to do in the pants she had styled him in. He cleared his throat. "Tha-that's- hm." He couldn't even think of the words to say. He had never heard her talk like that.

Marinette stepped closer to him to try and hide his problem. He looked down at her with flushed cheeks. "You're not helping by standing that close, bugaboo." Adrien cleared his throat.

She pressed herself against him and fixed the open collar of his neon green button up woven shirt. "I just needed to fix this." She undid one more button on it and her fingers grazed his bare chest.

Adrien placed his hands on her rounded stomach and the baby kicked one of his hands. He sighed and smiled down at her stomach.

"He kicked." Adrien's eyes shook and he suddenly forgot about what Marinette had said to him.

Marinette smiled warmly at him. "Well, he does love his daddy's voice."

Adrien smiled warmly at her and rubbed her stomach, before bending down to kiss the top of it. "I love you, kitten." He whispered along her stomach.

Marinette blushed and Emma ran over. "Daddy! I got high score!" She held Marinette's phone out to him.

He stood up and took the phone. "Good job, love bug!"

"Emma, style! Booyah!" She posed and made a serious gamer face.

Emma took the phone when he handed it back and spun around, excited.

Marinette giggled at her and Adrien burst out smiling. "Emma style?"

"What can I say… she comes by it honestly." Marinette shrugged. "Now go! You're up, Chatsanova." She leaned into him and shook her head to pick on him, while she spoke.

Adrien rolled his eyes and then suddenly smiled and walked down the runway to _Gorilla_ by Bruno Mars.

 **Songs:**

 **Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars**

 **Gorilla by Bruno Mars**


	71. Chapter 71

Adrien walked into the mansion with Marinette next to him. They had dropped Emma off at the boulangerie. Marinette followed him up the grand staircase towards his old bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marinette had followed him all over the mansion, looking for his mother that had disappeared.

"I'm sure." Adrien sighed and opened his old bedroom door.

Marinette followed behind him. He looked around and noticed small things were out of place. He noticed a lamp was knocked over and one of the arcade games' screens were cracked.

"What happened?" Marinette walked up behind him and he worried his bottom lip.

"I don't know, but I don't like where this is going." Adrien sighed and moved the couch to pop the keypad up and he entered the code.

Marinette and Adrien were lowered into the dark depths of his father's old lair.

Adrien put his hands in his pockets and they walked through the underground. He lead her towards where the empty coffin had been.

He saw a hint of blonde hair and took off running towards it. Marinette chased after him and watched him hit the glass top with his hands.

Adrien opened the casket and pulled sleeping form into his arms. He brought his ear to her lips and heard her breathing.

"I don't believe we've met." A low voice came from behind them and Adrien and Marinette suddenly turned around, after Adrien laid his mother back down.

"How? But Hawkmoth needed the miraculouses to bring you back…" Marinette was at a loss for words.

Felix chuckled and ran his finger along the top of the coffin, collecting dust onto his fingertip. He rubbed his thumb and index finger together. "Seems you weren't educated very well."

"I guess we weren't." Adrien grumbled, as he glared off to the side.

"Right now… mother is being used. Well, rather-" Felix bobbed his head from the right to the left and rolled his eyes. "She was being used. Her life was being filtered to me. I got her life energy and.. Here I am for you enjoyment." She held his hands out to his sides with a dark smirk.

"How could you use our mother?" Adrien glared at him and clenched his hands into fists. His nails bit into his palms.

"How could you not? She never gave a damn about us. Father was the one that loved us. Not her!" Felix put his hands on his hips and leaned into them in anger.

Adrien shook his head and held tears back. "You're wrong! You've got it backwards!"

Felix laughed at him. "Maybe for you, baby boy! Mother probably loved…. You!"

Adrien swallowed hard and Marinette gripped his upper arm.

"Father loved me. He appreciated me! Maybe he didn't appreciate you, but he took me under his wing." Felix pointed at his chest.

Adrien suddenly growled in anger. "I'm so HAPPY for you! You got to be close to father! Close to a psychopath! If that's the highlight of your very short ass life… I want no part in it. She had nothing to do with that, so let her go!"

Marinette's eyes flew wide and she was taken aback. "Adrien…" She warned, as he stepped closer to Felix.

"Claws out." Adrien hissed under his breath and was enveloped in a neon green light.

"You think you're the only one with that trick?" Felix smirked darkly at him, before he raised his right hand, that held a black ring of a puma head on his ring finger. An electric purple light took him over.

"I don't like this." Marinette backed up and leapt over the bars into the water below.

"This isn't good." Tikki zipped out in front of her.

"Why does he have a miraculous? It's not the usual one either…" Marinette breathed hard in a panic.

"I- I don't know." Tikki was just as confused.

Marinette shook her head. "Later. Tikki, spots on!"

A red light covered her, as she heard metal on metal ring out.

She swung her yo-yo and let it pull her up high. She peered down at the two men fighting.

Felix was in an all white outfit with glowing purple eyes. His suit mirrored Chat's, but it was white and purple. She looked at him with wide eyes, as his staff met Chat's.

Chat braced against his brother's staff and his feet slid along the concrete floors, as his teeth ground together.

"You can't win against me!" Felix ground out and kicked Chat in the chest, sending him back against the floor.

Chat reached his arms up to cover his face, as Felix's staff came down on him.

Ladybug quickly threw her yo-yo and knocked Felix's staff away from Chat. "Stop it! Stop fighting!"

Felix growled and swung his staff around his body, as Chat stood up and spit to the side, while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and glared at his brother.

Ladybug landed between them and she blocked Felix's move again.

"Stay out of this!" Felix yelled at Ladybug and Chat glared from over her shoulder.

Chat gently touched her shoulder. "Let us fight, Bugaboo. Please." Chat softly spoke into her ear and she peered over her shoulder with saddened eyes.

She took in his split lip that was bleeding and beginning to swell. "I don't want to lose you." Tears burned the edges of her blue eyes.

"You won't." Chat shook his head. "Now, go." He gently pushed her out of the way.

Ladybug worried her bottom lip and stepped out of the way.

Felix ran up on him and swung his staff out towards Chat and Chat blocked it with a loud clang.

Ladybug clenched her eyes shut and flinched at the sound.


	72. Chapter 72

She backed up and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Their son kicked and she tried to calm him.

Chat blocked another hit from Felix and looked over his shoulder at her, gritting his teeth. "GET OUT OF HERE! GET HIM OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Felix kicked him back again and Chat jumped back up and onto his feet. "Please, Bugaboo." He begged and she saw tears in his eyes that he was trying desperately to not let fall.

Ladybug sighed and her bottom lip quivered, but she quickly took off down the walkway and back up to his bedroom.

She sat on his bed and held her head in her hands. "Tikki, Spots off."

Tikki spilled out of her earrings and she quickly looked her holder over. "Are you okay? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Marinette clutched her stomach, protectively. "How could I have been so careless? Why did I just think I could jump in there. I'm 20 weeks pregnant. We just found out our baby was a boy. I- I'm so dumb."

"Mari… you wanted to save your kitty." Tikki hugged her cheek.

"I screwed up. I should have taken our kitten into consideration." Marinette sobbed.

"You did. You listened to Adrien and you got out of there. He's going to be okay, Mari." Tikki tried to reassure her.

"Can you promise me that?" Marinette worried her bottom lip.

Tikki sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"See… I need to get back in there and save my kitty." Marinette sobbed in a panic and went to get up.

Tikki immediately flew in front of her and stopped her. "You can't. It'll be okay, Marinette." Tikki begged her with desperate eyes.

Marinette slumped to her knees and cried.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chat blocked Felix's staff with his own. "How did you even get a miraculous?!" He grit his teeth and grounded himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Felix pushed harder and knocked himself free.

Chat spun his staff and Felix copied him.

"Well, you can't possibly have a kwami!" Chat screamed and ran at him, before leaping and dropping down on him, pinning his brother to the ground.

Felix chuckled with a smirk and raised his legs with bent knees, before kicking Chat off of him. "Wanna bet?"

"But how? There is only one cat miraculous…" Chat's eyes shook with confusion.

"Is there though?" Felix smiled and knocked Chat on his ass, by hitting behind his knees with his metal staff.

He pressed the end of his staff into Chat's chest and smiled with a dark stare. "Father made me this ring so that one day… I could defeat you and take what's his."

Chat clenched his eyes shut, as Felix knocked him over the head with the staff and everything went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette sat on Adrien's old bed and waited for him to come up. She looked at her phone and worried her bottom lip with red rimmed eyes.

"Tikki… it'd been an hour." Marinette peered up at her Kwami with worried blue bell eyes.

"Go get him." Tikki nodded and Marinette called out and let the red light cover her.

She rushed over and entered the code into the panel and let the trap door take her down to the long hallway. Ladybug looked down the walkway to see Adrien leaned against the short fencing that lined the walkway.

"Adrien!" Ladybug walked quickly down the hall towards him.

She got down on her knees and touched his face with her soft hands. She turned his head slightly to the right and examined where the blood from streaming down the side of his face from.

"Adrien! Kitty?!" Ladybug kissed him softly on the lips and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

His eyes fluttered open and he nearly punched her with his right hand with a panicked breath. He blinked and looked at his right ring finger. "Where's Plagg?" He sat up too fast and the room spun and he clutched his head with his hand.

Tikki tumbled out of Marinette's earrings and she flew around frantically looking for her cat. Marinette's lips parted, as she watched the kwami fluttering around in a panic.

"Where's my kitty?" Tikki shot Adrien a worried look.

"I- I don't-" Adrien could barely get a coherent sentence out.

"You need to go to the hospital. Right now." Marinette tried to help him up, but it was too difficult.

"You can't- stop- pregnant." Adrien groggily spoke.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Marinette began to cry.

"Call Nino. Fast." Adrien handed her his phone.

"They don't live in Paris and we're here and…" Marinette tried to keep him awake, while his eyes kept closing. "Stay with me!"

"Just-try." Adrien groaned and kept his eyes shut to keep the room from spinning, but the feeling was still there.

Marinette dialed up Nino. "Nino? Yeah. How fast can you get to the Agreste Mansion?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's up?" Nino suddenly dropped his glass and it broke on the flooring.

Alya peered over at him with interest.

"I'll hurry." Nino hung up and leapt for the door.

"What's going on?" Alya peered at him with concerned eyes.

"Adrien's in trouble. Plaggs gone. Marinette can't lift him to the hospital." Nino spoke in broken sentences, as he tripped around the house.

"Trixx! Let's pounce!" Alya called out and was covered in a an orange light.

"Right. Wayzz! Shield up!" Nino called out and followed his girlfriend to the mansion in Paris.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Adrien, you have to stay awake. You have to stay with me. With us." Marinette pressed his hand to her stomach and their son kicked him. "You can't leave Emma, Hugo, and me."

"Is that- name- picked out?" Adrien weakly smiled up at her with his eyes barely open.

Marinette nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I like it." Adrien smiled up at her and weakly touched her cheek.

"Don't leave me. Please. You've been through so much worse. You're going to be okay, kitty." Marinette clutched him to her by the collar of his shirt. She pressed her lips hard against his and coaxed him to kiss her.

Adrien winced at the pain from his head and kissed her back. When his lips went slack, she became worried and she tapped his cheek with tears. "Stay with me."

"So… tired." Adrien swallowed hard and his eyelids closed again.

Marinette ripped off a piece of her shirt and pressed it to his head wound to try and stop the bleeding. She cradled him in her arms and sobbed.

Carapace and Rena Rouge ran down the long hallway.

"Shit…" Carapace cursed under his breath.

"Oh my god." Rena Rouge leapt to get there faster.

"Hang on, dude." Carapace stood above Marinette and she peered over her shoulder at them with tear soaked cheeks.

"Is he-" Rena Rouge looked at an unconscious Adrien on the ground.

Marinette shook her head, before licking her lips and swallowing hard. "No, he's breathing. I can't keep him awake though."

"We gotta get him out of here." Carapace lifted him into his arms, once Marinette moved out of the way.

Rena Rouge wrapped her arms around Marinette and Marinette fell apart in her arms. "It's okay. He'll be okay, Mari." Rena watched Carapace carry Adrien down the walkway.


	73. Chapter 73

Felix watched Adrien being carried out of the mansion from the atrium and spun the silver ring between his thumb and index finger and it caught the light and flashed. He tossed it into the air with a smirk and caught it in his clenched fist.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Adrien? Sweetheart? Kitten? Wake up…" Adelina softly spoke and touched Adrien's cheek._

 _He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them. His mother brushed his bangs from his green eyes and he warmly smiled at her._

" _It's time for school." Adelina smiled at him. "It's your first day of school. Are you excited?"_

" _I'm so excited. I get to make friends!" A five year old Adrien sat up with his arms in the air, excited._

 _His mother softly chuckled and rustled his hair with her slender hand. "I made you crepes with chocolat."_

" _Yay!" Adrien threw the blankets off of him and grabbed his stuffed black cat._

 _He cuddled it and he took his mother's hand and she lead him to the dining room table._

"Momman?" Adrien stirred and blinked his eyes at the bright lights. He brought his hand over his eyes to shield them.

"Minou?" Marinette quickly grabbed his hand and nuzzled it to her cheek. "You're awake!"

"Ma-marinette?" She began to become more clear, as his vision focused. "Wha-what happened? Where am I?"

"Felix knocked you out and I found you… I couldn't carry you… so Nino helped you." Marinette gestured over her shoulder at a worried Nino and Alya.

Adrien groaned and sat up some. He peered over at his best friend. "Thank you, man." He smiled warmly at him and Nino hurried over to hug his best friend.

"Don't scare me like that again. I thought you were dead, dude." Nino wouldn't let him go.

Adrien touched the bandage on his head and hissed in pain. "I don't remember much after the fight."

Nino backed up and let him go.

"You weren't awake much." Alya had her arms crossed across her chest and she walked over to hug him.

"We're going to head out and let you rest. Oh, There's a very worried little princess outside for you." Nino smirked at Adrien and they left Marinette to be with Adrien alone.

"Why did you call out for you mother?" Marinette worried her bottom lip. "You also called her maman."

Adrien's eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed. "I-" He sighed and let his hands fall into his lap. "I had this memory of my mother waking me up for the first day of school. I was so excited to make friends… and I… guess I miss her." His heart hurt and he hated to admit it.

Marinette smiled warmly at him and touched his cheek. She brought his face to peer up at her. "I'm sure she misses you too, minou. And sometime soon… I'll save her." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Now, better not keep that purrincess waiting."

Adrien softly chuckled with a warm smile. "Do I get to keep the queen too?" He pulled her into his lap and she giggled.

She held his face in her hands again and brushed her nose against his. "Always, Sir Chaton."

Adrien sighed and kissed her on the lips.

"Daddy!" Emma came running in and leaped onto the bed.

"Careful, your daddy still hurts, love bug." Marinette got off of Adrien.

Emma wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her tight with his eyes closed. "I missed you, baby."

"Are you okay?" Emma tilted her head slightly and took her father in.

"I'm okay, love bug." Adrien smiled for her. His head throbbed, but he didn't want her to see he was in pain.

"Gra-mere said that you got hurt." Emma began to tear up.

"Aww.. baby. It's okay. I'm okay. I promise." Adrien held her closer and rocked her slightly despite the way it made the room spin.

"Purr?" Emma peered up at him with giant baby doll eyes that were brimmed with tears.

Marinette burst out into tears and covered her mouth and sniffed to stop more sounds from escaping her lips. Tikki zipped out and touched her cheek with an understanding smile.

Adrien's heart sank and he pressed his lips together. "Emma… I-" He cleared his throat and tried to hold back his own tears. "I can't right now. Maybe not for a long time."

"Where's Plagg?" Emma searched from her upset mother to her father.

Adrien tried to stay composed. "He's gone, baby. But- but we're going to get him back. Okay? Don't you worry." He held her close and she pressed her ear to her father's chest. His heart beat against her ear and she tried to imagine it was a soft purr and let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, kitten." He ran his fingers through Emma's soft blonde hair and kissed the top of her head, as his own tears fell.

 **Song I wrote to:**

 **My Lullaby by Maria Mena**

 **NOTE: I broke my own heart writing this... I got lost in the scene and randomly decided to have Emma ask "Purr?" and then I realized he couldn't and I realized how much she depended on it and I started to cry. I thought about taking it out... but I decided I would keep it in.**


	74. Chapter 74

Felix slid the ring onto his other ring finger. Plagg zipped around and punched him in the cheek.

"What did you do to Adrien?!" Plagg started yelling and swinging at him over and over again.

Felix suddenly pinched him by the back of his neck and held the swinging kwami away from his face. Plagg phased out of his grasp and flew around his head.

"Why do you care… whatever you are?!" Felix yelled and grunted, as he ducked out of the way.

"The names… Plagg! And you hurt my kid!" Plagg started to try and swing at him again.

"Look!" Felix seethed between his teeth. "See this ring?" He held his hand up that held the silver ring. "It's on MY finger. I OWN you. Now, do what I say!" He flicked him across the room and Plagg slammed into the wall and shook his head, giving in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien popped the pills the nurse had handed him, as the room spun for a moment, and he sighed. Marinette stroked their sleeping daughter's soft hair.

"You should head home with her." Adrien peered over at her with concerned green eyes.

Marinette just shook her head in protest.

Adrien cleared his throat and touched her cheek. "She needs a real bed, Bugaboo. Not this place."

Marinette's eyes filled with tears. "No. I won't leave you."

Adrien closed his eyes for a moment and laid back onto the pillow. "Pass her to me." He held his hands out in front of him and made a come hither motion.

Marinette held her against her side and rubbed her cheek against the top of her head. "It's fine."

"You need to sleep." Adrien's lips didn't move into a smile. He wasn't going to fake it for her. He didn't want to fake it for her.

"You need it more, Adrien. Just relax. We'll be fine." Marinette leaned back on the couch more.

Adrien turned to his side and watched his wife lay down on the couch with their daughter cradled against the length of her.

Adrien rolled back onto his back and looked at the ceiling with his fingers intertwined and he went to twirl his silver ring out of habit, only to find it missing. He bit back tears and resorted to twirling his wedding ring, instead. "Look. I'm sorry I failed you today."

Marinette looked over at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I let you down. I let him take Plagg. I let him take something that is not only important to me… but to Emma too." Adrien's bottom lip quivered. "I lost the only real father I had. I let him go. I- I didn't-" He couldn't get the words out.

Marinette gently slid out from behind Emma and tucked her in. She crawled in beside Adrien and laid her leg over his lap with her arm across his torso. She snuggled her cheek against him.

"You didn't fail me, Minou. You could never fail me. Emma will be okay and we'll get Plagg back." Marinette sighed and she peered up at him and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss.

"How's Hugo?" Adrien pressed his hand on her stomach and felt him move.

"Still loving your voice." Marinette warmly smiled and placed her hand over Adrien's.

He smirked. "I can't wait for him to be here. Even if the world is crashing around us, right now."

"Hey, you smiled. A little." Marinette smiled up at him with sparkling eyes.

Adrien kissed her again. "You always scare away the shadows with the light, Mari. Always have. Always will."

Marinette worried her bottom lip. "I'm worried about Tikki."

They both peered over at the little red kwami that was sitting in the window sill. She was peering up at the moon and her shoulders shook.

"She's not doing too well." Marinette's eyes grew sad. "I don't like this."

Adrien cuddled her head close and rang his fingers through her hair before kissing her on the top of the head.

"We'll fix this." Adrien sighed and felt the painkillers kick in and cause him to pass out.

Marinette sighed and watched her kwami shiver with her little arms around herself.

"So, I just say claws out and that's it?" Felix looked at him.

"And after you use your power… you have about five minutes to find a place to hide… then I need food. And not some cheap stuff either… I need camembert." Plagg rolled his eyes and poked him in the nose.

"Easy enough." Felix raised his hand. "Plagg, claws out!"

A green light took him over and he was covered in black dress pants, with a gunmetal grey vest over a black button down shirt, that had the sleeves rolled. Black dress shoes covered his feet and a silver staff sat inside the pocket of his vest. A black mask covered his eyes and nose. Black cat ears sat on the top of his head.

"Fancy." Felix chuckled and looked himself over. "I like this outfit. More up my alley."

He pulled out the staff from his vest pocket and swung it out to extend it. He slightly laughed and leaped up to a window, before he leapt and let the staff take him for a ride.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette felt Adrien sturr and whimper in his sleep. She suddenly sat up some and ran her fingers through his hair and he stilled slightly with a relieved sigh.

" _Felix was always your favorite! Just because this child isn't him.. Doesn't mean that you can't love him too!" His mother shoved his father in the chest._

 _His father stood unmoving, as he replaced some of the parts keeping Felix alive, while a two year old Adrien watched._

Adrien sprang awake and panted with wide eyes and sweat falling down his forehead. "I knew Felix was there! Mari!" He turned to her and touched her shoulders. "I knew my father kept my brother- but how?"

Marinette peered at him confused. "I wasn't there. I don't know."

"I was only two…" Adrien suddenly laid back down.

"Maybe you blocked it out. You were two." Marinette shrugged.

"My parents were fighting over my brother. They were arguing and my father was fixing something with the casket. Some kind of tubing that hooked up to the machine…" Adrien tried to think, but his head pounded and the room spun.

He suddenly got up and stumbled to the bathroom to relieve his stomach into the toilet.

Marinette sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "You shouldn't rush out of bed that fast, Minou."

"I don't want you seeing me like this." Adrien waved her away.

Marinette sighed and walked into the bathroom. She ran her hand along his shoulders. "I've seen you worse."

Adrien cringed and shivered at the memory. "Don't remind me."

"Sorry." Marinette pressed her lips together and cringed.

"It's okay. I'll be out in a minute." Adrien tried to push her out of the bathroom again. He went to stand up, but fell back down and clutched his head.

Marinette shook her head. "You need help. Let me help you."

She took his arm and he used most of the strength he had to get up off of the floor.

Adrien walked over to the sink with Marinette to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Adrien. You need to relax." Marinette sighed and touched his shoulders with her hands. "Try to sleep. Once we get back to bed."

Adrien chuckled. "What?! I can't sleep on the bathroom floor?! Say it ain't so!"

Marinette rolled her eyes with a short laugh. "You're a dork."

"Yeah…" Adrien leaned into her and lowered his eyelids with a chagrin smile. "But you love this dork and you know it."

Marinette smiled at him. "You're right. I'm hopelessly in love with a dork."

Adrien kissed her on the lips and she sighed. "Alright, let's get you to bed, Monsieur."

"Igh, you make me sound like my father." Adrien rolled his eyes, unamused.

"Okay then, let's get you back to bed, Pussycat." Marinette smirked and helped him walk back to the bed.


	75. Chapter 75

Felix dropped down into an alleyway between two buildings and detransformed. Plagg tumbled out of the ring.

"What are you doing?" Plagg angrily poked him in the nose.

"I just got the best idea. I'm going to round up a team of villains and take down Ladybug. She doesn't have her little black cat to protect her anymore." Felix looked down at the silver ring that used to belong to Adrien. "And I know just who to start with. An old reliable source for my father." He sneered and took off towards Le Grand Paris.

Felix raised his right hand up and smirked. "Plagg! Claws out!"

"I didn't even get my camember…" Plagg zipped into the ring, after trying to cling to anything around him.

Felix pulled the staff from his back and extended it. He let it take him up to the top of Le Grand Paris. He peered into the window and saw Chloe playing with a little boy with red hair.

"There she is. My father's favorite pawn." Felix touched the glass and watched her.

Chloe was smiling and running a car along the carpet on a car road rug.

Felix's face fell when he watched a girl with red hair and glasses walk over and sit beside her with a smile. Chloe smiled at her, as Sabrina grabbed their son from behind. He watched the boy giggle and flail, as Chloe reached out to tickle his stomach.

Chloe gently kissed Sabrina on the lips and went back to running the car along the carpet.

"Damn. She's over my insignificant brother. I need to rethink my plan." Felix touched his chin and turned his back to the window, before he extended his staff and took off back toward the mansion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A nurse wheeled Adrien out of the hospital in a wheelchair.

"I could have walked you know…" Adrien sighed.

"Not yet, kitty." Marinette hopped out of their car and opened the passenger door for him.

"I feel fine…" Adrien rolled his eyes and his head felt fuzzy again.

"Right…" Marinette winked at the nurse and helped him up from the chair, while the nurse held onto the handlebars and giggled. "Merci."

"Anytime. I hope you feel better soon, Monsieur Agreste." The nurse smiled and wheeled the chair away.

"Merci!" Adrien called after her, trying to ignore the name shar had used to address him.

Adrien got into the passenger seat and Marinette closed his door, before going around to the drivers side.

"Do you remember how to drive this?" Adrien peered over at her and rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb.

"I think I'll manage." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Moman has it!" Emma called out with attitude and Adrien chuckled.

"Alright, Kitten. I believe you." Adrien smirked back at her. "And how is my purr-" He stalled and swallowed hard, rethinking his words. "Princess?"

"Good. Happy, daddy is home." Emma beamed and wiggled in her car seat.

"Me too, kitten. Me too." Adrien reached over and touched Marinette's stomach.

Marinette peered over with a warm smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felix stood in Adrien's old bedroom. "You know this room used to be mine."

"I believe it." Plagg zipped around piling up camembert onto his tiny arm.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now that my father's favorite pawn is out of the picture." Felix rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Yeah, if only you had a list of your dad's old victims…" Plagg scoffed and threw a wedge of cheese into his mouth.

Felix smirked and pulled out a tiny notebook from the inside of his green vest. "My father's akuma victim list, he thought it would come in handy if he needed to re-enlist someone… ya know. In case his plans fell through."

"My cosmos, I was joking…" Plagg's eyes went wide and he nearly dropped his stack of camembert. "I'm not having any part in this. You can do this alone."

"Do I have to remind you of your place?" Felix grabbed a can of camembert cheese and held it in front of Plagg, before bringing a lighter out from his pocket, flipping his finger along the trigger to bring out the flame.

"Not the camembert!" Plagg cried out and stuffed the rest of his cheese into his safe, that held all of his camembert.

"Thought so." Felix and Plagg heard someone scream and a sinister smile came over Felix's face. "I believe that's one of his old victims now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette helped Adrien lay down on their bed. She passed him his pain meds and a glass of water. Emma leaped into bed beside him with a big smile on her face.

Adrien sat up and knocked the pills back with the water.

"Daddy feel better?" Emma cocked her head to the side like a curious cat.

"Yes, baby. I feel better." Adrien pulled her into a hug.

Emma leaned her ear onto his chest and tried to hear him purr, but she only found the slow steady beat of his heart. "Why no purr? Emma's confused."

"Well… daddy made a mistake. And…" Adrien looked up to see a cringing Marinette.

"Should we really tell her about this?" Marinette looked at him and chewed on her fingernail.

Adrien smiled at her with a nod. "Daddy lost Plagg, love bug. But you know what?"

"Plagg's not coming back?" Emma's eyes filled with tears. "Ever?"

"No, love. He'll be back. We'll get him back." Adrien kissed the top of her head.

"We? Not we. I will get him back. You need to rest, minou." Marinette walked over, unfolding her arms, and tucked him in.

"You can't do that while you're pregnant, bugaboo. And you know that, ma cherie." Adrien sighed and looked up at her, while she brushed his blonde hair from his forest hued eyes.

Marinette smiled warmly at him. "Well, I would if I could." She sat down beside him with a sigh and her eyes closed.

"I know you would, m'Lady." Adrien chuckled and pat her thigh. "But Hugo comes first now. I'll figure something out."

"I don't like the sound of that, Adrien." Marinette sighed and laid down on her side beside him.

"It'll be okay, Bugaboo. Don't worry about it. I just may need to borrow Tikki from you." He wrapped his arm around her waist and rest his hand on her rounded stomach to feel Hugo press his little hand to his through her stomach.

"Hello, mon petit Prince." Adrien whispered into Marinette's strawberry scented soft hair and fell asleep.

Her eyes were wide and her heart fluttered in a panic. She wanted to turn around and shake him awake, but he wasn't in shape for that.

She heard Emma yawn behind them and she worried her bottom lip. "What are you thinking Adrien Agreste?" She let the words fall out of her mouth in a whisper.


	76. Chapter 76

**Note: I got some help with where this story should go from a fanfiction writer, RatherOddRanger. He is right now writting a VenomAU story called PLAGG!. I recommend reading it. He's got the prologue done for now, but it's really good! Also, sorry this took so long to update... I've been stressed out with my 5 stories and now I'm behind on 7 AMVs...**

Nathaniel stood on the edge of a building, crouched down, holding the front of his red hair in the clenched finger tips of his right hand. His left hand had been taken in an accident and he hadn't been able to draw in months. He had just gotten a huge deal at a comic company with his newest creation, but the accident had taken it all away from him.

"What's the point if I can't draw anymore? If I can't do what I love anymore!" Nathaniel cried out and stood up on the edge of the building, as the wind blew through his crimson hair that hung in his eyes.

Plagg zipped in front of Felix's face. "I refuse to help you. I won't be a part of this crazy scheme of yours."

"Come on! You have to help me." Felix glared at the kwami and crossed his hands behind his back like his father.

"I refuse to-" Plagg peered over at the man on the edge, going on about how his life was over. "Quick! Transform and stop him."

"Why? I thought you were against me?" Felix raised an eyebrow at the little black cat.

"He's going to kill himself!" Plagg zipped around frantically.

"And… your point is? Why should I pick him?" Felix leaned against the brick wall and Plagg frantically flew around.

"FINE! OK! I give in. He's Nathaniel. He had a crush on Marinette and nearly defeated them as Evillustrator. Just hurry up and save him." Plagg reluctantly gave in.

A sinister smile appeared on his lips, "Thank you…"

Felix raised his right hand into the air and transformed into Chat Noir. He scaled the building with ease and pushed Nathaniel from the edge. "Hello…"

"Wh-who are you? Why did you ruin my remedy?!" Nathaniel braced himself on his palm, sitting back on the concrete floor.

"It's not your time, Nathaniel." Felix smiled through his mask.

"How can you say that?! You don't know anything about me? About what I'm going through. About this!" Nathaniel held up his arm with the missing hand. "I lost my dream job because of the damn car accident!"

"What if I make you a deal you can't refuse? What if I can give you your life back. I can make it so that you'll be drawing in no time." Felix smirked at him. "You just have to do one thing for me…"

Nathaniel thought about it, before he stood up and shook Felix's hand. "All I had to hear was get my life back and draw again."

"Good boy." Felix smiled and shook the arm with the missing hand, sealing the deal, as Nathaniel's hand reappeared.

Nathaniel was once again in his Evillustrator costume and he flexed his new hand with a smile, before peering up at Felix with a grateful expression.

"I'll be in touch." Felix winked at him with a smirk.

He leaped off of the building, did a backflip, and landed on the sidewalk below, before detransforming.

Plagg zipped out of his ring and tumbled through the air. "I don't like this."

"Well, you're in for the ride now. Now… who's-" Felix smiled and put his hands in his pockets, while he walked down the street. The sound of crying and screaming out someone's name came to his ears. "Purrrfect." He laughed and walked towards the sound.

Felix walked up to a man passed out on the sidewalk surrounded by a mother and sister. He had dark blue hair with aqua tips and his mother was shaking him, trying to wake him up, while foam spilled from his lips.

"What happened?" Felix pretended like he was concerned and crouched down beside the family.

"He- he took too many pills. I told him to stop. I told him this was going to end his rockstar career and when it did… he just kept taking more and more. I just- I never thought he'd try to end it like this." Juleka let the words spill from her lips in a quick mumble.

"I- I don't know where I went wrong. What I did wrong?" His mother was trying to lightly slap his face to wake him up.

They were trying everything to help him. "I called for an ambulance, but they're stuck in traffic and it's taking them too long."

"I can save him. If you let me." Felix looked at them with concerned eyes.

"Anything. Just help my baby." His mother desperately cried out, as she clutched to Luka's shirt.

He placed his Chat Blanc cat ring over Luka's chest and a light poured over him, changing him.

Luka coughed and slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer wearing his normal street clothes, but was dressed in a full black leather ensemble. He had on a black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black combat boots. There were hints of electric blue in the stitching and laces on the boots. A neon blue ran across his eyes to form a mask.

"Are you okay?" Juleka helped him up and his mother looked at him, amazed.

"Merci, Merci beaucoup!" His mother hugged Felix, who reluctantly hugged her back.

"Merci." Juleka smiled at Felix.

Luka hugged his sister and mother, before Felix walked up to him.

He got close enough to whisper into his ear. "I saved you, but you have to do something for me in return."

"Anything." Luka smiled at him.

"Good." Felix smiled and walked away, while waving with one hand in his pocket. "I'll be keeping in touch!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette stood in the kitchen, a few weeks later, while Emma was watching cartoons on their television. Adrien walked out of their bedroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Can we talk about the whole taking Tikki for a spin?" Marinette worried her bottom lip and touched her round stomach.

"Why?" Adrien walked over to her and reached above her to get a glass, before setting it on the counter.

"Because…." Marinette looked over at Emma giggling at the television and pulled him by his upper arm to the other room. "I don't like the idea of you fighting him."

"I'll be fine, bugaboo." Adrien sighed and threw the towel around his neck.

Marinette shook her head. "I don't believe you. You say that every time and you're never okay."

Adrien sighed and pulled on the towell. "I want to protect our kittens. It's the only thing I can do."

Marinette shook her head. "No, you do so much more than that. I'm getting really close to having Hugo. I can't have his father risking his life anymore."

Adrien touched her stomach and kissed her on the cheek. "I won't."

"But you are and it's scaring me." Marinette sighed and looked into his emerald eyes with pained blue ones.

"I promise. I'm fine." Adrien tried to reason with his wife, but she was putting her foot down.

"It's going to only get worse, minou. I don't see this getting any better. I mean…" The sound of a flash news report interrupted her.

"This just in we are getting word that there is a new group of villains being lead by Chat Noir! Who would have thought that one of our very own heros would have fallen." The news reporter flashed an old photo of Adrien as Chat.

Marinette and Adrien peered over at it with horrified expressions.

Pressure built around her hips and circled to her back and she touched her stomach and breathed.

"What is it?" Adrien peered over at her, worried.

"I think I may have started to go into labor." Marinette peered up at him with worried eyes, trying to evenly space her breathing.

"Not the best timing, Bugaboo." Adrien looked at her concerned.

"It seems he has three villains in his pocket. Evillustrator, Volpina, and Hardrock!" The news reporter spoke, before something flew at her and the television cut to black.

"Moman…?" Emma turned to look over her shoulder at her mother. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, love, but we need to get moman to a hospital and you to grandmere and papa's home." Adrien hurried them all out to the car, after grabbing Marinette's hospital bag.

Adrien sped along the streets till he pulled into the city of Paris, by then she was three minutes apart. "Are you still doing okay, m'lady?"

Marinette nodded and breathed through the contractions. Adrien helped Emma out of the car and raced her into the boulangerie.

"Mari's gone into labor and I need you to watch Emma for us, please." Adrien begged a confused Tom and Sabine.

"Keep us posted, dear." Sabine warmly smiled and took Emma inside.

Adrien raced back to the car and sped off towards the hospital. A clear glass wall crashed down in front of their car and he looked behind them, seeing Evillustrator. "Fuck!" He suddenly swerved and took a sharp turn. Marinette braced herself against the door, and he made it to the hospital in time.

They got checked in and she was soon hooked up to monitors.

"This is insane, kitty." Marinette breathed through the pain.

"I know, love bug, but you got this." Adrien ran his hand through her hair.

She screamed out, as a contraction hit her, causing a sharp pain to run through her, causing her to stop talking.

"Let's see how far along you are." The doctor felt to see how dilated and effaced she was. "Wow, you're already to 10."

"I want an epidural- please." Marinette clenched down on the pain and panted.

"It's too late. You're just going to have to do this natural." The doctor smiled at her with a happy expression. "I'll be back and we'll be welcoming this little boy to the world."

The doctor walked out of the room to grab a nurse and all of the stuff she would need.

Marinette panted and gripped the bars beside the bed. She peered over at Adrien and started to cry. "I can't do… this…" Her voice wavered and cracked through the pain. "I can't-" She screamed out as a burning pain ran through her again.

"Mari. You're Ladybug. You got this. You've been through tougher things, love." Adrien kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. "Think Ladybug. Use her strength to barrel through this. Just breath. In...and out… Everything will be okay." Adrien tried to calm her, but she was still left in tears.

She wanted the pain to stop and it felt like nothing would help.

"Are we ready to have this baby boy?" The doctor walked in with a smile on her face.

"Ready as we can be." Adrien answered for his upset wife.

"Alright then." The doctor set everything up and before Marinette knew it she had to push.

"You can do this baby." Adrien whispered in her ear and held her hand and her back, bracing her into a position to push easier.

"I can't." Marinette cried out, as the burning started to get worse, as she pushed.

"You can. You got this. You're amazing, Marinette." Adrien smiled and helped coax her to push again.

Marinette screamed, as she pushed and pushed, until a loud cry sounded around the room.

"And… there he is…." The doctor set him onto her stomach and Adrien cut the cord.

Marinette cried and helped cover him in a soft blanket. She cleaned off his face, while she was being cleaned up. A nurse suctioned his nose and helped wrap him. Once she was done being cleaned up, they weight him and brought him back to them with a hat and a blanket.

Marinette ran her fingers through his dark hair and smiled up at Adrien with tears in her eyes. "He's perfect, minou."

"Hello, Hugo." Adrien bent down and put his index finger in Hugo's tiny hand and Hugo held on tight.


	77. important note

Hello!

I am sad to say that I will be taking a long... break on writing fanfictions. I don't know when I'll be back to write them. I need to focus on getting a full time job at the moment and right now... all of my time is spent writing these fun stories or making videos. Which, I LOVE to do! My family needs to get our finances in better shape, so... I have to focus on that right now. I'm right now trying to publish a book of my original poetry on Amazon and I will hopefully have some stories up there too soon. :)

Sorry to disappoint everyone. I will eventually pick these back up. It just might not be for a very long time. :sighs: I'm sorry again. I am so greatful to be a part of this community and fandom! I love each and every one of you! You're all amazing! Feel free to keep in touch with me on tumblr or in the PM system on here or on AO3 :) I'll respond. haha

I have made a public facebook under the name Tara Chickpea... So, you can friend me there to talk too. If you want. Up to you. ^-^

Thanks again for all of your support and comments and all of the love! :)


	78. ANNOUNCEMENT!

HEY!

I published a poetry book on Amazon Kindle called "A Shattered Mirror Mended". It is a book of most of the poetry that I have written since I was a teenager.

But, the real announcement is! I am reworking this story to become a publishable one! I've been really down lately due to giving this all up, but... RatherOddRanger has become an amazing friend and he gave me the way to make this story not ladybug, but my own superhero mecha suit story. So, if that sounds interesting... I'm working on it and it should be up on Amazon Kindle soon. :)

I'll keep you all posted! It'll be the same story, just slightly different. haha No kwamis, no cats or ladybugs. :) The names aren't the same and there is no purring, but... there is something creative to replace that with. :)

I hope you all follow me on this journey and hope you will love my version of this story that you can keep with you at home. :)

Thank you so much for all of the support and love! You've helped me a lot through this. :)


	79. Update!

Hi, everyone! So, here's my new plan for this story. I love this story to death and I don't want to let it go. But I need to finish up the novel I'm currently working on. My goal is to hit at least 135 pages on it and I'm at 40. Anyway, you're probably wondering what that has to do with Bedroom Eyes. haha

Once, I am done writing my original story that is influenced by Paris and fashion and Ladybug... I'll be coming back to this story to finish it. Not only for you guys, but for me too. I don't know about you... but I wanna see Felix go down. haha And right now too many villains are running around Paris. ;)

So, it may take me a little while to get back to this story... but it will happen. Promise. :)


	80. Chapter 77

**Note: HI! It's back! Woo hoo! I won't be uploading very fast, but it's back. haha I'm still working on my original story! I hope you like where this is going so far and thank you for sticking around and reading, favoriting, reviewing, and understanding. You guys really made me feel special and loved! Thank you so much! Seriously!**

Marinette was sleeping, while Adrien was peering out the hospital window with Hugo in his arms. Buildings were on fire and chaos was filling the streets of Paris. He worried his bottom lip and cringed, as he watched another building crumble to the ground. Loud sounds of concrete and steel rang out around the hospital and his heart pounded, as he worried about Emma and Marinette's parents.

Marinette groaned in her sleep and tossed and turned. He peered over his shoulder at her.

 _Marinette walked into her parent's boulangerie. She kissed her mother on the cheek, before kissing her papa on the cheek next._

" _Salut." Marinette smiled at them and made her way through the door and up the staircase to the small apartment, they lived in._

 _She walked in and stopped in her tracks. Bridgette sat on the couch, sipping a cup of tea._

" _Salut, Marinette." Bridgette smiled at her._

" _Bridgette?" Marinette looked at her shocked and shut the door behind her._

" _Want some tea?" Bridgette held out a pink cup for her._

 _Marinette walked over to the couch and took it from her. "Merci, Bridgette."_

" _You're welcome." Bridgette smiled at her and took another sip of her drink._

" _Why are you here? You… you disappeared? We thought you had died. I- I took you to the airport and I never saw you again. We never-" Marinette's eyes shook back and forth, as she held back tears._

" _Well… You know how I was best friend's with Nino and we're both orphans so we had this connection and then… he ended up with Alya… and then she caught me with him… and that's kind of how she became Lady Wifi that second time…? So, then I wanted to get away and take a break from Paris… and… Anyway…" Bridgette spoke with her hand and rolled her eyes._

 _Marinette looked at her, confused. "But why and how are you here?"_

" _Then Adrien took your virginity… after Luka had hurt you. Can you believe that he said that to you the next morning?" Bridgette giggled and then suddenly stopped. Anger filled her eyes. "He hurt you! He told you 'You're very good friend.' Do you remember? I can't believe him! To say that to my own cousin! To break her heart like that!"_

 _Marinette cringed and tears filled her eyes. She remembered the night with Chat Noir. How she had just dropped Bridgette off at the airport. How she had come home to relieve some stress by thinking of Adrien… Thinking of how it could have gone, if he hadn't dropped that line on her. His favorite line to say to everyone back in high school. Then Chat had shown up and she had gotten lost in the moment. Had wanted to forget everything that had happened. She remembered how nervous he was to ask her to be his girlfriend and who could blame him? How could she blame him? It was all so confusing._

" _He didn't… it wasn't that bad… Besides we're… we're married now and we have one girl and… we have two kids… now and-" Marinette burst out and went to argue with Bridgette._

" _He's bad for you Marinette. Promise you'll never see him again. Stop loving him. He's not worth it. He may be a rich pretty boy, but no one should say that to a girl that loves you, as much as, you loved him! No one!" Bridgette ignored her and kept speaking._

 _This conversation all seemed so familiar. Until, it hit her that it was not only her own thoughts, but the conversation they had had before she had left. Before she had never come back home. Before… everything had changed._

 _A sound of a crying infant invaded her dream and Bridgette looked at her nails, before bringing her tea to her lips. "Time to wake up, Marinette."_

" _Huh?" Marinette shook the thought away and peered over at Bridgette._

" _Time to wake up. Your baby is crying. Hugo. Wake up. Feed him. We'll chat again soon." Bridgette took a sip of her tea and she went to say something, but before she could…_

Marinette sprang up in the hospital bed covered in sweat and panted. She ran her fingers through her messy hair, as Hugo's cries filled the room. She heard her husband trying to hush Hugo and looked over to see Adrien rocking him.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. Bring him here." Marinette smiled warmly at him and he carried Hugo over to her.

"You okay?" Adrien looked at her with concern in his tired eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was just... a weird dream." She cleared her throat and shifted to feed Hugo.

"Sorry, if he woke you. I-" Adrien sighed and raked a hand through his messy blonde hair. "I tried. It's hard when I can't purr anymore. I- I'm sorry." He spun his wedding band on his ring finger.

"Hey… it's okay." Marinette smiled at him and then she heard a loud bang sound outside. She jumped and Hugo slightly cooed in complaint. "Sorry, kitten."

Adrien suddenly rushed over to the window and looked out of it. He cringed as another building fell.

"We don't have much time, do we?" Marinette worried her bottom lip.

Adrien looked over at her with scared emerald eyes. "No, no we don't. Felix is doing a lot of damage out there."

"I was afraid of that." Marinette peered out the window, noticing how the sky was a sea of reds and oranges. "I don't like this. I don't like Emma being in the middle of that." Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes and her bottom lip quivered.

"Hey, hey, hey… Bugaboo…" Adrien walked over to her and sat beside her, holding her to his side. "It'll be okay. She's safe." He kissed the top of her head, trying to support her, even when he was just as worried about their daughter. "Now, what was your dream about?" He tried to distract her.

Marinette sighed and worried her bottom lip. "I- I'm not sure if you want to know."

"Of course, I do, bugaboo." Adrien held her to his side tighter.

Marinette pulled away from him and watched him with worried eyes. "It wasn't so much a dream… than an altered memory…"

"Oh." Adrien looked away and raked his hand through his hair. Nothing about this sounded good, depending upon what it was that had troubled her.

"Remember back in high school? When… Luka had… and I had pushed him away…" Marinette searched his understanding eyes.

"And you had run to me for comfort." Adrien continued for her.

"And then things kind of… got out of hand… It was raining… and we kind of ended up…" Marinette looked away.

"Being each other's firsts?" Adrien raised an eyebrow at her and played with his wedding band.

"And the next morning you told me…" Marinette peered at him and cringed.

"I told you… you were just a friend." Adrien cringed at his own memory of that moment.

"Yep… well… I went home to Bridgette… and she got mad." Marinette bit her bottom lip and her eyes shook.

"And then she eventually caused Alya to be Lady Wifi again and then she took off…" Adrien sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"A while later, I took her to the airport and I came back home...and you appeared...as Chat…" Marinette bit her lower lip. "Anyway, it was a dream of me talking to her on the couch about… you and how she felt about you…"

"I see." Adrien nodded and sighed.

Marinette looked into his eyes with saddened blue ones.

"Look,I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you." Adrien sighed. "You were more to me than a friend. I- I'm sorry."

Marinette nodded and let a tear fall. "It just- it hurt."

"I'm sorry. I was a dumb teenager." Adrien sighed.

"I know." Marinette suddenly smiled at him. "I was mostly confused as to why she was still around and why would I think of her now?"

"I don't know, Bugaboo." Adrien shrugged and pulled the two of them closer to him. "But it's only a dream." He kissed the top of her head and she sighed against him, putting her finger in Hugo's grasp.

"But what did she mean by that we would talk soon?" Marinette peered up into his forest green eyes with her worried ones.

"I don't know Bugaboo… I'm sure you'll figure it all out when it's time." Adrien smiled and kissed her on top of her head, before kissing Hugo on the head too, while he gently ran his fingers through Hugo's dark hair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felix walked into Adrien's old bedroom to find Volpina surrounded by bleeding security personnel. An illusion of Adrien was on the bed and she had him beneath her hips, while she rode him with her hands gripped into his thin tee at his chest. She moaned and bounced up and down, while the illusion moaned and called out her name.

Felix cleared his throat and knocked on the doorframe. "Sorry to interrupt, but… I believe the illusion of Adrien was a deal, not killing my men."

Volpina smirked darkly at him and crawled off of Adrien. She sauntered over to him and ran her bloodied finger down his pressed green vest. "Wanna play?" She giggled and bit her lower lip, eyeing him from his waist up to his unamused green eyes.

"No, not tonight. Besides isn't one Agreste enough?" Felix looked away, as she yanked him closer by his tie.

"Not enough for me. Why have an illusion when the real deal is here?" Volpina licked up his neck and he rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

"I said not tonight!" Felix looked down on her. She smirked and looked at him with hungry eyes.

She spread her legs and ran her fingers between her soft wet folds, tilted her head back and moaned. "Oh, Adrien…?"

Suddenly the illusion of Adrien was on her and licking between her thighs like a cat, who had been offered a bowl of cream. She moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair.

"Ugh…" Felix groaned and left the room, before shutting the door and pinching the bridge of his nose, while he leaned back on the black geometric door. Her screams echoed off of the mansion walls and he felt sick.

"Really? Of all the things to gross you out… I wouldn't think it would be Lila on your brother." Plagg snickered and Felix grabbed him around the throat, choking him.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion, you mangy cat!" Felix suddenly threw him into a wall and Plagg slid down, bleeding out black essence. "Learn to speak when spoken to!"

Plagg groaned and shook his head, before he dizzily flew up and back beside Felix. "Is that how you treated Bridgette? Like a little red bug?"

Felix clenched his fists and punched a wall. "Don't speak of her around me!"

Plagg sighed and sat on his shoulder, as he walked down the hall to his father's old office.


	81. Chapter 78

Adrien made silly faces at Hugo, trying to distract himself from what was happening outside. He sighed and looked over at his wife, who was resting in the hospital bed. They were getting discharged and he couldn't be happier.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chat Blanc ran along the buildings of Paris, towards Marinette's parents' boulangerie. He smirked and dropped down in front of the building. He threw the door open.

"I'm sorry, but we're closing soon." Sabine spoke in a soft tone.

"You have about five min-" Tom swung around with a tray of baguettes in his hands, when he saw the lanky man in all white. "You're not Chat Noir…"

Chat Blanc smirked and suddenly scooped up Emma, who was playing with her Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls.

"NO!" Sabine cried out and reached out into the air for her.

"You can't take her from us!" Tom scowled and dropped the tray, causing the baguettes to roll across the bakery floor.

"If you want your precious kitten back… then come get her at the Agreste Mansion. I'll be waiting." Chat Blanc sneered and booked it out of the shop.

Tom ran after Chat Blanc, prepared to fight for his granddaughter, but it was no use.

Chat Blanc was scaling buildings and off in the distance, before he could even get out the door.

He fell to his knees and Sabine ran up beside him and held his shoulders in her hands. They both wept, before Tom wiped his nose with his knuckles and spoke. "We have to go after her."

Sabine nodded and they quickly closed the bakery and ran towards the mansion.

Chat Blanc set her down in his lair beneath Adrien's old bedroom, before he detransformed. Plagg rushed over to Emma and cuddled her tear stained cheek. "Plagg! Where's maman and daddy?"

"Shut up! And sit like a good girl!" Felix ordered and Emma sat still.

He pulled his smart phone from his pocket and looked at Emma. "Emma, sweetheart. What's your maman's number?" He spoke with a voice that was coated in sugar, yet filled with hateful lies.

Emma looked at him confused with big shimmering eyes.

"Tell me your maman's number, sweety. I'll let you talk to her." Felix bent down to kneel before her.

Emma gave in with the promise of hearing her mother's voice.

"Good, girl." Felix smiled at her and stood up. He walked a little ways from her and Plagg went back to stay with Emma.

Plagg cuddled against her, while he sat on her shoulder. He let out soft purrs and she sighed, as he curled up on her. "It's going to be okay, Emma."

"Bonsoir, Marinette." Felix hissed into the phone with malicious intent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien was asleep on the couch in the hospital room and she looked at the wall in front of her bed in shock. "Felix?" Marinette whispered into the phone. "What do you want? How did you get my number?"

"A little bird… or should I say… kitten told me." He snickered and Emma's sweet voice came through the phone, behind him.

"What did you do?!" Marinette burst out and Adrien stirred, but didn't wake up. "I swear to God if you touch her… I will tear you to pieces. You hear me?" Marinette spoke in a low mothering tone that she reserved for when Emma did something very bad.

"If you want to see Emma again, then you have to do me a little favor… and you can't tell Adrien. You hear me? If you tell him… she's gone. For good. Even a Lucky Charm won't bring her back." Felix glared at Emma and she whimpered, while he slid his index finger beneath her chin. Plagg hissed and bit his finger. Felix shook his hand and winced, before he flicked Plagg in the nose.

"Just tell me what it is. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt our kitten." Marinette burst out in tears, while her breathing came out in panicked quick paced pants.

"The earrings. Delivered to me, by morning." Felix hung up the phone, leaving Marinette a distraught anxious mess.

She looked over at Adrien and worried her bottom lip. He was snuggling a pillow in a white pillow case.

Before long, they were handed discharge paperwork and signing it, before they left.

Adrien smiled over at her in the passenger seat of the Bugatti and she smiled back for him. Her stomach turned and her body still ached from having Hugo, but she knew she had to give him the earrings. Even if it killed her to give up Tikki and something she promised to never let fall into the enemy's hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did you just walk through my room and head down… oh…" Lila looked down at a scared Emma. "You nabbed their kitten." She smiled with crazed brown eyes, before she peered back over at Felix.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Don't you have an illusion to screw?"

"I got bored." Lila looked at her nails and shrugged. "Besides… I have you and you're real…"

Felix rolled his eyes and yanked her to him. He pressed his lips against hers. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger. "Go wait for me in my father's room. I'll be up in a moment."

Lila giggled and skipped off towards the lift, to do as she was told.

"Now… what to do with you…" Felix's lips curled up at the edges and he stepped towards Emma.

She whimpered and curled up with her knees to her chest. Plagg glared and zipped up into Felix's face. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!"

Felix chuckled and flung Plagg into the water below. He picked Emma up and carried her to a room, before locking her inside it.

The doorbell rang. "That must be your grand-mere and grand-pere." He smirked, transformed into Chat Blanc, and went to answer it.

Chat Blanc threw the doors wide open. "You couldn't have made this a little more challenging?!" He laughed hysterically at the two worried grandparents.

"Give her back!" Tom yelled and glared at the man in white.

"Oh, I'll do more than that. Come in, come in. Welcome to my Hell…" Chat Blanc coaxed them inside with a menacing tone and a dark expression on his face. "This should be fun…" He sneered beneath his breath, as the heavy doors slammed shut behind them.


	82. Chapter 79

Chat Blanc threw Marinette's parents into the room with Emma and they ran and held her in their arms.

"Don't get too comfortable." Chat Blanc sneered and slammed and locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Sabine and Tom looked Emma over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Once they didn't find any wounds, they relaxed against the wall, holding her.

"Where's Maman and daddy?" Emma peered up at her grandparents with saddened eyes.

"You'll see them soon, love." Sabine rocked her in her lap and Emma cried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lila!" Felix slammed open his father's old bedroom and found her on the bed, lying on her side.

"I waited here like a good girl." Lila smirked at him and slid her finger along the curves of her side.

"Yeah, about that." Felix leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Do you remember how I found you?"

Lila tapped her bottom lip and thought for a moment. She stared in front of her and got lost in the memory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Your attitude needs to change, Lila. No one wants to work with you anymore. Too difficult, they say. I'm sorry. You'll find something." Lila was shoved out of the office of her agent._

 _She slumped against the door and held her arms to her sides. She peered up at the ceiling and let tears run down her cheeks. She walked out of the agency building and down the sidewalk, towards the nearby park. She had a long time boyfriend, Wayhem, that reminded her of Adrien, in a way… and she was happy. Especially, when he had finally dropped to one knee and proposed to her. But then she had come home to find him in bed with a model, that resembled Adrien._

 _Lila sat in the park and waited for a sign to make her feel like it was all worth it. She knew deep down that she could make it, that she would find something better, but a part of her was filled with doubt._

" _Bonjour…" A masculine voice rang out from behind her and she turned slightly._

" _Mind if I join a pretty woman like yourself?" Felix looked at Lila and noticed how her eyeliner was falling down her cheeks in streaks of black. He wiped away the streaks with a white handkerchief that was in his pocket. "A woman should never let her makeup smear. She should stand up tall and look at the world from atop it like the queen that she is."_

 _Lila smiled at him with a new hope in her eyes._

" _Tell me what happened. I'll listen." Felix smiled at her and she sighed._

 _She tangled her fingers in her lap and worried her bottom lip. "Well… I was called into my agent's office and he told me that no one wanted to work with me anymore. They said I was too difficult to work with. That I was too picky. My attitude was hindering me. So… no one wants me anymore. I had a fiance before that, but I found him with a model that looked a lot like Adrien. But I should have known better. Wayhem always loved Adrien… I was only with him because he resembled Adrien, myself." Lila shrugged and sighed again, as more tears fell._

" _So… you have a thing for my brother." Felix rubbed his chin._

" _Your brother?!" Lila was taken aback._

" _Well… I don't think of him as my true brother, really." Felix shrugged and slapped his thighs with his hands and stood up. "Alright! I have a deal that you can't refuse, my dear!" He held his hand out to her. "I'll give you your powers as Volpina back."_

 _Lila raised an eyebrow at him. "How will that help me or make me happy?"_

 _Felix sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright… plan B… I will make it, so that your illusions are solid and you can have an illusion of Adrien at your feet, that will do anything you will it to. Since you fancy him so much. Lord, knows I don't understand why... " He spoke the last words beneath his breath and watched her eyes glow._

" _You mean it?" Lila became excited. "I can do that?"_

 _Felix nodded and held his hand out again. "We got a deal? You have to do everything I say though."_

" _Deal." Lila shook his hand and was transformed back into Volpina._

 _She stood up and looked over her gloved hands and tight outfit. "Merci…"_

" _Felix. Call me Felix. Felix Agreste." He smiled at her with a crooked smile and she giggled._

" _Nice to meet you Felix." Lila giggled some more and suddenly hugged him._

 _He cringed and awkwardly patted her back. "Yeah, nice to make your acquaintance too."_

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Lila shook her head and her vision focused back on Felix. "I remember…"

"And if you broke that… then I would take it all away. I have your life in my hands, Lila. Don't forget that." Felix turned to the window and peered out at it. "I'd say Evillustrator is doing a good job of destroying Paris, with his bomb drawings."

"He sure is, monsieur." Lila looked at him through heavily lidded eyes and suddenly remembered what she had done the moment she had gotten her powers back.

 _Volpina made her way across the city of Paris that night. She knew what she wanted to do and she laughed maniacally, as she thought of how she would go about her plan._

 _She dropped down into Wayhem's apartment and stood at the foot of his bed with her flute. "Why… bonsoir Wayhem…"_

" _Lila?!" Wayhem scrambled up his bed, next to his boyfriend._

" _Lila is gone. It's Volpina now." Volpina smirked and suddenly swung her flute and slammed him over the head, causing blood to spray against the wall. "Now, it's your turn pretty boy." She turned to his horrified boyfriend and beat him with her flute, leaving a puddle of metallic scented blood on the bed._

 _She laughed at their pain, as the moonlight brought out the specs of blood on her face and suit. She raised her slender bloodied fingers in front of her glowing eyes and smiled, before she slowly licked a drop of crimson blood, that was slowly rolling down her middle finger. She wrapped her lips around her finger with a sigh and a sultry expression, that lingered in her eyes. She slowly took her finger out from between her full lips and licked her lips with a crooked smile. "I could get used to this." She sneered and made her way to the Agreste mansion to celebrate and try out her new Adrien toy._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Then I ran and murdered my ex and his boyfriend." Lila smiled up at him. "You saved me." She crawled to the edge of the bed with a smile and peered up at him. "Why wouldn't I do whatever you wanted me to."

Felix walked up to her and gripped her chin into his hand and angled her face up to look at him. She held his hand with hers. "That's a good girl."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Evillustrator walked through the lair, when he heard soft cries coming from the locked room. He lifted his tablet and erased a part of the door to find Emma with Marinette's parents.

His eyes went wide, before he sighed. "Felix do this?"

"He's insane. Please. Help us." Sabine begged, holding a trembling Emma.

"I can't…" Evillustrator reluctantly spoke and began to draw something on his tablet.

"What are you doing?" Tom demanded trying to protect the girls.

Evillustrator sighed and a stuffed Plagg fell into his hand. He crouched down and held it out to Emma.

"What are you doing?!" Chat Blanc yelled at him and kicked him over, as Emma quickly snagged the toy Plagg and hugged it close.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, Monsieur." Evillustrator held his hands up.

"I told you to not interfere! Stop helping those maggots and keep destroying Paris. We're gonna draw those two out, if it's the last thing we do. Don't make me hurt you. I can take that hand back within moments." Chat Blanc threatened him and yanked him from the room. "And close that hole that you've made. I don't want them escaping. Not until I get those earrings in the palm of my hand."

"Yes, Master." Evillustrator scribbled the door back in and Chat Blanc held him in the air by his throat.

"You know not to disobey me!" He threw him against a wall and Nathaniel coughed and held his throat. "Now… I want all of Paris, falling… go do that for me."

"Yes, Monsieur." Evillustrator scrambled to his feet and ran out of the mansion to make more bombs and fires.

"Good job…" Chat Blanc smiled darkly and walked to the room, where he was holding his mother.

He ran his hand along her casket, that was holding her, alive. "Do you see what you made me do mother? What you're making me do?"

He laughed in her sleeping face. "I'm going to make their life a living hell… I'll get their only miraculous. Their only glimmer of hope. If it's the last thing I do."


	83. Chapter 80

**Note: Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and following this story. :) I would like to thank RatherOddRanger, who has been helping me going through concepts and ideas for this story. I have chose to use some of them. :) He also has two Miraculous Ladybug fanfictions right now and you should go check them out. He also has a youtube channel where he reviews toys and shows and movies. :) Thanks for reading!**

 **Song that is written to: Ashes by Cecline Dion (requested by RatherOddRanger for the ending scene)**

Marinette hurried around the house, stumbling. Adrien watched her from the couch.

"What are you doing? You should be relaxing." Adrien sighed and tried to get her to stop by getting up and grabbing her wrist.

"I know… I'm just going to go take a bath." Marinette smiled and he kissed her on the lips.

"Alright. Want some company? I could read next to you." Adrien smiled warmly at her.

"No. It's okay. I just want to relax for a bit." Marinette smiled at him and left to the bathroom.

Her parents had agreed to keep Emma for a little while, while they they got situated, but Marinette knew that she wasn't there. That she wasn't in the bakery in Paris. That Felix had her.

She shut the bathroom door behind her and Tikki flew in front of her with a saddened expression.

"You can't give him the earrings, Marinette." Tikki begged with worn out eyes.

She was getting thinner and her colors were fading to a pale red and dark grey. Marinette held her hands out for Tikki to land in them. "Tikki… You're not doing so well. You're getting thinner and your colors are fading. I-" Marinette breathed out. "You need Plagg back and so do we. I promise that I will get you back. Just- Just let me do this."

Tikki groaned and slowly flew onto her shoulder with a sigh. "Then, spots on, Marinette."

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette was covered in a red light and she made her way over to the mansion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien sat on the couch flipping through a quantum physics book, when he noticed it had been a long time. He shut the book and set it on the arm of the couch. He got up and walked over to the bathroom door.

He knocked on the door. "Are you okay? Also, I was kind of thinking we should have stopped by the bakery and grabbed Emma. I don't like leaving her in that chaos."

There was no answer and he began to worry. "Marinette? Bugaboo?" He kept trying to get a response and when he didn't...he began to panic. He suddenly backed up and slammed his shoulder into the door, and he broke through.

The tub was filled, but Marinette was nowhere to be found. Adrien groaned and pulled his phone from his pocket, while he walked out to grab his keys and Hugo from his swing.

"Hey, Alya?" Adrien grabbed the diaper bag, slammed the front door shut, and kept walking out to his car. "Marinette's gone. I think she went back to Paris. Somethings wrong. Can Carapace get there, before I do and can you meet me and take Hugo someplace safe?"

"Wait, why do you think something is wrong?" Alya raised an eyebrow and Nino set his food down.

"She was pacing and stressing out. I told her to relax. She left to take a bath. She was in there a while… I checked on her… She didn't respond. I knocked the door down and the bath was empty." Adrien slammed his car door shut, once he had climbed in, after buckling Hugo in.

"Crap." Alya began to clean up her plate.

"What's wrong?" Nino grabbed the last bit of his food, as Alya grabbed his plate to put it in the sink.

"Marinette's in trouble. We're on it. Meet us when he finds her." Alya hung up her phone.

Adrien put the car into gear and slammed on the gas, shifting, as he sped back towards Paris, hoping no one got in his way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ladybug swung through the city and reached Paris fairly fast. She searched through the city for Felix. As she threw her yo-yo up a tall building, she saw a figure in white.

Chat Blanc stood out against the night sky. Emma was held over the edge by the collar of her dress. "You want your kitten? Give me the earrings, Bug."

"DON'T!" Ladybug almost fell, but Tikki took over and hooked the yo-yo over something and she swung up and onto the roof. "Spots off."

She held the earrings out to Chat Blanc. Volpina, Evillustrator, and Hardrock, all leaped and landed around Chat Blanc.

"MARINETTE!" Carapace called out and landed beside her. "DON'T DO IT!"

Marinette peered back with tear filled eyes, as Chat Blanc snatched the earrings from her open palm. "What else am I supposed to do… he has our kitten…" She cried with a warm smile and Chat Blanc kicked her to the ground.

"Now!" Chat Blanc looked around him with a smirk and Volpina raised her flute to hit Emma over the head.

"NO! I gave you what you wanted!" Marinette reached out with a scream.

"And you were a good girl…" Chat Blanc smirked and kicked her in the stomach again. "But I can't help… torturing… a little red bug like you…" He sneered and Carapace glared at him.

"You SICK bastard!" Carapace leaped at him and he caught him by the neck and held him in the air. He held onto his hands and kicked, before Chat Blanc threw him off to the side.

"Pesky reptile!" Chat Blanc spoke.

"Shall I finish the job, Monsieur?" Volpina smiled with wide eyes and her flute still raised.

Emma covered her head with her arms, shivering.

Evillustrator looked over at Marinette with worried eyes.

Luka just laughed and watched the show.

"Go ahead. I have what I wanted." Chat Blanc waved her off.

Volpina smiled. "This will be fun…"

She went to swing her flute, but someone stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Adrien winked at her.

"What?" Volpina looked at him confused.

"Marinette!" Adrien's voice rang out and he ran over to his crying wife.

"Oh come on…" Chat Blanc grabbed the staff from behind his back and knocked it through Emma.

Marinette and Adrien cried out, as Emma dissipated.

"She was an illusion?!" Marinette ground out with tear filled angry eyes.

"By yours truly!" Volpina smiled and stood up straight.

"Then where's Emma?!" Marinette cried out.

"She's safe. For now." Chat Blanc shrugged. "But right now… I don't need the help anymore."

He took the powers from the three around him. Evillustrator dropped to his knees and held his drawing hand, as it disappeared. He looked over at Chat Blanc with saddened eyes. "You told me I'd have my hand back."

"Well, I didn't say it would be forever." Chat Blanc sneered and laughed, as he watched Hardrock fall to the ground and become Luka again.

Luka began to spasm and cough. Marinette and Adrien watched him. Marinette ran over to him and picked him up into her lap.

"Luka? Luka!" She tapped his cheek with her hand to try and bring him around.

He kept shaking and coughing up white foam. His eyes were screwed tight. "Someone help him! Please!" Marinette looked around her and began to cry. "Please! Why? Why is this happening? Why won't anyone stop it?!"

Chat Blanc laughed at her pain. "Oh, I think you know what is happening… haven't you seen the media on Luka?"

Marinette shook her head and rocked him. "Make it stop! Please! ADRIEN!"

Adrien shook his head. He felt bad, but he had no sympathy for him. No sympathy for a man who made Marinette watch him fuck Kagami, when he wouldn't even touch her. She had run off and ran into Adrien on the street and he had caught her. She had fallen to pieces in his arms, stuttering and going on about what had happened. He remembered how her tear filled eyes caught the stars and how he had brushed her tears from her cheeks. How her eyelids had slightly closed and her lips had parted. How he had closed the space between them and kissed her. How her fingers had tangled in his hair and how it had lead to her taking him home. How they had made love on her balcony, beneath the stars, bathed in moonlight. How the next morning, he had held her and uttered the last thing she wanted to hear. The words that broke her heart. " _You're a great friend."_ They had too much bad history for him to forgive Luka. It pained him to watch his wife falling apart over Luka. He gave in and walked over to hold her. She tried to push him away, but he kept hold of her. He yanked her into his lap, as Luka stilled.

He whispered into her ear, as she screamed and cried. "There is nothing we can do. He was dying, before he was turned into his pawn,baby."

"No. NO! I can fix this! I can! Just let me get Tikki back! Just let me get the ring! I'll fix it!" Marinette cried out and Chat Blanc laughed.

"Mari…" Adrien tried to softly calm her, but she was losing hope. She had no more to give.

"Just let me save one person. We always save them. Why not this one? Why not this time? Why…" Marinette burst into more tears. It pained her that she couldn't save someone. She always saved people.

Adrien sighed and held her tightly in his arms. He looked up at Chat Blanc with fire in his eyes.

Chat Blanc set the earrings into his ears and a bright set of red and green lights swirled around him. His outfit changed and he was dressed in purple. It was leather and tight with various buckles as accents. His boots were black and went up to his knees, while a black mask sat across his eyes. His hands were covered in black gloves and he smiled. He closed his eyes and began to make his wish.

Adrien suddenly smirked and gripped Marinette tight, making his own wish.

"HEY, Bondage CHAT with daddy issues?!" A voice rang out, interrupting Chat Blanc's wish, and Adrien looked behind him and nearly fell over in shock.

Bridgette stood on the roof with the wind blowing the red ribbons in her hair. "I've been gone a long… time. I've seen a lot… of shit. But I have never seen something as ugly, or evil, as you, YOU BITCH!"

Felix growled and held his hands up, shooting electric purple beams from his hands. She jumped out of the way and Carapace blocked Marinette and Adrien from the blast. He groaned and braced against the force.

Felix sneered and ran after Bridgette. She moved out of the way and he nearly fell from the roof. "Not so coordinated are we?"

"What happened to my wish?!" Felix yelled,as she knocked him to the ground and stepped on his chest with her black combat boot.

"I made one!" Adrien stood up and walked over to him. "I wished for hope to be restored to my wife!"

He yanked the ring from Felix's finger after he stomped on his hand, letting the sound of cracking bones ring out into the night. He then pulled the earrings from Felix's ears. "Fuck you!" He slid the ring onto his right finger.

"Thank's pretty boy, even though you were an ass to my cousin!" Bridgette smirked and kicked Felix in the head, knocking him out.

"Can't we just let that go?!" Adrien snapped at her. "I was a dumb teenager!"

Bridgette smirked and held her hands up beside her head, surrendering.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Plagg darkly smirked and took him over.

Adrien stood in white and not black. A million vicious thoughts ran through his mind. Murder and spite. Years of pent up aggression and hatred. Anger bubbled up to the surface and it came through in his expression. Everyone looked at him, concerned. A dark smirk fell to Adrien's lips and he swung out his staff. "Let's have some fun…"

Bridgette jumped back, as Chat began to swing his staff into Felix over and over again, as a puddle of blood pooled around his head.

"Murder the bastard, kid." Plagg's voice rang out in Adrien's mind and he swung his staff harder into Felix's body, while he smiled.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Bridgette suddenly caught his staff with her hand.

Carapace leaped in front of Chat to shield Felix, who was barely breathing.

Chat panted and breathed hard, as his gaze fell to Bridgette's blue eyes.

"Calm down." Bridgette peered into his eyes and his breathing slowed down.

His transformation fell and he sank to his knees.

"What was that?" Marinette panted and sat back on her palms, panicking.

"Somethings wrong with Plagg." Adrien gasped and licked his lips. "Somethings… somethings wrong with me."

"Let's go get Emma. Then we'll figure this all out." Bridgette helped him up and they all headed to the mansion, while Carapace dealt with the carnage.


	84. I need your guy's opinion :)

Hello!

I have come to ask all of you a question... RatherOddRanger and I have been talking about this idea, BUT I don't know how it will sit with you all. It was his concept. But... I'm torn with what I should do.

How would you guys feel if... Bridgette was married to Zak Storm?

I also have an idea for Felix and her, but... he's a jerk and idk if you want to see him change. LOL

Or... she could just be by herself or with some other character...

Let me know. ^_^ Thanks for your input. ^_^


	85. Chapter 81

**Note: Thank you all for answering my question. I'm giving it till Monday. haha But here's an update for now. :)**

Marinette, Adrien, and Bridgette burst through the mansion doors. Adrien ran ahead of them to his room and ripped the white couch from the floor. He pushed the hidden button and quickly typed in the code. Marinette and Bridgette quickly joined him on the circle and let it take them down into the depths of the lair.

Plagg zipped out and flew ahead of them. "This way."

Everyone followed the kwami to the locked room. Adrien walked back, before bracing himself. Plagg suddenly transformed him into Chat Blanc and took over. Marinette covered her mouth, as she saw a change in her husband. He smirked with a dark expression and ran full force into the locked door, sending it flying open. Plagg let go of the transformation and Adrien scrambled back away from a trembling Emma and her grandparents. He was scared to get to close to her. He was afraid of what he could do. He was afraid of losing control like his father.

"Emma! Maman! Papa!" Marinette walked quickly into the room and hugged them all.

Emma ran into her arms and began to cry. Marinette rubbed her daughter's back with a smile. "It's okay, love bug."

Her daughter grabbed fist fulls of Marinette's shirt and she held her close. Marinette peered over her shoulder to see Adrien against a wall with fear in his eyes. She worried about him. Bridgette walked backwards and tried to pull Adrien to his feet.

"You'll be fine. Plagg loves her. Go hug your daughter." Bridgette looked at him with concerned eyes.

Adrien shook his head. "I've gotta go do something first." He ran off down the hallway to find his mother.

Bridgette shook her head and walked over to her family.

"Bri?" Tom looked up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"BRI!" Sabine jumped up and gave her a giant hug.

Tom got up and hugged both of them. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story, Uncle Tom." Bridgette smiled and hugged them back.

"Bri?" Emma peered up at Marinette with curious eyes.

"That… is your cousin, Bri." Marinette smiled and turned her daughter around to see her.

"Cousin? Bri!" Emma smiled big and ran at her, before giving her a giant hug.

"Marinette… go after Adrien." Bridgette peered behind her and Marinette nodded and got up.

She slowly walked away and down the hall to where she figured he had run off to.

"Adrien?!" She slinked into the doorway that was cracked slightly ajar.

She found him with his head on his arms, that were folded on top of the casket of his mother.

She sighed and walked up to him. She reached out to touch his back and he pulled away from her. "Don't."

Her hand was left midair and her shoulders slumped. "It's okay."

"No, no it's not." Adrien looked like a scared deer and it worried Marinette.

"What's wrong?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and stepped closer.

"I- my thoughts are all jumbled. I get angry and Plagg takes over. Plagg wants revenge he takes over… Plagg wants something.. He takes over. When he takes over…. So does the feeling of rage and pain and hatred… murder." Adrien peered down at his sleeping mother. "Help me get her out. I need her. I need my mother. I-" Adrien fell to his knees and started sobbing.

Marinette took her in and looked at her face and her body. She was thinner and her cheeks were sunken in. She leaned in closer to see that her chest wasn't moving. She worried her bottom lip and looked at Adrien. She didn't have the heart to tell him.

"You have a daughter down the hall that is very anxious to see her daddy. You've overcome a lot already. I think that you have the strength to get through this too. Plagg was abused for all we know. He is worn out. He is angry and he has a right to be. Does he have the right to use you to get back in spite? No. But I think a part of you wants to too. And…" Marinette's eyes filled with tears. "Look closer at your mother, minou."

Adrien suddenly hit his palms on the glass and he took her in. He looked closely at her chest and stomach and saw no movement. "No. No, I just got her back. I-"

He pushed a button and the glass raised. He pulled her out and held her. He touched her cheek and tapped it, trying to wake her. Adrien suddenly looked up at Marinette with tear filled emerald eyes that shined in the light. "Hook me up to her. Use me to make her okay again! Please! Please Mari! Anything! Just save her! I can't lose her again! P-p-please…" Adrien began sobbing into her soft hair, as he rocked back and forth with her.

Marinette put her hand to her lips. "I- I'm sorry, Adrien."

"No, NO! You can't let her go! You can't!" Adrien sprang up and began to go through all of the tubes and equipment that had been hooked up to her.

Marinette reached out and grabbed his wrist. "She's gone. But she's not fully gone. She is watching you, holding you, loving you, right now."

Adrien slumped to the ground and let the tubes fall. His shoulders shook, as sadness took over. As an old pain took over, one that had begun when he was twelve and she had first gone away.

"You never really had her back, kitty. She was only partially here in a sense." Marinette sighed and held him in her arms. Her fingertips ran along the thick scars along his back. "You have a daughter, a son… and a family to protect. You have Plagg. Yes he is broken and yes so are you… but I know you can both get past this. I know you can fight. You can overcome everything."

Tikki flew up and hugged Plagg with all of her might. Her colors became bright and Plagg groaned at the contact.

Marinette smiled at her kwami and was relieved to see her colors become vibrant again.

"If Tikki can forgive and love Plagg, even if he is broken? Then why can't I or your children? And why can't you forgive your mother and father? Forgive your brother. Why not let it all free? Breathe… take a moment to relax… to think..." Marinette touched his chin and brought his gaze to her own warm one. "I love you, broken and unbroken. You'll always be my best friend, my kitty, my partner, and the love of my life. But you have to look through everyone's flaws and faults. NO matter how bad people are… there will always be something shiny and beautiful beneath it. Even if you have to dig deep… deep beneath their exterior and their pain and their negativity…. Everyone has something redeeming about them."

Adrien pulled her into an embrace and sobbed on her shoulder. "You'll always be my light, m'Lady. Even when I feel like the world's darkness is surrounding me. You always make it alright. I'll make arrangements for her funeral." He pulled away from her and called it in through his tears.

Adrien kissed his mother on her cheek. "You always were an amazing mother. You never had a bad heart. I just wish you could still be around to see my children grow up. I just wish that you had survived. I just wish that…" Adrien burst out into tears. "I wish I could have loved you a little longer. Confided in you a little longer. Hugged you a little longer. I wish you peace. I wish you love. I hope that you can straighten out my father when you go." Adrien chuckled a little at the last part. "That man, though he was fucked up, deserves to have someone to put him in his place. To keep him in check. And I think he needs you to do that. I love you mother. I always will. But like Marinette says… you'll always be with me and I think it's time that you had a much needed rest." He smiled through his tears and pain and let his hand drag along the casket.

He walked out of the room and Marinette followed him. Adrien walked up to Emma and Marinette's family. Emma ran at her father and grabbed him around his legs. Adrien smiled and yanked her up into his embrace. "Hello, Kitten."

"DADDY!" Emma hugged him tightly around his neck and he closed his eyes into the embrace.

Marinette smiled at them and her parents hugged her. "Thank you." Tom and Sabine kissed her on top of her head.

"You need to go rest. Let's go to the boulangerie." Sabine began to steer her away.

"Not, just yet." Marinette smiled and walked over to Adrien.

She held out her hand. Adrien smirked and took the earrings from his pocket. She took them and smiled, before walking out of sight. "Tikki! Spots on!"

Tikki took her over and she smiled. "Lucky Charm!"

A tea pot fell into her hands. "Master Fu?" Ladybug spoke under her breath. She quickly threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The tea pot burst into a million ladybugs and they zipped off fixing Paris.

Marinette came back, once she had dropped her transformation.

"I know how to fix Plagg." Marinette smiled remembering when Tikki had gotten sick. "I just don't know how to fix you."

"I can help with that." Bridgette smiled and walked up to Adrien, putting an arm around him.

Adrien peered up at her confused.

"Don't worry. But it is going to hurt a little more, before it gets better." She smiled at him.

He cringed at her. "Not physically… What kind of woman do you think I am?"

Adrien awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You'll see. We'll start tomorrow. You two need to rest." Bridgette sighed and they all walked out of the mansion.


	86. Chapter 82

**Note: Thank you so much for your votes! :) It really helped me... after compiling all of the results from all over... Felix has won. Don't worry if you wanted Zak Storm... I'll have an AU version with his ending in it, after all of this is done. :) Like what it would have been like, if he had won. :)**

Bridgette sat on the couch sipping tea. Tom looked at her with curious eyes. Sabine quietly sipped her tea. Adrien held Emma on his lap and braided her hair. She giggled and hugged her Chat Noir plush.

Marinette held Hugo in her lap.

"So, where have you been?" Tom looked at Bridgette.

She sighed and set her tea down. "Well…" She thought about it and began to speak. "I flew to America and started a life there. I wanted to start over. To start fresh. I needed to get away from Nino and Alya and everyone really. I felt like everything was my fault. Like I had caused chaos. I- I got lost in America... I went from state to state and took in every sight and took in all of the history that was offered. I then traveled from country to country. I wanted to learn everything about the world. I decided to go off the grid and I got rid of my phone. I got rid of everything, other than talking to people physically."

"Why'd you come back?" Sabine looked at her confused. "Why didn't you keep traveling around on your adventure?"

"Well… I ended up in a astrology shop. A psychic called me over to her reading table. She flipped my tarot cards and told me that she had a very important message for me. She spoke of someone needing me and that I needed to head back to Paris. That is was very important. If only I knew it was the man that gave my cousin trouble…" She jokingly glared at Adrien.

"What? I was a dumb teenager!" Adrien argued with her.

"I know…" Marinette tapped his shoulder with a knowing smile.

"But… I'm glad that you finally got her." Bridgette gave in with a smile.

Adrien smiled at her. "Thanks, Bri."

Marinette giggled and let Hugo wrap his hand around her finger. "And now we have two kittens."

Everyone smiled at her and chuckled.

"I think… that you two need rest." Sabine took Emma, while Tom took Hugo. "We'll watch these two."

Marinette warmly smiled and pulled Adrien up from the couch and towards her old bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette shut the trap door behind Adrien. She sighed and sat down on the chaste lounge. Her hands went into her hair, while Adrien nearly made it to sit beside her.

Marinette suddenly burst into tears and he pulled her close to his side. He buried his nose into her soft hair and held her tightly against him, while he brushed his fingers along her back.

"Why can't we have normal lives? Why can't we have our children live normal lives like other children? Why us? Why can't we just run away and never have to deal with all of this? Why? You don't deserve all of this… You never did. I know there has to be a reason for Felix to have done what he has. I know I should see it. I know I should forgive him and I told you that he had to have some redeeming quality… but…" Marinette grabbed his shoulders and looked into his shattered emerald eyes. "He broke my kitty. Your father broke you. Your mother… You've been beaten, battered, and torn. Shattered…"

"Mari…" Adrien looked at her and worried about Plagg, who was off being cuddled by an overprotective Tikki.

"I'm concerned… I- I don't want to lose you and I know Plagg is broken, that your miraculous is broken. I know Plagg took damage being wielded by Felix and…" Marinette sobbed into his shirt and Adrien just sighed, trying not to get worked up over it.

"My brother has problems. But you have to remember… even if I don't want to… that he was kept somewhat alive by some weird experiment that my father was running. He didn't get to have a life. I lived that life for him. In place of him. Yeah, I wasn't the perfect replacement and I know I was the replacement. I know I wasn't loved by my father… I know I wasn't worthy. And I'm not worthy… I'm- But he did steal Emma and hurt you. He threatened to kill our kitten and I can't forgive that easily. He broke Plagg… he broke me… Well, my family did that too. It's going to take some time to heal. I know that. I know it may never heal." Adrien sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know what I can't get through my head?" Plagg flew over with Tikki hanging onto his arm. He looked over at her and tried to shake her off to no avail. "I don't understand why he told me not to speak Bridgette's name to him ever again."

Adrien touched his chin in thought. "Bridgette…"

Marinette worried her bottom lip. "I think I may be able to answer that…" Her heart sank at the memory.

Adrien suddenly looked over at her in shock. "It's a common story that was told, while I was growing up… It's kind of why I even knew about the Gabriel brand."

He looked at her confused and Plagg sat on the windowsill.

"When she was a kid… she went to this fancy school. My parents wanted to give her the best life, since her parents passed away. So… she met Felix there. He was refined and poised. She found something in him that made her feel better. She was heartbroken after losing her parents. My parents eventually let her go to his father's fashion shows. She'd bring back little trinkets from them that Felix would give her. Maybe a swatch of fabric, some design examples that helped them know what to wear next on the runway, a flower or two that had fallen from a dress… little things like that. She slowly fell for him." Marinette chuckled at the thought. "But then…" She worried her bottom lip and tangled her fingers in her lap.

"What is it?" Adrien touched her hands in her lap and peered at her with concerned eyes.

Plagg zipped onto Adrien's shoulder and watched Marinette intently.

She shrugged her shoulders and finished her story. "They had this project… all of their parents were invited… She didn't have any… so, my parents went to support her. But when she saw how happy Felix was that his father was so proud of him and what he had created… she got jealous. She got jealous when she saw all of the other kids and their parents. She stomped off and Felix went to find her…."

Adrien cringed, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"She snapped and told him how lucky he was. How worthless he was. She went off putting everything she felt about herself at him. He was her punching bag at that moment. Then… when he had walked away with broken eyes and slumped shoulders… leaving her sobbing on the floor… he was gone. She never got to apologize. She never got to say good-bye… It broke something in her. Took her years to be okay over it." Marinette sighed and Adrien looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. His finger tips grazed one of his scars and he cringed at the memory of how they got there.

"So, Felix was broken that night too… He hurt her. Or he felt like he hurt her…" Adrien sighed and slumped back on the lounge, peering up at the ceiling.

"I think so. I'm not saying that's the only reason for his actions… but it may have contributed to it." Marinette fell back beside him and he wrapped her in his arms.

"I get it, Bugaboo." Adrien sighed and closed his eyes with the scent of her surrounding him. Comforting him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back. Promise." She kissed Sabine and Tom on the cheeks and left out the front door.

She put her hands in the pockets of her jean shorts and made her way down the street. Bridgette kept her eyes on her black ballet flats, as she walked. She stopped in front of the tall hospital and peered up to the top of the tall building. She let out a sigh and walked through the front doors.


	87. Chapter 83

Bridgette walked into Room 506. It was dark and lit with the lowest setting of lights. She sighed and took in Felix. He laid on the bed with wires and tubes hooked up to him. Fluids were being ran through his body and a bandage was wrapped around his head. His eyes were closed and a white blanket was wrapped around him.

She pulled a chair up beside his bed and took his hand into hers. She placed her other hand on top of his limp one. "Bonsoir, Felix."

Bridgette sighed and brought his hand to her cheek. "I know you're in there. The real you. The old you. Remember when we were kids? How you would always help me when the kids would make fun at me at school? How you would stand up for me at those fashion shows… your parents let you bring me to? Remember? I held on to those trinkets that you would bring me. Those were some of my favorite moments. I remember a little boy that saw the world in lights. That dreamed of creating something for everyone. That dreamed of raising awareness for homeless children and children that had nothing. Because of me. Because you wanted to help little boys and girls like me. Remember that?" Bridgette's smile faded for a moment and she let her hands fall to the bed with his. "But then that one day… when I- when I hurt you… I didn't mean to. I- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I told you that you were worthless. That I got mad… That I blamed you for my parents' death. That I said it was all your fault. When it wasn't and it couldn't be. I was just- It was the day that our parents were supposed to see our final projects and everyone had theirs there, but me… I had my aunt and uncle and that wasn't enough. You were the closest punching bag. I ended up putting all of insecurities on you. I never thought that, that would be the last time I saw you. Spoke to you. I never knew my last words would be that I hated you. That no one loved you. That you were useless and worthless. That you would never get to where you wanted to. I never- I didn't mean it." Bridgette began to cry. "But I never knew you would fall so low. I never knew you would hurt people. Manipulate people. But I know that's not you. I know who you truly are… I- but that doesn't make it okay that you did what you did!" Bridgette burst out into tears and anger, as she shouted at him. "It doesn't mean you could hurt my family like that?! You're family like that!"

Felix's finger twitched in her hand and she peered up at him with tears in her eyes. His eyelids fluttered and he groaned. He looked into her blue eyes with his green ones. "Bridgette?"

"I-" Bridgette couldn't get the words out of her mouth, her knuckles white with irritation.

"Bridgette!" Felix yanked her to him and she was careful not to hurt him, as she calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you before you died. I'm sorry that I said those things. I was a selfish, foolish little girl. I- I'm sorry that I'm the reason that you became the way you did. That you hurt my family… that you..." Bridgette held her hands to her eyes and sobbed.

"Stop. It's not- it's not all your fault. I know what I did was wrong. I'm truly sorry and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you- to them." Felix winced at the pain and ran his fingers through her hair. Questions bubbled up in the front of his mind. "Why are you here? Don't you hate me? Don't you want to run away from me? I hurt people. I manipulated people. I- I kidnapped a child and your aunt and uncle. I hurt Marinette. I- I'm a terrible person."

Bridgette shook her head. "Was it really you that hurt everyone? Why did you do it? I want to understand. I want to know how it wasn't my fault. I want to understand what made you do it."

Felix rubbed his chin in thought. "I- I don't know. I don't know who I am. I've been gone so long… I've been angry for so long.. Jealous for so long… I didn't even grow up like a normal person." Felix closed his eyes and sighed, as he began to admit his faults. "I'm jealous of Adrien. I'm jealous that he got to live the life that I dreamed of. I'm jealous that he has a wife and two kids that truly love him. I'm upset that he got the brand. I'm upset that it wasn't me. I was stuck in a casket for years, surviving off of my sleeping mother. Until, my father woke her. I- I woke up to my father being dead and my mother being unconscious. I was angry and wanted revenge for what had happened. So, I wanted the miraculouses to change everything. To get my life back."

"Would Felix have done all of this if there wasn't a miraculous?" He peered down at his ring. The ring that he was given by his father. The ring that wouldn't come off, unless he found true love. Unless he found someone that accepted him. Loved him.

"No. I was jealous of Adrien's true love because I need one to rid me of my curse. My idiotic bad luck curse that is attached to this damn puma ring. My father thought it was a privilege to have this ring to protect me, but it's more like a shackle. I have no control over it. It's like my father still has power over me." He yanked at the ring on his finger until his finger turned red and swollen, but it wouldn't come off. "Get rid of this. I don't want this burden anymore. I don't want this ring anymore."

Bridgette grabbed his hand to get him to stop trying to force the ring off. "Calm down…"

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for everything I've done. But why are you here? Why aren't you mad at me? Why do I deserve this? I deserve to rot in hell. I deserve to not be happy. I wasn't meant to be alive still." Felix panicked and sat up with his knees drawn to his chest. "Why?" Tears welled up in his eyes. "How can you be so happy right now? Sitting in front of a sadistic person like myself. Someone that has done what I have. Someone, as broken as, me."

Bridgette sighed and sat on his bed. She touched his cheek and looked into his grief stricken eyes. "It's not that I'm not angry, not disappointed, not sad… I was just yelling at you for crying out loud." She used her hand to speak. "It's because inside those dark sinister eyes lurks a scared little boy. A scared, unloved, sad, broken, yet thriving little boy that needs to be accepted and loved. When no one else will or would… I loved that boy. And I still do. Even if you have broken so many people, including yourself."

His eyes shook back and forth, as he watched a smile cross across her lips. He suddenly pulled her into a hug and cried on her shoulder. She rubbed his back with a smile. "You're back."

"I did such horrible things to my brother… to my niece… to Plagg. To Marinette. My mother!" Felix burst out and Bridgette sighed and held him. "I pushed my family away. I have no one. I didn't mean to kill her. I didn't mean for my mother to have died. I didn't kill her. I- my father used the last of her energy to bring me back. He is the one that made her the way she is. He- he sacrificed her for me because she wouldn't listen. I begged him to not do it. I begged him to let me die in her place. I begged for him to stop, as she was taking her last breath. I begged her, as I watched her fade. I begged her to let me go, but she just touched my cheek and told me that I was important. That I still had a life to live. My father made me watch her die. Made he watch her take her last breath. My sadistic father..." He ground out the words and his heart ached. "She didn't deserve that life. She didn't deserve a man like him."

Bridgette pulled away from him. "Oh my God! He made you do that? I- Oh god…" Her hand fell to her lips.

Felix just nodded with tears down his face. "She told me to take care of my brother. I got upset that those would be her last words. It was always about Adrien, negative or positive. I was still being told to support his life. The life he had stolen from me. The life that I wanted." He gripped his hair in his hands.

"Even people with dark pasts and dark minds can have something beautiful within them if you give them a chance to explain themselves. There is always time to forgive someone for their wrongs. But YOU have to prove to them that you are changed. That you are sorry. Saying I'm sorry, doesn't solve the problem. Showing that you're sorry is worth more. You still have time. We've granted you time. Time to prove that you're not who you were. Time to build trust. But YOU have to decide to do it. We can't for you." Bridgette smiled at him and his olive green eyes shook back in forth, while he parted his lips.

Felix smiled warmly at her, before pulling her in for a kiss. She sighed into it with a smile. "I missed you. I missed your innocence." She suddenly pulled the ring from his finger and held it up between them.

Felix chuckled and held her to him. "You're amazing, Bridgette. I did miss how stubborn and blunt you are."

Bridgette suddenly gasped and slapped him on the chest, before she giggled and he rubbed the spot she had hit with a wince. "Sorry." She covered her mouth and he laughed at her.

"Yep, same ol' Bridgette Cheng." Felix chuckled with a smile, as he pocketed the puma ring.

"Same ol' Felix Agreste." Bridgette joked with her hands on her hips.

"We need to talk." Adrien appeared at the door of Felix's hospital room. His arms were crossed across his chest, with one leg crossed over the other ankle, and he leaned on the doorframe.

Bridgette nodded and walked towards Adrien. She pat his shoulder and slipped past him, while Adrien dropped the door behind him.


	88. Chapter 84

**Note: I do not condone anything that Adrien says in this... but I felt like it had to be said. :/**

"I'm sorry." Felix looked up at Adrien with pained dull green eyes.

"I don't want to hear it from you!" Adrien suddenly burst out, before sighing and running his hand through his hair. "I don't- Why would you want my life?" He pointed at his own chest with fire in his eyes. "You don't want what I had… You wouldn't if you knew what the fuck I went through. Every fucking day! No- you wouldn't want it." He shook his finger at him with tears in his eyes and looked away from him.

Adrien went to walk across the room, but then turned to face him. He ran up and grabbed him by the collar of his hospital gown. His lips close to Felix's. "Every day… every damn day! Father would beat me! Senselessly beat me! With his belt in that bedroom that used to be mother and his sanctuary! Is that what you want? Huh?! How about not being fed food and having mother sneak you some, so you wouldn't fucking starve, huh?!" He shoved Felix into the bed and Felix winced at the pain of his head hitting the pillow. He turned his back to Felix and lifted his shirt onto the tops of his shoulders showing Felix his thick scars from their father. Felix winced and Adrien threw his shirt back down, before he spun around to face him again. "You don't fucking WANT my life, Felix! You want your old posh life! You want to be that perfect golden child that got all of the love in the damn fucking world!"

Felix let his brother beat him with his words. "You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to not please father! To not please anyone! You don't know what it's like to not make ONE sound, while the bite of a belt hits your flesh. Your father didn't try to kill you! Not once, but TWICE! TWICE Felix!" Adrien stuck his fingers out in a peace sign. "Those marks didn't make themselves! I almost died! And then…. AND THEN some brother that was dead to me? My whole life? Comes in and steals my child?! Steals my family?! Hurts my wife! The only ones that have actually been there?! And you think you can just say that you're sorry?! You know what? I'm sorry. I'm sorry that father loved you! I'm sorry that mother loved you! I'm sorry… that I had to be born to replace such an inconsiderate asshole, as yourself!"

"Adrien…. wait-I-" Felix held his hand out to interrupt him.

"NO, I don't want to hear it. I need you to prove to me that you've changed. You have a lot, and I mean, A LOT of ass kissing to do, because if it were left up to me?! I would have left you dead! I would have rammed my staff into you so many damn more fucking times, until you were a puddle on the floor. Until all that was left was something to run over. I don't give a flying fuck about what happens to you at the moment. Until, you can prove yourself worthy… you're still dead in the grave to me." Adrien let tears fall down his cheeks, as he spoke with his finger, jabbing it towards his feet. "You killed my mother. Our mother. You killed the one thing I always wanted back. The only thing that kept me from putting a damn gun in my mouth as a kid."

"I didn't kill her. I didn't… I-" Felix was at a loss for words. "Father did it. He made me watch. She said one thing to me before she gave her last breath."

Adrien stopped talking and set his jaw, as he sniffed with an empty expression.

"She said to watch over you. To make sure you were okay. It was always about you. Even while father was keeping me alive. Fixing each broken piece of me, as I aged in that casket." Felix let tears fall, as he spoke with quivering lips. "All she wanted was for you to be okay."

"You're lying!" Adrien slammed his fists into Felix's hospital gown and yanked him closer to his face.

"I'm not. I'm telling the truth, Adrien." Felix held his hands up beside his face. "I'm serious. I swear. I promise. Please."

Adrien searched his brother's eyes and threw him back against the bed, again. "I swear to God if you are lying to me… so help you… I will slam my staff into your heart and watch it beat out of your chest." Adrien sneered and walked out of the room, letting the door fall shut behind him.

Felix clutched his gown at his chest with wild eyes and a quick paced breath. His heart sped up, as panic took over. It hit him that it was going to be harder than he thought to get his brother's trust back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien stormed down the hallway of the hospital with his hands in his pockets, his muscles tensed up, and Bridgette ran up to him. She grabbed his bicep and he threw her hand off of him.

"Leave me alone." Adrien glared at her with hatred filled eyes.

"Adrien…" Bridgette begged him with worried blue eyes. "You can't stay like this. You need to let it all go… You need to…"

"I don't want to hear it. If you want to forgive that asshole so easily… be my guest. I have to go." Adrien huffed and kept walking, until he flung the doors open and felt rain hit him. He peered up at the rain clouds and closed his eyes, letting the chill of the rain cover his face and take him away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette laid on her bed and thought about everything. She had tried to tell Adrien to stay there with her, but she knew he had to go talk to Felix. He had to get his thoughts off of his chest, but it still worried her.

She turned on her side and brushed Hugo's dark hair to the side. She smiled and grazed his cheek with her fingertips. He slept soundly and she was relieved that her children were safe, for once.

She heard the trap door open above her and Chat Blanc dropped down onto the bed. Plagg zipped out of the ring and Adrien walked down the stairs without a word. He slammed the pink chair away from the desk and sat in it with his head in his hands and his legs wide.

Marinette worried her lip and peered over the side of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Adrien gasped for air and clutched his messy blonde hair in his hands. He didn't say a word. He just shook his head and her expression changed. She looked at him with saddened eyes and carried Hugo down the stairs. She sat him in a crib that Emma had used. Marinette walked over to her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders. She crouched down and he threw her hands off of him. "Don't." His voice cracked and he sniffed.

"What happened?" Marinette looked up at him, concerned.

"It doesn't matter. I don't trust him." Adrien glared and the moonlight caught the yellow in his eyes.

She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him on the lips, but he didn't kiss her back. "Just- let's go to bed. We can talk about it in the morning." Marinette smiled warmly at him.

"I'm going out." Adrien gently pushed her away and let Plagg take him over again.

He leaped out of the apartment and disappeared into the night.

Marinette watched him disappear into the distance from her window. She worried her lip and touched the glass with her fingertips. "Oh… kitty…"

"He'll be okay, Marinette. Give him time." Tikki sighed and rubbed her cheek with her own. "Plus, we'll go see Master Fu tomorrow and fix Plagg."

"I hope your right, Tikki." Marinette held out her hands and Tikki landed in them with a warm smile.

 **Song I think matches this well: Let You Down by NF**


	89. Chapter 85

**Note: Happy Father's Day if you celebrate it this weekend! Otherwise, have a great weekend in general! Thank you for reading! :)**

Marinette waited for Tikki to fall asleep, before she climbed up and out onto her balcony. She sat in the hammock chair and looked at her phone. She flipped through her contacts looking for Alya's number. When she found it, she pressed the call button.

"Hey, girl… I thought you were supposed to be resting." Alya yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I know… can you do me a favor?" Marinette bit her fingernail and looked at the full moon.

"What is it?" Alya sighed and looked over at Nino.

"Can you send Carapace to La Tour Eiffel to check on Chat?" Marinette worried her bottom lip.

A thousand questions ran through her head, but she figured it was better not to ask. "Alright. I'll send him. But we're talking later." Alya shook her finger, exhausted.

"Sure thing. Merci, Alya." Marinette hung up the phone and peered up at the stars, before Hugo's crying brought her back to reality. She sighed and made her way back into the bedroom to feed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carapace leaped from building to building, until he reached the Eiffel Tower. He saw the silhouette of his best friend up on one of the steel beams. Carapace shook his head and began to climb up the tower's struts.

Carapace jumped down behind him and Chat jumped at the sound of Carapace's boots on the metal beam.

"M, was right. You are here." Carapace made himself comfortable beside Chat. "So, why did you run this time, man?"

Chat sighed and leaned back slightly on the bars, peering at the stars. "Bet you can guess." Chat shrugged and looked over at his friend with an unamused expression.

"Let's see… your dad was a dick… Your bro is an even bigger one… Your daughter was stolen from you… Bridgette showed up… and she-" Carapace couldn't even get the last words out because Chat had interrupted him.

His knuckles turned white on the metal bar. "Forgave Felix so… damn easily. How? How can someone forgive someone so fast?" He clenched his jaw and Carapace saw the pain in his best friend's eyes.

"You have to know that she's been gone this whole time… She hasn't been around to know the history. The only thing she knows is that you slept with Marinette when she had a broken heart and then you told her she was just a friend. Which even for me… was low, man, seriously." Carapace let his shoulder slump, as he peered at him with a lack of enthusiasm.

"That was years ago… Nino…" Chat rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I really was blind wasn't I?"

"Yes, horribly blind, my man." Carapace slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm guessing you went to see Felix?"

"Yeah…" Chat winced at the memory of his words. "I was too harsh. I think."

"Dude… he hurt you and your family. He threatened to kill people that are close to you. He deserved whatever it was you said." Carapace gestured with his hands.

"I'm not so sure… I threatened to kill him in a horrific way…" Chat cringed.

"Okay, that may have been a bit much. But anything else, probably, was justified." Carapace cringed with him.

"Yeah." Chat clasped and unclasped the metal beam in his hands.

"Alright!" Carapace got up and dusted his hands off. "Let's go."

Chat looked up at him confused. "Where are we going?"

"To a bar. You need to relax and… I need something stronger than water after this conversation." Carapace stared down at his best friend.

"I'm in." Chat got up and they slid down the legs of the tower.

Carapace and Chat leaped into a nearby alleyway and dropped their transformations. Nino sighed and put an arm around his best friend's shoulders. "We're headed back to our house near the water tomorrow. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I just wish I knew what was wrong with me and Plagg." Adrien sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Bridgette said she knew how to handle it right? Plus, I'm sure Master Fu can handle Plagg. It'll all work out. You've taken on a lot over the last few years. You need moment to relax. And if you ask me… It's about time." Nino smiled as, they walked to the bar down the street.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien stumbled down from the trap door and fell onto the bed. Marinette stirred and rolled over to wrap her arm around his body.

He smiled warmly down at her and pulled her closer. She cuddled her cheek to his chest and draped her leg over his hips. Adrien looked up at the ceiling and thought about his life and what it was now.

He had really come a long way since he was in college dealing with his father, even further from high school. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, exhausted.

"Mmm… did Nino show up?" Marinette sleepily mumbled.

"Yeah. Thank you." Adrien cleared his throat as he felt the room spin. "I think I drank too much."

"Spinning?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at him and watched him swallow hard.

"Yeah." Adrien cringed and groaned, trying to make it stop.

"Follow me." Marinette slowly got up from the bed and untangled herself from him.

She pulled his hand and he sat up with his head in his hand. She lead him down to the chaste lounge. "Lay down on there and put your foot on the floor. I'll bring you a glass of water." She yawned and he did as he was told. His foot on the floor seemed to stabilize the spinning.

Marinette stumbled down the stairs and into her parent's kitchen. She went through the cabinets and found a glass, before filling it with water. She carried it back up stairs, after she stretched her arms above her head with a yawn.

She opened the trap door and stood up in the middle of the floor, before gently closing the door behind her. She poked him in the nose and he slowly opened his eyes and the yellow in his eyes caught the light. "Drink this."

"Feed it to me." Adrien mumbled and slurred with a smirk.

"I'm not going to tip it for you…" Marinette rolled her eyes and squealed as, he pulled her on top of him. She spilt water onto his cheek and covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry."

Adrien chuckled and took the water from her hand. "It's okay. It was my fault." He brought her lips down to his and kissed her softly with love filled eyes. "You always blame yourself, whether it's out loud or internally. I can see it in your eyes, Bugaboo." He sat up slightly and she slid away from him with pouted lips and confused eyes. He took a sip of the water and groaned. "Really… shouldn't have drank so much. I think I'm dying. I don't even know how many shots I had. I lost count at seven."

"More than seven?" Marinette's eyes went wide.

"Mm-hm." Adrien sighed and slowly took another sip of the water.

"Have you heard from Natalie and your father's company?" Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"It's doing okay. She still texts me with updates. You know that. I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't want to talk about my family right now." Adrien clenched the glass and his knuckles turned white.

"Sorry. I just happened to think about it. Anyway, try to sleep." Marinette got up to grab him a blanket.

Adrien sighed, set the glass on the floor beside the lounge, and laid back against the pillow.

Marinette walked over and threw a blanket over him. He bit his bottom lip and yanked Marinette onto him. Her eyes went wide, as his fingers lingered in her hair. He buried his nose into her hair and sighed. "Stay. Please. I don't want to sleep alone. Not now. Not ever again. Please don't leave me. Not like everyone else." Marinette let the tears fall from her eyes at his soft pained words, while she heard his breathing slow and deepen, as his chest slowly rose and fell.

"We'll never leave you. You're the best thing in our lives, Kitty." Marinette sat up slightly onto her elbows, ran her fingers through his hair, and he cuddled her closer.


	90. Chapter 86

Adrien groaned and got up, slowly. Marinette looked down at him with a smile, holding a cup of water. She held out some pain killers and the glass for him to take. "Figured you could use these."

"Merci, Mari." Adrien slammed back the pills and sighed.

Emma came running towards him with a smile. "Look what maman made me!" She held a crocheted Plagg out towards him.

"It's cute, baby." Adrien smiled at her and set his glass down. He picked her up into his lap and cuddled her. "I missed you so much!"

"I miss you too, daddy." Emma hugged him with all of her might.

Tears welled up in Marinette's eyes, as she watched them hold one another. Adrien began to sway and sing her a soft lullaby. Emma sighed and smiled against his chest.

"Daddy purr, now?" Emma smiled up at him with giant eyes, as she took his right hand into hers, playing with his miraculous.

"Not yet, Kitten. I promise soon enough." Adrien smiled at her.

"Are you ready?" Bridgette lifted the trap door and peered up at a hung over Adrien, hugging his daughter.

"I'm ready." Adrien sighed and walked towards Marinette, after setting Emma on the chaste lounge beside him. "When I get back we'll take Plagg." He smiled at his wife and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled him closer by the collar of his black shirt and deepened the kiss.

Adrien blushed with a smirk and Marinette looked around him at Bridgette. "You better bring my husband back to me."

Bridgette laughed. "Don't worry. I'll bring him back. Hopefully in one piece. No promises though." She winked at her with her hands on her hips.

"I'm serious!" Marinette glared at her cousin.

"I'll be fine, Bugaboo. Promise." Adrien smiled at her and followed Bridgette.

"I'm serious!" Marinette argued after them with her hands on her hips. Hugo began to cry and she sighed and walked over to pick up their son.

She knew better than to trust Adrien's 'I'll be fine.' Marinette balanced feeding Hugo, while she grabbed her phone to call Alya.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adrien found himself at the gates of the mansion. His eyes flew open wide and he backed up a bit, but Bridgette stopped him and pushed him forward. "Oh...no… pretty boy. You're going in and we're going to confront this. I'm not messing around." Bridgette pushed him against his will.

Adrien gave in and pushed her away. "Alright, alright." He glared and walked through the gates on his own accord.

Bridgette smiled, as Adrien walked through the front doors. "I don't understand why we have to be here."

"Where else are we going to dig deep into your psyche?" Bridgette shrugged and shut the doors behind them.

"I don't like where this is going, Bridgette." Adrien's breathing sped up and his heart raced along with it.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Bridgette yanked him up the stairs to the worst room in the house.

"No, no, no, no, no. Nope. Hard… nope." Adrien pulled away from her and began to book it down the stairs.

"Adrien!" Bridgette called after him and Nino suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs.

He caught his bestfriend and held him with all of his strength. "Sorry, man. You have to do this. Not just for Marinette, Hugo, and Emma…. But for yourself, as well. ."

"Ni...no?" Adrien looked at his best friend with a horrified expression.

"C'mon." Nino turned him around and Adrien gave in again.

"D'accord!" Adrien sighed and he reluctantly walked up the stairs.

"Purrfect." Bridgette grinned.

Adrien snapped his head up to look at her. He shook his finger at her. "Not fun when you say it."

"I get it, pretty boy." Bridgette giggled and opened his father's bedroom.

It hadn't changed much. Felix had cleaned it up since the whole fight between him and his father. But if he looked closer, he could make out the marks where the furniture had collided with the wall and the faint stains of his crusted blood on the carpet. Adrien winced at the memory and his stomach turned.

"What do you remember?" Bridgette closed the door behind them.

Adrien clenched his teeth and set his jaw, as he held back tears. "Pain, suffering, blood, words, silence." He couldn't form full sentences, only fragments, as the memories crossed his mind.

Bridgette sighed and picked up a photo of his mother. "Your mom lived here too?"

"She did. Before she disappeared." Adrien clenched and unclenched his fists.

"When did she disappear?" Bridgette passed him the picture.

"When I was twelve. She walked out the doors. I didn't know she was still working with my father as Peacock though." Adrien became more and more angry with each thought. "He never told me. He never told me anything. EVER!"

"Good, good. Hold that anger. Let it build…" Bridgette ducked as he chucked the picture towards her head and it hit the wall behind her, shattering the glass within it's frame.

"He kept me on diets! He used manipulation to get what he wanted from me! He tried to keep me from Marinette, m'lady! He tried to kill me! He used my mother! He used my brother!" Adrien began to rip the bedroom apart.

"Yes, yes." Bridgette smiled as, she watched him tear everything around them.

Nino winced as, he watched his friend react in the only way he could.

A purple light took Adrien over and he became Chat Blanc.

"There he is. That's what I was waiting for. Hey there, dark kitty…" Bridgette smiled up at a seething Adrien in white.

"Bridgette… are you sure this was a good idea?" Nino suddenly transformed into Carapace, brandishing his shield. It spun out and grew bigger, as he braced for what was going to happen.

"C'mon kitty. Plenty more rooms to see." Bridgette spun around and skipped to his old bedroom.

Carapace rolled his eyes and followed them, helplessly.

Bridgette flung the door open to his old room. "What about this room? How many times were you locked in here? How long was your mother underneath your floorboards? Being used and hurt? Being kept like an experimental rat."

"Bridgette, that's too far…" Carapace tried to speak up, but quickly leaped and blocked a computer monitor from hitting Bridgette. "What the hell, Adrien?"

"I said I wasn't holding back." Bridgette pushed Carapace out of her way. "Let him do what he wants."

Carapace glared at her. "I'm not letting you get hurt. M would never let me live it down."

"Fine. Just don't get in our way then." Bridgette argued.

She looked over at a seething Chat. "How about the fact that Lila was in this room, fucking an illusion of you?" She turned on his old television with a video of Lila riding a copy of Adrien. "What else is there about this room?" She tapped the remote to her chin, as she looked up and away.

"He set cameras up and wouldn't let me have any privacy. I was stuck in here for years. I had to beg to go to school. Had to beg to have a somewhat normal life." Adrien spit in anger and threw his staff into the giant flat screen television, cracking the screen and making the pixels disperse within the image of Lila.

"That's so… fucked up, dude." Carapace was even disgusted by what he had seen. "Was she dressed as… Ladybug?"

"It doesn't fucking matter, man!" Chat snapped at him with a fierce expression.

"Sorry." Carapace backed down.

Chat grabbed his staff from the screen and followed Bridgette around the room. She moved the couch and Chat, angrily, put in the code. They dropped down to Hawkmoth's lair.

"Now, you know where this is going, don't you pretty boy?" Bridgette smirked and Adrien internally screamed, as she lead him to the room where Emma had been locked up.

"Lock me up! I can't do this anymore. I wanna rip you to pieces right now!" Chat burst out in anger, losing his control.

"I figured this would eventually happen." Bridgette sighed and opened the door to a chamber that had cement walls with chains along them.

Carapace and Bridgette held him against one of the walls and locked his wrists above his head.

Carapace backed up and Chat slumped with relief. He felt more in control with the shackles around his wrists.

Bridgette walked up to him and touched his chin with her fingers, as she raised his purple eyes to meet hers. "What happened to your mother?"

Chat growled and snapped at her. "My father murdered her, while my brother WATCHED!"

"You believe that? Interesting… I would think you would blame Felix." Bridgette smiled at him.

"I DO! HE COULD HAVE STOPPED IT! HE COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING! HE WAS ON HIS SIDE! MY FATHER TRUSTED HIM!" Chat spoke through his teeth, while he tugged against the binds. "HE HURT MY FAMILY! HE HURT MARINETTE! EMMA! EVERYONE!"

"Hey, kitty?" Marinette walked out from behind Carapace.

Chat's eyes flew to his wife and the anger never left his face.

"Adrien?" Marinette stepped closer to him. "I know you're in there. I know you can forgive. I know you- your more than broken. But- you need to come back. You need to deal with this. Overcome this."

"Stop sheltering him! Why are you here? I said I could handle this." Bridgette called out and took over again. "Think about your mother! About everything that has happened!"

Chat shook his head fighting Plagg, fighting Chat, fighting himself.

"Minou." Marinette ignored Bridgette, touched his cheek, and peered into his violet eyes.

"Back up! Stay away from me! It's not- it's not safe, Mari!" Chat's voice broke and tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'm not safe. I'm unstable. I- I don't want to hurt you! Or Emma or Hugo… I don't want to hurt anyone! I hate my father! I hate my family! I hate my life! I hate that I'm broken! That my mother is dead! I murdered my father!"

Marinette cringed and Bridgette pulled her back. "Focus, Adrien. Focus on controlling everything. Focus on acceptance. There's nothing you can do to fix it. You can't fix anything."

Chat sobbed and dangled by the shackles, as his knees gave out. "You're right. I can't do anything about it. I can't change the past. I can't change anything. I can't- I can't fix something that was never fixable in the first place."

"Good Kitty." Bridgette's voice grew softer.

Chat Blanc dissolved around a weakened Adrien. Marinette rushed over and unhooked the shackles and he slumped to the floor and she held his face in her hands. She kissed him over and over on the lips and cheeks. "You can change your future, Adrien. You can do better than your father. You can become better than your name. Better than anything you could ever dream of. You're already better. You're already a bigger person. Your name is already changing through Emma, through Hugo, through us."

"Where's Emma and Hugo?" Adrien looked at her with shaking forest hued eyes, as he clutched her wrists in his shivering hands.

"They're safe. Alya and my parents have them." Marinette smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and he calmed. "It's okay. It's over. Now we can go take Plagg to Master Fu. He needs to be fixed. To be mended. He's hurting too."

"Merci." Adrien clenched her shirt into his fists and cried onto her shoulder. Carapace and Bridgette left them alone with smiles on their faces.

 **Song I wrote to: Excuse Me by Fire From the Gods (My husband just got this song and I happened to start listening to it randomly while I wrote.)**

 **ScarletRedSouls** **had a great point that Numb by Linkin Park is a perfect song for Adrien too. ^-^ Thank you for reminding me of this song.**


	91. Chapter 87

**Note: The next chapter will be the end. It has been one crazy ride and I am so happy that you have all loved this story. ^-^ I never thought this story would get, as big as, it did. ^-^ It was a joy to write and I am going to miss it very much, but all things must end. I want to thank everyone for reading this story, for favoriting it, for reviewing it, and for following it. ^-^ My next story that I will be picking back up will be.. Le Noir Tattoo. I have chose to try and focus on one story at a time, until I end them all. ^-^ Thank you again, everyone! You're all amazing! Oh, and I will post a short timeline for this at the end along with the playlist, as I usually do. haha Thanks again. ^-^**

Adrien kneeled next to the mat at Master Fu's massage parlor. Marinette sat beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Adrien sighed and didn't meet Master Fu's eyes. "I'm really sorry, Master. I should have taken better care of Plagg. I-"

"Shh…" Master Fu opened one of his eyes at Adrien with a warm smile, before going back to Plagg.

He held his hands out in front of him and focused all of his energy into Plagg. Master Fu picked up a gong and began to tap it, before he set it down. Plagg sighed and stirred from his sleep.

"Plagg?" Adrien looked at him with worried eyes.

"Got camembert, kid?" Plagg flew up and rubbed his cheek against Adrien's soft one.

"Yep, still a floating stomach." Adrien suddenly chuckled and he tossed him a wedge of cheese.

Plagg threw it back and ate it. Tikki suddenly flew over and tackled Plagg in the air, sending them into a spin.

"You're back!" Tikki giggled and squeezed Plagg, while he tried to get away from her.

Marinette giggled with her hand over her lips.

"So, he's okay now?" Adrien looked at Master Fu with nervous eyes.

"He is. He took a beating. Much like you did. But I can tell by both of your energies that you both are stronger now. If anything, you are more bonded." Master Fu nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Master Fu." Adrien sighed and Marinette smiled at them.

Adrien looked at his miraculous and it looked new. It was shinier than before and his eyes shook as, a smile crossed his lips.

"Thank you so much, Master Fu." Marinette smiled at him and he nodded.

"You two have bonded so well. I knew from day one that I had picked the perfect pairing. From the moment your fingers touched underneath that umbrella in the rain." Master Fu smiled warmly at them.

"What?" Marinette's eyes grew wide, as did Adrien's.

"I have kept track of you two since day one. Did you think I would let you make decisions alone? If I saw something that was too much for you, I would have released more miraculouses. You handled each trial expertly and you, Ladybug, helped Chat Noir a lot more than I thought was possible." Master Fu passed cups of tea around.

Marinette blushed and looked up at Adrien. He leaned into her with a chagrin. "I told you we were meant to be. Remember, Bugaboo?"

Marinette groaned and rolled her eyes, while she pushed him away by his nose.

Adrien chuckled and rubbed his nose. "Same ol' Ladybug."

Marinette smirked and suddenly pulled him to her by the collar of his black shirt. His lips pressed to hers and she let him go.

"That's new." Adrien smiled at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes and huffed. "It's really not…" She shook her head and leaned into him with her arms crossed, teasing him.

"You're right." Adrien laughed and yanked her in for another kiss.

"Okay, you two. Time for you to fly and see your children." Master Fu smiled at them.

"Thank you again, Master." Adrien smiled at him, before they left.

Adrien and Marinette walked out into the street and went into an alleyway.

Adrien pressed her against the side of the building. "So." He lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger.

She sighed and blushed, as his other hand held his weight beside her head. "So."

"Are you ready to go back to our home and have a nice relaxing life?" Adrien smirked and bent down to trail kisses along her neck.

"So… ready, minou." Marinette sighed into his advances. "But I still have a month until that can happen. Remember?"

"Right." Adrien pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, while his other hand rested in his pocket.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a giggle and she yanked him against her again. She peered up into his emerald eyes with her blue bell ones. Marinette peered at him through her dark eyelashes and a sultry smile. "I didn't say to stop though." She pressed her lips to his and he deepened the kiss, catching his weight on his palms.

He groaned and broke the kiss. They pressed their foreheads together, while they caught their breaths. "We should go. I know of a little girl that I owe many purrs to."

Marinette giggled and peered up into his eyes, while her fingers clenched his shirt still. "Then claws out, kitty."

Adrien suddenly got excited and he punched the air like old times. "Plagg! Claws Out!"

A green light took him over and Adrien stood in all black with glowing green accents along the curve at his bicep, the zippers, the cuffs of his gloves and boots. Marinette's mouth fell open at the sight of his transformation.

"What?" Chat Noir looked at her confused, while one of his ears went to the side.

Her hand covered her mouth and she pointed to a window a little ways away. He walked over to it and looked at his reflection.

He suddenly turned to Marinette. "Glowing green accents?"

"You changed and so did he." Marinette finally found her voice. "You're concept of Chat has changed. So, your suit did too."

Chat looked back at his reflection and he twisted his spine to look it over. "I kind of like it. Looks cool with the punch of glowing neon green."

Marinette nodded and she walked back into the alleyway to transform. She walked back out to Chat Noir and he leaned on his staff and rubbed his chin.

"What?" Marinette looked at him with confusion on her face.

"I'm not the only one that changed, Bugaboo." Chat gave her a smug expression. "Check it out."

Marinette looked over her reflection. Her midnight hair was up in a bun and accented with a red ribbon. Her suit was mainly red with black spots. Black gloves went up to her elbows and her feet and calves were coated in black. Glowing red bands ran along the tops of her gloves and thigh high boots. She smiled up at him and pulled him closer by his bell. She kissed him hard on the lips and he smiled into the kiss.

"Try and keep up, kitty." Ladybug winked and threw her yo-yo, as she swung towards the bakery.

Chat shook his head with a chuckle and extended his staff, as he took off after her like old times.


	92. The End :)

**Note: This is the end... Thank you so much for sticking around with this story! Thank you for reading it! Thank you for everything! After this I'll be uploading the playlist with all of the songs... and then a Timeline. Also, there will be the alternate Zak Storm scene for those that wanted him to be in this. But that will take a bit to write. Anyway, thank you so much for your understanding, kind words, and just being awesome! I'll miss this story and the song at the end really sums it up to me. ^-^**

Chat Noir sat on the couch with Hugo in his arms. Hugo played with his bell and sucked on his pacifier, while Emma laid beside him. He let purrs roll out and Emma slowly fell asleep to the sounds of his purring, while Hugo fell asleep to the ring of his bell.

Marinette giggled and walked out into the hallway in the Ladybug costume she had made. She felt self-conscious with her rounded stomach in the suit. She worried her bottom lip and Chat picked up the kids to take them to bed.

He walked back to Marinette and brushed his fingers along the curve of her jaw. Chat bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You're beautiful."

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm huge in this costume." Marinette pulled at the spandex material.

"Stop. You're more than beautiful, you're gorgeous and an amazing mother and wife. I couldn't live without you. WE couldn't live without you." Chat kissed along her jawline and caught her earlobe between his teeth.

She moaned and her knees gave way and he caught her. "Careful, Bugaboo." Chat chuckled and held her by the small of her back.

Marinette sighed and bit her bottom lip.

Marinette took his hand with a smirk and she lead him to their old bedroom. She laid down on the bed, on her side and he chuckled.

"Hang on." Adrien left the room, leaving a confused Marinette.

A tapping came from the window in their bedroom. Marinette looked over to see a familiar face. She giggled and shook her head, as she sat up onto her elbows and spread her thighs, while she faced the window. A blush came over his cheeks, as the fabric folds between her thighs parted. She slid her index finger between her lips, making it wet, before she slid it down the slit of her costume. She slowly slid her finger into her tight opening and brought it back up to her swollen clit with her head tilted back. She peered up to see her husband licking his lips, watching her through the window. She winked at him and she heard him groan.

She giggled and took her fingers from her wet pussy and walked over to the window. She opened it and leaned her palms onto the window sill. Her finger glistened in the moonlight and caught his eye. Chat swallowed hard and focused back on his wife.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I just came by to talk, but I see you're busy. So.." Chat leaned into her, slightly with a smirk.

Marinette shook her head, grabbed his bell, and yanked him through the window. She pressed her lips to his and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He kissed her back, letting his tongue swipe against hers. Marinette pulled away with a pant. "Claws in, Kitty."

Chat climbed through the window, after Marinette stepped back. She pushed him against the window and he caught himself by the window sill by his palms. She stood on her tiptoes and reached up around his neck with her hands. Marinette pulled him down for a passionate kiss and he sighed into it.

"Claws in." Adrien whispered against her kisses and stood in front of her in a copy of his old suit.

Marinette walked over to the bed, swaying her hips. She stopped in front of the bed and looked over her shoulder through her dark lashes and red mask. "Come play, minou."

Adrien leaped onto the bed and she laughed, before she got onto the bed beside him. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips, as she giggled against his kiss. He chuckled and kissed along her cheeks, while he gripped her ass in his hand. She moaned and put her leg over his hips.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips. She ran her tongue along his and he moaned softly, as he deepened the kiss and slid his hand along her side and up to her breast. He ran the pad of his thumb over her peaked nipple and she shivered.

"Sorry." Adrien whispered, as he peered into her blue eyes with his glowing green ones.

"No, it's okay." Marinette panted and held his hand where it was. "Just be gentle."

Adrien nodded and kissed her again. She pushed him onto his back by his chest and she straddled his hips with her thighs. He groaned as, she rolled her hips against his arousal. The suits were thin and he could feel every little detail of her against his hardened cock.

"Are you wearing panties, Bugaboo?" Adrien panted and looked up at her with bedroom eyes.

Marinette had her head tilted back and she looked down at him with sultry eyes, while she rubbed her wet pussy against him. She just shook her head and moaned, as each movement brushed her swollen clit.

Adrien tilted his head back in a moan, as his wife rocked her hips against him, working him, surrounding the sides of his cock with her parted folds through the soft fabric.

"Lose the suit, please." Adrien ground the words out in a husky voice and he looked at her, through his black mask, with hunger filled eyes, as he ran his fingers into her pigtails. He pulled the ribbons from her hair, causing her hair to fall over her shoulders.

Marinette smirked and slid one hand down to the waist of his suit. She ran her hand along the length of him. Marinette slid her hand into the opening of overlapping fabric and ran her fingers along his taut soft skin. She released him from the suit and moved down his body, before flicking beneath the tip of his cock with her tongue. She wrapped her lips around the head and slowly moved her mouth down to the base and back up, while she swirled her tongue around him.

He groaned and flung his head back into the pillows, as his lips parted into a pant. She worked him with her hand and mouth, until she felt him nearing his release.

He nudged her slightly with his palm and she let him go with a pop. Adrien yanked her back up along his body and the wet fabric of her suit grazed his sensitive cock and he groaned louder at the sensation of her. He ran his finger between her thighs, along an area of fabric that was folded over itself. He spread the fabric open and ran his finger between her wet folds. She mewled as, he circled her swollen clit with his index finger and she she rocked her hips against him. He brought her lips to his and flicked her top lip with the tip of his tongue, while her lips parted in a moan. Her body shook, as she felt every muscle tighten. Her toes curled and her body shivered.

"That's it." Adrien whispered and yanked her up to his face. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and pulled her wet pussy to his lips. He ran his tongue from her tight opening to her sensitive clit. She cried out as he flicked her clit and sucked and tugged on it with his tongue and mouth. Marinette rolled her hips and rode out her orgasm, as he sped up the flicking of his tongue, and adjusted to her movements.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried out and Adrien covered her mouth with one of his hands. She bit his palm and screamed out into it, as he took her over the edge again and again.

She panted and he brought her back down along his body to his flexing cock. He positioned her just right and she rolled her hips. He slid into her with ease and he groaned at the sensation of her walls gripping him, pulling on him. She rolled her hips and gripped his suit with her fingertips, as she peered down at him with satisfied oceanic eyes.

Adrien panted and smiled up at her. He touched her cheek with his hand, while his other guided her by her hip. "You're so beautiful, Marinette." He closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of his wife's hips. How she rolled them and how her breasts bounced in the moonlight through a familiar suit.

His fingers tightened on her hips, as he moaned and came hard within her. Marinette rode it out until he was fully satisfied. She laid down beside him and he flinched as, she ran her fingers lightly along his glistening cock. Adrien fixed his suit and pulled her closer.

He kissed her on the top of her head, while he caught his breath. "That was amazing."

"Mm-hm." Marinette slowly closed her eyes, exhausted. She rested her hand on her stomach and the baby kicked.

Adrien touched her rounded stomach, and talked softly to it. "You, Louis, are going to have the best life, maman and daddy can bring you."

Marinette smiled down at her husband with tear filled eyes. "He really will won't he?"

"He really will." Adrien kissed Marinette on the lips and she sighed, realizing that nothing could tear them apart. That nothing would ever get between them again. They were safe, finally. They could finally relax and enjoy their little family in peace.

"Bridgette said she would stop by in two days to go wedding dress shopping." Marinette yawned and snuggled into Adrien's chest.

"I forgot about that." Adrien sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Marinette knocked him in the chest. "Felix is slowly proving he's turning around and you know it. You guys were just cracking jokes at each other the other day. I saw you!"

"Ow…" Adrien chuckled and rubbed his chest with his hand. "Yeah, I know. I'm slowly gaining trust in him."

"Good." Marinette smiled up at him and kissed him on the nose.

"Why?" Adrien rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"Would you rather I push you away?" Marinette pressed the tip of his nose, sending him back a bit.

Adrien chuckled and yanked her closer, as he pressed his lips against hers. "No, I'd rather you kiss me."

Marinette giggled and touched his cheek. "Anytime, kitty." She sighed and kissed him softly, while he pulled her closer and deepened it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette stood in the kitchen with Adrien and the two kids. Adrien poured flour into a mixing bowl and passed it to Emma to mix the ingredients.

"I got it." Emma smiled up at her father and began to mix the crepe mixture together.

"I know you do." Adrien chuckled and messed up her hair by rubbing the top of her head.

"Hey…" Emma giggled with one eye closed. She flung batter at Adrien and he laughed harder.

He took some of the spilt batter from his white shirt and wiped it on her nose.

"Dad..dy…" Emma whined and giggled.

Marinette walked around them and stuck chocolate sauce on Adrien's top lip.

"Really?" Adrien caught Marinette's wrist and yanked her to him.

She giggled as, he rubbed his lips on hers. Marinette giggled louder, trying to push him away.

Emma giggled. "I want chocolate too daddy!"

"It's all gone." Adrien chuckled and winked at Marinette, as he watched her lick the chocolate from her lips.

She came around and wiped chocolate on Emma's nose.

"Hey.." Emma whined and looked at her nose cross eyed.

Adrien chuckled at his daughter and Marinette did too. Hugo ran around and grabbed the cord. Adrien caught the mixer before it could fall. He ran around and picked the overly curious Hugo up. He looked into his son's eyes. "That could have been a CAT-tastrophe." He smiled warmly at him and kissed his nose, before holding a squirming Hugo in his arms.

"Nice, reflexes, daddy." Emma giggled and ate the chocolate off of her finger.

"Thank you, kitten." Adrien smiled and kissed her on the top of her head.

Marinette took the crepe mixture and began to make them on the stove.

Adrien tickled Hugo and made him giggle, while Emma cut strawberries with a butter knife. He watched Emma from the corner of his eye, as she sliced them.

"You're doing a great job, love bug." Adrien complimented his daughter with a warm smile.

"Merci, daddy." Emma smiled and began to hum the lullaby he sang her all the time.

Adrien couldn't help but smile, as Marinette joined in. She smiled and spun to take the strawberries from Emma. She threw them into a sauce pan with some sugar and cooked them down.

She served each crepe with care and sat down with her little family. Adrien took a bite and sighed. "Delicious as always, bugaboo."

"Merci, Minou." Marinette smiled and took a bite herself.

"Maman makes the best crepes." Emma held her fork in the air like her father did as, Chat Noir.

Adrien burst out laughing at their daughter's action. He was so happy to have a family like he did. He finally felt happy and felt whole. He didn't feel like a brand or a product. He felt wanted, loved, and needed. He felt important.

Marinette wiped Hugo's lips that were covered in strawberries and giggled. She couldn't imagine her life with anyone else. She rested her hand on her stomach and felt Louis kick. Soon, she'd have all of the kids she had dreamed of and with the man she had always wanted. Always needed. The man that kept her centered, that pulled her from her own spiraling thoughts, that kept her level headed. Pulled her from the edge and saved her, as she did for him. Her soulmate, her partner, her husband, her lover, and her best friend.

A knock came to their door and Adrien stood up to get it. He opened the front door to see Nino.

"Hey, man!" Nino fist bumped him and stepped inside.

Alya stood in the doorway with her hand on her rounded stomach.

"You're pregnant?!" Marinette smiled and walked over to her. Excitement filled her soul and she screamed, when she saw Alya.

"Girl… where have you been?" Alya screamed with her and hugged her.

"Come in! Tell me more! Have some crepes! Stay the night! I want to know everything. It's been a while!" Marinette spoke a mile a minute, while Nino and Adrien shook their heads.

"I'm due in about three months." Alya smiled and sat down, while Marinette served Nino and her crepes.

"No way! I'm so excited for you!" Marinette burst out and sat down.

Emma looked at her mother and giggled.

"Yep, a girl." Alya smiled at her best friend. "She's been a pain so far. But I know it's worth it."

"Poor Alya was sick for months…" Nino chimed in.

"I know how that is…" Marinette rolled her eyes. "Makes it hard to do anything."

"It does! And I was still traveling for my job…" Alya sighed and took a bite of her crepes.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her and make her outfits..." Marinette smiled warmly at them. "You'll be great parents."

"Merci, M." Nino smiled at her.

Alya smiled and began to talk about her pregnancy so far and Marinette joined in with her own stories.

Later, they all cracked jokes about the past over tea, while Emma danced around the living room to the stereo, that played _Love Exists_ by Amy Lee. Adrien smiled warmly at Marinette and winked at her from across the room. She blushed and worried her bottom lip with a giggle, before pressing the edge of her cup to her lips.

 **Song to sum it all up: Love Exists by Amy Lee**


	93. PLAYLIST

**Note: I had this all laid out nice, but fanfiction doesn't let you have certain formating and I forgot. So, the words in BOLD are the artists or fashion shows and the words beside them and below them are the song titles. :) For the AMV's my Youtube channel is the same as here, Quantum Chickpea**

 **Banks** Fuck With Myself

Weaker Girl

Bedroom Wall

 **Boy Epic** Hell

 **Maroon 5** Lips on You

 **Eden** Forever/Over

 **Boy epic** Wicked

 **Hailee Steinfeld ft. DNCE** Rock Bottom

 **Alessia Cara** Stars

Overdose

 **Lana Del Rey** Freak

 **Zed, Maren Morris, Grey** The Middle

 **Rihanna** Skin

 **Liam Payne, Rita Ora** For You

 **Rihanna ft. ZAYN** Angel

 **Demi Lovato** Tell Me You Love Me

 **Ruth B.** Lost Boy

 **AJR** Turned Out (AMV on my Youtube Channel)

 **Julia Brennan** Inner Demons

 **Faith Marie** Antidote (AMV on my Youtube Channel)

 **Julia Michaels** Heaven (AMV on my Youtube channel)

 **DJ Snake, Lauv** A Different Way

 **Banks** Drowning

 **Ellie Golding** Dead in the Water

 **Sia** Angel by the Wings

To Be Human

 **Travie McCoy ft. Sia** Golden

 **Camila Cabello** In the Dark

 **Boy Epic** Dirty Mind

 **Sia, Davis Guetta, & Afrojack **Helium

 **30 Seconds to Mars** Dangerous Night

 **Boy Epic** Vampire Sunrise

 **Transviolet ft. Reo Cragon** Kaleidoscopes

 **Christina Millian** Dip it Low

 **A Perfect Circle** Talk Talk

 **Eden** Drugs

 **Jessie J** Sweet Talker

 **Krewella** TH3C (Dyno Remix)

 **Dillon Francis** EDC 2017

 **BAZZI** Mine Precious When You Smile

 **MAX** That Kind of Love

 **John Legend** You & I

 **NF** Paralyzed

Can You Hold Me Nicole

 **x Ambassadors** Don't Stay

 **Lovely the Band** Broken

 **NF** Mansion

 **Jason Derulo** Naked

 **SoMO** Curve (AMV on my Youtube Channel)

 **Dactyl** Pure Sin

 **Jeremih ft.50 Cent** Down On Me

 **SoMo** Bad Chick

We Can Make Love

 **Zara Larson** Ain't My Fault

 **TOOL** Sober

Aenema

Jambi

 **Three Days Grace** Animal I have Become

 **Puscifer** Momma Sed

 **Hailee Steinfeld, Grey ft. Zed** Starving

 **30 Seconds to Mars** Rescue Me

 **Camila Cabello** All These Years

 **Stephen** Play Me Like a Violin

 **Xan Griffin ft. Lianna Wilde** Pisces

 **Twenty One Pilots** Holding Onto You

 **Amy Lee** If You're a Star

 **Sia** Passenger

 **The Weeknd** Wicked Games

Often

 **Bohnes** 12 Rounds

 **Hayley Kiyoko** Molecules

 **Chris Brown** Rock Your Body

 **Jeffrey Fashion Cares Runway Show- 40 Hot Male Models**

 **Bruno Mars** Locked Out of Heaven

Gorilla

 **Maria Mena** My Lullaby

 **Julia Michaels, Tripple Redd** Jump

 **Celine Dion** Ashes

 **Apocalyptica ft. Lacey** Broken Pieces

 **Kelly Clarkson** Meaning of life

 **Chris Brown** To My Bed

 **Mister TipleX "World War X" New York Fashion Week POwered by Art**

 **Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie** Rockabye

 **DJ Megan Ryte ft. Tory Lanez, HoodCelebrity** On & On

 **Julia Michaels** Worst in Me

 **Lana Del Rey** Cherry

 **NF** Let You Down

 **Fire From The Gods** Excuse Me

 **Linkin Park** Numb

 **Amy Lee** Love Exists


	94. Bedroom Eyes AMV

Hey, so I got asked if I was going to make a Bedroom Eyes AMV with the last song, Love Exists by Amy Lee, by LdyFcknNoir. So.. I have. haha It's on my youtube channel, Quantum Chickpea, and called Bedroom Eyes AMV. I did the best I could with the scenes from the show. :)


	95. Bedroom Eyes AU Zak and Bri Preview

**Note: This was written with RatherOddRanger. He wrote some of it and I wrote some of it. This is a small preview of what would have happened if Zak Storm had been added to the story. :) Thought I'd share that ending anyway. The full Zak and Bri scenes will be added later. :) Enjoy.**

 **Also, thank you so much for the amazing comments on this story. It made me so happy! :)**

''But it all worked out in the end.'' She then smiled and turned to Zak before planting a kiss on his cheek causing him to chuckle.

''I ended up falling on top of the man I was destined to marry. Well sort of marry … because there's no way that goat was a real priest!'' She added as Zak just rolled his eyes whilst everyone else looked confused.

''Don't you mean 'fall for'?'' Marinette added as she clearly placed Hugo on her shoulder to get him to burp.

''No, no.'' Bri laughed. ''I do mean FALL ON''.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Bridgette was practicing her surfing along the giant waves off of the Florida shore, in a black two piece bikini. The top had white skull and crossbones over each breast and thin straps tied around her neck and back. The bottoms were small and curved above her thighs, showcasing her rounded bottom, and tied at her hips. She smiled, as she got it down with her arms out at her sides to keep balance. She raised her hands above her head in glee, before she looked up to see storm clouds form. She dropped her hands to her sides, as her face turned from complete joy to utter shock. She shook her head and covered her face, as a portal formed in front of her. She went down the long tube, losing control of her board. She fell and clutched the sides, while her thighs straddled the board. She closed her eyes as, she was pulled out the other side of the wormhole.  
She spun out and came to a stop, rocking with the waves of the cold sea. She wiped her hand across her forehead, before something massive bubbled out of the depths in front of her, blocking the sun in the sky. She peered up, horrified by the giant mint green squid monster with one giant eye. She screamed, as it swiped at her. It's tentacle yanked her up into the sky. She kicked it and bit it's scratchy flesh. The creature let her go and she fell through the air, before hitting something soft and unhappy.  
Bridgette opened her clenched blue eyes. She peered up to see a man with auburn hair and eyes, as blue as, the sea. Her lips parted and his did too.  
"Hi." Bridgette giggled and looked around them at the ship.  
"Hey." Zak rubbed his head and helped her up.  
"Where am I?" Bridgette looked around confused, using him to stabilize her footing on the rocking ship.  
"You're on the Chaos." Zak smiled and gestured to his crew. "And we are the 7 C's! This is Crogar, Caramba, CeCe, Clovis, and…" Zak pulled his sword from his back. "Calabrass!"  
"Aye, Lass." Calabrass spoke and rolled his eyes.  
"You were almost eaten by that monster." Clovis joked and flew up closer to her to get a better look. "She doesn't look like she belongs around here."  
Bridgette shook her head and held her hand to her temple. "No, I- I was surfing, well, trying to… when a wormhole thingy pulled me in and… I landed here- What is this place?"_

 _"It's where people from all different timelines and places get trapped by the bermuda triangle." Calabrass spoke._

 _"Our captain was brought to us through a portal, as well." CeCe stepped out from behind the crew and threw her arm over his shoulders, as she looked over at him with a smile._

 _Bridgette gestured behind her feeling unwelcome. "I'm just gonna go…" She pointed behind her and tripped and fell._

 _Zak shrugged CeCe's arm off of him, who in turn looked at him annoyed, whilst Zak walked up to her. He bent down and held his hand out to her, trying his best not to look at her 'revealing' attire. "C'mon! You can't seriously believe that you'll survive out there, especially in ... well that ...''_

 _Bridgette glared at him and stood up, covering her chest. "I can manage." She went to climb up on the side of the ship, not seeing Zak's face go bright red as he caught a good view of her butt._

 _"Wait!" Zak grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She tripped and fell on him again and he caught her._

 _He looked down at her with a blush, before letting her go. He looked away awkwardly. "At- at least let us take you to the next place and maybe ... get you some clothes besides that ...*cough* ... two piece bikini" Zak said trying his very best not to look whilst blushing._

 _"Fine... I guess ..." Bridgette gave in and sat down on a crate going a little red herself._

 _"Good." Zak smiled nervously and went to man the ship._

 _Clovis floated up towards Bri with a mischievous smile ''''Hey Zak why are you walking funny?'' Clovis asked as, Crogar and Calabrass laughed._

 _''NO REASON!'' Zaks shouted back as, he walked awkwardly up towards the main wheel._

 _''Captain my sensors indicated your body temperature is rising and a great deal of blood is rushing to your-'' Caramba looked over graphs on his screens._

 _''NOT NOW CARAMBA!" Zak yelled and turned the wheel to suddenly steer the Chaos._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

''Trust me the day got weirder after that.'' Bridgette began as she told them about Golden Bones ….


	96. Chapter 96: Bonus Scene :)

**Note: I was randomly listening to my AMV files and I hit the arrow to watch the next one and it happened to be my Bedroom Eyes AMV. I really miss this story... So, I decided to finally break down and write a little scene. :) I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Marinette stood in the kitchen with Emma, Hugo, Louis, Alya, and Zoey. The two women were busy watching all of the kids cut out sugar cookies in various shapes.

The front door opened and Adrien stepped through the door in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and grey slacks. He slipped off his black dress shoes at the door and walked over to Marinette. He wrapped an arm around her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "How is my pawwssitively beautiful wife today?"

"We we're just making cookies alley cat." Alya laughed and shook her head at how loving Adrien was towards Marinette. "You guys really are a gross couple."

Marinette rubbed her nose against his with a giggle as Adrien dipped her back and placed kisses along her neck.

"Gross…" Emma complained and Hugo stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Daddy…" Hugo whined and slumped his shoulders, while Louis giggled and clapped his hands with glee.

"Even your kittens agree." Alya pointed out all of the children, as Zoey looked from her mom to the three kids with confusion on her face.

Adrien pouted at her, standing Marinette back up, and put a hand on his hips, while Marinette helped reroll the dough out for the kids. "And what about you and Nino? You guys aren't much better."

Alya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "We control ourselves better than you two do." She pointed from Adrien to Marinette.

Nino walked in and picked up a turtle cookie cutter. He began to help Zoey cut out cookies, before he walked over to Alya and pulled her close. He placed kisses on her cheeks and lips, causing her to softly laugh.

"You were saying…" Adrien rolled his eyes and yanked his neon green tie from his collar.

"Shut up, Adrien." Alya rolled her eyes and Adrien got up with a groan.

"I'm gonna go shower." Adrien kissed each of his kids on their heads and made his way to the master bathroom.

"Wait! Daddy!" Hugo jumped down and ran after him. Adrien stopped in his tracks in the long hallway and turned around to see his son with his hands in the air. "Purr?"

Adrien gave him a warm smile and picked him up. "Okay, kitten." He sighed and raised his right hand in the air. "Plagg, claws out." Plagg complained as he was drug into the ring, leaving Chat Noir in his wake.

He picked a wonder filled Hugo up and held him to his chest. He let out a rolling purr and Hugo relaxed against him.

"Purr? Purr?" Louis toddled down the hallway and Chat Noir chuckled.

"And here I thought I was going to shower…" Chat sighed and swiftly ran over to pick up Louis. Louis let out a loud giggle and Chat clutched both of his kittens to his chest and let out soft purrs. He walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed with the two boys.

Soon Emma wandered in and stood in the doorway with her hands behind her back. She swayed back and forth, peering at the floor.

Chat peered over at her with a smile. "Do you want in on this too?"

Emma nodded and Chat gestured for her to come over. She climbed onto the bed and cuddled his arm. Chat kissed her on the top of her head. "You know, Emma, when you were just a little kitten… you would only sleep if I purred. Did you know that? And one day… I lost Plagg and you asked me to purr. Well, I couldn't purr anymore and when you asked? It broke our hearts. You've depended on this purr for so long… It's okay to still love something even though you're older." He peered over at her, knowing that she felt silly still finding comfort in something that she loved as a baby.

"It's not silly?" Emma peered up at him and worried her bottom lip.

"Of course not, love bug. I still love Ladybug and I have since I was a kid." Adrien gently poked her on the tip of her nose.

Emma giggled, "Yeah… But that's mom…" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh…? Well don't tell her that. She might throw me out like she used to when I was just a mangy young cat." He winked at her and Emma giggled more.

Marinette walked in with her arms crossed. "Ha-ha, very funny." She fell onto the bed beside her happy little family. She poked her husband in the nose. "You're still a mangy cat."

"Ouch, m'Lady." Chat chuckled and pretended to be wounded in the chest.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it kitty?" Marinette winked at him and he slid the kittens off of him. He suddenly was on her and tickling her sides, causing Marinette to gasp and wiggle in a fit of giggles. She gasped for air and yelled for him to stop, but he kept going until she cried tears of joy.

Their kids joined in and Marinette quickly turned against them all and began to tickle each one without mercy. "I got you…." She giggled and tickled Louis, Hugo, and Emma. They burst out laughing and soon ran out of the bedroom. Louis toddled behind them and Marinette quickly closed the door, after calling out for Emma to keep an eye on him.

She locked the door and turned her back to the door, peering at Chat Noir. He was sprawled on the bed with his blonde hair hanging in his glowing chartreuse eyes. "So." She slowly walked towards him and let her loose fit dusty rose dress fall to the floor. His mouth fell open and she crawled onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was dressed in only a pair of red satin panties. "Now that the kids are occupied…. Mind helping a bug out?"

Chat growled and quickly flipped her onto her back on the bed and rolled his hips against her hips, while he slowly licked up her exposed neck, "My pleasurre… M'Lady."

She softly mewled and slowly pulled his bell down his chest. Chat breathed hard as she softly trailed her hands beneath the skin tight material, placing kisses along his sensitive skin. "Fuck it. Plagg! Claws in." A green light took him over and Adrien was suddenly kissing her mouth like his life depended on it. He slid his fingers beneath her panties and quickly got rid of them. Her lips ran against his with a fiery passion and she softly moaned. He ran his soft slender fingers between her wet folds. She rolled her hips and he brought his fingers to his mouth, dipping them past his lips while he watched her with smoldering emerald eyes. She parted her lips with heated cheeks and watched him pull them from his mouth, slick from his warm tongue, and she watched him slide them back between their bodies. She gasped and arched her back, keeping her gaze in his, while he slid his fingers into her tight pussy. He hooked his fingers and rubbed the bundle of nerves inside of her and she clenched her eyes and licked her lips. She moaned and he quickly covered her mouth with his to get her to be quiet. "Shh… the kids will hear, not to mention Alya."

Marinette giggled and covered her mouth with a blush. "Sorry, kitty cat."

Adrien went back to brushing her walls with his fingertips, while he trailed kisses between her breasts and down her stomach. He kissed along her stretch marks and she watched him with admiration in her bluebell eyes. He loved every part of her and would always spend extra time on each beautiful stripe. Each one showing her badge of courage to bring one of his kittens into the world. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Mmm… how much, Chaton?" She ran her hands through his soft hair and smiled warmly at him. He changed the angle of his fingers and she bit her fingers to keep from letting her moan escape.

"More than the moon and stars. I love you more than a cat loves cream. More than the flowers love the rain… More than-" Adrien kissed along the inside of her thighs before he covered her folds with his mouth and she suddenly gripped his hair with both of her hands and cried out as his tongue slowly slid up and around her swollen clit. "More than a Cat loves a Ladybug."

"Adrien…" Marinette softly whispered and he smirked up at her. He brushed the tip of his nose against her sex, removed his fingers, and crawled back up her body.

She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him towards herself. He dropped to his elbows and captured her lips with his own. She slowly ran her tongue along his and he settled in to keep her passion going. She ran her hands down his sides and grabbed the waistband of his slacks. He chuckled and raised his hips, giving her access to undo his belt and pull it from the loops. Adrien helped her unfasten the clasp on his pants and she pulled the zipper down. She clumsily pushed his slacks down his hips, just enough to free his aching cock from its confines, and he kept his lips and tongue moving against hers in heated kisses. Marinette slid her hands beneath his slacks, grabbed his ass, and he entered her. He gripped the pillow behind her head and panted as he pumped into her harder. Marinette slid her soft palms up his back, gripped his upper back, and bit into his shoulder to silence her cries. Her legs trembled and she felt her body tense up with her oncoming orgasm. "Adrien, I'm gonna…"

"I know." Adrien knew his lady's body inside and out at this point. He changed his angle slightly and she burst, seeing stars as her orgasm hit and took her under. He quickly captured her lips with his own to silence her, before he shuttered and came shortly after. Adrien rolled over and kissed her forehead and her lips, while he held her against him.

"Maman! Daddy!" Hugo banged on the door and Emma's voice shortly followed with a screaming Louis.

"Go, bug Alya!" Adrien yelled and Marinette groaned and pushed him off of her with a giggle.

"I'll get it, Kitty." She sat up, slipped her dress back on, and opened a drawer to put on a new pair of panties after throwing the ruined pair out. "You know… we spend a lot of money on panties. It'd save us some money if you'd stop ruining them." She looked over her shoulder at him, watching him put slip his belt back through the loops.

"Where's the fun… if I can't destroy them with my claws?" Adrien raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in the air with a wink and a mischievous smile.

"You're incorrigible." Marinette giggled and opened the door to swing Louis into her arms. She smiled at Emma. "Merci, for watching them, Love bug."

"You're welcome, Maman." Emma smiled like she had the most important job in the world.

Adrien sighed and walked into the bathroom with black joggers and a white deep v-neck tee in his arms. His back was sore and his head throbbed. It had been a long day at his father's brand and he was already tired of dealing with it.

"Exhausted?" Plagg threw a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"Yes, Always…" Adrien leaned his palms onto the counter and slowly looked up to peer into his own eyes in the mirror.

"You really should take a break, Kid." Plagg sat down on his shoulder and Adrien pushed off of the sink.

"I will… one day. Hopefully." Adrien undid his shirt and let it fall to the ground, before he slipped out of the rest of his clothes. He walked over and turned on the shower, before he climbed in and stood under the warm water.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marinette walked over to Alya with Louis as her best friend was taking freshly baked cookies from the oven. "Thanks, Alya." Marinette sighed and helped her remove them from the baking sheet to a cooling rack.

"For what? Making cookies? Girl… it's something fun to do." Alya looked across the island to see Nino flying Zoey around, over his head. "Besides… I could watch that man all day…" She leaned on her elbow and stared at Nino with a dreamy expression.

Marinette knocked her hip against her best friends. "C'mon… help me make frosting." She giggled at Alya and her friend perked up beside her.

"Okay, pass me the icing sugar." Alya held out her hand and Marinette slid her the canister.


End file.
